Café of the Round
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: Located in a calm street, clearly influenced by many generations of Italian and French owners before them, the sign above the entrance read 'Café of the Round', complete with a little crown in front of a shield./ In which the Roundtable Knights are reincarnated into modern-day Britain, and are working in a cafe. No, really. Bakery-AU. Chapter/Drabble lenght between 300-1000 words
1. Café of the Round

The alarm clock was ringing. A weary eye poked out from under the covers, glaring at the little machine.

Grumbling, she pressed down on it. Grumbling, she stood up and drew back the curtains.

"You take way to long to wake up, dear." A soft voice chimed from across the hallway, amused.

She shook it off. "Laugh all you want, Gwen," her voice was equally playful; showing the ease that only two long-time friends could muster, "but _I_ relish my sleep."

A brown head poked trough the door, smiling at the one currently changing in the room, her gaze lingering maybe a bit _too_ long on the others' body.

Who noticed. Throwing the top over her head, she sighed, muttering, "You do know that you have a _boyfriend_ , currently?"

"Mhm," Gwen murmured, "and _you_ do know that we were married?"

Her eyes gazed over the others' form again, glinting. "So you have no right to complain, _dearest husband._ "

Another sigh, followed by blonde hair being pulled into a low ponytail.

The brunette continued, undeterred. "Times have changed; you said so yourself, no?"

Finally, blue eyes met green as the blonde stepped over. "Yes. Though, I did not mean it in such a way."

"Spoilsport."

They were walking down the small hallway of their rather cozy apartment, which was located in the middle of downtown London. Arriving in the kitchen, the blonde grabbing a set of keys, they set out to their destination.

Half a step ahead of the brunette, the blonde barely heard her mutter, "Lance is quite understanding, once we ironed out the details, Artoria."

* * *

 _Aand here it is, ladies and gentlemen: My reason why I pulled an a_ _ll-nighter last evening. I present thee my dream, that just wouldn't leave my head: Café of the Round, in which the Roundtable Knights lead a cafe._

 _… yes, it sounds crazy. That happens when you watch Cake Boss, Shokugeki no Soma and have a Fate/Zero commercial in between. I have no excuses, except that I really wanted to see the knights interact post-grail war, in manner similar to Gemstones._

 _I couldn't help myself, sorry xD._

 _These Bakery AU Drabbles will be somewhere between_ Gemstones _and_ Land of Golden Apples _length-wise, depending if I write them on my phone like the latter or on the laptop, where they turn out longer._

 _I don't really have an updating schedule for this – and don't worry, it's not taking away time from Gemstones, actually; it's helping me characterize the knights. First chapter is rather short, next will be the next two strips, which should be longer._

 _(Also, don't expect me to dish out awesome recipes one after another. I am not Buddy nor Soma, and my culinary skills are limited to maybe 10 different types of cakes. That said, maybe I'll include one or two.)_

 _Happy baking everybody!_


	2. Morning Coffe & Citrus Cake

**Morning Coffee**

Their destination was a unassuming little cafe, fifteen minutes' drive away from their home. Located in a calm street, clearly influenced by many generations of Italian and French owners before them, the sign above the entrance read ' _Café of the Round_ ', complete with a little crown in front of a shield.

"I still find the name too cliche."

"It was unanimously decided, you know?" Gwen laughed at Artoria's pained expression.

"That vote consisted of Percival, Galahad, Bors, Mordred and your little sister who was visiting."

"Yes. And they outvoted you."

They entered the cafe, revealing an interior decorated fittingly to it's name: The chairs and (round) tables were decorated with small ornaments, the walls had different medieval paintings and armory as decoration, and the counter was topped with a small replica of the Sword in the Stone, under which the assortments of pastries and cakes and other baked goods would be shortly.

Oh, and there was a second floor, to which a spiral staircase led up to.

All in all, the cafe wouldn't have been out of place in a movie like Harry Potter, or The Hobbit.

Artoria sighed, looking at the clock behind the counter.

"We have one and a half hours to prepare before opening. When are the others coming?"

Switching on the lights, Gwen replied, "Bedi should be around in ten minutes with Merlin, Tristan and Percy. Lance is coming somewhat later, with Galahad, Bors, Kay and Ector, maybe. Gawain will be here after his meeting with the doctor, Mordred in tow."

"Ah, that was today?" She couldn't help the small satisfaction at hearing this. Gawain had been avoiding doctors like the plague, after.

"Well then; lets prepare to open shop!"

* * *

 **Citrus Cake**

It was a string of surprising events that led to the opening of the Cafe of the Round, most of which – in hindsight – were probably fated.

First of all would have been the fact that they were the Knights of the Roundtable, reincarnated into today.

Artoria would always put that as the last reason though, something which aggravated Kay to no end.

For her, the first reason would have been meeting recently-turned-fifteen-years-old Ginevra Dolce – or Guinevere, as it were – in front of her parent's home one day. The poor girl had only recently gotten her memories back, and it was through sheer surprise (namely, Artoria's parents being bubbly Arthurian scholars, rather well-known; and Gwen having overheard a few college students saying where they lived and rushing there) that they found each other.

They talked, cried and grieved together, but in the end, they reconciled. Gwen visited her often enough that Artoria's parents held a room ready for her, and they got along splendidly.

(Though, maybe a bit too much, as her parents would often ask when exactly she intended to marry Gwen, before they found Lancelot)

Guinevere's was half Italian on her mother's side, half British on her father's, and her family owned a cafe in downtown London that they recently purchased, being bakers.

(Excellent ones, in Artoria's opinion, but then again, she ate almost anything that tasted good)

Going to the same high school (and college), where they met Bedivere, the aforementioned Lancelot and Kay – called Benton, Leandre and Keith respectively – they 'bumped' into Gawain one afternoon, as he was chasing after his little sister, Mordred, who had run away from their home.

(Who were Garret and Mildred)

As it turned out, Mordred had been awake for as long as Artoria herself – which meant since their birth. Not a nice thing to remember – and was finally getting fed up being treated like a delicate girl by her whole family, especially after Gawain awoke and made her life a living hell.

Thankfully their situation was solved by a few hours in Artoria's personal training room using that wonderful Japanese invention called kendo. She was unbelievably thankful that her parents had bought her the equipment as per request for her last birthday.

After everyone calmed down enough, Mordred chose to inform them that Percival was awake as well, and going to her school. And that he was called Percy.

Percival's uncle, Travis, was Tristan, who turned out to be a good friend of Kay's father, Hektor.

Who indeed was Ector, but he would awaken only later.

Gabriel – that is to say, Galahad – was als in Mordred and Percival's class, though he awoke aftr the latter, and their almost complete group was given one more member in the form of Boris, or Bors.

They found Merlin when he ended up in front of Gwen's parents, searching for work. His name was Marvin.

After that, the cafe – at that point in time called _'Crescent Luna'_ – became their hangout.

When, some two years prior, Gwen's parents decided to help in a cafe in her mother's hometown that was owned in the family, they left the _Crescent Luna_ in her hands, since they (they meaning the knights) helped out occasionally.

After which it was unanimously decided by Gwen, the younger ones, and Gwen's sister Melody that the cafe should be renamed into ' _Cafe of the Round_ ', and that the interior should be changed accordingly.

Ector awoke a short while after.

It did not help at all that Artoria's own parents gladly helped with the renovations; the cafe opened up three months later, becoming even more popular than it was before.

Now, if half of that popularity wouldn't come from followers of fantasy fiction due to the cafe's design, or scholars, due to Artoria's parents, but normal, every day people, it would be great.

* * *

 _I really don't know where I get these ideas xD_

 _Concerning Citrus Cake - Knights still may be added, as the chapters are random across the timeline. The first few will probably feature the awakening of the other Knights, or daily shenangias. If a Knight isn't added in Citrus, there's still a good chance that he'll make an appearance. These simply are the main ones I'll be using, since I have a characterization for them already :D_

 _Review Time:_

Vhosek _: Thanks. It literally was my dream the night before xD There was never anything like this? Huh, well, every franchise needs a Baking AU!_

CG-3m1y4: _Other Knights will appear (rather obviously, now). Cameos will happen as well!_

Knight of Steam _: Thanks c:_

Delca _: Yup, it seems so. Rather, my Imagination is running wild with the strangest things xD Maybe. At this point, the fic is already writing itself ^^_

 _Not much else to say, other than to except future cameos from other series._

 _Happy Baking!_


	3. Banana Loaf & Velvet Frosting

**Banana Loaf**

The sign on the door changed from 'closed' to 'open', and the first customers entered.

Gawain stood at the ready, pen and paper in hand, and took orders after orders, always patiently waiting till the customers decided.

He hummed softly to himself as Bors called "Ready!" from the kitchens and Galahad emerged, bringing the strawberry cheese cake, lemon cake and hot cocoa to the waiting guests. It wasn't a breakfast order, so there really was no need to prepare it in the kitchen, but the orange haired, fifteen-years old could not be deterred. The cheesecake was finished only a scant minute ago, so the guests had to wait for the order.

"Thank you for your patience; have a nice morning!" Galahad's voice was cheerful, and Gawain had to frown. His hair was entirely too long for the work in the kitchens, it should be cut.

Glancing at dark purple hair, as well as a strand of dark red that disappeared upstairs, he sighed.

Even Mordred was doing it!

A mop of brown passed him, and he sighed again. They were working in a kitchen/cafe for God's sake! Why did the majority have long hair?!

Another glance, this time at blonde as the sign was turned once again, announcing closing time, revealed why: Artoria watched the last guest leave, a small, content smile on her face. Some of her hair had come loose in the frantic afternoon rush, clinging to her face.

King Arthur always favored his bun, so many of the knights had let their hair grow out, out of respect. He never was a part of those, as Kay never was, but Bedivere, Lancelot and Galahad were.

And they did it again.

Gawain sighed a third time, scratching his chin with the back of his pen. He never noticed that Arthur was female, and it still surprises him to this day that he was a she. It was one of the conflicts he and Mordred butted their heads over, often.

He was about to sigh another time, but Kay emerged next to him.

"Stop it. You sound like an old man who's weary of life." His tone grew sharper, "If you have time to think about the world and everything, then you have time to help clean the kitchen."

Kay turned around,and Gawain followed, contemplating his words.

In one way or another, Kay was right: they certainly had seen and experienced enough to be 'old men weary of life'.

* * *

 **Velvet Frosting**

Lancelot had an epiphany the day he remembered everything that happened. He swore to himself to let Guinevere and Artoria have a happy ending, as the latter's parents were apparently awaiting a proposal.

They were very clearly comfortable around each other, he noticed, and half the school thought they were the resident 'lesbian couple that had to come out of the closet'.

He himself was awake far longer than they noticed, being the 'poor Frenchman whose family only recently moved to Britain' (which was wrong. He simply attended a different -French- school before changing into their class). They became good friends fast, if only because Artoria was one of the few students in class who could speak French fluently. Lancelot swore on that day, where she asked him if he wanted to be their friend – like a lifetime ago where she asked him if he truly wished to become her knight – that he would not reveal himself; would not disrupt their peace.

And then he found himself Holding Guinevere in his arms once more, in his King's home once again, while she was sleeping a few rooms further down.

Lancelot was about to loose himself in madness once again, already starting to apologize, when Guinevere put a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"We knew." She said, and he felt ashamed of himself.

"How?" He'd asked, voice barely a whisper.

"You kept glancing our way. Always," it was barely a murmur, "were you looking at us with sad eyes."

"I am sorry." Was all he could manage. "I destroyed everything again."

There was a melancholy smile on her face, one that did not belong to Ginevra Dolce, the best baker of their school. One that did not belong to an 17-year old teenager, but one that belonged to Guinevere, High Queen of Camelot.

"I love you."

It was resolute. Firm. There was no denying what she said was anything but the truth.

"But I also love Artoria."

And therein lied the crux of their problem.

* * *

 _Look another update! This fic really writes itself; I'm heading off into dangerous headcanon by now xD This is tomorrows update (probably) since I'm gone the whole day. Maybe I'll manage to upload the follow-up tomorrow, maybe I don't. Also look, a cliffhanger-thingy. I'm evil :D_

 _Also, Gawain's part takes place a half a year after Lancelot's. Or People simply ignore the timeline, that's fine by me as well xD_

Chaosoulg: _Haha, Saber isn't actually bakingin the kitchen, she's responsible for decorations, fondant, etc. Basically everything that hasn't to do with measurments and oven. And she's mostly working in the 'cafe' part of the cafe. Shirou'll make it in too, but later. I first want to cover the interactions with the Knights._

 _Please Read and Review, Thank You!_

 _And Happy Baking_


	4. Hazelnut Muffins & Chocolate Pie

**Hazelnut Muffins**

Guinevere was open to admit that finding a solution that left both parties happy was hard. Difficult. Many a sleepless night had gone by, and she still was trying to figure out what to do.

It was impossible in their old life; which is why it was one of the many tragedies that led to the downfall of their kingdom.

Whoever invented the phrase 'One true love' and variations thereof obviously forgot to include the many different kinds of love there are. Storge, Eros, Philia, Agape. Four definitions of love; affection or family, romance, friendship and unconditional love. Love was as varied a feeling as the Greek philosophers put it out to be – it was impossible for Gwen to simply choose one over the other.

Artoria was way too forgiving, never blaming others, always searching for the blame in herself.

Lancelot was filled with self-loathing over what happened, still.

And she was in love.

It was not your typical kind of love, but it was love nonetheless.

And her love was directed at two people at once.

Guinevere was no fool; but as much as she loved Lancelot for being her pillar of strength in those dark times; of showing her that she was loved and desired not only as the epitome of the perfect Queen but as herself – as much she loved Artoria as a wife still.

And so, she spent nights awake, willing a solution for their complicated situation to appear.

She could not see the slightly sad smile on her former husband's face, or the guilt-ridden features of her lovers' anymore.

She didn't wish to give up the newfound level of intimacy she had with Artoria, which started after she awoke in this new world in a shock. Even if it sounded selfish, she cherished those moments they had together.

She didn't wish to give up the passion she had with Lancelot, either. They completed one another in a way Artoria and her simply did not.

Artoria and her might have been close enough to be seen as girlfriends in today's society – and, unlike a lifetime ago, when her upbringing made her feel uneasy about the thought, Gwen knew intellectually that they had passed that threshold long ago, that they were closer to each other. They were two sides of the same coin – The King and the Queen; the Husband and the Wife – an existence and harmony that had passed the boundaries of the common definition of love.

She and Lancelot were lover's in the more natural sense of the word, complete with the benefits, but what started as a sort of stress relief in the distant past had grown through Courtly Love into a true Romance. As much as she loved Artoria, she knew that Lancelot was the man she wished at her side, the one who she wanted to start an own family with.

As such, Guinevere was afraid of losing one to the other, if she had to decide.

There had to be a solution that left every party content.

When that solution presented itself in the most surprising way possible – namely, that Artoria had fallen in love with a Japanese kid in something she called a Grail War (Guinevere suspected that Artoria said so to stop her from feeling conflicted, in a manner that seemed to say: _I also love somebody else, so you can too_ ) – she took the implications of that and applied them to their own problem:

Artoria would have been completely willing to love Guinevere, despite being (quite obviously, from the way the blonde spoke) in love with this 'Shirou'.

So she would do the same.

She was together with Lancelot, but that did not mean that she'd stop with the pecks on the cheek, or the brushing-of-hands, or the cuddly nights that she had with Artoria.

After talking and explaining it to Lancelot, he agreed – even if she had a feeling that it was still out of guilt.

It worked, somehow. The start was a bit rocky, filled with unsure glances from purple and green eyes, but Guinevere stayed determined in her path. By the time they found Kay and Bedivere almost two years later, the actions had become like breathing to her; a peck on the cheek here, a kiss there, holding hands with both parties at once or alternating.

They had become family.

* * *

 **Chocolate Peanut Butter Pie**

Merlin watched as Galahad scurried to the table with the orders, before he turned his attention to the customer at the counter. It was an elderly woman.

"I'd like the Cannoli please."

"Of course." His voice was smooth as he answered, already placing her order into one of the transport boxes. Finishing, he handed it over, took the money, wished her a good day and sighed.

"Everything alright?"

Lavender eyes met off-golden ones as Tristan looked worriedly at him.

Merlin waved his concern off. "Yes, yes. Never imagined that the mighty 'Knights of the Round' would be working in a small bakery/cafe/breakfast."

Off to the side, a few students from the nearby college laughed to themselves, thinking he was acting 'in-character' as 'Merlin the Wizard'.

Tristan glanced over once, nodding, "I see what you mean." His voice turned into a whisper, "Are you sure you are alright –?"

Merlin snorted again. He took care of the next customer, before turning to Tristan again. "I am a being made out of magic, fool. However, there is absolutely no magic in this reality. Nothing. Nada." A deep sigh. "Do you know how it feels? Suddenly being something different. Being human completely?"

Before Tristan could answer, his gaze hardened. "No, you don't. _You cannot understand something that is not a hundred percent human._ So don't even try; we know how _that_ ended. If you would excuse me."

Without another glance, Merlin left the counter, leaving Tristan to attend his shift.

* * *

 _And here we have Gwen's conclusion: Love them both, in her own Guinevere way!_

 _That was an interesting chapter, I'll admit. The more I write for this, the more the Knights get fleshed out, and the more antics they do. I hope Tristan is good, I still have to read any Translation of the Camelot Chapter from GO._

 _Review time:_

Cefaye _: I... didn't even know that his first Name was Boris, haha xD_

Delca _: Then my purpose was accomplished! I hope this has a similiar effect C:_

Knight of Steam _: Yup, cameos from other Servants and Fandoms will appear as well._

XarksTheHunter _: King Pellinore, huh? *Checks her Arthuriana Lore* Ooh... I'll definitely do something with him. Grail Trio Mordred highschool hijinks, oh god, so perfect xD So unbelievably perfect! Galahad is the shy and insecure who always follows the teachers orders, Percival is the idiot who does everything by instinct, Mordred is the tomboy with a rebbelious streak and Bors the only sane man xD_

DarkTheDragon _: Others will appear, but I don't think Emiya will_

Vhosek _: Thank you :D_

 _Happy Baking Everybody!_


	5. Caffe Latte & Pumkin Pie

**Cafe Latte**

Ector sat at one of the newly-bought tables, sighing deeply.

Reincarnations.

He looked to his left, where a worried-looking Kay hovered, and to his right, where an equally worried-looking Artoria was.

"...it its good to see you, I guess?"

He was too overwhelmed for these kinds of things. Let a normal person be normal.

So when his once-adoptive daughter hugged him suddenly, he was out of his element. Hearing a soft cling, he turned his attention from the half-sobbing Artoria at the black, long coffee placed before him, Guinevere standing a few feet away, with Percival, Gawain, Lancelot, Bedivere and even Tristan and Mordred – those traitors.

He glanced at all of them, and at his children, and sighed, patting Artoria's head and smiling at Kay.

"When I told your late mother that I'd help you with your own family – I believe she meant when you married, though – I never imagined something like this, admittedly."

It was strange, having two sets of memories. Of his first wife, who died when Kay was little and Artoria only came to be in his care – and of his other first wife, his sweetheart from school whom he married, had a child with, and who died not even four odd years ago from lung cancer.

"Well, what can I say?" Kay's tone was wavering slightly, no doubt due to the weight lifted that he remembered, Ector mused. "I always was one for drama. It might not be the most conventional of families – and it has it's fair share of _black_ _sheep_ ," he glanced pointedly in Mordred and Tristan's direction, "but it still is family. Somehow."

Ector took a look around – at Artoria who was smiling at him happily, at Gawain who gave a strained smile, to Bedivere and Guinevere, who were openly smiling, to Lancelot who nodded, Percival who grinned brightly and Mordred who gave an insecure smile – _he never saw such an expression on her face (or, indeed, her face at all)_ – to Tristan who looked guilty.

He smiled a smile of his own. "Such a strange family we have, huh?"

* * *

 **Pumpkin Pie**

Bors sat in front of his parents, them contemplating the letter.

It was a letter asking officially for him to work in the cafe, written by King Arth- Artoria. Written by Artoria.

Really, if anyone would've said that he would be working in a little cafe half a year ago he'd have laughed at their face.

...If anyone would've told him that he was a knight of the Round, he'd have laughed as well.

Bors sighed again as his father glared at the letter.

"Well?"

Mr. Tuckers looked at his son. "...and those two classmates of yours, Gabriel and Percy, are working there as well?"

"Yes." Galahad and Percival. And Mordred, surprisingly.

He was the last of the grammar school knights to awaken, so he was the last of them to also start working in the cafe.

"Even though Gabriel is what, eleven?"

Bors bristled. "He's turning twelve in a few days, father!"

Mrs. Tuckers smiled. "Let him go, Charles, he obviously wants to help."

Bors' father sighed, relenting. "Alright, alright. But only if I can talk to that manager."

Bors smiled. Talking to Artoria? That was doable.

Two days later, Bors didn't feel that it was 'doable'. His father sent him out of the room (really, though? He was a Knight of the Round, not some twelve-years old kid), leaving him to wander around their house, alone.

He truly hoped that the Lord could convince his father, but at this point it was almost pointless. Charles had entered 'business mode', which meant he turned as shrewd as some of the politicians today.

Bors was leaning against the balcony frame, as his parents emerged, with Artoria. She had a neutral expression, which might be good or might be bad.

He took a deep breath, turning with hopeful eyes to his once-king.

Her face melted into a smile.

"You're hired."

* * *

 _Haa, and we meet Bors and Ector officially! Two Knights yet to be featured in Gemstones, though Bors is next :D Ector obviously misses Galahad and Bors, since it still is some time till then, and Bors is the very beginning of his baking-career. I also don't have the slightest idea how the British School System works, so sorry guys. I'm attending a Gymnasium in Germany, which is somewhat different. I get a headache reading up on the British School System XD_

 _Or, I get confused by my own Timey-Wimey ball, but I'm no Doctor, so, I guess, you all should simply ignore the timeline for most of it's existence, only knowing that the ficletts are thrown accross an (approximative) timespan of about 30 years._

 _(_ Artoria was awake since she was born, met Gwen when she was 15, and the current 'present' is somewhere along 25ish - meaning that the eventuall Meeting between her and Shirou occurs here somewhere - because really, I'd definitively bring him in - and any shenangians the redhead brings with him will be after that 'fixed point' from the present. Which means, anything post 25/26 years will feature Shirou!) _...I think. God, I have to organize things like this better xD_

 _Ignore my ramblings, if you will xD_

 _Anyho, rewiev time!:_

Delca _: That was the initial reaction I was going for, admittedly xD I actually think that they're incredibly comfortable around each other, which would lead many People to make that assumption. They're (in TvTropes words) Heterosexual Life Partners. Or Like Siblings, or True Companions - the whole lot of the Round Table is, I think; after what they went trough. This whole Fanfic is actually the Exploration of the familial bonds and their strength between the Knights, and how that translates into their new lives. And of the different kinds of love there are, like evidenced between Gwen and Lance and Saber. Not all focus on this concept, of course; there is also the lingering regret some Knights (like Tristan and Mordred) have, and how they and their Environment deals with it. And the strange situations they put themselves into by having a mostly different mindset and experience than their apparent age would put them, and the confusion it causes in modern time._ Phew, I went off a Tangent there, I hope you don't mind _xD_

 _(Or, we could call this a Harem Fic with Saber as the Protagonist. The Knights, Gwen and Shirou are the love interests xD)_

roki _: Shirou will appear and there'll be much teasing on Gwen's end, thats for sure. For the latter part, eh, I don't know yet, I'll cross that bridge when I'm there :D_

XarksTheHunter: _Ah, good to know. I'll keep it in mind for future chapters. Mind you, that was Merlin's perspective, not Tristan's. Also, Gareth is a Girl? Really? Agravain being loyal is how I was intending to write him in Gemstones, but Type-Moon beat me to it. Though, I thought he would be younger. Round Percy's age. And have longer hair xD Also, you've said it in the previous Review, that Pellinore is a Supervisor. Of what, exactly?_

Cyl _: Yup, I wish so too. But then she'll turn out blonde, and my headcanon design for her would be busted xD Like Tristan and Agravain. The second part... let's not torment them any more, yes? xD_

CG _-_ 3m1y4 _: That 'cooking something with his bow' is completely unrelated to that one Comic in his Fan Club, no? I saw it today, hilarious. I might do something with that, in his Focus chapter xD Agravain taking advice will only be possible after Shirou is introduced, which will be around the 15th chapter or so, I my headcanon doesn't write more. Regarding EMIYA, I first thought that -since he's Shirou and all- it would cause a paradox, but... screw that! He'll definitively will be a guest at some Point xD_

 _And about Bedivere...uh... if you'd have said it two days ago, fine, but now... err... it sorta happened simply; you know, when your fics write themselves? So, yeah. I'm sorry, Bedi... really am. As some sort of consolation, it happened pretty late - around 22 years, two years prior to the present- Yeah, sorry about/for him... But! No one shall be left behind by the Café, he's still working there, and attracting fangirls xD_

 _As always, a Happy Baking to all of you :D !_


	6. Vanilla Cupcake & Surprise Cake

**Vanilla Cupcakes**

Bedivere glanced at Lancelot and at Gawain. He had kept silent, mostly, but this was getting ridiculous.

Ever since the cafe opened (actually, ever since they met those years ago, really.), those two were at each others' neck constantly. He was angry at them, himself, but for the sake of their King he tried to get along (she'd made it very clear over a sparring lesson in the dojo she had at her parent's home that she didn't wish any fights to break out).

Putting down the cloth, he turned to them.

"Will you two stop it?" The question came out more like a command, laced with anger. They behaved like little kids.

Gawain grinned forcefully, "What do you mean, Bedivere?" jabbing Lancelot into his stomach.

Lancelot glared at him. "He quite obviously means your childish behavior."

"My childish behavior?" His tone turned to ice, "Watch it, _traitor_."

"I'd rather be a traitor than a mindless _dog_."

Bedivere sighed, massaging his stump absentmindedly. "Both of you, stop. Now."

They didn't listen. "At least I had some common sense to notice when our King was feeling ill."

"At least I didn't betray our country by sleeping with the Queen," Lancelot was ready to retort, but Gawain continued, " – oh, wait. You're French. That explains the terrible manners."

"At least I was loved by my lover, unlike _someone_ I know."

"Why you – " Gawain grit his teeth.

"And I was aware that the King is a woman, unlike both of you."

"Would you please-" Bedivere tried again, to no avail.

"Shut it, Mr. _'I lost my arm again, oh no, don't look at me_ '."

"At least I –"

Shutting up, Lancelot looked alarmed at Gawain, who clasped his mouth shut. Bedivere sighed, closing his eyes once. It took every ounce of willpower for him to stay levelheaded. He glared at them.

"At least I was not caught up in some petty grievances during _that_ time, which hindered me to serve our King fully." He ground out, turning around.

"Lancelot," he spat, "you are needed in the kitchen. Gawain, upstairs."

Bedivere turned around without a word, grabbing his prosthetic hand from where he was cleaning it earlier, leaving.

* * *

 **Surprise Cake**

Guinevere was in the kitchen, hair tied together into a bun, apron sprinkled with marmalade and cream.

She stared intently at the recipe in front of her, then at the cake next to her.

Something was missing from the flavor. Sighing, she turned around. "Kay, how much bananas are left?"

The former scribe – now account manager of their little cafe – looked up from his grocery list.

"Three. The cupcakes were a real seller. Why?"

Gwen pursed her lips. "I need them. Something's missing from this cake, and I won't go home till I found out what it is."

Kay smiled fondly. Be it politics or baking, Guinevere always gave her best.

"You can have them – wait, I'll get them."

She was about to go herself, but fine. Glancing once at the clock and then back at her ingredients, she smiled. One more try.

Mixing the butter, sugar and eggs for the biscuit base – making sure to separate the yolk, not like her last try – she accepted the bananas from Kay like some holy artifact.

He commented accordingly. "You know, when I first heard that we'd take over your family business here, I never thought it would rival some of the greatest bakeries around the city." After a second, in which Gwen was trying to decide if she should slice the bananas in an extra layer, or mix them together with the marmalade, he continued, "In retrospect, I should start wondering how Knights ended up being co-workers in a cafe."

She snorted. "Really? I find it kind of nice, that you're not trying to get yourself killed on the battlefield, for once. Heaven knows Gawain, Lancelot, Bedivere and Mordred are still short of drawing their kitchen knives as swords. Now move, the base is done."

Kay moved to the side, sighing in agreement. He spotted his once-adoptive-sister in the distance, and walked over, leaving the Queen of the Kitchen alone.

–

As it turned out, using the bananas as an extra layer was the way to go, complete with a cream and banana topping, as they added the Banana-Cream-Surprise to their assortment the next day.

* * *

 _Nothing to say for these except Baking Is Serious Business for Gwen xD_

 _Also, do not Anger Bedivere. I will admit, he is my absolute favorite of the Knights, even more so after I finally got around to reading the Translations for FGO's Camleot. (I'm late, I know)_

 _My only question now is, how was Gareth a Knight if she was a girl (and everyone knew about it, apparently), when I got the Impression that that wasn't really allowed/it was frowned upon. It might be open Knowledge, but I'm honestly baffled by this, dunno why. Or if it actually was open knowledge._

 _Eh, on to the Reviews!_

XarksTheHunter _: I see, I thought Supervisor was some deep-lore thing I didn't know xD I thank you for all of that info though. And Cu was actually the first planned 'Servant' visit_

Gree _: Agravain is quite a complicated character, I see. He also seems to be a Walking contradiction :| And I thought Tristan was hard to write, ugh xD Also, which Girl wasn't a Lancelot fangirl?_

Delca _: I admittedly imagine her in her 'normal' form, since I cannot grasp an Artoria who has, eh, big 'assets' xD It's up to you if you imagine her in Saber or Lancer form, really._

CG-3m1y4 _: Yeah... never visited Reddit or 4chan before, but I managed :') Camelot is even greater than I thought! Well, I thought it would be more interesting if all óf them had different ages. If Saber and Gwen are 25, Galahad is the yougest (around 15) and Kay/Bedivere are older by three years. Ector and Tristan are, well, parent-age (47 and 39 respectively) Merlin is somewhere between Saber and Kay, and Percival, Bors and Mordred are all a year/and a half older than Galahad. And Gawain is somewhere near 23ish. Lancelot is 26._

 _Uh, I actually imagine Saber Artoria all the time, but you're free to go with Lancer. Something about a 'petite' King strikes me as amusing xD Also, Shirou is totally Saber-sexual (in my fics), no matter how 'Saber' actually looks. Or if she's a, well, she xD_

 _The bonds between the Knights and (eventually) Shirou is the main focus of this. I wanted to look how much I can explore the characters and their interactions, since that is kinda-sorta never really shown. Also, Shirou and Bedi will make a good Team, even if it will drive the others crazy. The Lancelot-Galahad_Guinevere Situation will be taken a look at in Galahad's chapter. Ector is yet to come._

Vhosek _: Yup, once a father, forever a father! XD Ector is one of my favorite Knights, since he basically raised Saber - I found his character always interesting, a shame he's not featured often._

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	7. Lavender Muffin & Brownies

**Lavender Muffins**

Galahad had always been rather frail for his age (something he really resented), and with his effeminate features and long hair, the kids at school always made fun of him. Even before he awoke, Percival was the only one who went out of his way to make sure Galahad was comfortable (Mordred helped too, but she had some real problems going on at her home shortly before he awoke, due to Gawain's own awakening. Galahad could admit though, without an ounce of shame, that Mordred was a genuine nice person, if a tad bit too bossy).

Coupled with his rather shy nature and somewhat broken English, his parents were rather scared of letting him 'spread his wings', so to speak. He wasn't angry at them, but his awake self was simply able to handle himself.

Really. Being a Knight had it's good sides. His English suddenly became clearer, he became less shy, he was able to show those bullies that he was not only smart (having jumped over a class) but strong too.

And he let his hair grow out even more.

Percival and Mordred – and later, Bors - grinned at that, the former two completely understanding his reasoning. They joined him and Lancelot in the occurrence, and soon Bedivere too, and Merlin and Tristan as well.

Many would look at them and wonder why the co-workers of _Café of the Round_ almost all had long hair, but none knew the reason.

Galahad was sure that Artoria as well, only understood it later, when half of them had way too long hair to be comfortable on a male head in a kitchen.

She never commented on it, though.

Another thing Galahad found himself absurdly proud of was his baking skill. It would be a lie to say that after Guinevere had said he had potential, his only reason to learn more was because he wanted to help.

He relished those moments when they were in the kitchen, scribbling down new recipes, or when the Lady showed him how to apply Fondant to a cake correctly.

In their old lives, Galahad had wished many times that the Queen treat him as a son and not a knight, due to Lancelot's involvement with her. He did not wish for the throne in such a case, but simply for the loving embrace of a mother.

Galahad was, and is, the youngest of the knights (Mordred not counting in their first life due to her homunculus heritage) and as such might have been even more naive than Percival, so he wished many a night for the safe feeling he felt, whenever his mother would soothe him.

And even if, in this new life, Guinevere was no queen, and he and Lancelot not father and son, his sentiment still stood. Even if their relationships and familial ties were rather complicated due to the dual memories.

Especially Mordred's. The less he tried to figure that out, the better.

* * *

 **Brownies**

Mr. and Mrs. Whittington were mid-famous archaeologists and Arthurian scholars. Sadly, the 'archaeological' part was not working out as well as they would like it.

"Nothing." Hershel sighed dejectedly, sipping at his coffee (excellently made, he noted. Gwen was really a genius when it came to coffee. And cakes. And patisserie. And almost everything bake-related).

"Sadly. We thought this time for sure." His wife, Marianne, picked at her cheesecake. They were on a short leave from their latest project. Which was not working in their favor.

Artoria listened in, cleaning a glass. Ginevra and Marvin were around as well, while the others were stacking together the chairs from outside.

"What were you searching for, again?" She tried sounding more interested, she really did, but; her parents were practically digging through her things. Belongings. Most of which had a painful memory associated. It wasn't easy showing interest without bias in something like that.

"Well, we found some old documents detailing the whereabouts of King Arthur's sheathe, Avalon. We hoped that we could find something as revolutionary as the sheathe or the sword, but no luck so far. Our budget is running short." Her father sighed, looking at his wife.

Artoria muttered a short "I see. Where did you search?" and he had to chuckle. Telling her the location, he expected her to turn around like so often when they discussed work (he knew that she was interested in his theses, and she herself fancied talking about chivalry like a real knight most of the time, but every time their discussions turned to actual, on-site archaeology, she turned distant), so he was surprised when her eyes widened.

It was that far-away look that many of his colleagues commented on; the look that did not suit a twenty-four year old – or a fifteen-year old, or a six year old – one that belonged to someone that had _**seen**_ things so inexplicably cruel that it changed them.

Then it was gone, and she stepped into the kitchen.

"She did it again, Hershel." Marianne looked worried. He couldn't blame her. They thought their daughter would continue their field of work, or complete college and become a civil servant. Or marry. Instead she chose to work as the manager of a cafe with her thought-to-be girlfriend and a colorful lot of different people (Hershel had to admit that they were very good company, at least. No matter what people say about him being scatterbrained, he watched over his child's associates like a hawk). The sad part was that all of her co-workers except two were male, yet she didn't show any kind of romantic attraction. He still didn't know if that was good or bad.

Still, no matter what path in life she took, they – as her parents – where there to support her, as long as she was happy.

Artoria emerged from the kitchen with a paper map of England (focused mostly on locations which have been visited by King Arthur, marked red)– a small gift from their team for the opening of the cafe, as some sort of insider joke – a small, serene smile.

Putting the map down in front of him and his wife, she took out a pen and circled around a region.

"This is where you tried to excavate the scabbard."

Marianne nodded. Their daughter smiled once more. She circled another part of the map – it was in the surrounding forest, about four hours' drive away from their actual excavation side.

Pushing the paper into her hands, Artoria went back into the kitchen at a shout for help, Ginevra and Marvin following, both smiling.

Marianne looked dumbfounded at the paper. "Why would she-?" Hershel only smiled. "What's there to loose?"

–

Two weeks later, Gwen and Artoria were snuggled up on the couch in their apartment, the television showing an excavation.

Gwen smiled. "That was awfully nice of you; considering your stance on helping them with our knowledge."

Artoria smiled back. "Well," she begun, just as the researchers heaved out a golden object, "they are my parents, this time round. And-" there was a notice by the reporter saying that the object in question is, indeed, the legendary Avalon, as research has concluded, "- I cannot say that my memories concerning Avalon are all bad, now can I?"

Guinevere laughed.

* * *

 _Yeah_ , _insight about Galahad, and our first look at Artoria's parents! There will be some chapters written from_ _an outside view, to highlight some things most of the Knights take for granted, or character building. And I had way more fun to write her father than I should have xD A virtual Cookie to anyone who guesses the Shout-Out_

 _Anyho, Reviews, GO!_

 _...that was terrible, I'm sorry :')_

CG _-_ 3m1y4 _: Totally, I can see Kay being the manliest guy around with frilly blonde hair xD The sad Thing is, it would still robably manage to be plausible, because Nasu. Well, overthinking on how she got accepted might give us only a headache, so yea. Others will come in due time, don't worry. Tristan has a Focus later, but I dunno if I'll include Isolde. Would have to read the legen first_

death0887 _: Agravain will be included as soon as I manage to write him. Which might still take a while, but he'll be in_

Knight of Steam _: Aww thank you :D Shirou'll appear... sometimes, Dia as well, Gil... not so much_

Gree _: I have firmly adopted your Review into headcanon territory. It fits too much, and it is somehow deliciously ironic in hindsight xD_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	8. Lemon Sherbet, Apple Crumble & Daifuku

**Lemon sherbet**

Mordred was overjoyed when she first saw her father again in their new lives. Everything was good in their new lives (well, sorta): they were neither father and son nor father and nephew, there wasn't any incest whatsoever, she was human, wasn't stir-crazy from being rejected by him/probed by her mother, her mother wasn't an evil, crazy witch and she had plenty of time to think of a good excuse for killing him.

The instant she ran into him, however, she wished that Gawain would kill her on the spot.

(Especially since the very first word out of her mouth upon seeing her father, the queen, the traitor and the stuck-up steward was "Father, save me!".

Not a very good first impression in their new lives)

So it came as a great surprise when he actually did exactly that; saving her from the wrath of recently-awakened Gawain. It was a shame that he turned antagonistic towards her, she liked his unawake, Garret-self. He was nice enough to not squeeze her into pink, frilly dresses. Or comment on her constant misuse of gender-pronouns.

(Again, not really her fault. As a homunculus she didn't really have a good grasp on gender, so it took her some time to figure out that she (and her father) were actually female. It didn't really matter to her anyways; her father was her father, and she was his son. End of the discussion.)

The even greater surprise came a few days later; she was in his apartment (having run away from home. Stilettos. Brrr), and while she sat anxiously on a chair, her father walked over, sighing. He had taken out the first-aid kit from somewhere, and glanced at her.

"Turn around, Mordred. That 'scratch' needs disinfectant."

Doing as she was told, Mordred stared in unconcealed amazement at the fact that her father tried to be friendly. None of the others really tried, in their brief encounter. Mustering up her courage, she asked him (to her inner horror): "Are you not resenting me, like the others? You of all people have every right to do so."

Artoria had stopped applying the disinfectant, and glanced at her.

"No. I never was, admittedly."

Straightening up, her father popped his back once, before motioning to the couch. "Come along, Mordred; there are things that I have to tell you."

–

Guinevere would never admit it, but finding Artoria and Mordred snuggled together on the couch, sleeping, with Mordred having dried tears on her cheek, was one of the cutest and most unexpected things she had ever had the fortune to see upon entering their apartment, having come home from a date with Lancelot.

She promptly took a picture.

* * *

 **Blackberry and Apple Crumble**

Percival's first thought upon seeing, remembering, Mordred, was "That traitor!"

His second thought was "But if she is a traitor, why is she helping me in defending Gabriel?"

His third was, "Is Gabriel Galahad?", but that was rather unimportant at the moment.

So he walked over to Mordred, with all his eleven years of experience, and asked "Are you Sir Mordred?", and was rewarded with a toothy grin.

That was the first meeting between Percival and Mordred. The first meeting between Percy and Mildred ( he later found out that she always was Mordred, just as Artoria always was Artoria) was two years prior, when she transferred to his class. He and Gabriel were being bullied by some stronger, older kids, when the tomboyish girl walked up to them, grinning.

One broken tooth and many bruises later, the older guys never bothered the three of them till the end of the year.

"The name's Mildred. Nice too meet you." That was her introduction. Percival responded with "Are you a Knight?!" with all the eagerness of a boy who grew up on stories about King Arthur and his Table of the Round, courtesy of his uncle.

(That other traitor, Tristan. Remembering already, but never saying a single word to him – though, considering that these stories always were told when his siblings were around might have been a reason.)

Mordred had answered, all flashy and earnest "Of course I am! So are you! And Purple over there, too!"

* * *

 **Daifuku**

He had been watching television when she shouted "Switch to the news channel! Hurry!"

"Why" he'd asked, but was already switching over, anyhow. She had hurried next to him, and he raised an eyebrow at her eagerness.

Then, he heard the news: "British archaeologists have discovered and excavated the sheathe of the legendary King Arthur, Avalon. –"

His expression turned shocked. "How..?" _is that possible_ , he wanted to say, but didn't

"Idiot." She gave him one of her trademark glares, "there is only one person who would know where the scabbard is."

"...Saber." His tone was one of longing.

"Saber."

It wasn't for sure, of course, but there was a slim chance. And a slim chance was better than nothing at all. Or what they had until now.

"..." There was a short silence (notwithstanding their dorm mates who were way to loud for comfort), before she broke it. "We're obviously going to Britain, 'Yukihira-kun'." It was delivered in a deadpan voice.

"Of course," his eyebrow rose, "if you manage to convince your family, that is."

"I'll think of something. Can't be too hard, no?"

He sighed. "You're tempting fate. Tohsaka."

"And you know it's not 'Tohsaka' anymore, Yukihira-kun."

They grinned at each other, enjoying their banter. They had to find a way to Britain – it was their newest hint since they awoke some years ago that something special was going on (what with the reincarnation/awaking parallel-selves/past-selves or whatever that was going on with them). Totsuki should cover the fee if they went to one of the oversea universities it offered. The only thing they needed was legalization on her families side, which might be a bit harder to acquire than it should be, considering her mother was a worrywart. The only thing he had to do was write his father 'I'm off!' and all was well.

The playful air dissipated, and he glanced worriedly at the television. "...do you think she's around?"

Her gaze softened, "I'm not sure, honest. But the possibility is there, so we should grab it and not let go, Shirou."

"Mhm. T'would be nice." his gaze turned distant, "seeing each other, again. Without imminent death waiting at the door."

"Yeah, or sitting next to you, drinking coffee. And leaving –" her gaze turned painful at the memory, and then cool. Sarcasm laced in her voice, she said, "People die when they are killed, you know?"

"Yeah, I've heard about it." He grinned, "we simply are on equal terms – you know? He visits sometimes, drinks tea, and let's me live for my _godly_ culinary skills."

Her look turned into a glare, "don't tempt fate, Emiya-kun. I will take your seat in the Council someday."

"Of course, Tohsaka. Of course."

* * *

 _Ooh, look! A wild Shirou appeared! ...Uh, yeah. Considering I wasn't able to update the last two days, I thought I'd give you a 'sneek-peek' at a much-awaited character. The downside is, Daifuku was actually chapter 30, so it will take a good while untill he's officially entering the cafe. Using Totsuki as a shout-out to Shokugeki no Soma, because I can. Also, Mordred and Percival, my favourite idiots!_

 _And more gender-confusion on Mordred's part ;)_

 _Hmm, concerning Avalon and the timeline: I think the whole deal in Fate/ is a time Loop._ Saber loses Avalon in her reign, years later Kerry somehow excavates it (even though it was lost) and uses it to summon her, another 10 years later Shirou gives it back to Saber, who dies still, thus leaving Avalon for Kerry to excavate _. Y'see? Time Loop._

 _The modern day of Café is some diverging future, in which Magic stopped existing, so this 'future' runs parallel to the 'main' future, Like MiyuVerse and PrillyaVerse, only less extreme._

 _And since Saber died whilst possesing Avalon - thus, after meeting Shirou - she knew where it was located. Andsince their past is the same as in Canon, they simply followed this 'alternate' future. Shirou and Rin died at some point and the same happened to them, they simply followed the theory of 'time/our world as we know it is/exists in a spiral' and reincarnated so far in the future that it is present day._

 _Um, yeah. I watch too much Doctor Who, I think._

 _I hope that clears up some confusion, not create more xD_

 _Well, onto the Reviews:_

death0887 _: I hope my A/N explains it :D_

Delca _: This and Fate Who aren't in the same continuity, so I'm not following that idea. Well, Shirou and a certain tsundere are on the stage, but it might still take some time till they appear xD Dunno about the hair._

the-Lazy-King _: I appreciate the Long Review, you don't need to be sorry :3 The Knights will stop hurting soon. And about Emiya that actually was my reasoning. If Emiya is inside, then the parallel Sabers could be too, which would (while funny) ruin the premise of the Story._

XarksTheHunter _: ...damn, you foiled my genius plan! *Mwahahaha* ... Ahem, your characterization on him is almost spot on, actually :') He's pretty good at history and biology to your mentioned PE, and he's basically filling Shirou's role as the 'nice, helpful guy in school', minus the dense part. C'mon, they are reincarnations, which puts their mental age into their 20' (at least) for everyone. Percy isn't_ that _dense._

Vhosek _: I'm happy it was liked. Wasn't sure if I should do it or not, admittedly. Child self maybe, if they get another Spotlight xD_

Knight of Steam _: Gil is a pretty no-go. Too many Servants are also not planned, but a few cameos will be freatured_

CG-3m1y4 _: I understand what you mean xD I had to draw him first before I stopped imagining Mashu - my only Problem is that I imagine him way too feminine because of a certain influence by a certain Shielder. The one in the back? I think that's Gareth or Gaheris, admittedly (or the one in the front, if that isn't Gawain) Also, no Magic, no servants. Only flesh-and-blood humans_

Perplexing Perplexity _: Eh, I dunno. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Can't decide xD But Artoria reaction to her Counterparts would indeed be hilarious :3_

 _Happy Baking Everyone_!


	9. Cannoli & Banoffee Pie

**Cannoli**

Guinevere loved her family very much, but sometimes they were rather... inquisitive.

Especially her mother. Or her many uncles from the Italian side. It was cute, of course, but when your family shows up in your cafe suddenly, with members you have never seen, requesting a birthday cake which they could've done themselves, only to see with what for people you are working, then – she was sure – the family can be called inquisitive.

" _Zio, Zia! Ma che fate di qua_?"

At the sour looks Kay sent her, she switched to English again. "Do you want to order something?"

Her uncle, Giovanni, looked apologetically at her, but sent Kay a glare worthy of his association with the mafia. His wife, Miranda, looked around the cafe, inspecting every nook and cranny. The other two people – she assumed Giovanni's younger brother and another brother, cousin or something like that – looked at her in recognition.

"Ginevra? _Piccola Ginevra_? My, look how big you've gotten!"

Gwen's eyes widened in amazement. " _Marco?! Dio mio, Marco! Come il tempo e passato!_ "

Kay grumbled again. "Gwen, English, please."

Giovanni stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Ah! Zio Giovanni, this is Keith – well, Kay, while we're working. He's taking care of the finances."

"You work with money?"

"Yes."

There was a narrowing of eyes, and Gwen was getting worried. A short glance at Marco, Miranda and the third person showed that they too, were getting worried.

She saw Artoria come to the front, and a splash of purple in her peripheral vision showed her that Lancelot was there as well, looking tense.

Miranda looked at them too, her own frown forming. "Who are these?"

"Uhm, they work here – you remember Artoria, I hope," the woman flashed the blonde a small smile, who returned it, "and the other one is Lancelot – I mean, Leandre."

Miranda looked into his direction. At the same time, Kay and Giovanni shook hands with each other, smiling.

Gwen let out the breath she's been holding. One down, a lot still to go.

Giovanni glanced at Artoria, patting her on the shoulder. "I like these two, _molto bene_. So, who are the others working here?"

Her dread returned tenfold. Motioning to the kitchen slowly, where everyone else was gathered, and she had to suppress her small whimper of discomfort.

Giovanni and Marco walked, side by side, ready to greet the (presumed) female working staff, only to freeze. Artoria moved a step next to her, murmuring "Your family had to visit today, without any warnings, no?"

Miranda smiled slightly, patting Lancelot on the arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get over it. We actually came for Giuseppe's birthday cake."

Ah, that was the legendary Giuseppe.

"Piccola Ginevra," Marco began, voice low, "why are there five men in your kitchen and two more outside? And only another girl?"

"Uhm," Guinevere begun.

"Mhh?" Giovanni inquired, hand moving under his trench coat.

* * *

 **Banoffee Pie**

Bedivere looked at the two people before him, one of which was staring back equally surprised.

He certainly didn't expect a Mably to appear, asking for a pre-order. Of a wedding cake.

"Elizabeth?" the person next to her asked, sensing the tension in the air.

Elizabeth looked over, guiltily. "..."

Bedivere sighed. Well, Gwen would have his neck if he didn't at least try. "What would you like on the cake?"

The person's eyebrows shot up from behind the glasses he was wearing. "I know that voice," he murmured, "Benton?"

"Congratulations, Andre. I guess it's Elizabeth Francoise from now on?"

There was a light blush on his former classmate's cheeks, and she smiled. Andre too, a small, painful thing.

"I'm sorry, Benton."

Bedivere shook his head, stopped, and then voiced his thoughts, "No, don't be. What happened is already what, two years past?"

Andre's body went rigid with guilt. "Still, if I would've noticed it sooner –"

"There's nothing you could have done. And if it's still about paying the price, I think what happened to you is enough."

Elizabeth smiled wistfully. "Thank you."

Bedivere simply shook his head, writing down her order. His arm ached with phantom pain, but he ignored it.

The only thing he remembered are flashes of what happened; Some foolish bachelor party, he and Andre in the car, Andre driving them home, the truck that lost it's footing, the old lady on the road –

flashes of white and red, and green and dark blue, the metallic smell of blood. The taste of blood in his mouth, the hot-orange scrap of metal that clung to his arm.

His arm –

searing pain, a yell as part of the mounting loosened –

cursing at the driver's seat, the open cables' sparking, striking at the driver –

Darkness. Voices from outside and next to him.

After that, he woke up in the hospital, a worried-looking Guinevere, with tears in her eyes hovering above him. Lancelot and Kay were further back, and his Liege – that is to say, Artoria – was on his other side, face contorted into a mixture of guilt, anger and shame. He could hear a distinctive arguing voice – that must have been Gawain, outside.

He was still high on the sedatives, so it took him a while to understand what was going on.

Apparently, Andre tried to drive out of the truck's way, but doing so would have put the old lady in danger.

There was a collision; the truck driver ran away, never to be found again.

"What happened to the lady?" He'd asked.

"She is safe. Spooked, but alright." Kay had answered, looking strangely angry as well.

"I see." He was quite happy at that. Moving to sit up, right hand ready to support him –

"Wait, don't!" Guinevere's cry came too late, however; there was no weight where the hand should have been, only a stinging pain, and Bedivere collapsed.

Artoria was at his side in an instant, keeping him from toppling over.

"They could not save your hand," she murmured to his side, "it was cut off from circulation too long."

There was silence, as Bedivere processed those words. Letting himself fall against the cushion, he held his left arm in front of him, and did the same with the right.

The hand was missing; a clear row of stitches starting a few centimeters below his elbow the only indication of the former appendage.

"What...?"

He stared at it, not really comprehending nor looking, remembering the past.

After a short while, he muttered, almost hysterically, "It's even the same arm...!"

The same arm he'd lost in his past life. Granted, this time it was only the hand, not the whole arm, but! _But!_

And there was no Alchemy or Magic that could give him a quasi-limb.

Shuddering, Bedivere hunched over, grasping at loose strands of hair, clenching them in his left hand.

"Leave, please." His voice cracked, was barely a whisper, but the others obliged; leaving one after another.

Artoria was last, glancing at his form, before exiting. "Andre has lost his eyesight, probably. If you wished to know."

* * *

 _I don't really know what to say about this, I'll admit. It's a 180° turn from the first to the second. We entered something I'd like to call 'Bedivere Mini Past Arc' - two more 'Banana' Sweets that deal with the accident. Uh, yeah. I seem to have a habit of putting my favorite characters in emotionally-painful situations._

 _Should I add some sort of warning to this chapter? I don't really know. I've never written anything like this before._

 _Well, on to the Reviews:_

Knight of Steam: _Heh, that it is xD_

Cefaye _: Well, I did say that I was inspired by it, so yeah. Soma and his dad are totally Shirou's parents. I mean, the similiarities are too great :3 Also, patience is virtue 3_

CG-3m1y4: _Food Wars is great! It teaches us many a life lesson - like how to cook, and uh... how to use good dressing and... and... the meaning of friendship? (And Oregano):D_

 _Hmm, your reasoning is sound, I guess. And Mordred somehow hoards everything belonging to Saber that wansn't broken or lost during her reign, huh? God, when I read that part I had to laugh so hard! Mordred is a tsundere for Saber xD And I actually never considered letting the other Masters having a new chance at life. I might include them as customer-cameos, if I'm funny_

I'm just a Guest _: It's Death! I admit, I was inspired by a book called_ 'Der Tod und andere Höhepunkte meines Lebens' _(Death and other Highlights of my Life). It's german tho, but otherwise a fun read ^^_

Vhosek _: Percival was the first Knight I heard about, even before Arthur him/herself xD And you have to be Patient, Shirou has still some way to go until he meets Saber!_

RandomPudding _: It surprised even myself that there was a continuity, trust me xD And thanks_

Fireminer _: Thank you :) Merlin mindscrewing without Magic might be a tad bit hard, tho xD_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	10. Banana Split Cake & Rainbow Cake Madness

**Banana Split Cake**

Rehabilitation was hard on Bedivere, that much every one of them could see.

It was a poor twist of fate that such a tragedy would befall the same person twice.

The first few days were the worst; he would refuse to speak to any of them, preferring to stay in his hospital room. Guinevere and Galahad had fallen asleep many a times on the chairs outside, sick with worry. Kay was a spring coil; filled with tension to the brim. Gawain was not much better, walking restlessly up and down in the hallway. Tristan spoke often with his sister, who worked as a nurse in another hospital, informing himself with as much knowledge as he could.

Ector, Percival and Mordred were in the main hall, reading through some of the brochures about rehabilitation. Lancelot and Bors visited Andre and Elizabeth, once, before they were transferred to another hospital that specialized in Ophthalmology.

Artoria and Merlin glanced at each other, unspoken messages between them, the former's face marred with guilt.

In later weeks, he would barely speak to the therapists and psychologists.

Artoria would not watch it any longer.

"Bedivere."

Pale blonde hair waved around, and green-grey eyes looked up. "Yes?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed, willing herself to keep a reasonably gentle yet neutral face. She took care not to even glance in the direction of his Hand.

Instead, she took a look at his unruly hair, and began combing through it, softly.

"I know this must be hard on you, my dear knight," her voice was low, soothing, and Bedivere found himself leaning into her fingers with alarming ease. "But know that everyone wishes to help you – the staff as well."

He stayed silent for a short while, knowing what she wished to convey – he wasn't working together well with his therapists. He didn't really know how to voice his thoughts- starting to speak, before stopping himself; time passed in silence between them, and Bedivere found himself eternally glad that the one speaking to him was Artoria and not, say, Gawain or Lancelot. Or Guinevere – she was a great friend, but she had not experienced the horrors of the battlefield.

Still, none of them ever lost a limb.

With a shuddering breath he tried again. "They wish to help, but none of them understands what it feels like – this is the second time I've lost my hand."

Artoria straightened herself, tilting her head to the side, her hands never leaving Bedivere's hair. "I am aware that you are unable to voice that, but given the circumstances, should that not, how should I say... prepare you for what's to come? Was the first time not more..."

He sighed, nodding. "It was worse, yes - thank the heavens for modern medicine, but..." He clutched his stump tightly, "... can you imagine how it feels, having both arms, then suddenly having only one, because you sacrificed it valiantly to save the life of another? We lived in war times; a lost limb was something I was prepared for, eventually. And even after I'd lost it, Merlin and Mordred combined their magic and alchemy to make a proxy limb – modeled after the silver arm of Nuada, one of a kind. I could move it almost without restrictions or delay like my lost arm, even have some feeling."

Artoria listened intently, knowing what he was speaking about – it was the only time she had seen Merlin and Mordred work together in their old lives, for something that was truly as singular an existence as Excalibur or Galatine. It was his and his alone.

"And then, I was Benton, and then I was Bedivere again, with both hands and no war and – can you imagine the feeling of having something lost returned again?"

She remained silent, easing his hand away from the stump, still weaving through his hair with her other. His voice cracked, but he continued, still. "And then Laslow throws a party and invites me and Andre for whatever reason, and – it's gone. Again. No war, no danger, no actual reason why I should loose it, no magic to fix it."

The room was silent, once again, and Artoria finally understood the reason – why he felt so much more distraught than the first time. Their lives were idyllic, compared to war-torn Britain, and yet he lost his limb again, not to glory, but to a stupid accident. She choose her next word carefully.

"I think I see now, what you mean. Still; you should not blame yourself for something such as this. Live; even if life throws obstacles at you, overcome them. Bedivere, all of us are behind you – your Family this life as well. They are sick with worry, since you won't respond to any of their calls. Whatever happens, all of us will work together. You are no less a man, with or without a limb – you never were, you were and will always be Bedivere, my first and last knight."

Despite himself and her warming words, he had to snort. "All for one and one for all? Milord, we did not invent that. The Musketeers did."

She smiled herself, tugging playfully at his hair until gravity took hold of him and he fell into her embrace from behind. "We did not, sadly. Still, I hope that my point came across?"

He had to smile slightly, relishing this moment.

Alas, as everything, it had to end, and she looked slyly at him. "Because there is a very nice therapist waiting for you, with an assortment of different prostheses. And I doubt that you would want to let Mordred or Percival decide."

He looked up at her, somewhere between shock and amusement, and nodded.

* * *

 **19: Rainbow Cake Madness**

What Merlin remembered of his early life was not much – dark alleys, the smell of alcohol and cigars, rodents of every size he could think of and the pungent smell of sweat and grime every time he saw his old man.

He had been born with a genetic mutation, which turned his dark hair into an unnatural white and which destroyed every color pigments in his eyes except the blue ones, which gave him purple-red eyes.

His father called him a demon.

His mother was a sweetheart, but was unable to do much for him; she worked in the red-light district and had started a year long – Merlin really couldn't call it anything else but affair, since the man was everything but friendly and nice. He wondered to this day what she saw in him.

Still, after he left, she resumed her earlier work. Sadly, prostitution didn't really work well if you had a little nursling with you, and they were forced to move out of his father's apartment, since his mother refused to give him up.

The owner of the local nightclub, Telma, took them in, but she herself had little in the form of extra money, since she took care of a few more girls (and guys). Merlin always had to stay at home when his mother was off somewhere, oftentimes only accompanied by Telma's cat, Louise.

Then, when he was six or seven, his memories came rushing back.

That evening he was alone once more, his head clutched in his hands, having fallen off the seat when it happened.

He was Merlin, one of the world's most powerful Mages – a Wizard.

And he was more than human. While being a sympathizer with humanity, and being attracted to the idea of humanity until it could be called a fanatic love, he was not a being of the third dimension. He was a dweller of the Otherside, a being that transcended human boundaries. It did not matter if his old mother was human herself, he was an Incubus, a honorary Fey. He fed on the love and positive emotions of the humans.

He lived in the fourth and fifth dimensions, alongside mythical creatures such as Fairies, Dragons or Demons. He saw more than the color spectrum of the everyday human, he saw the flow of magic in the people of the land and the echoes of old in the monuments of humanity. He sang with Naiads and drank with Dwarfs and learned magic from human mages and fairykin alike – he had the highest skill a magus of his time could earn, true Clairvoyance –

and all of that was being condensed, repressed into the shell of a mere mortal. As Merlin lay weeping in his bed, he wondered if that was how Artoria felt, when her dragon blood was roaring; like wearing armor too small and tight. Like suffocating on air.

It was horrendous.

 _Terrible_

– it was so very human it hurt.

* * *

 _So, here we have another Bedivere and a look at Merlin's (not-so) bright past! There will be a chapter from an outsider tomorrow, and the day after that the final Bedivere 'arc' chapter. After that, I'll be gone for a week, so I thought it best to have them updated together istead of separately. I excuse myself for any wrong portrayal on Bedi's behalf, since I know nothing about prostheses or therapy. I hope you'll forgive me for the sake of storytelling._

 _Phew, anyways, onto the Reviews:_

Cefaye _: That is a very good idea, thanks for suggesting it :D_

Knight of Steam _: Well, the mafia part was inspired by my own Family, admittedly, without the mafia, obviously xD They once went all the way from Italy to Germany because one of my aunts had finally found a boyfriend. The poor woman was surprised as hell when a handful of men stood bevore her and said 'we'd like a Pizza, please' xD and everything is Happening in modern days, and as you can see what for a past Merlin had, he doesn't know that much about robotics._

Fireminer _: The others are obviously helping him with the money. With the income the cafe has, they're better off than some other, unfortunate souls. Funny though, that you'd think that upon reading :)_

CG-3m1y4 _: -Gwen bein Italian/British was established in chapter 2 I think. Lance and Galahad are French._

 _-Heh, fate or a particulary sadistic author, I guess xD I've always wondered how it would have been if Shirou summoned Bedivere instead of Saber. Somewhere along the line a guilt trip of epic proportions would have happened, especially with F/GO's Bedivere and Shirou's guilt over surviving the fire. Oh god, so much potential-! ;)_

 _-Later, my friend, later. I want all of the Roundtable Members present in at least two-three chapters, and some cameos from others (like Ector)_

 _Also, I know about that, the style is so cute 3 and the Food looks so good that my Family actually tried the salmon recipe (with some alterations) in the second chapter. With success! And it seems not all hope is lost for Saber in the kitchen! Nah, kidding xD it certainly is an Inspiration though_

 _Happy Baking Everybody!_


	11. Pancakes

**-Pancakes-**

Lucina Lucan, older sister of Benton Lucan, was worried beyond reason. Her younger brother refused to speak to any of his immediate family, only talking little with his co-workers.

She heard from Travis and Garret what happened, of course, and all of them had waited outside of the operation room for what felt like hours. She was about to visit him once again, when she saw that Artoria was in his room, and they were talking. Rather intimately. Choosing to sit down and wait for the mysterious blonde to leave, Lucina tried to calm herself.

She was ripe with a plethora of negative emotions, but most of all with guilt, anger and jealousy.

Ever since her little brother started hanging out with Artoria and her friends (at first, she thought they were a clique, but were actually not) he had changed considerably. He became much more reserved, bottling up all his anger and sadness, never lashing out but acting in cold fury, unlike in their younger years. He also suddenly became much more responsible, respecting their parent more, and oftentimes acting as the voice of reason. He became an overall much more compassionate and friendly person, but there was some ancient wisdom hidden behind his eyes she never understood.

And while he turned into that new, friendly self, he became much more secretive. His old gang of friends he left completely, mostly spending time at the cafe, even off-shift. He never answered her questions regarding his new fondness directly, always skirting around the issue.

The worst of all was that she – who at one point in their lives could read him like an open book, and who was almost glued to him – suddenly lost that familiarity.

The co-workers of the cafe probably knew him better than she did, and it irked her to no end.

The cafe was another sore point. Whenever he would talk about it, his face lighted up and she was suddenly aware that somehow, it had wormed its way into their lives and integrated itself as one of the most important things in his.

They were nice, all of them – excessively so – and incredibly polite. It was hard being on wrong terms with them, and she should be happy he wasn't friends with delinquents, but it was ...strange.

All of them had a weight around them that was hard to describe – whenever Lucina was alone in a room with any one of them, they _radiated_ , as in, it came off of them in waves, this sheer _pressure_ of rigidness and alertness; they were hunters, ready to leap at a moments notice to attack or defend. Most reminded her of the knights they fashioned the cafe and their name tags after (another thing that she didn't understand – they called themselves Kay, Gawain or Lancelot, and seemed to respond to those aliases better than to their own names. Even her brother started doing it). Alert, ready, authoritative and chivalrous to an unfathomable extent. She felt as if the Code of Chivalry still lived within them; as if they still fought with swords and bows, or rescued damsels in distress.

But if the likes of Keith and Garret excluded an aura of knight-ship, then Artoria and Ginevra were Royalty with the capital 'R'. The sheer presence of either one, if they forgot themselves, in any room had people turn heads and bow. And while Gwen radiated a comfortable calmness, everything paled before Artoria. That woman felt like the King to Gwen's Queen and the others' Knight.

Lucina could barely stand in the same room when Artoria was angered. The incredible effect her aura had on other people could be best seen by the hospital staff – they were constantly nervous and skittish – like maids or peasants. If the pressure would have increased any more when the doctor talked about the operation Lucina was sure he would have let them off without payment.

And Benton was drawn to her presence – her natural charisma – like a little kid was to his birthday present. There came the jealousy. Artoria and the others seemed to be his Number 1 consultant about almost everything. Hell, he even talked more to them than to his own family during his hospital stay.

Lucina didn't know why, and it made her more nervous by the day – weren't they the family? Not the other way around? He even talked about moving into a living community with some of them – even though he never complained that they couldn't move out on their own due to money issues (the community was, in her opinion, way too close to the apartment Artoria and Ginevra shared in the same way – with the only difference that the apartment was the latter's family home, and thus had enough free rooms for said living community. Italian families were incredibly big, as she found out, so it would be no problem for them to take in her brother or some).

Lucina was, simply put, afraid that her brother would leave them. His family.

The door opened, and Artoria walked outside, eyes dim for a second with a faraway look. Noticing Lucina, she turned around, and the latter had to gulp at the intensity of the gaze before it visibly softened, and Artoria sat next to her.

"You should talk to him," it was said in the gentlest voice she had ever heard coming from the blonde, "it is hard for him as well – Benton does not like pity for what happened."

Lucina gulped, nodding, but silently gritting her teeth. Entering the room silently, and calling a soft "Lil Bro?" she decided that she had to finally talk to him about something she noticed – namely, how he and the other cafe workers were wrapped around Artoria's little finger like nothing.

Benton sat on the bed, a wistful smile on his face. He glanced at her though, and she felt safe to enter further, trying very hard not to glance at the not-hand of her little brother. How was he supposed to work in a bakery like that? Or how was he supposed to braid his hair, clothe himself, drive? How was he supposed to do any activity with that hand – helping with household chores, or simply enjoying himself?

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as she stared at his not-hand.

"Why are you here?" The voice was harsher than what she'd expected, and he moved his not-hand under the blanket. Lucina looked at him and noticed his steely gaze, and for the first time since ever, Artoria's words echoed back at her.

No pity. She was pitying him.

"What, can't I visit my little baby brother in the hospital after he refused to talk to his favorite older sister or mother for more than a week?"

He flinched, and she sighed in mock-exasperation. After the usual exchange of 'How was your day's, Lucina took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"I don't understand it. At all."

He was ready to answer with a question of his own, as she continued, unfazed, "you won't talk to us at all, and here you are basically _sitting on your boss'_ lap, telling her whatever is bothering you while she strokes through your hair like I don't know –! Lovers or something! And it's bothering me beyond reason how you do everything she says like a little dog, and- your co-workers follow the same!"

Benton looked at her with an alarming widening of his eyes, a blush rising. "D-did it look like we were lovers?!" His voice was a coarse whisper as he continued, "We don't –"

Lucina interrupted him, "The whole cafe is at her beck and call – like little bitches. _Ooh_ ," her look darkened, "I bet she's fucking them – the girls as well, that little lesbian who–"

" _ **Lucina!**_ " Benton's angry shout interrupted her, and she stopped her rant, eyes widening at what she said. That had escalated. _Badly_.

Benton's voice was not only angry, his whole body – frozen rigid – screamed of barely restrained, utter loathing directed at his sister. Lucina took a step back as his good hand came into contact with her cheek. She had never been so afraid of her brother... no not her brother, this enraged knight. Never had she felt the pressure around him with such clarity as now. He had never raised his voice to such an extent.

Whimpering, Lucina cradled her stinging cheek, doing her best to not move – she was quite sure that if he wanted, he could probably hurt her in ways she never imagined herself.

"Don't," his voice was still low, "don't you ever say such a thing again – not even as a joke!"

"I-I'm sorr..."

He shook his head, "Why would you even suggest something as horrific as that? That you would accuse anyone, let alone my L- Artoria! One of the most wonderful people that exist. If you knew how much Artoria has sacrificed for us – this country. How much blood she has shed for the happiness of... if you knew..." his voice had grown silent, and Lucina gulped before she spoke up.

"There – that's what I meant. 'If you knew' – well, I don't! Explain to me then, why my deduction is wrong – because based on what I've seen-"

"You wouldn't understand anyhow," the tone was once again cold, "there are ties that bind us together; invisible ties. Our closeness is not something that can be described in words, but what you see is an unfathomable and scandalous 'affair' between the most of us, I guess?"

Lucina nodded, not daring to speak, only thinking about Artoria and Ginevra and Leandre – and Mildred and Gabriel as well, and her brother. What was it if not some sick form of love- she had read up on polyamory, even.

Benton scoffed, "These 'affairs' are love, sister – don't look at me like that, not the amorous kind, but the familiar kind. Storge, Philia, Agape – I don't expect you to really understand it."

His look once again glazed over, but just as fast his attention turned back to her. "I'll be moving out. Once I'm out of the hospital, and you won't stop me – you can probably guess where anyhow." He looked at her with cold, grey eyes, "I'll still be sending you my payment, so don't worry – you won't even need to pay anything for the therapy, so leave."

"B-benton?" Lucina had tears in her eyes. Did she estrange her brother with her constant inquiry and the accusation this strongly?

"Leave," his voice broke, and he turned away, "leave, Lucina."

She left without another word.

* * *

 _So, here we have an outsider's view! ...btw, I have no idea how it turned out to be this long, oh well. Lucy is the kind of person who wishes the best for those around her, but might take a tad of a wrong approach - also, angry Bedivere is scary as hell. It takes true skills to anger as calm a man as him. This chapter shows the negative consequences the 'awaking' has, which stands in contrast with Galahad's where I only mentioned the more positive ones._

 _Shout-out to Fire Emblem_

 _Also, I do not support any of Lucy's claims._

 _Heh, Review time!_

 _Fireminer: Merlin's parentage was planned, for added irony. Tristan is coming as well, just wait for him xD_

 _Vhosek: Thank you for the compliment 3_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	12. Banana Truffles & Apple Pie

**Banana-Walnut-Cake-Truffles**

In the end, he relented and choose the normal prosthetic limb with the exchangeable feature for a normal hand and two hook-like parallel grips.

Kay looked over, amused. Whatever Artoria did seemed to have worked, since Bedivere was finally going along with therapy. The poor man really didn't deserve anything like this happening for a second time, but by the lord above, if he'd refused cooperation for one more time, Kay would have taken matters in his own hand. He might be a – self-admitted – if only barely, ... _prat_ sometimes, but that was because he refused to hide behind a facade of smiles. He spoke what was on his mind. They knew the results of hiding behind fake faces and false smiles.

The next months of therapy were hard on all of them – the younger generation left out school on more time than necessary, and the older (especially Artoria) were always around, constantly looking after him. Kay knew that they must have looked like a strange lot, half of them not even having any further education than primary, the other half abandoning what they learned in favor of working in a semi-famous cafe (He himself was going to become a lawyer, before he awoke). And yet, all of them were willing to jump in on the prosthetic fee, even Mordred and Bors (who had an aristocratic father by the book).

Still, Kay was alone with Bedivere right now, and he glanced to the other man, who was trying (and failing) to grip a pen. Bedivere glanced up once, eyes flashing in that dull-grey color they often became when he was sad or depressed. "...what?"

"Ah," Kay blinked. Did he stare really that long? "I was only thinking, how you handle the whole situation."

The other knight grimaced. "So, in reality, you are saying that I'm doing terrible?"

Pushing his glasses up, he shook his head. "On the contrary. Quite admirably, admittedly. I don't think many of us would've had the willpower to continue after what happened. For the second time."

"You, praising someone without sarcasm?" His own voice was laced, though, "unbelievable!" At the same time however – in a subconscious move – he had finally grasped the pen in his plastic hand, doing a sad reenactment of a pointed finger.

Kay smirked. "My praises are not without merit."

* * *

 **Apple Pie**

Tristan awoke in a tourney. Archery, to be precise. One second, he was unsure if he could hit the target, the other he knew he was able to hit it from thrice the distance. Or more.

That was when he was fifteen.

After coming over the initial shock of being someone from his favorite legend, and over the shock of having been reincarnated, Tristan thought.

He probably wasn't the only knight – others had to be around too; reincarnated – so he should search for the others. They might still be asleep. Continuing school like he had before, promising himself to never become tangled up in such a mess like his past life was, he was steadfast to not marry anytime soon.

He had found out that his nephew was Percival, and befriended the asleep reincarnation of Ector not soon after, as well as – once he was older – Kay.

He volunteered to look after Percy and his siblings – seven sisters, three older and the others younger – and taught them as much as he could about chivalry and everything that was once the dearest thing in his life. His own sister would often ask why the renown archer never found himself a wife, if he was so good with children, but he simply smiled sadly. The only woman he'd ever love was one he had no rights to look for.

When he met Mordred for the first time, his first reaction was to grab for his bow. Then he stilled –

his first thought was 'Traitor', but then, wasn't he himself one?

He sighed, looked at the child – for she was barely older than Percy now – and sat down.

And thus begun a tale laced with bitterness towards himself and hatred to the person in front of him. At himself.

And they talked.

A few years later, when he finally met his King and Queen again – and found out, to his astonishment and shame, that the King had been a woman all along – he expected hatred or exile or- really, harsh words, anger, anything of the sorts. What he got instead were happy, small smiles filled with the same loathing and regret he himself had, and Tristan had to grimace bitterly.

It seems he was not the only one with regrets as high as mountains.

When he heard that they were still searching for help in the cafe they worked in (and that had baffled him more than anything. The great King Arthur worked in a cafe. They were destined for greater – and then the sweet Queen, bless her, had put her hands on his own, smiled and shook her head. He had glanced at the knights who were around, all suddenly looking so much older and wearier than their actual ages, and Tristan understood – the same look haunted him, of blood and slaughter and death and betrayal of love – so he questioned no more) he agreed, under the restriction that he work only under the week and Sunday, as Saturday was reserved for the Archery classes.

He also very politely ignored the fact that Lancelot and Guinevere were together once again, unlike himself. Or the glances they would send still (as rare as they were) at Artoria, as if she hadn't smiled happily at them.

And thus, he turned from an Archer in a King's army into a simple man who worked in a cafe that was part bakery and part breakfast. He would hang up his equipment next to his things sometimes, and invite the others to a round or two. And if there were times in which he almost used his bowstring to cut the cakes in half, then so be it; he would look at his bow, sigh, and put it away, hoping that none had seen him do so.

If they did, they never commented.

* * *

 _And these are the last two chapters before my one and a half week long vacation. Not much to say, really, except we finally see Tristan._

 _And I excuse myself once again for any incorrect representation of prostheses. If what i wrote cannot be used in real life, it is fictional liberty._

 _Onto the Reviews:_

death0887 _: Yup, as customer-cameos only._

Knight of Steam _: Yup, better add another layer of syrup xD_

CG-3m1y4: _Nah, the updates won't run away c: The man enamored with humanity now is a human himself, irony is sweet. And Bedi is a perfect example of the whole 'Balancing of past and now selves' gone kind of bad. He didn't want to put them in danger, which is why he simply distanced himself from them._

 _Hah, that sounds interesting!_

Delca _: Please read the Review above you. And well, his sister could have choosen a better time to question him, admittedly, but yeah, the blame lies mostly on him this time._

dcalebh _: Your Review nails it perfectly. Though, in his defense, he can't exactly go to her and tell her 'I'm a Knight of the Roundtable'. But yeah, Bedi is singelmindedly focused on his past life, so to speak, which is not good for his present life. Other than that, the same as I said in the two Reviews aboove. I'm pretty sure Artoria will chew him out for it once she gets wind of it though._

 _Oh god, the Club xD Genius, really!_

 _And thanks for liking it!_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	13. Cobbler, Gugelhupf & Bakewell Tart

**Cobbler**

Melody was not a stupid girl, or naive, despite her small age. She had noticed that there was something off about her older sister ever since she met Toria five years ago. True, she couldn't place what it was, but something had changed. Her carefree smiles turned almost forced for some time – especially after Lance appeared – and her posture shifted ever so slightly. Being around Ginny now felt like being around another adult, not like being around a slightly-forceful big sister. She suddenly took her role much more serious, she got better in school, broke off with some of her older friends (rightly so, they never gave Melody any sweets as a kid and were mean) and most importantly, she actually listened to things Melody said that others would call a 'child's imagination'.

Her big sister oftentimes seemed like a princess who was shouldering the whole world. And then, she started calling Melody ' _Principessa_ ', the first time she pointed out those things, three years prior. And talked about holy chalices and gallant knights and great kings and queens and love and wizards and magic.

And she brought home a great deal of strange people as well, like Kei and Ben (though, the latter was really nice). And at that point, Melody became suspicious. She inquired more about those stories, asked her parents, and went to the library.

Then one evening – Toria was already home, but her big sister was still over (it was sad that she moved into the lower apartment with the blonde, they really were some of the only people respecting her and treating her like a smart person, not a child) – Melody waited until they were in her room, before she fished out the book from under the covers.

"You want me to read you a story? Melody, aren't you too old for that?" Ginevra's voice was amused.

"No!" Melody pointed at the cover, which read 'King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable'. "That's you, right, _sorella_?" There was a shocked silence, so Melody elaborated, "I mean, the hair color's all wrong, but you are _Regina_ Guinevere, right? And Leandre is Sir Lancelot, and Keith and Benton are Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere, and Toria is _Re_ Arthur?"

"I, what?" Ginevra – or Guinevere, no wonder Toria called her Gwen – looked pained, and was about to deny everything. Then she took a deep breath, and simply asked: "How?"

Melody grinned. She told her big sister, her _sorella_ , how she became suspicious and started researching after they spoke about great British Kings in her class, and found the book in the library. Without noticing, they had huddled together on her bed, the book in Ginny's hand, as she listened.

And as her parents called from downstairs that it was getting late and that she had to go, lest Melody not sleep enough, the younger sister beamed up to the older. "You have to tell me more about everything!"

And as Guinevere left with a promise to do just that, and closed the door, Melody grinned to herself. "I'mma real Princess! _Sono una Principessa_! Take that, Jenny!"

* * *

 **Gugelhupf**

It was a rather calm afternoon, one of those which seem to be crawling by. Artoria was standing in front of the counter, lamenting the lack of customers this weekend. There were a few guests, but on any other day the cafe would be filled to the brim.

"It might be the weather." It was a silent murmur, but Bors heard her nonetheless.

"Probably. It's the beginning of summer, after all."

"True." Which meant that the next few days, if it stayed this warm, there would be even less customers. They opened up only nine months ago, but this was a bleak fate.

 _'Mama, Mama, schau mal! Das Fenster hat ein Schild und eine Krone!'_

There was a distinctive, non-English voice outside. It belonged to a small child, eight at most.

 _'Ich sehe es, Schatz. Wollen wir reingehen?'_

The voices were getting louder now, indicating the approaching customers (well, hopefully customers. What little German Artoria knew was limited to the usual ' _Hallo', 'Danke', 'Bitte'_ and _'Einen Schönen Tag noch')_

She and Bors shared a glance, and the door opened to reveal their new customers.

Artoria's was struck breathless.

Before her stood a snow fairy. No -

three fairies, with white hair and fair skin.

"Uhm, good afternoon." The voice was like a chiming bell, and Bors had to discreetly tap her on the shoulder before she could answer. "L-likewise. Would you like to buy something?"

"Yes, please. My older daughter saw your window sticker, and she wanted to enter."

Artoria glanced at her once, before turning around the counter, letting them decide.

 _'Was wollt ihr?'_

 _'Ohh, kann ich etwas von dem da haben?'_ The younger daughter – the only one with a darker complexion and not-quite white hair or red eyes – asked.

 _'Ich will etwas von dem Käsekuchen, bitte! Nein – doch lieber von dem da. Oder..._ ' The older was as exited as well. Artoria had to smile, at which the mother looked up, speaking over her kid's squabble.

"I excuse myself for them, it's our first time in this area – we are visiting a friend. Ah- where are my manners. My name is Irisviel, those two are Ilya and Chloe. A pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, I am Artoria, this is Boris. And do not worry, it's alright. They can take all the time they need."

She smiled faintly, extending her hand to this most unexpected surprise. Irisviel shook it, after which Ilya had finally decided on a dessert.

"Then I'd like a slice of cheesecake, a slice of that banana-cream-surprise, and that cannoli for myself, please."

Finishing paying, the family left, leaving a smiling Artoria behind. Bors looked at her worriedly, but she simply shook her head, eyes never leaving Iri as she exited.

 _'Mama? Was ist los? Warum lächelst du so? Warum hast du Tränen auf der Backe?'_ Chloe was tugging at the hem of her mother's dress.

Iri looked down. _'Hmm~ Ich lache weil ich eine gute Freundin wiedergetroffen habe. Mama ist sehr glücklich.'_

They left, the door closing with a small chime.

* * *

 **Bakewell Tart**

It was a bright and sunny day, when Percival was on his way home from his shift – for once, on time – when he stopped by the nearby supermarket. The walls were laden with flyers, but one stood out, being new. He went over to it.

"...a Renaissance Fair?" Percival blinked. He never visited one of those, though Tristan was often invited for the archery tourneys.

Then he grinned. The fair was beginning in two weeks – Artoria's birthday was the Monday after.

Taking a picture of the fair with his phone, Percival rushed home. He had work to do.

"- Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

There was a chorus of "Welcome home, Percy" but he ignored it, running upstairs. Passing the rooms of Jess and Jill, he arrived at his destination: the work room. Closing the door behind him, he opened the computer, and begun researching.

Two hours and a drink later, Percival was grinning madly. His older sister, Ann, entered the room, looked at him blankly, and sighed. "Spill. What did you do now? I swear, I have no idea how you managed to find yourself a summer job that somehow turned into a real employment with your tendencies to wreck havoc."

He looked at her, annoyed. "Really? I just found out that there's a Ren Fair in two weeks – centered around early middle ages – in Glastonbury." He grinned again, "Isn't that great!?"

"Uh, no? Why are you interested in it?" Ann looked perplexed.

Percival sighed again, massaging his temples. "...it's sort of a celebratory fair held mostly for my Boss' parents' Archaeological Team, since they found the scabbard of King Arthur not even three months ago."

Ann listened, "I see. That's real luck they had, I say."

The former knight smirked at his sister. It wasn't luck, Artoria had told them where Avalon was, but that wasn't something he could say out loud, instead he said, "Yeah, it is. And I was wondering if we could visit it – they even have a theater performance on Spamalot!"

Ann looked at him oddly. "And by 'we', you mean you and your co-workers and boss."

"Yup."

She looked exasperated. "I don't understand why you do so much with your co-workers! I can understand Gabriel, Boris or Millie, but the others are so much older!"

"You know, there's the saying 'friendship surpasses age'."

He glanced back at the screen, and Ann sighed. "This is really important to you, huh?"

"Very." His good mood shifted, and Percival looked his older sister in the eye, "I can't really explain it, but it is."

"Fine, I'll help you convince mom and dad. Uncle is going too, right?"

* * *

 _Uh, so we were gone for longer than I thought, but at least it was a nice vacation :D School's starting in a week though, which means my updating scedule will be back to sheer randomness, but I try to update at least once every two weeks. Gemstones' next chapter should be up in a few days too, if anyone's interested ^^_

 _I admit that I might have fallen in love with this silly little AU, but hey, what can I do? Here's three Desserts (because I'm calling the chapter blocks Dessert from now on), but after this we'll be back to two again_

 _Also, we are entering the little Tart-Arc, in which some new Knights will be revealed! Let's see if you can guess correctly ;3_ _...and I'm wondering if anyone bothered to look up the german? (abusing my multi-language Knowledge, I'm evil :D ) I can post a Translation in the next A/N, if some of you want_

 _I'm happy that so many seem to like this, and I thank you all :) It makes me very happy and all 'kyaaa' and fuzzy inside xD_

 _So, let's Review! (though, it should probably 'let's respond to the Reviews', meh)_

death0887 _: Some of them will make cameos as customers. Well, Robin definitely will, dunno 'bout Beowulf._

CG-3m1y4 _: Heh, thank you ^^_

 _I'm flattered that you'd read it, but I'm not too sure about that (for now) xD My Attention span is about as long as a goldfish's, and I have a terrible habit of not planning out anything, so things would get confusing, fast. About Boudica, I completely agree. A shame people don't seem to like her, I find her an interesting character! She's definitely one of the cameos mentioned above :)_

Knight of Steam _: Then I hope these are to your liking ;3_

dcalebh _: Well, who knows? Maybe she'll believe him and only run to the psychatric(?) after they had a long talk xD Mhm~ t'was the Intention. That, and that small Strip I saw on Beast's Lair_

ffure21 _: Aww, thank you c: I try to give them some Family time from time to time, since their relationship might just be the most strained between the whole cast :) Well, I simply couldn't leave them out^^_

Delca _: Well, more like a gentlemanly psyco, but yeah xD But to hs defense, Kids in Japan seem to be carrying around Kendo equippment all the time in Anime, so a bow for a professionalist archer isn't too out of the question x3_

 _Oh, I read that one too! So 'kyaaa!' xD Well, I don't know if I'll write anything with children per se, since I... well, don't know how to handle babies/Kids, and generally don't really like future Generations with oc Kids. (Shudders at all the Smash children fanfics -no offense, but... brrrr)_

Knight of Steam _: The Gentleman has a small side-role in the future~ Though, None of them remember FGO, 'cause some of my ideas it wouldn't work if they did._

YumiKage _: I was solely tempted to write that, believe me xD maybe as an omake sometime. I'm glad that you like it_

The Undying Will _: I'm glad that you like the characterization ^^ About Shirou and Rin: they're around 20ish. Am still deciding, but they're younger than Saber_

 _(and for whatever reason my Laptop keeps correcting words that might be used in German, so I excuse myself for random case sensivity in the A/Ns (if I wrote that correctly?))_

 _Happy Baking Everyone xD_


	14. Liverpool Tart & Treacle Tart

**Liverpool Tart**

Mordred grinned. Percival's plan to go to the fair was a success. They talked about it at school first – and got a scolding from their teacher, but who cares – and met up on Wednesday, when the cafe was closed due to family matters. It was only a matter of Gawain, Tristan and Lancelot helping them reserve everything, but that was proven a moot point, as the latter two helped with vigor, and the former had no other chance.

Calling the manager of the fair, Lancelot secured them a stall (because, as Bors put it, if they managed to execute everything in their might, and even might make a profit with a stall, then the others had to come) and Percival and Galahad took care of the costumes, with Gawain. Tristan looked skeptical at first, but relented in the end. Mordred got them the tickets for Spamalot.

It turned from a simple nostalgia trip into an endeavor, keeping it secret from her Father for as long as possible. Which meant that Kay had to be informed, because he was their finance manager, Guinevere, because she still owned the place and had to close it, Ector, because he was the second responsible adult after Tristan (their parents decided, after a long call-session, that they were only allowed to go if Ector went as well), Merlin because he tended to disappear and Bedivere, because... everyone else got notified?

Well, Mordred was happy that they were pleased with her idea of turning it into some sort of birthday surprise, after Percival had informed her about it.

Keeping everything secret from her Father was hard though, and there were times she thought they were caught, but it worked out in the end, thankfully.

Arriving at the fair, a gaping Artoria in tow, Tristan and Ector – especially Ector – smiled and said they'd look after their stall and they "enjoy their youth and look around". First, however, Galahad ushered them to the nearest changing rooms – specifically set up for staff workers and those that rented a stall – and presented them their costumes bashfully.

(It was not the first time Mordred wondered how a boy could look so adorable while blushing. Or how Galahad managed to be more feminine than herself, but Percival shot her a look that said 'don't even dare' so she left it at that.)

As Mordred looked at the tunic handed to her, grey-red and modeled after what she told Galahad, she glanced at the others, wondering if they were feeling the same.

There was a heavy air of nostalgia around them, she noted. Sighing fondly, she disappeared behind the curtains, emerging a short while later clad in the tunic. Lancelot was the next, looking at his own ensemble with a fond gaze.

"Galahad has quite the talent for this, it seems."

Lancelot had a fond smile and ruffled his not-quite-son's hair, who blushed furiously at the praise.

Mordred grunted. She'd preferred – Galahad and Percival and Bors as well – to actually craft armor, but they didn't have the time or the resources to do so for everyone. They made the tunics in the main colors of the knights, with the emblem stitched on, and the capes everyone wore. The only pieces of 'armor' were Bedivere's prosthetic (which Mordred still didn't know how Galahad made) and what her Father wore.

Everyone had emerged and waited outside, except for Artoria, who took a surprising long time.

"These are wonderful, Galahad." Guinevere was smiling, wearing a beautiful dress made out of Pendragon blue, laced with red, and a small crown on her head.

"It's very nostalgic, you mean." Kay grinned at her, but even his grin was subdued. "Never thought your idea for a birthday surprise would work, I admit."

"Aye." Ector's voice was soft, filled with the nostalgia every one of them felt.

Tristan plucked the strings of his harp, his competitive quiver secured on the costume and Bedivere marveled at the almost metallic looking cover of his prosthetic. Gawain simply smiled, adjusting the hem of his coat.

Kay was about to speak once more, but his breath stilled, as did everyone else's. Artoria finally joined them, tears streaming down her face. Mordred whispered to Galahad, awestruck, "I have no idea how you managed that, but its... gorgeous. Stunningly so."

Artoria was the only one wearing actual plate armor, and she had not the slightest idea how Galahad or Percival or Gawain managed to get a hold of it. "We ordered it from one of Tristan's contacts. He's a blacksmith."

"I see." For before them stood not Artoria Whittington, daughter of Hershel and Marianne Whittington, but King Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King of Britain, in a stunningly accurate replica of her battle gown.

Her Father smiled, whispering a silent "Thank you", over and over. In that moment, as Guinevere put her forehead against his, smiling and hiccuping as well; as Kay furiously wiped at his eyes and Bedivere and Tristan had the biggest smiles she'd ever seen on them, and Ector had tears trailing down his cheeks, Mordred could believe that they truly were the Knights of the Round, standing next to the great Dragon King.

And there was nothing that could take away that knowledge.

* * *

 **Treacle Tart**

After their initial nostalgia, they set off exploring the fair, Artoria gathering quite a few stares. Gawain had to smile proudly at his King. There was something reassuring about wearing and seeing these clothes again, and it filled him with no amount of pride.

They even met a few of their customers, but that was hardly a surprise, with the lot. They met Ector and Tristan an hour before the performance, their stall completely sold out.

Mordred and the Grail Trio joined them at the last minute, squeezing past other Gawains and Lancelots and King Richards – there were quite a few Merlins and King Arthurs, and on the female front Queen Guineveres and Queen Elizabeths – holding plastic-swords in their hands; grinning.

"What the hell did you do?" Kay sounded annoyed. Mordred grinned back, smugly. "We won at the swordsmanship booth, and in the free-to-join brawl."

Percival quipped in, "And at the horseback riding, thanks to Bors."

Gawain sighed, diverting his attention at the performance.

(He had noticed earlier that Artoria had cringed upon hearing in which play they were going, muttering something about swallows and Samurai and terrible musical numbers).

Upon watching it, Gawain noted two things with raising discomfort. One, some of the actors kept glancing their way more than once, especially at him and his King. Two, those blonde actors looked eerie familiar. As in, siblings familiar. As in, past-life-siblings familiar.

At the end of the performance – at the very end, when everyone else had already left the room and most actors were backstage – they had stayed, glancing at each other. It was hard not to notice, when the actors of the play were too preoccupied glancing at them, instead of performing.

So it came as no big surprise when the two blonde actors approached them slowly. Surprising was the rust haired one to their left, and the fourth one, with dark brown hair. There was silence as the two sides regarded each other, until the sole girl of the actor group spoke up tentatively.

"Um, King Arthur, big brother?" A pause, "Sir Lancelot?"

The voice was laced with barely restrained hope, and Gawain looked shocked at them, not able to utter a word. The Queen was muttering 'Unbelievable' under her breath. His King held the same expression, but after a few seconds, she smiled gently. "Well, this is quite a birthday surprise. Gareth, Gaheris, King Leodegrance and Dagonet of all people." Her smile widened at the slow nod of Gareth's head, "It is good to see you –"

In an instant, Gareth had thrown herself at Gawain, and he staggered backwards.

"You're all really here!"

Gawain smiled softly, patting her head. "Well of course, sis. 'T'would not be a Roundtable without the Knights, after all."

He saw out of the corner of his eye how Guinevere embraced her father, and how his brother stepped next to him. Dagonet was off the side, smiling.

Until his eyes landed on Mordred, that is.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" He hissed, and the room fell silent once again. Gareth separated from him in shock, and Gaheris was standing in front of her protectively.

"Uhm," was the clever response his (present) sister came up with.

* * *

 **(And the Translation of Gugelhupf for all those who are too lazy to translate it! xD**

 **And kudos to those who did, I'm proud of you!)**

It was a rather calm afternoon, one of those which seem to be crawling by. Artoria was standing in front of the counter, lamenting the lack of customers this weekend. There were a few guests, but on any other day the cafe would be filled to the brim.

"It might be the weather." It was a silent murmur, but Bors heard her nonetheless.

"Probably. It's the beginning of summer, after all."

"True." Which meant that the next few days, if it stayed this warm, there would be even less customers. They opened up only nine months ago, but this was a bleak fate.

 _'Mama, Mama, look! The window has a shield and a crown!'_

There was a distinctive, non-English voice outside. It belonged to a small child, eight at most.

 _I can see, Sweetie. Shall we go inside?'_

The voices were getting louder now, indicating the approaching customers (well, hopefully customers. What little German Artoria knew was limited to the usual 'Hello _, 'Thank you'_ and _'Have a nice day')_

She and Bors shared a glance, and the door opened to reveal their new customers.

Artoria's was struck breathless.

Before her stood a snow fairy. No -

three fairies, with white hair and fair skin.

"Uhm, good afternoon." The voice was like a chiming bell, and Bors had to discreetly tap her on the shoulder before she could answer. "L-likewise. Would you like to buy something?"

"Yes, please. My older daughter saw your window sticker, and she wanted to enter."

Artoria glanced at her once, before turning around the counter, letting them decide.

 _'What do you want?'_

 _'Ohh, can I have some of that?'_ The younger daughter – the only one with a darker complexion and not-quite white hair or red eyes – asked.

 _'I want a piece of the cheese cake, please! No – rather from that one. Or..._ ' The older was as exited as well. Artoria had to smile, at which the mother looked up, speaking over her kid's squabble.

"I excuse myself for them, it's our first time in this area – we are visiting a friend. Ah- where are my manners. My name is Irisviel, those two are Ilya and Chloe. A pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, I am Artoria, this is Boris. And do not worry, it's alright. They can take all the time they need."

She smiled faintly, extending her hand to this most unexpected surprise. Irisviel shook it, after which Ilya had finally decided on a dessert.

"Then I'd like a slice of cheesecake, a slice of that banana-cream-surprise, and that cannoli for myself, please."

Finishing paying, the family left, leaving a smiling Artoria behind. Bors looked at her worriedly, but she simply shook her head, eyes never leaving Iri as she exited.

 _'Mama? Is somethig wrong? Why are you smiling like that? Why do you have tears staining your cheeks?'_ Chloe was tugging at the hem of her mother's dress.

Iri looked down. _'Hmm~ I'm smiling because I met an old friend. Mama is very happy right now.'_

They left, the door closing with a small chime.

* * *

 _Well, it's a shame no one guessed the Knights, but oh well :)_

 _How many of you expected them to appear, at least?_

 _Hmm, not much to say, so onto the Reviews!_

Guest _: There! It's even the whole Dessert, so you don't have to go back and reread it!_

Guest _: Shirou is currently figuring out a way to come to Britain. The poor idiot xD_

CG-3m1y4 _: Oh, I love Fate In-Time! It's a great fic!_

 _Weell... I had two other cameos planned, with the language-abuse... but until then it's still some time, so you're safe! ;) I don't know any French, myself, which is why Lance and Galahad don't really talk in their mother-language at all, or I'd be abusing the languages even more xD A good question on Chloe's parentage. Didn't actually think about it, but White-Kerry makes a certain amount of sense._

 _The (maybe) Arrival of Robin would warrant an archery contest of epic proportions with the local 'Archers' and the only true Archer in their lil' community. (I'll admit that I considered Tristan to be using a bow similiar to Pit from Kid Icarus, rather than his, uh, sonic-harp-bow-thingie, when it was said 'it couldn't be called bow') xD I'll consider the other servants/customers._

 _Though I have to ask, what delinquent daughter?_

XarksTheHunter _: Well, I have to offer some rewards, after what I made Bedi go through, no? ;3_

 _I'm proud that you actually translated it yourself and didn't wait for my Handy cheat-sheet, so a big virtual Cookie to you :3 !_

Guest _: No, since Iri was the only one with apparent memories. It's her second Chance, too, though :)_

 _On a scale from 1 to 10, how much did you expect each of the Knights? :D_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	15. Cranachan & Biscuit Roll

**Cranachan**

Gareth was overjoyed the second she saw the familiar people watching the play. _Her brother, Lancelot and King Arthur, all there!_

When they recognized each other, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her.

And then Dagonet saw Mordred.

Gareth stared at the blonde. She might've not been around until the end, but even she knew that Mordred was responsible for everything that happened afterwards. Taking a wary step back, she wondered how her brother or King Arthur could allow this. Letting the traitor wander amongst them –!

Mordred looked sad. "I see..." There was an oppressive silence between them, and Mordred looked ready to leave. Gareth glanced at her brother, who was almost snarling in anger.

The last thing they needed was another in-fight. The last time, it destroyed them.

"What is... that _traitor_ doing here?!" Gaheris spat, making the Queen wince. Bedivere and Kay had tensed considerably, and – was that Bors? with Percival and Galahad – looked conflicted between leaping in front of Mordred or staying back. Gareth didn't understand; why were they protecting her (and, how had she never known that her sibling – even if an estranged one – was a girl)? She wasn't able to muster any animosity though, since Mordred was one of the few Knights who supported her in her own wish to become one. She was about to calm the situation down, as the King spoke up. Gareth turned her attention back to ...the King... who was a woman, apparently (shame upon her, again, for not noticing). She had put a restraining – or was it a steadying, supportive hand on Mordred's shoulder. Sighing once, she said, "Refrain from calling Mordred such, Gaheris. What happened in the past is in the past; I - _we_ \- have forgiven her, and so should you."

Spoken about blonde whispered surprised "Father?", as if not quite believing what the King has said.

Gaheris didn't believe it. "But –!"

"No but!" King Arthur raised her voice, "if you wish to harm her, you will have to move past me; I have a responsibility as her once-while-parent that I will uphold."

After the speech, Percival and Galahad chimed in with a "Likewise!" and Bors nodded his head. Kay sighed in exasperation, but he didn't move an inch, and Lancelot and Bedivere stood next to Guinevere and the King respectively. Merlin stood behind her. Gawain walked over as well, and ruffled Mordred's hair.

"Well, that goes for my responsibility as an older brother as well."

Mordred almost had tears in her eyes, and was smiling. "Prat," she muttered into Gawain's direction, who took it in stride.

"If all could please calm down," the person – Gaheris believed him to be Ector, but she wasn't too sure – walked between both groups, looking slightly strained. The red-head behind him (Tristan?) smiled forcefully, and nodded his head. "How about we look for a less open space."

The King nodded her head, muttering "A good idea," before she remembered something. "Ah," the sound was so unlike anything the King has ever said that it drew their attention immediately, "I believe I owe you an official introduction. My name is Artoria, and yes, I always was a woman."

Leodegrance made a double take, and Guinevere flinched.

* * *

 **Biscuit Roll**

Leodegrance sighed. After both sides had cleared up the misunderstanding and decided to meet a day later in some little cafe in London, downtown, they had parted.

He of course requested their long-overdue vacation from the theater – it was their last performance, anyhow, this season – and the four of them set off to London. After asking Ector if they would have rooms or if they should rent a hotel. Ector said that they were free to sleep over at his house, if they would be alright with the little space.

Leodegrance was, admittedly, deeply conflicted. After he and his wife went different ways she left him with the still-little John and Phillipa; that is to say, Gaheris and Gareth. They lived in the apartment of his brother, Nimrod – Dagonet – for quite some time, before they started working in the theater and touring with the Spamalot crew (something he considered quite ironic). When Dagonet had called, saying that the next performance was in Glastonbury, as a tribute to the excavated Avalon – for the first second he laid eyes on the scabbard, he knew that it was King Arthur's – they signed up for it and got the right to perform.

Never in his life did he think he would see Arthur and his knights watching it.

That was yesterday. Today he found himself challenged in his beliefs.

Arthur was a woman. Always had been a woman. Ruled as a woman King. It was surprising – and not in the good sense. Of course, he knew that same-sex relationships were common, but still...

His upbringing, and that of his daughter, was strictly catholic and spoke against those relationships. Today, in the cafe (which they found out _belonged_ to his once-daughter, and all of them worked there. Laughable that the once-great Knights of the Round worked in a cafe with mediocre fame) Leodegrance found himself contemplating. Arthur was still Arthur, despite her gender, that much was clear. And it seemed like the new/old environment of the modern age was doing wonders to her health and mental stability. He had never seen King Arthur laugh so much or smile so true. The only thing that worried him was his daughter, who never quite met his gaze.)

After talking about trifle things _("You wish to work here?! All of you! We are already overstaffed for such a small cafe"_ – "No, only Gaheris and Gareth part time till the next season; Leodegrance is a priest and play-wright for the smaller performances of the theater and I have work as well.") they had dispersed, Gawain talking with his (not quite) siblings; Percival, Tristan and Dagonet off somewhere, and he was left with his Guinevere, Lancelot and Artoria. Kay was away in a polite distance, talking with his father, and Bedivere was in the kitchen with Galahad and Bors.

"So..." Leodegrance cleared his throat, "you are happy with your ...family?"

"Yes, very."

He tried not to feel envious of these parents. Guinevere was his daughter in another life. He listened again as she laughed softly, "I will warn you though; while my immediate family is pleasant, the further branches are quite... demanding."

Leodegrance raised a brow at the specific answer. Lancelot seemed oddly pale, but the once while King smirked. "Guinevere is the niece of a famous Mafia don in the food industry in southern Italy. They have grave trials for those that mingle with the _Patisserie-Princess of Cariati._ But once you earned their trust, they welcome you into their _famiglia_."

Leodegrance frowned. His daughter went from High Queen to an affiliate of the food mafia? Well, that was another thing to swallow. Now onto the next question. Swallowing thickly, he asked hesitantly, "And you two are... ah, I mean...looking back at our former lives,..." his sentence ended in uncertainty, not knowing how to word it. If his daughter was happy, then so was he, but being raised by a priest left its mark. Thankfully his daughter seemed to understand.

"I am currently in a relationship with Lancelot." It was said with a wavering edge however, and before he could ask, she elaborated with, "the situation is somewhat...more complicated. Um, really, I think it's best if you don't ask... _father_?"

That last word was spoken with such a hesitant affection that Leodegrance had no other choice but to agree with her. "Of course, I see."

Those three proved to be more interesting than he thought, if the glance Kay and Ector sent him were to be believed.

* * *

 _These are also 'Tarts', so ignore the different namings this time xD I tried going into a different direction with Leodegrance, dunno if it worked. Also, whoever knows the shout-out the names of the four new Knights are based on? Hm, and I have to say that Dagonet has grown onto me._

 _Well, onto the Reviews:_

Delca _: Hah, then my surprise worked! :D And I wish that I would get such a gift once, t'would be so awesome :)_

 _Iri didn't talk on purpose, because she's in the mindset of 'if I talk, it'll only cause complications' and she want's Saber to be happy and not burdened by whatever Feelings she has about the Grail War with the bubbly Homunculus. The woman can be surprisingly perceptive, I guess. and I'm happy you liked it!_

CG-3m1y4 _: Well, at least one of them caught you off guard xD Initially I wanted Akkun, but he didn't fit in with the whole 'acting', so he became Leodegrance. The baking skills I dunno, it's surprisingly difficult to write Epic Baking if I don't know half the words I have to use :3 (Like, seriously, why is it called Cream? I was so confused when I first read a reciepe, I stared at it and was like: Google Translate, I Need you)._

 _The competition can only be Held when both archers are present, though xD_

 _I started reading the manga, and I can't believe I missed it xD Though on 'trap' Artoria - if she's a genderbent of a male Person, can it really be counted as trap? Or is it some sort of reverse-genderbender? And I feel with you, believe me. I'm always looking for something to read in the Mornings, and it's getting incredibly difficult finding something that I haven't read yet with Shirou/Artoria._

Knight of Steam _: Thank you :3_

YumiKage _: Eh, he doesn't. And at the time of Iri, she wasn't Aware of any other Reincarnations besides her Knights, since Iri played the 'silent' Card (as explained in the first Review), as for the second half... I think that it might be a tad bit difficult finding reincarnated heroes/masters of old, given that the reincarnations aren't advertised. And on another note, I think that while she would love to search for them - she doesn't want to leave the other Knights behind. Obviously the ones like Bedivere or Lancelot, who are around her age, can follow, but you shouldn't Forget that the Grail Trio and Mordred are too young to tag along. And after having found them, and practically living together in a big, more-or-less happy Family, she isn't able to make herself leave them - since they Need each other on a primal, instinctual and psycological Level._

 _So Saber decided to Play the waiting game, after she noticed that the cafe attracts the strangest customers - we don't see all of them; some could be other reincarnations, for all that we know._

 _Uh... well, I hope that clears the question! :3_

ffure21 _: Heh, I'm happy you felt the same about that Scene, I put a lot of thought into it! And you're welcome for the Translation!_

I'm just a Guest _: I notice that my cast of characters and cameos is growing, and I have no idea until when I can write, before School takes up all of my Attention, but I'll do my best! And Shirou's not far off!_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	16. Irish Coffe & Mochi

**Irish Coffee**

He had found the little cafe somewhat-two years ago, when the former owners were closing it.

"Aw, you finish business? A shame, it looked comfy." He glanced at the name, Crescent Luna, and back to the two people. He was only passing by, being on a case, but he heard about it from his British associations.

They smiled at him. "Oh no, our daughter is taking over business while we look after family matters in Italy. It's being renovated to suit her and her friends tastes."

"I see," he'd said, "then I'll make sure to visit once it's open again – your lot seems like honest folks."

That was somewhat-two years ago. Between that and now a couple of things happened – mainly, his brother awaking, him meeting his former Master, them eloping, the wedding, the police academy and the Zodiac Hunter case – so he had not found time to visit the cafe.

Well, he and his wife were currently on their honeymoon, and he decided to finally take upon his word and visit, since the whole neighborhood spoke highly of it – especially the scholars.

"You look surprisingly giddy, Cu." she spoke, and was right. The new name of the cafe was _Café of the Round_ , and it brought up memories of a warrior clad in blue.

"Nah, not possible," he muttered, opening the door, "she surely wouldn't work in something like a caf _holys_ – "

The interior was astounding, decorated with real weapons and armor, in a style reminiscent of taverns he would meet on his travels. It was also chock full of parchments and maps and paintings of meadows, forests and castles (and upon closer inspection the castle most often drawn was Camelot), and had a second floor.

And there was no free table.

"Well, what a shame. I already like this place."

"You would, wouldn't you?" the question was sarcastic, so he didn't answer. Bazett snorted, "Well, we can still order something to go."

They walked between the talking customers – most of them were students, with a lot of locals as well – and were met with a friendly looking man with red hair. He smiled apologetically, "Sorry, we're full today." shrugging as if to say 'What can you do'.

"Eh, no problem. Good for you."

There was a comfortable silence between them while they choose their order. Baz ordered for them and talked somewhat with the redhead – Travis, his name was – and he let his mind wander.

"The local is decorated wonderful," he interrupted.

"Ah, thank you. It took quite some time, until we found everything."

"I can imagine. I like the pictures of the castle the most."

Travis smiled, "I will tell the artist."

Bazett interjected, "Oh? He's still alive?" but her husband stopped listening. A mop of blonde hair caught his attention, and he shouted "Ey, Saber!" in good luck.

The mop stilled, backtracked and a surprised face showed itself in the sea of standing customers.

"Lancer!" her voice was tinted with surprise, and he grinned.

"What are you – wait for a second."

She disappeared again, no doubt taking a customer's order, and reappeared next to the wide-eyed Travis. "You are...acquaintances?"

Saber was grinning, saying "Of the sort," and motioning them to follow her. They dutifully did, and found themselves in the kitchen. Lancer whistled, "Looks nice. Never thought you'd have a talent for baking."

"Baking not so," she admitted, motioning some kitchen-gesture at a orange haired kid, who nodded and went to the freezers, "decorating more like. Or painting onto the fondant, you know?"

Lancer nodded, "Never thought I'd see you in the kitchen."

A cough to his side reminded him that another person was next to him. "Ah! Saber, this is Bazett, my wife. Bazett, this is Saber."

"A pleasure, miss. And congratulations – I hope Lancer isn't making to much trouble?"

"Likewise. And no, not yet. But don't worry, I have the dog on a tight leash."

Lancer made an indignant 'Oy' before he continued, "she's my former Master, by the way – is yours around?"

A shadow cast over her face, and Lancer wished he could retract his words. Instead, he put on a slightly forced cheery front, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come along – Japan is kind of a long way from here."

Saber smiled slightly. "True, it is. What brings you here? Honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon and vacation from work, ordered by the boss himself."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What work?"

"Heh," he grinned, flashing his badge, "Special Police and Investigation Force, Ireland."

"I see. Well then, officer," she saluted mockingly, "you still have to pay for that coffee, you know?"

His smile turned very forced, and Bazett laughed. "C'mon, can't you put it on the house? Between old friends?"

"No." her tone was chilling, but she was still smiling, "you pay, or you work it off. Simple as that."

Lancer grumbled and fished out his purse.

* * *

 **Mochi**

The airplane landed, the passengers clapping politely, and the seats were abandoned for the fresh, cool, British air. Shirou walked down the stairs, only waiting a split-second at the top to admire the scenery.

"Even the air smells stiff. And posh." Rin complained behind him, sniffing. It had taken more than a little effort to convince her worrying mother that 'Rena' was a grown woman and would be alright in London.

Shirou's own father smiled, gave him a thumbs-up, and said he had to leave for India, leaving him to his own devices.

"Mhm; but it's nice to be back." His tone was filled with nostalgia, and she smiled, nodding.

Going the long way from the airport to the university and it's lodging quarters, they left their luggage in their room (thank god that universities didn't oversee the female-male rooming so strictly) and – after a short talk with the corresponding authorities about their schedule (or lack thereof. The London branch was surprisingly lax about attendance hours, so they had a lot of free time, with mostly only evening classes) they left for the Museum that held Avalon.

A morning routine that started at roughly three in the morning until three in the afternoon was, in hindsight, not their smartest idea, but even Rin had to admit that seeing Saber again made sleeping a moot point. She was about as giddy as Shirou was in (maybe) meeting the blonde Servant again, and she could not bring herself to destroy his hopes. It had taken a good four months to actually get _into_ England, and finding her might take thrice as long. Still, Rin had good hopes that they should find at least something –

enough to make it worth, at least.

Finally entering the museum, and consequently the section about Arthurian Lore, they were met with a myriad of colorful people, all standing around a closed-off area.

"Great, a queue." Rin huffed. She could already taste the victory, but alas, they had to wait.

"What did you expect, that it would be empty? I'd be more shocked if it were." Shirou glanced at her, his look constantly switching between hope and despair. She had to smile at him.

"Well, would've been nice."

–

A short while later (more like an hour, in Rin's opinion) they found themselves looking at the legendary scabbard. She glanced at it, awed at it's beauty. "Well?" her voice was laced with unclouded interest, so Shirou took a better look and said, "Well, it's the real deal, alright. You see those inscriptions? They are in the language of the faeries, representing that which the scabbard stands for." His voice had grown more emotive, and his smile returned tenfold.

"It's Saber's. I'm certain – if it's here, she has to be as well!"

Rin smiled. Victory was theirs! "Now we only have to find her."

"Ah," Shirou glanced at her, apparently having forgotten that, "you're right."

Walking away from the (still) crowded scabbard, they sat on a bench in the middle of the room. Rin eyed the other exhibitions – mostly swords and armory from around that time, but paintings as well, which seemed to be donated by some mysterious artist. She sighed, not liking the silence.

"Emiya-kun? Maybe we should start with talking to the archaeological team that found Avalon?" Her voice was slightly strained.

"..." he glanced at her with wide eyes, "... I hadn't thought of that. Mr. Whittington and his team, or something like that?"

She was about to nod as a voice interrupted her politely.

"Excuse me? Do you want to talk to the archaeologists?"

They turned around, coming face -to-face with what could only be described as a model. Wearing a pristine white and blue dress even in the cold and damp weather. She smiled apologetically.

Shirou answered with a "Yes, we'd like that." and the woman's smile grew wider.

"You missed them."

Rin's eye begun to twitch. "Really?"

"Yes; they were talking about the excavation and the legend around twelve."

"Damn." There went their hint. She sighed, ready to call it a day, when the woman spoke up again. "I don't know where they could be, sadly, as they are going from museum to museum unannounced – kind of famous by now – but their daughter works in a cafe in downtown London."

Rin quirked her eyebrow. Parent's were by now famous archaeologists, daughter works in a cafe? How... anti-climatic. Shirou latched onto the information. If the cafe wasn't too far away they could visit it tomorrow, since they still had the weekend free.

"What's it called?"

The woman showed them another perfect, otherworldly smile. "Café of the Round – ask around, it is rather famous. I plan on visiting soon, myself."

"Thank you very much for your help, Miss." Rin smiled slightly, already knowing where they would find themselves in the morrow.

Shirou echoed her thanks, and the woman disappeared in the sea of people.

* * *

 _Do note that Irish Coffe is a few years before the current 'present'._

 _Ahem, and Shirou finally makes his official appearance in the fanfic! Woohoo! XD_

 _Well, I'm updating a day earlier because my father's birthday is today, and we plan on doing some Family-time tomorrow._

 _And it's also a shame that nobody pointed out/knew the reference last chapter. It's to a book series called Children of the Lamp. Go Google it, it's awesome._

 _And for today's mystery, who can guess the mysterious woman?_

 _Well, onto the Reviews!_

CG-3m1y4: _Ah, bonding over their children's Antics seems to ve a favorite past time for parents xD Though, I agree; can you imagine Akkun acting as Lancelot or Brave Sir Robin?_

 _Totally - if I write 'they prepared the buscuit base' that's the base for a lot of cakes and you don't really know what to expect - is it fruity? creamy?. On the other hand, 'preparing the minced meat and the potatoes' can tell you more about the dish. Oh well, that's life ;)_

 _I know the Long Standing suffering xD Fate/ isn't even as bad as, say, the Kid Icarus Fandom - only a handful of fics has PitXPalutena, for my eternal misery -.-_

Fireminer _: That info was great, thank you! :D And it Shows that my Religion teacher was wrong, which is an added Bonus xD_

 _And I went through the titles, only to notice you were right! That shall be taken care of immediately._

Delca _: While most of them died, it was Dagonet who recoginized her - he was around till the Rebellion and thus would know how Mordred Looks, at least in my headcanon._

Vhosek _: Thank you! :3 And yes, Things will be... interesting, to say the least!_

 _Also, check out_ Compendium of Fortuna _, in which I will collect fics in which I've lost interest in writing/which are incredibly slow-going/ you know the drill. The first one's a Crossover between Fate and Avalon High. (Blatand self-advertising)_

 _Well, that's it for this week, so_

 _Happy Baking Everybody!_


	17. Anpan & Welsh Cake

**Anpan**

Finding the cafe was surprisingly easy. Even the university students knew about it, and it was only half an hour away on foot. Apparently a favorite of the student bodies around London, since it sold fair and tasted great – the last pointer was from a student who was classmates with three of the co-workers there. Rin wondered how a simple cafe could be this well-known, until the student told her, scandalized, "It isn't only a cafe – it's a breakfast as well, for all of us who have classes, a haven before school. And a bakery to boot – they make heavenly goods, from British to Italian, always tasting excellent, perfect for the sweet tooth between studies."

Rin looked at him, nonplussed, so he continued.

"And it's a great location, almost like a miniature museum, filled with old, rusty swords and maps and paintings, history stocked on two floors. The perfect meeting place for scholars and Role Playing Game meetings, or for a Harry Potter outing – it has that medieval feel..."

At that point, they left the now-daydreaming student, hurrying along his former directions before he notices that they're gone.

"He was creepy." Shirou said, after they rounded the corner, "never thought I'd say that but – did you see his eyes?"

Rin nodded. "He sounded like Fujimura when you took away her favorite thing and later dangled it in front of her nose."

Shirou glared at her, and she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in – oh, we're here."

They stood in front of the cafe's doors, the sign overhead and on the window reading _'Café of the Round'_ , complete with a crown in front of a shield.

"Well, we're here." Rin looked apprehensive.

"Yup." Shirou was filled with determination, reaching out for the doorknob. Rin shot him a warning glare.

"Don't be disappointed if it yields nothing."

Shirou smirked slightly. "I know. I don't have that much luck, anyhow."

He opened the door, and they entered.

"Well, it's certainly full; I'll give them that." Deciding that they would wait for the rush to calm down, they looked after a place to sit. The only free space was in the furthest corner, under the spiral staircase. They went over, and Rin continued, "I heard that a few of the workers apparently attended Totsuki's evening courses – our 'dorm mother' knows them."

Shirou raised an eyebrow, pulled back the chair and sat down, and glossed over the menu. "Then the fame seems to be well-earned, I guess." A waitress appeared a short while later, and Rin ordered a cappuccino, Shirou choose a milk tea, and both decided on a slice of Rhubarb pie.

Coming back with their orders and setting them down – the waitress seemed rather hasty and frizzled, suddenly – Rin took a sip of her drink, reminiscent about the last time they had ordered a cappuccino and milk tea. "... you always only drank tea in the years we were in London. Why?"

He glanced at her, in a look that he hoped conveyed 'Really?' in the most deadpan way. "You and Luvia – or the Professor, if I think back – were passed out from too much caffeine on too little sleep way more often than I'd like to remember. Someone had to get you home, somehow. And that 'someone' was me, most of the times, or Grey for Waver."

Rin shot him a look and was about to retort – as she became aware of their surroundings. Or lack thereof. The cafe had turned considerably empty compared to before, most of the customers having probably finished their break time. Still, she didn't think much of it. Turning back to Shirou, she replied finally.

"And if I remember correctly, one of us always had to bail you out of whatever trouble you were in – need I remind you of the civil unrest in Addis Ababa?"

Shirou grimaced. Rin had a point. He was about to retort, when he noticed Rin's eyes widen. He looked confusedly at her and she motioned to his left, her hand slowly creeping over her mouth.

A voice interrupted his further musings.

"Is everything to your liking?"

– it was angelic; soft like silk and chiming like a bell to his ears, yet with a slight gruff quality to it, as if the person who spoke was trying her hardest to keep it even.

Turning to the voice slowly, golden eyes met green, and he felt his own voice waver as one word escaped his lips.

"Saber."

* * *

 **Welsh Cake**

The morning was going great, Guinevere thought. There was a lot from the nearby academy there, the first period having been canceled apparently. So it didn't surprise her when the door opened and a pair of students(?) entered, looking around. They had luck, as there was an open seat next to the staircase, which they promptly took. Waiting a short while, she took her notepad and went over, ready to take their order. The girl- woman, she corrected mentally. Probably a few years younger than herself – looked up and ordered a cappuccino. Her companion, a redhead, ordered tea.

"And for both of us a slice of the Rhubarb pie – what do you say, Tohsaka?"

Tohsaka, now where did she hear that before?

"Hm, fine. Sounds good." she shot the redhead a sly look, "but only if you pay, Shirou."

He grinned amiably and agreed, but Gwen's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Leaving politely, she rushed into the kitchen with the order.

"Where's Artoria?!"

Glancing around, the blonde was nowhere to be found. Kay looked up from his scribbling, "In the back – the freezer's on strike again, she's helping Bors and Gaheris. Why?"

Gwen eyed him rather seriously – while handing the order to Bedivere, who was sent by Tristan. They had work to do, after all.

"Under the stairs, look at the customers and tell me they aren't familiar somehow."

Kay did as she said, looking discreetly at them while Gwen brought them their order. "They really look familiar. Tristan, Bedivere, do you know why?"

Bedivere shook his head. "It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that this kid Artoria has met during this strange 'Holy Grail War' business of hers? The archer?" a bitter undertone could be heard in his voice.

There was a beat of silence, the three realizing what Tristan just said. "You mean... Shirou?" Bedivere struggled with the name, "...our Liege her lover?"

Kay snorted, "Artoria's boyfriend more like."

Guinevere had returned, pointedly glancing at them. "And?"

Kay sighed, massaging his forehead. Then, he turned to their customers. Walking to the nearest, he asked, "Could you please tell the lot of you that you should leave slowly? With the exception of the two under the staircase."

The customer grumbled, but obliged in the end, knowing the infrequent closing hours were something that happened only when there was an absolute emergency. Slowly, one by one, the customers were leaving.

Guinevere was in the kitchen again, thanking Kay in passing.

"Now it's your time to be happy, dear."

"What's that?" Percival looked up from his currently-forming pastries, and Gwen smiled.

"It's Shirou!"

There was a second of silence in which Lancelot and Galahad also stopped working, the former asking, "That lover of Artoria?"

"What lover?" Leodegrance, who was visiting, looked surprised at them, but Gwen ignored him in favor of the approaching Artoria.

"Artoria!" the blonde looked at her, head slightly tilted, "there's two customers at table 13 that ordered some time ago – can you go ask if they'd like something else?"

With furrowed eyebrows the blonde nodded, walking past Gwen. Once she was out of the kitchen, Bors and Gaheris asked what was going on. "Shirou," was Galahad's answer as all of them hurried outside, a confused Gaheris in tow.

They were cramped between the counter and the kitchen, but the former Queen could care less as she saw the -by now- hesitant steps her former husband did towards the customers. A glance upwards showed her that Gawain, Mordred, Gareth and Merlin, who were on their way down, froze on the stairs. Ector was sitting in front of the counter, amusedly sipping his coffee.

"I'll say it now," Lancelot's voice was as soft as a feather, "if he somehow hurts her in any way imaginable, I will give him hell." Bedivere glanced at him, not-quite-agreeing, but Kay and Gawain (from the other side of the room) agreed wholeheartedly. Bors only sighed, exasperated.

Gwen could imagine Shirou's shocked look – Rin Tohsaka's was telling, with her hand creeping over her mouth – and when his voice echoed through the now-empty cafe, filled with as much emotion as when Artoria talked about him (at their behest, obviously) Gwen knew that everything was truly, finally, alright in this messed up (second-)life of theirs.

* * *

…

 _does this count as a cliffhanger?_

 _I'm evil, I know xD Next chapter will continue onward with the actual snippets, but I thought giving insight from the Knight's would be a good idea._

 _Well, we have reached half of my already-written pages, which is quite an accomplishment, I think. Cafe is now my longest running story, tying in with Gemstones. Hoorray!_

 _I will not comment on your guesses being correct or wrong, but I'll tell you that only one person found out who our mystery woman was, so go, you! (She'll appear quite a while later, again, though)_

 _And onto the Reviews:_

 _Delca: He's late, and this chapter still hasn't covered the actual meeting, only a glance xD And writing Lancer was fun, I might make him a recurring guest._

 _CG-3m1y4: Their dynamic is especially great, in my opinion xD_

 _No Avenger though, sorry :) And imagining Sakura as a wrestler is hilarious. Ooh, I hope Akkun will be playable soon, I'd love it 3_

 _Epic bromance story go!_

 _Guest: Well... more teasing xD_

 _Vhosek: I thought I'll ease their suffering somewhat xD More Shirou and Rin in this and the coming chapters, so be happy!_

 _A Rose By Any Other Name279: ...that entry line was quite harsh, so I'm eve more happy that you like it! And the image of them in aprons is hilarious xD And Gwen is more in the direction of 'only Artoria' on the female spectrum, but she'd definitely do the 'getting into the bathtub' thing. How good for her that Lancelot isn't against it, and Shirou would probably also take it in good humor xD_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	18. Castella & Angel Delight

**Castella**

When Guinevere had asked her to take over the order at seat 13 Artoria was confused, but she obliged, trusting her once-wife in the matter. Walking swiftly past a gently-smiling Tristan, smirking Kay and smiling Bedivere, she wondered what was going on.

Seeing the familiar black and red, however, stopped her.

With renewed unease, Artoria walked towards the table. What if they didn't recognize her? That would probably the worst, if he were to look at her, smile and say 'No thank you, I and my fiance are quite alright' or a variation thereof.

Walking even slower, she almost wished Gwen didn't recognize them – the normally proud blonde started filling with doubts.

Halting next to him – she had gone to them outside his line of sight – she contemplated if she should simply walk away and spare them the ensuing embarrassment – as Rin noticed her.

Her eyes widened, and she looked ready to shout Artoria's name in astonishment or disbelief, glancing at her, and then at him, repeatedly. Using that to ease her doubts, Artoria took a deep breath – hoping her voice wouldn't waver – and spoke.

"Is everything to your liking?"

There was a second filled with painful silence, until –

"Saber?"

 _Ah_. His voice was wavering slightly, his eyes filled with unbelieving yearning, his whole face a mask of unexpected surprise.

The world stood still

– or at least seemed to, for the next seconds, as both stared at each other, neither willing the spell to break. Until she felt something wet trail down her cheek and realized with a start that she was crying.

"Ah," when was the last time she cried like that? Somehow, it seemed so far away. "S-Shirou."

The spell was broken, and she threw herself at him, propriety and discipline and manners and onlookers and the world be damned, because she _deserved_ this; they both deserved this, and the missing piece of herself was finally filled – the piece that grew achingly large every time she saw Guinevere and Lancelot together, or Percival and Galahad and Bors, or Kay and Ector and all of _her_ Knights – and realized that some where still missing. That one was still missing, above all of the other Knights or Masters or Servants who could still be walking around the surface, waiting to wake, or living their life.

And he was here –

He who had done so much for her, who stood by her side, who showed her love and compassion when she felt she was broken, who picked up her pieces and made her whole again, who helped her letting go of her foolish wish – who managed to ensnare her heart when she thought it long gone, despite the circumstances and hardships before him.

 _Her Shirou._

Noticing that she was crying on his shoulder rather embarrassingly, Artoria righted herself, glancing up shortly at the madly-grinning Merlin (noticing Gareth's confused and unbelieving face, as well as Mordred's grin and Gawain's impasse).

There was a snort to her side.

"Uhm," she blinked, looking at a smugly smirking Rin.

"Well, I guess that concludes our search, huh?"

She felt Shirou shift slightly (and took note that she was practically sitting on his lap) as he scratched his head self-consciously, his other hand not leaving hers (to her pleasure).

"We could say that, yeah." His voice was a tad bit too high or emotional from what she was used to hearing, but she found – and with an alarming rate of embarrassment tinted with disbelief over her own thoughts – she didn't care; she could listen to him talk all day if he so choose.

Rin still looked smug. "Well, should I leave you to your own, then? You seem rather... preoccupied."

And then it dawned on Arturia (with horror) that 'her' knights still were in the cafe as well, and had seen everything. Casting a short glance in the direction of the counter, she saw all of them huddled together behind it, with varying expressions.

Rin noticed too, and so did Shirou, who also glanced up, and there was an awkward silence.

"Well, Artoria," Ector's voice was sounding amused as he sipped his coffee, "don't let yourself be distracted by us, obviously. Though, might I offer advice for you to be careful? I'm not ready to be an actual grandfather, just yet."

Artoria paled as Rin spit out her coffee.

* * *

 **Angel Delight**

Dagonet was on his way to the cafe, being on a break from work, as he noticed the empty streets. Normally students and other customers would form a sea of human beings as they swarmed around the Day's Special menus.

Entering, the strangest image he could have ever imagined was happening: some the knights were threatening a red-haired man, who stood perplexed next to a black haired witch and Artoria... who looked as if she would rather be in any other situation -preferably a battlefield, probably- than this. Walking and sitting down next to a frolicking Ector and a confused Leodegrance, he asked, "What is going on?"

Ector glanced at him, ignoring the strange scene before them, "I guess something along the line of 'the Lady's favor'? - though, they behave rather like older siblings trying to scare off their baby-sister's boyfriend. Never thought I'd see the 'legendary' Knights of the Round behave in such a territorial way. Really, it's quite amusing to watch how she's suddenly ' _their_ ' King. With a stronger emphasis on _their_ than normally."

Leodegrance made a pained sound.

"I...see?" Dagonet did not. Looking at the knights again, he took note that Gawain seemed especially angry? Scandalized? His emotion was hard to read. Lancelot was similar, but his looked more along the lines of 'If you dare to hurt her, then...'. Bedivere tried to diffuse the situation, siding with Artoria once again (like always). Kay had joined Lancelot in defending her Lady's honor, and Tristan looked quite competitive and sour, all of a sudden, hand twitching in what could be best described as strangling an imaginary bow.

Merlin was cherishing everything with a cheery laugh, patting the redhead on the shoulder.

The Grail Trio seemed to stay out of the whole fight, though Percival quipped in once or twice. Mordred seemed to be fighting an internal debate, but kept glancing into their general direction ever so often, muttering "Mother? Father? What do I call...?"

Guinevere seemed to have the most fun, as she cheerfully explained what was going on to Gaheris and Gareth, who looked quite lost (and shell-shocked, too), but she mirthfully glanced into Artoria's direction, her eyes filled with some sort of gentle happiness Dagonet had only seen when she talked about better days in the past or other touchy subjects. Involving Artoria.

"The kid's her lover, apparently." Leodegrance spoke for the first time, still not quite believing it. "A Japanese Archer-Mage or somesuch, who she fought with in a battle called the 'Holy Grail War', only it wasn't holy at all and was a farce."

Dagonet blinked. "I see... who would've thought the Lord King would ever take a lover, or open her heart to another?"

After another short silence, in which Mordred decided her internal debate wasn't going to cut it and asked the mage a question that sent the whole room into silence and Artoria into another colorful splutter (and Dagonet would forever remember it and cherish it), he turned his attention back to Ector who was watching everything with some sort of parental air.

"...how come you of all people aren't saying a thing? As her proxy-father, it would be in your right." after a short second, he addressed Leodegrance as well. "Yours as well, somehow, in a tangled timeline-relationship mess."

Ector's eyes glistened, and his expression turned colder. "Oh, I will; that is something you can be sure about. I will talk with Shirou. Thorough. In detail. _Alone_. And then with Artoria as well. And lastly, with both of them."

Dagonet raised his eyebrow. Fear a (not-) father's wrath, indeed. Leodegrance nodded in agreement, the two men amicably clinking their coffee cups together as if they were mugs. Dagonet almost felt sorry for Artoria then.

But Ector wasn't finished. "And lastly, I will inform her parents-this-time-round, as is my responsibility as an adult and a father, and lean back."

* * *

 _Well, since the reactions were so funny I had to upload the next chapter after all xD After this it's back to our regular scedule, though, ya hear?_

 _And Saber's chapter turned mushy and fluffy, while Ector's screams 'overprotective dad' xD_

 _And quite a lot of you pointed out the fact that Kay and the other's recognized Shirou and Rin simply by look (Gwen at least got their names, so it was more plausible), so oops? I don't know why I wrote it like that. I think somewhere in the back of my head I thought Saber showed them a phone Picture/photo or something, before I noticed- wait, that's kinda impossible, since, well, new lives. So let's just say that her describtions were spot on and Kay and the others are rather smart and got the gist of what Gwen was babbling/implying? (And Tristan would totally remember the Person who is his apparent rival in (not-)archery)_

 _...and now I imagine Saber describing Shirou somewhere along the lines of 'having the hair and eye-color of Tristan, styled similiar to Percival and having a character similiar to Bedivere.' And Rin being the 'unholy offspring of Kay, Merlin and Guinevere.' xD_

 _Ahem, onto the Reviews:_

I'm just a Guest: _...is this soon enough? xD I'm happy that you like Gemstones as well, thank you!_

The Undying Will: _Well, Kay is considerate, y'see? (and I can't await your next chapter!)... Gwen with a poorly-disguised Gawain following them sounds like something she'd do, though xD_

Delca _: Deeeelcaaaa, if you strangle meeee, I won't be able to updaaaate! ;3_

 _And see? I made an exception!_

Cefaye _: ...my bad, like I've already written, I forgot it x'D_

CG-3m1y4: _Hehe, who bets that I did it on purpose? (raises Hand slowly, whistling innocently)_

 _I hope the reunion was okay-ish,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	19. Sprinkled Muffins & Mirror Cake

**Sprinkled Muffins**

The teacher was talking about something regarding dressings and when to use them, but Shirou paid her no mind. His mind was off elsewhere.

Well, it was on a certain suit-wearing ex-Servant who worked in a cafe at the exact time he had to sit in the evening classes with Tohsaka. Actually, she was closing already, judging by the time.

(And looking incredible in a suit – though, she could wear a potato sack and it would be the newest trend, if he further thought about it)

"Yukihira! You aren't paying attention again!"

There was a snicker as Shirou apologized profusely, jotting down notes about a topic he already knew plenty about, his mind wandering _again_ to Saber. Or Artoria, whichever she preferred.

That he had found her was a miracle in and about itself, that he survived the 'meeting' with the knights was a sheer wonder.

Who knew medieval knights would go as far as that to protect their king?

(Not that he was complaining, mind you. He'd be more worried if they didn't, considering how close they were, after the situation was defused. Tohsaka was still grinning whenever it was brought up in the following days.)

Well, it was two days ago that they'd met, and he had to say that so far, the knights were rather civil in their attempts of silent murder.

The worst offender was Gawain, by a far margin, followed by Lancelot (who was being hypocritical, as both the Lady Guinevere, Rin and Bedivere had pointed out, considering his own former status as a lover, and the fact that Saber seemed to have told them about him) and Guinevere herself who promised him a world of pain if he ever as much as harmed a hair on her husband's head.

Tristan was someone Shirou disliked somewhat on a personal basis, what with both of them being red-haired, golden-eyed archers, as well as considering he was one of the first knights to leave (but then again, he was around this time, and seemed to have done a rather big amount of soul searching), so the 'dislike' ended in an impromptu archery contest next week. Which he intended to win, Archer of the Roundtable or not.

Merlin, surprisingly, also looked at him warily for about two minutes, before he opened up and made the whole situation all the worse by discreetly asking Tohsaka, Saber and him about tantric rituals, at which all three of them had blushed.

The only knights who kept out of the trouble were Galahad, Bors and Bedivere, and only the latter actually tried to be friendly from the start. Galahad had turned into a spluttering mess once Rin commented offhandedly how cute he looked (he seemed to be a rather shy person) and Bors couldn't care less, apparently.

As could be guessed, he didn't really get any 'quality-time' with Saber alone. Or any alone time with her at all, in those two days, but he met some of the knights on a rather personal basis.

A very personal basis.

They were rather protective of her, the whole lot, and he had the feeling of walking on eggshells before Saber had enough and reprimanded them.

Which brought them to today's evening. Shirou sighed.

They were going over what Guinevere dubbed 'Relationship-Tree' and some things that were already established by the legendary heroes. But he and Rin were 'invading' so to speak. His only consolation was that Gaheris, Gareth, Leodegrance and Dagonet were about as new to the Tree as him and Rin were, with the only benefit of having been around for a month already and having been unofficially 'integrated'. By the looks most of them sent each other, Shirou started to worry if there were some ...less publicly accepted arrangements, but he wouldn't make himself a wrong impression based on thoughts.

He imagined that this whole 'reincarnation'-business had screwed their already complicated relations over. Very hard.

Shirou sighed again, dreading the upcoming -as Percival so eloquently put it- Sleepover of Doom.

Well, if that was the most important obstacle in his way to Saber, he'd gladly sit through it, even if she and Lancelot kept glancing at each other uneasily.

After class was over, Tohsaka and him headed to their dorm, taking the necessary things with them. The day tomorrow was a national holiday, so there was no school or university, which gave them plenty of time to understand and iron out the more delicate matters.

"Well, here we go, into the lion's den." She said, eyes glinting.

* * *

 **Mirror Cake**

About an hour before Shirou and Rin were due, Artoria was wondering if it was too late to take the 'sleepover' back. Guinevere was hurrying from one end to the next, everything looking almost like a dance as she arranged some last minute adjustments. Bedivere, Kay, Tristan, Gareth and Gaheris were between the first to arrive, and they watched from the sidelines.

Gaheris turned to the former steward.

"What exactly is this 'meeting' going to be about?"

"Hm?" Kay turned around, focusing on the confused lad an his sister (and a defeated looking Leodegrance in the background. The whole affair was hitting him hard), sighed once, and pushed the rim of his glasses up. "Well, you know that whole 'Love-Triangle' thing that went on in the retelling of our legend? Or the confusion of Galahad being Lancelot's brother now, and Mordred not being related to Artoria at all? Things like that."

"Ah," Gaheris nodded, "it seems more harmless than I thought."

Tristan looked at him oddly, "Not complicated in the actual sense, but more on an emotional level." There was a pause. "Trust me. The first time I heard the resolution to Lady Guinevere's and Lady Artoria's relationship, I was... surprised."

Gaheris and Gareth blinked, glancing at each other. In the month they spent with their former comrades, they never noticed anything out-of-the-ordinary. Granted, the first half was spent moving into a small flat next to Ector's and another week getting used to working in the cafe, but still; with the exception of the behavior of the King, which was much more relaxed and overall positive.

They were about to ask what Tristan meant, when they saw Artoria tug Bedivere on a seat, brush ready in hand. She combed through his hair expertly, swiftly splitting it into two and braiding each half, before she stepped away to admire her handiwork.

It was done in such a way that spoke of repeated handling and showed such a lever of comfort that, if Gareth wouldn't know better, seemed intimate enough to be mistaken for a lover's action.

It was still such an unused thing, to see King Arthur acting like that, that they had to recompose themselves before speaking.

"Things like that fall under this meeting as well, huh?" her voice was small, so as not to disturb the scene before her.

Kay glanced over once and sighed, pushing up his glasses in a way Gaheris could tell meant something between stress and contemplation. "Something like that, yeah. If you wouldn't know it better, you'd have the feeling they're an item."

Tristan had to snort, and even Leodegrance, who moved next to them after Mordred came running in with Gawain and the Grail Trio, was smiling wryly. "If I wouldn't know it better, I'd say Bedivere is enamored with the King."

"Quite so," Tristan answered flatly, "but so is Mordred quite obviously, or Gawain, or Percival and Merlin and Guinevere of course, and Lancelot – are all of us not to some extent?"

Leodegrance was about to answer as he considered the words. "Hoh, you are right. I think."

Kay massaged his forehead, "And that is the wonderful problem – Artoria is treating many of us so intimately that it looks like some... eh, uncivilized behavior to others. If you knew how often people asked us if we were lovers you'd be surprised. It has caused a lot of misunderstandings already."

"Which is why," Guinevere butted in, "we are having this little meeting – while Shirou and Rin are, from what I've gathered from Artoria – open to an extent and wouldn't judge us before they know the whole story, I know what things like jealousy or misunderstandings can do to a person's heart." Her eyes narrowed, and Gaheris had to gulp – his sister even took half a step back, "This is to clear these things up and to prevent further tragedies."

They heard the door open and saw Merlin enter from wherever he always comes out (he never spoke about his home, so they never asked) and Guinevere smiled in his direction. "We all are in love, after all."

She left the discussion at that, and Gaheris blinked. "...uh, what?"

"There are different kinds of love – that's what she meant, no?" Gareth spoke up, and Kay bobbed his head.

"That is what this evening boils down to, eventually: that 'love' as a definition is broader than most people believe and doesn't have to mean the romantic attraction between two individuals. And that most people simply forget that."

"How... noble." Gaheris smiled slightly. "We've been out of the loop for a long time, huh?"

Kay nodded as the two guests of honor entered, and took off his glasses to polish them.

* * *

 _...well, yep. Continuing from Lucina's chapter, the Knights are very well Aware of how Things look to the outsider, so it's better to clear up misunderstandings xD_

 _Also, it seems that Gareth is a Person who is able to 'sense' or perceive the emotional turmoil of the People around her better than others. New headcanon, yay! Gaheris is... Kind of blank, still, but I'm working on it._

 _Hm... it is time to change the relationship tag(s)!_

 _Well, onto the Reviews:_

I'm just a Guest _: You're welcome xD_

XarksTheHunter _: That he is, that he is :) Mordred is always fun to write in situations that make her confused, because her answers are Gold xD_

 _As for Percy, don't Forget the confetti! Maybe Scatty'll Show up, but Nero will be a guest!_

chaosoulg _: ...that would have been funny too, especially because the Knights wouldn't have been able to 'prepare' for the Moment xD_

CG-3m1y4: _A shame, the hug sounded nice xD_

 _I'm happy that you'll be following it even more now x3 And it has certain parallels to Chaldea, minus 'humanity is at the brink of death'. A Salon de Marie sounds like a fun idea, but I don't know if I'll do it ^^_

Delca _: Haha 3_

 _1 in the morning, huh? Time zones are stupid Things which I way too often Forget about xD_

 _Well, you probably read it already, but it was only half as long as the previous one. And the Marriage Proposal is a wonderful requ- I mean question. Definitely a question. I'll definitely (as in, already planned) include one. When is the only question now ;3_

Vhosek _: Yay, I made you Dance! xD I know the Feeling tho, and I'm happy that I could elect it!_

The Undying Will _: That pun, oh god xD Though, Shirou really has to watch his back, a butter knife can be deadly, after all :)_

ffure21 _: Haha, silently cheering but at the same time plotting bloody murder xD Gil won't be in, on the Basis that I hate him (Proto!Gil, on the other Hand...). But yes, the Knights have faced Monsters and other incredible Odds, without flinching or worrying for Artoria, and come Shirou and they're this living wall of glare and protectiveness for their petite King xD_

Fireminer _: She'll be a guest :)_

A Rose By Any Other Name279: _Well, true xD I'm happy that People like this AU, even if it's incredibly farfetched. And Gwen will tease much. As will Percival._

 _That mental Image of Saber sighing as Gwen and Shirou throw a dice or something, over shower rights with her xD_

 _...and I'm looking out of my window, and it's legit snowing already. IN THE MIDDLE OF OCTOBER! I don't know if I should be happy or not :/_

 _Oh well, next chapter will Feature more ArtoriaxShirou, and more of Artoria's parents!_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	20. Queen of Puddings, Date & Empire Biscuit

**Queen of Puddings**

There was something satisfying about watching the interactions between Artoria and Shirou, as Merlin noticed days later. It really seemed that whatever was eating away at her the whole time had been blown away.

It made him happy that his former charge was happy. That her happiness was finally tangible (and teasible). He even had to admit that the boy wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Both the redhead and his friend were a fresh breeze for the others, and the dynamic they had (as a whole) before changed slightly as well.

It was–

"...What are you thinking about, Merlin?"

The former Magus blinked and looked to his left. Telma was sitting on her bar stool, Louise next to her, and both looked at him.

He grinned, "Our boss has found herself a lover. It's almost sickeningly sweet how they behave around each other."

Telma raised an eyebrow. "...you seem happy for her."

There was a second of silence, until he turned his gaze away and smiled wistfully. "...after everything she's been through, yeah."

He glanced back at her, brows furrowing. "...why did you call me 'Merlin'?"

Telma snorted. "I've been taking care of you and your mother for the past years, even after you found a job. I'm Auntie Telma, I notice things.

And I've been to that cafe once or twice."

"I see." There were no other words needed in the explanation. Somehow, she _knew_.

The older woman sighed again, and her look turned distant, "...after that one evening, when you were crying in your bed, you changed. There was a different air around you, and you were suddenly more responsible. And you still visit this place, even after having a small flat for your mother and yourself."

"Well, I've grown fond of it, I guess." Lavender eyes glinted, "Don't tell little mother; I would like the things to remain the same for however long they can."

"Got it, Mr. Wizard."

Her look turned somber. "And watch out in the nights."

* * *

 **Date**

Their first real afternoon together was spent catching up on old times and wandering around London.

Artoria had a gentle smile on her face as Shirou appeared before her door, smiling bashfully. He had scratched his cheek self-consciously and muttered something close to "Would a beautiful flower like you accept these lilies and spend an afternoon with me?" at which she blushed quite strongly and nodded, only taking as much time as was needed to arrange the flowers into a vase and writing Gwen a note.

Afterwards, they wandered around aimlessly, paying more attention to each other than to their surroundings.

There was a brush of hands here, a shy peck on the cheeks there and a whole lot of smiling involved, but Artoria felt as good as never before.

When the sun reached it's zenith, they strolled to a calm spot at the Thames, munching contently on the cotton candy from the nearby stand. Artoria glanced at the water and back at Shirou before she sat down at the ledge of the stone, her feet dangling in the air. After half a second, Shirou followed suit, sitting close enough to brush their arms together.

They sat in companionable silence, until Artoria huffed and leaned against Shirou's shoulder.

"Hm?" He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing. I am simply... it is wonderful that you are around, is all."

Shirou chuckled lightly. "Trust me, I'm as well." His voice turned softer as his gaze turned distant, "I really missed you – I don't think I could ever express how much."

He looked at her again.

"I love you."

Artoria blushed, wondering how she managed to loose her composure every time he said those words. Tilting her head up, and brushing a strand of hair away, she whispered a silent "I love you too," before she gave him a peck on the cheek.

There was a second of silence.

Artoria huffed again and separated herself from Shirou, swinging her legs lightly.

He glanced at her, and her eyes glinted.

Closing her eyes, she spoke clearly: "When do you think our followers will show themselves?"

Shirou grinned. "A good question. If they'd finally come out of their hiding place we could do something more interesting than playing detective."

On the far end of the river, behind the little booth that sold cotton candy, a brown haired woman frowned. "Damn."

Taking off his wig, mustache and black sunglasses, as well as the fedora, Gawain grumbled.

"..."

* * *

 **Empire Biscuits**

If there was a list of her most awkward or embarrassing moments in life, then the talk with her parents – both Ector and her parents by blood – had to be counted at the top five. Right after the 'Sleepover'.

Her father, normally kind and disoriented in a typical archaeologists way, was eyeing Shirou while her mother looked ready to faint.

(Which was highly ironic, considering she didn't even bat an eyelash when half of the population of her school thought she and Gwen were together; rather, she even encouraged her).

Artoria begun to loose her patience. She was twenty-five, for whatever-deity-there-is's sake! She could make her own decisions!

Still, Shirou was ever the gentleman, thankfully, and seemed to win over her parents, if slowly. Which was good, considering he spent most of the time in her apartment (Gwen was a godsend, sometimes, spending time over at Lancelot's, or Leodegrance's, catching up on old times).

Not that anything happened when Rin was around as well, anyhow. Though, when she wasn't...

...and her thoughts were drifting to dangerous places. Shaking her head slightly, Artoria focused on the current discussion – the difference between the codes of chivalry of knights and samurai.

(And how did it get from her to samurai as the theme?)

Her father was talking excitedly, "...I can see your point, Shirou, which brings me to my next question. Out of the knights that upheld the codex, King Arthur was the most well-known. You obviously know that we're researchers about the legend, so I was wondering; what do you think about it?"

Shirou smiled, and Artoria focused on his answer.

"Out of all the different kings we learn about in school, or who are widely known, I have to say that the Legend of King Arthur was always my favorite. You could even say -" he cast a side-wards glance and grinned at Artoria, who suddenly had a sinking feeling that this might turn into... _embarrassing_ territory, "- that I fell in love with him."

She knew it.

Her father – who hadn't noticed the byplay – raised his eyebrow. "How so? I mean, I can understand you, but I don't really hear that statement outside of my team."

Shirou's smirk became more gentle. "Well... King Arthur as a person symbolizes chivalry as well as justice, glory, fairness and compassion, as well as many more – he is a true hero who protected - _protects_ \- not only Britain, I believe, but all of those who seek shelter under his wing. A tragic figure who knew he would die an unfortunate and lonely death if he took upon the mantle of king, his love for his country and people drove him forward nonetheless. A man who had withstood countless battles for the glory of his country, and who would do so again without a seconds notice. How can I not admire or love a person like this?"

Hershel was nodding his head, but Artoria was blushing furiously. This was absurd- they were talking about her, littering her with praises, and only Shirou knew and played right into it.

It also was strangely endearing in it's own way.

"Well," her mother interjected, "you _do_ seem alright. I suppose."

Then her smile widened, "As far as potential children-in-laws go, you are quite alright. Charming even. And you seem like the honest type of person, which is also good. I'll admit," and Artoria felt an inexplicable shudder cross her, "I always thought that after Ginevra, Artoria would come home with Benton, but you are sympathetic too. Quite similar, even."

"Mother!" Artoria had a terrible blush, she knew, but she had explained countless times that she and Bedivere were only friends–

Glancing over at Shirou, she saw his stunned, confused expression. Her eyes widened, and she muttered hastily, "do not believe her," at which he smiled fondly and spoke back, saying, "I was only surprised."

Her eyes glittered with fondness at his answer, and she leaned into his direction –

Her father cleared his throat. "We are still here, for your information."

Artoria and Shirou tore apart, both blushing, while Hershel reveled in the scene before him in silence.

* * *

 _The pun in 'date' is apparent xD_

 _Whoever said that Knights can't be (somewhat) sneaky?_

 _Hah, xD We passed 100 Reviews, Thank You! Have an invisible cake for celebrations 3_

 _The 'Sleepover' will be featured next week, so have Patience. And Meet The Parents, Shirou xD_

 _Aand the Reviews:_

CG _-_ 3m1y4 _: Honestly, when I started writing these, I never thought I'd pass the 100 mark, but here we are! And Angelica and Miyu might get featured as guests, not too sure though. And the Sleepover has to wait till next time ;)_

The Undying Will _: Well, it is Merlin we're talking about xD_

XarksTheHunter _: ...what Mahjong game? xD_

YumiKage _: Well, they might be a litte overprotective, I'll admit :) but don't worry, the second they taste Shirou's might in Food-making they too shall be swayed by his ability! And I'm happy that you like it!_

Vhosek _: Well, your nervousness has to be put on hold for another week, because I didn't like the original Outcome (not enough silliness) of the Sleepover, so I'm rewriting it :3_

 _Until next time, and_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	21. Vanilla Tart, Eton Mess & Mousse

**Vanilla Tart**

Armed with a shopping list and three co-conspirators, one former Knight of Treachery and the Grail-Trio sett off for the next quest known as 'grocery shopping'. They had been asked to fulfill this most sacred task, as the storage was running low and there was a sales weekend marathon at their local store.

"So...uh, we are only going shopping. Why are you all riled up about it?"

Well, there was another person in their group, since one had to actually drive them there first, and the usual driver was out cold with the flu.

And Gareth hadn't had the time, either.

Purple hair cascaded around as Galahad turned, eyes locking on icy blue ones. "Well, it's nice of them that they'd trust us not to do something stupid."

"I agree – though, given the two in front, that's a logical worry." Bors answered as well, and one Rin Tohsaka nodded after a short glance at the two classmates fighting over the bio-bananas or the normal, cheaper ones.

She sighed lowly.

"Don't be like that," Galahad admonished – and Rin had to grin at how stupidly cute it looked, "Mordred's really happy that Kay sent her off without any of the 'older' Knights supervising. You should have seen the first time Mordred was assigned shopping duty – neither Kay, nor Lancelot or Gawain let her out of their general view."

The former head of the Tohsaka line raised her eyebrow. Looking over at the (still) arguing duo, she often forgot that the blonde _was_ , after all, the alleged knight of treachery. Who had a similar fate to another former homunculus, not that Rin knew if Ilya was around as well or not.

Her gaze softened, muttering, "That's a big step in trust, huh?"

Bors nodded, while checking the list.

The rest of the shopping went by without much distractions, Rin slipping into her sarcastic persona more than once at the incredibly idiotic antics Percival and Mordred were up to. Really, were all people with red hair this thickheaded, or only the particular lot that she knew?

At one point, Mordred ran into a small girl, knocking both of them over. She was about to cry, eyes having already glossed over, as Percival jumped between them, somehow managing to make her laugh until her mother noticed and apologized.

And the _puns_ – oh god, the puns. Rin still had to groan at the thought.

("Would you look at the thyme!", "I relish the fact that you mustard to ketchup to me.", "We make a great pear.")

Terrible.

Utterly terrible.

Shaking her head on the way out, Rin muttered, "I see, Mr. I-let-you-take-over-I'm-cataloging. You did this absolutely on purpose."

"Whatever are you talking about, Rin?" Percival grinned at her, and she felt her eye twitch.

"If there is any sort of problem, lettuce help you."

"Berserker kill me _now_ -"

The others laughed.

* * *

 **Eton Mess**

She had decided to enter the cafe on a whim, seeing as how it was recommended to her by her co-worker at the hospital.

(It obviously hadn't had to do anything with the fact that Travis, said co-worker's brother, worked there as well. Or that said nurse thought it would be a good idea, since she'd been so engrossed in medieval literature lately)

Still, here she was, and it would be a shame not to enter, so Beatrice – because as long as she wasn't _home_ , thinking of herself as anything other than that resulted in her not answering to the name, and that could prove to be a fatal mistake in her field of work – firmly opened the door.

With a chime, she entered the nostalgia-evoking cafe and looked around, taking everything in. It belonged to a friend of the famous archaeologists that found Avalon, and it could clearly be felt. Sighing and sitting down at an empty seat, Beatrice let her mind wander. It really was beginning to stress her out, not being able to talk about what happened to her – of not knowing if she was the only one, or if others were in the same situation as her, suddenly regaining past memories.

It left her disoriented and scared the first time it happened, and Beatrice didn't know what to do, but she managed, somehow.

But it was getting progressively harder to hide behind a facade of everyday life, and even her smile was beginning to show cracks. Neither her children nor her husband were truly _hers_ , were not reincarnated – had she inadvertently destroyed the life of Beatrice Haran?

She loved her work, but it left her empty and yearning for something that couldn't be put into words.

A waiter came up – his name tag read 'Lancelot' – and she ordered a simple coffee and a walnut cake.

There was a short scuffle in the direction of the kitchen, and instead of 'Lancelot', Travis emerged with the order. He smiled at her and set the items down, and she winked at him, playfully.

"It's good to see you Bea; how come you decided to visit?"

He sat down next to her, in a conversational mood, and she glanced at him, silently wondering what his boss would say. "... after much persuasion from Isabel, I decided I'd try it out."

Travis chuckled. "My sister can be quite a handful, I take? Nonetheless it's good to see you again."

Beatrice smiled, and they sat in companionable silence for a short while. Then, another redhead burst from the door, smiling as he approached.

Well, tried to approach, as Percy was whisked away by 'Lancelot' from earlier, a stern look on his face.

She sighed, being used to his antics whenever she visited. There was something exceptionally sentimental about the little cafe, because she found herself suddenly much calmer, as if both of her lives were finally in alignment.

She glanced at Travis as he fingered his archery equipment. It seemed that he either finished his shift or was about to start, but from his calm behavior, it was probably the former. How she longed for the bow herself, to simply leave worry and tension behind and take part in the thrill of the game -

but she was a nurse now, Beatrice mused, so there really was no need for swordsmanship, or horseback riding. That would only confuse the thin line she had set herself.

Still, with her past memories she could see the care the archer put into his equipment, as well as his stance, which was something she never paid any notice, before.

Concentrating, she tried to determine why it was so familiar.

The door chimed, and Beatrice looked at the newcomer.

She was a beautiful woman with an aura that radiated confidence and warmth.

Travis seemed to notice where she was looking, because he answered her unasked question. "That's the Lady Guinevere – her family owns the cafe."

Beatrice glanced back at him, noting for the first time that all of the workers radiated the same kind of alertness the archer before her -or the owner- had. "You call her by her work name rather than her real name? That's... surprisingly informal coming from you. Though, you did ad 'Lady'."

Travis grunted once, most of his focus on the string. "It's a force of habit, I guess. Really, if you'd know how often I introduce myself as Tristan, you wouldn't believe."

She did. With a sudden tightness to her voice, and the yearning back tenfold, she murmured, "I do. I know the feeling."

And never had she wished to talk about what she was, who she was, more than in that moment, even if it was only work for Travis. She grinned weakly and lifted her cup to her lips.

"The name suits you, though – with your penchant and talent for archery. Without a doubt you would have done great in m-an army." The last part was mostly muttered, but Travis heard her anyhow.

Putting the bow back into it's case, he took a long glance at her. He studied her, before his eyes narrowed. "I never noticed before, but your bearing has changed – it is much more attentive than before. Almost –"

His eyes widened, and he stood up abruptly.

"Milady," it was a whisper, but Beatrice tensed up nonetheless, because his whole stance turned much more alert and rigid, _like a knight-escort for his ladyship_ –

"please follow me into the kitchen."

She did as she was told, a small part of her mind hoping, but she snuffed it out. The last time she did as such, it ended in embarrassment and a friend less (who probably thought she was a lunatic. Which was why she never spoke of it again).

They entered the sacred area of every kitchen-field work, and she allowed herself to take a short glance around, noting with satisfaction that it was clean.

"To think I never noticed," Travis seemed ashamed, but turned his attention back to her, some of the co-worker's glancing at each other, confused, "even though you look like a nocked arrow without a target. All pent up."

His gaze turned solemn, Beatrice felt that this would become a turning point for her – she could either leave, or finally put words to that yearning. Still, she did little to show her internal thoughts, keeping a calm face.

"You have regained the memories of your past self, have you not?"

Her eyes widened, and she felt a sudden rush of euphoria as Travis continued.

"You hold yourself with a weight a person in this day and age would rarely have. You are more similar to the Queen or the King in that regard."

"Then... you are Sir Tristan," he nodded, and blue eyes glanced at the others, "and they are the legendary Knights of the Round? And the owner is High-Queen Guinevere?"

Travis (or rather, Tristan) nodded, and all work ceased as the knights gathered round, a respectable distance between them – only the Queen, who had a soft smile, and a blonde stepped forwards.

(And Beatrice noted how creepily in sync all of them were, to pull it off).

The blond gave a curt nod, and introduced herself whilst Tristan stepped back. "My name is Artoria Whittington, though I was known as King Arthur in life."

Beatrice's eyes widened – this was King Arthur? Still, she noticed the very apparent hierarchy the knights had around both her and the Lady Guinevere, and fell back into her own role with an ease she never knew she missed.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Milord. Milady. My name is -" the Queen of Victory, she was about to say, but the King had not introduced herself as 'King of Knights' or any other grand title the people had given her. Truly, what a pleasure meeting someone who strove for their countries' Victory as much as herself. "- Boudicca."

* * *

 **Strawberry Mousse**

"My name is Boudicca."

Artoria's eyes widened (and was sure her knights did the same). That woman before her was...

A smile split her face. "It is a great pleasure meeting you, Queen Boudica."

Giving the woman in front of her a courteous kiss onto her hand, the blonde saw her tense up, then relax. Noting her movement, she had to admit that Tristan was true in his assessment. She was tense, and her whole body seemed to fight the ingrained behavior that spoke of proper etiquette.

Artoria raised an eyebrow at this – she had long since accepted that her and her Knights were not the only heroes of old walking around, as a certain Lancer (and a certain former Master) proved, but from the relief on Queen Boudicca's face, the poor woman was not aware of such.

Dropping the kingly mask, she turned to the still-gathered knights.

Who seemed torn between staying and working.

Sighing once, she shot them a glare. "I am not paying you to stand around if there are still customers. Off you go!"

"Right!" Gawain blinked out of his stupor, shot the Lady a smile and dragged his sibling and Kay outside, with Lancelot following. Bors went back to the baking pastries, and Galahad scurried outside with Percival.

Artoria was left in a little bubble of security with both queens, and leaned against the table. Gwen watched her, still standing, but her posture relaxed as well, and both turned to Boudica.

"I suppose you were not aware of any other who has awakened?"

She looked stunned for a moment, but answered nonetheless, with a shake of her head.

Gwen smiled sympathetically. "You can ask us any sort of question you'd like – it might help."

There was a short second of silence, then,

"Why do you use your real names as aliases in the cafe? That – aren't you afraid that it... will complicate things? For both the you of now and the you of past?"

"I..." now, how could she answer that question? She had always been Artoria, since birth, so there was no other 'her'. Guinevere seemed better suited to answer.

"When I regained my memories," she begun, "I was scared and surprised. How could I not? I was fifteen and naive, and suddenly there were memories belonging to a me that was not quite me, and it was frightening. The first time I've met Artoria-" she glanced over, "I was crying my eyes out because I didn't know what to make of everything."

Boudicca nodded, listening.

"Now, I won't say that I know full well what you've gone through, but I can take a wild guess – you are afraid of having replaced this 'you' that existed now?"

"Yes." The worry was clear as day, and Gwen's smile turned softer.

"You have always been you – both the Queen of Victory and Miss Beatrice – there never was another you. This is your life; your second life, so enjoy it to it's fullest, no matter what path you take."

Artoria quipped in as well, "There is no line between then and now, so you do not have to worry – though," she thought back to Tristan's words, "I think it might do you well to work of that stress at some kind of facility – the archery range works wonders for us, as does the dojo at my parents' home; if you wish, you can accompany us next time."

Boudicca blinked. There was a sudden dawning of relief. "I see, thank you. I believe that I might take up on those words – this helped, verily. Being able to talk to someone, I mean."

* * *

 _Sorry for the longer wait, but I got sick last week, and it's nasty. Between that and class Tests (well, Klausur, but ya) I simply didn't have the time or energy to write. This chapter here wouldn't be around if I didn't already have it pre-written, since my time's kinda...gone. Well._

 _Not the Sleepover, since I didn't have time (but it's on it's way, I promise) but I wanted to update at least something this week. Next is also going to be later than normal, cause I turned 18 on Monday and I'm having a Party :D !_

 _Hm... what else? Have a poor Rin. these People simply aren't on her intelectual Level, huh xD And Boudica, one of my favourite customers! (Next to a certain Irish Dog- I mean, Lancer)_

 _Review Time !_

XarksTheHunter _: ...never saw anything touho-related xD I kow the Feeling, a week without a fic feels more like a month!_

CG-3m1y4: _Haha xD It's fun, because I updated the last one around three in the afternoon, if I remember right C: And I agree to that, Shirou teasing is fun! (meanwhile, she hides in the Corner, voice growing meek:) sorry 'bout the Sleepover, life happened._

Delca _: That's cause Shirou is able to peel them off rather easily xD Also, don't worry, the plush will be back! I have something planned for it :3 And sick time... hehehe *cackles maniacally *_

98kazer _: Don't we all? ^^_

Hirushoten _: That's what I love about them; Shirou sees right through her 'act' and does everything in his might to make her drop it :)_

Fireminer _: Well, I'm happy that you read it nonetheless ;3 As for the characters: it's easier for me to write about 2-6 characters interacting than 12 or so in such short Desserts. And there are a_ lot _of mains, considering the Roundtable and Gwen and Merlin make up quite a lot already. I'm sadly not able to give all of the charas as much Attention as I'd like (like Bors for example, or Merlin, but that might Change), so I try to Limit the Count to at least do good in their interactions. Any more and I wouldn't be able to Balance them, I guess._

Domimangasfan _: Thanks a lot :D And he really might do that xD_

Vhosek _: Hehehe *blushes * well, I thank you xD I love writing Hershel, he's such a bumbly dad, but you know he loves his daughter very much xD And archaeology. That too._

Skylar Yuki _: Hehe, then my Mission is accomplished! ;3 I'm happy that you like Gemstones as well, it makes me all warm and fuzzy :)_

 _\- Also, I found this wonderful Musical Artist the other day, check her out! Heather Dale is amazing, and I especially love Trials of Lancelot, As I Am and Mordred's Lullaby (hah!). And Kingsword. And culhwch and olwen. ... pretty much anything from her, really. My favorite has to be As I Am, though. Anyone else imagining Saber and Gwen?_

 _Ahem, that was me fangirling xD_

 _Well,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	22. Tutti Frutti, Parfait & Blueberry Cake

**Tutti Frutti**

All of them sat down on chairs and the couch, after Shirou and Rin put the home-made sweets and sandwiches into the kitchen, and he had to -once again- wonder how what was happening was real.

Percival shot him a grin and a thumbs-up, and was about to snatch one of the sandwiches, but Bors shot him a glare, and he relented, pouting.

Somewhere to his right, Shirou heard a snicker, and turned to see Kay and Merlin grinning, the latter even whistling innocently.

Tohsaka glanced at them, a flat look on her face, and Saber massaged her forehead, muttering "Ignore them, please."

And thus, the 'Sleepover of Doom' begun.

After a very basic introduction of who was related to whom, this time, and their different jobs ("You- you're a _doctor_? _Really_?!", "Hey! At least I try to not be a joke this time!"), the highlight of the evening started.

With the words "All of us (with the exception of me and Lancelot, obviously) are in a completely platonic relationship in regards to each other."

Rin blinked. "Uh, I see…?"

Gawain snorted and shook his head. "This stems from the fact that some old college acquaintances think there's an _'unholy orgy'_ going on, or that we switch _'partners'_ regularly."

Rin glanced at him, processing the words, before she took a look at the blank faces of everyone, Shirou included, before she burst out laughing.

"This is the stupidest thing I ever heard."  
Saber smiled crookedly. "It happens way too often, though, so either get used to it or ignore it."

"Got it."

Galahad sighed, exasperated.  
They really were used to it, it seemed.

Guinevere nodded, continuing. "You two seem like good people, so I hope that -before you jump to conclusions- you'll ask nicely, first. Right?"

It was said in a tone that booked no argument, so the two Japanese chefs-in-training nodded sharply, storing the questions away for later.

The evening continued well into the night, and between rules, family relations, exceptions and Merlin (because apparently, the former wizard required a whole sub-point for himself), Rin regretted not bringing a list to write everything down.

"Ha. That's why I always keep either my phone or a notepad with me." Kay smirked, and Rin choose not to retort that she had no idea how to operate a that awful thing.

Thankfully, things were nearing an end — as was the food; the sweets they made were apparently well-liked — and as such, Guinevere addressed the last thing on her mind.

She turned to Shirou and smiled at him.

Rin could feel his discomfort.

"I will not relinquish my position as former wife and Queen, just to make things clear."

There was a second of silence, Leodegrance looking uncomfortably at his once-daughter. Shirou, to his credit, merely blinked at the strangeness of the statement, while Artoria and Lancelot cringed.

"Uh-" Shirou was about to say something, but the Queen interrupted him.

"I worked too hard to let all of my progress go to waste, so I'm not giving up my rights."

Rin scurried closer to Lancelot, leaning in and whispering, "You are all right with this?" but he merely shrugged, whispering back, "We did work it out, you know?"

Rin nodded, glancing at the round. Kay was smirking in amusement, and Mordred was withholding laughter, while Gareth looked interested and Gaheris indifferent. Leodegrance was the only one who seemed I'll at ease, but he refrained from talking.

Huh, someone had their daddy wrapped around their little finger.

Before Shirou was able to retort, Saber did, glancing flatly in Guinevere's direction, before looking at the Emiya.

"Ignore her confused rambling, Shirou; she is exaggerating everything."

"Not true!" That was a lie, if one went from the tone, and Shirou seemed to pick up on it as well, because he started chuckling.

 _Ah,_ Rin thought, _diversion_. (Now the only question was, how much about what she said is true, and how much was exaggerated?)

Pointing a finger directly at Shirou's forehead, Guinevere continued, "I claim first right on sharing the shower!"

Saber broke of her silent laughter abruptly, entering a spluttering cough, and Lancelot pinched his nose, sighing.

Rin was intent on finding out how this would develop, because Shirou had that certain glint in his eyes -the one he always had when they were having a Shokugeki- which meant that he accepted the challenge.

He closed his eyes and nodded to himself, "I see. I'm good with that, as long as I get tub."

Another glance at Saber revealed the beginnings of a blush.

"Deal." Guinevere smiled like a Cheshire cat, and Rin already decided that they would be good friends one day.

"But-" she looked at Saber, who had a pained expression, "-I also want Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

"Of course." Shirou obliged, a finger tapping his chin, and with a side glance, Rin could see Gawain holding a pillow in front of his mouth, silencing his laughter.

Another look revealed Tristan glancing back and forth, a huge grin on his face, mirrored by Percival and Merlin.

"Then that would leave me with Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, but that would be hardly fair, with a day extra."

Ector was chuckling, Dagonet and Bors as well, while Galahad blushed. Bedivere sighed theatrically, while rolling his eyes for good measure.

Rin piqued in, and Saber shot her a glare. "How about sharing on Sundays?"

Former Queen of Britain and almost-Counter Guardian grinned at her. "Why, Tohsaka! Such a genius idea!"

"I agree completely! After all, how goes the saying? Sharing is caring!"

All of them managed to hold straight faces for a few seconds, before they broke into laughter and giggles.

"I have to say," Rin wiped a stray tear away, "I never imagined that the dreaded discussion would end on such a note."

Guinevere, still clutching her stomach in laughter, answered. "Well, it's not like we haven't heard of you in detail before," she shot her former husband a meaningful look, "but you knew very little about us— I didn't wish for this Sleepover to end on a negative first impression, what with some of the Knights behaviour previously, and all." Them, she shot an icy glare, "So I thought, why not?"

Rin nodded. "I see."

"Though," the Queen continued, "while I would have found it more fun if you didn't play along-" Shirou raised an eyebrow, but kept on smiling, "-this was great, as well."

Mordred joined their small chatter. "Did you see Father's expressions during your negotiation? It was gold!"

Rin nodded.

"Well, it it is always fun to tease her."

Mordred's 'father' choose that moment to re-enter the talk. "Will you stop already?!"

"Hush, dear," Guinevere's tone was lecturing, "can't you see that us _adults_ are having an important discussion pertaining your person?"

The incredulous look on her face, Rin decided, would be branded into her memory forever.

* * *

 **Parfait**

If there was one thing that Lancelot knew, then it was that he had to beware whenever either Mordred or Percival had that special glint in their eyes. It spoke of the same volume of mischief that Merlin was up to, which once meant gender-changing potions, but now meant some stupid dare game which ended with Bedivere and Tristan in a (female) sailor uniform or other variations.

What he was not used to, however, was Galahad doing something like that as well.

His once-son was sitting on his bed, Lancelot currently occupying the only chair in the room, their parents out somewhere.

"A movie night." That were the first spoken words of his brother-child as he entered the room. Lancelot raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

Galahad grinned very Percival-like, and rolled onto his back, hair dangling loose and arms spread in the air. "Wouldn't it be nice if we had a big movie-night? The whole family? Gwen has a big enough living room in her apartment, and Kay has a projector and the equipment. We all could gather and marathon through a selection."

Mulling the words over, Lancelot tried to discern if there was any inclination of either troublemakers hand in this. After a short while, he came up with no danger to the plan.

(It wasn't like all of their ideas were bad, as the renaissance fair proved, but most.)

"It sounds doable, yes." Which still left the intention as of why, exactly. Galahad seemed to read his thoughts, as he begun explaining.

"Well, ever since Miss Rin and Shirou came along, there was always some sort of tension between a few of _us_ -" and by the stress on the word _us_ , Lancelot had an inkling that Galahad thought about someone specific, "so I thought it might be a good idea to bond... or something like that? Honestly? I actually first thought along the lines of a double-date."

Lancelot had to splutter, and Galahad shot him a glare, smirking, _and god, he spends too much time with Percival, or Kay. Or Lady Rin,_ "But then you can do that another time anyhow, and the movie night idea sounded better. _As log as nothing happens."_

Lancelot grimaced, but could not find any hole in the idea, so he agreed, if somewhat reluctantly.

(And made a mental note to keep his brother-child out of the Japanese woman's way. Even if she managed to keep trio and Mordred in check, he would not take any chances. As it was, Shirou was a much more pleasant company for Galahad. Less prone to Cheshire Cat smiles and grins, and more down-to-earth. As in, household chores and cooking, not madly cackling and experimenting.)

–

And thus, a week later they all were squeezed around the projector on every kind of cushioning available, the last movie playing softly on the screen. There was a lull in the room, the kind that was all sleepy and comfortable and at ease, and most of them had fallen asleep or were halfway there. The only ones still wide awake were Ector, Leodegrance and Dagonet, sitting next to each other and talking silently. How they managed to get dragged into the antics of the others _again_ , they didn't know, but it had been truly a nice evening.

(Well, until Mordred and Merlin gleefully produced a film that sent Artoria into a fit of silent, spluttering anger and embarrassment, and of which one particular song would grace the cafe on more than one occasion from now on, always aggravating the Once and Future King, because the Knights would sing it in the utmost broken chords, but that was a story for another time).

It also was incredibly interesting to see how they sat/slept next to each other. In the middle of the couch sat Guinevere and Artoria, the formed huddled up to Lancelot, the latter leaning against Shirou (he was a nice kid, after all, Ector had to grudgingly admit) – he didn't know how they managed to fall asleep on the uncomfortable thing, but they were younger than him, anyhow. Leaned against Lancelot's other side was Galahad, sleeping as well, and Percival was next to him, squeezed on the armrest, still awake. In front of Galahad was Bors, leaning against his legs, somewhere between awake and asleep.

Next to Shirou, Rin sat, leaning against the armrest, awake as well. On a cushion sat Kay, leaning the same way as Bors, softly trading snarks with the black haired Asian. Mordred sat curled at the feet of his once-adoptive-daughter, a content smile on her face as she watched the movie. Bedivere leaned softly against the space between Rin's feet and Shirou, his hair in a colorful myriad of braids he was trying to untangle with one hand, but failing rather amusingly. Tristan sat in the space between the latter and Kay, either awake or asleep (it was hard to tell, sometimes).

Next to Bors sat Gareth, leaning on Gawain's right shoulder, sleeping, and she was mirrored by her brother who did the same on the blonde's other side. Gawain was grinning softly at them and readjusting his seat in the cushion, careful so as not to wake them.

It was a picture of utter serenity, and Ector had to smile at the stark contrast between their lives then and now.

"I wonder," he murmured to his two companions, "how things would work out now, if we were to be sent back to our time, to repeat the lives we once led."

Dagonet took a sip of his drink, glanced at them, and back to Ector. After a short silence, he spoke. "I think, in many an aspect it would work out better, but at the same time..." he grimaced, his normally good humor gone. Leodegrance nodded his assessment as they watched a weary-looking Merlin trudge back to them from the restroom, making a halt and muttering something, before he unceremoniously sat onto the legs of Rin, who shot him a glare but moved to accommodate him wordlessly. He leaned down, patted Bedivere on the shoulder, and helped the poor man untangle his hair.

The credits rolled.

* * *

 **Blueberry Cake**

Agravain growled under his breath as he took a look at the report files before him. Palomedes had once again dumped all of the filing and cross-checking on him, saying something along the lines of "It's what you do best, anyhow."

The MPS was kind enough to provide him work, he'd said, so you can look at this and help me out.

Laughable; the man simply had no patience for the meticulous work required to scan the documents and cross-reference them.

Taking out his notebook, Agravain begun taking notes, noticing that his co-worker was off somewhere, once again. If the man wouldn't be brilliant in his field, or have such a vast knowledge of criminology that even the police lacked, sometimes (with a good deal of knowledge about forensics as well as other things) he'd fire him.

He weaved in and out of the building however he liked, spending most of his time with that giant of a man from the CID (and then, Agravain wasn't even sure if he actually _worked_ there, or if he was from Intelligence or out-of-country).

Still, the bills wouldn't get paid by themselves, so he turned back to the case at hand.

There were several disappearances in and around the red-light district, now with two deaths to be added to the pile of paperwork. There didn't seem to be any common connection, with the exception of the highly-suspicious location, and until the first murder, neither the police nor his agency had known about it.

"Damn." with a single motion, his notes landed in the bin (which was already overflowing) and he tapped his pen against his chin in thought.

Nothing. For the past month, nothing. No new clues, no disappearances, no new body. It was making him suspicious. The case started two whole months ago, and still there were no clues!

The door clicked open, and one of the twins entered – the calmer one, which was a godsend in this minute. "Still nothing, boss?"

Agravain shook his head, "Nothing; neither Scotland Yard nor the Detective Inspector know what is happening, and it's aggravating."

His little agency worked as a go-between the CID and the Yard, since both he and that lazy co-worker of his were once part of the CID – he was Detective Sergeant, and still held the title, but a smaller agency with more leeway in rules suited his tastes better than working for someone he didn't necessarily trust. It was also easier gathering Intel like this.

Not that it helped much, mind you. Even the City Police was investigating, but the only clues they had was that whatever was happening was happening in the RL District – nothing more.

His trusty Watson glanced at the documents, and not for the first time did Agravain have the feeling that both he and his brother knew much more than your average eighteen-years-old.

Well, almost eighteen. He was their legal guardian until they turned of age, after they caught his interest; it was an older case, their house burned down, no suspects, yada, yada. And there were the two kids, the only survivors, standing there and staring at their burning home, one with empty eyes, the other with nonchalance. Police wanted to send them to an orphanage, but Agravain had seen the potential they had and offered to be their legal guardian.

Now that was a case that left him shuddering still. No such look should have crossed a fourteen years old's face. It was the look of someone who was used to death, or used to killing – like himself, Agravain mused.

Which is why he took the two under his wing.

And the fact that Henry had a brilliant mind. Sharp like steel- even now, he was glancing over the documents.

"Nothing? Did the police try talking with the residents at all?"

Agravain snorted, "Of course they did, but all of them were tight-lipped. No one talks about what happened- they will take the secret into the grave. It's as natural for them as breathing that sometimes friends disappear."

His eyes turned sharp. "They know something is going on, but they won't tell a soul outside their little community – we'd have to catch an Irregular."

Irregular. A term that is given to a person that defies the norm. Like himself, who was an Assassin but became a Knight in that life past. The only person they managed to get information out of was a woman named Telma who regularly took in those that had little money, but even the barmaid was keeping silent.

They might have a case of human trafficking on their shoulders, without knowing about it.

Having made up his mind, he grabbed his jacket. "Hurry up, Watson, we're going."

"Ah? Yes sir!"

* * *

 _Aaand the sleepover is finally here :D No wonder it is on Saber's list of 'most dreaded things' if she was teased mercilessly in it ;)_

 _For the second one, I have this stupid headcanon where Saber has a love-hate relationship with Monty Python and the Holy Grail, because the movie embarasses her to no end. To her dismay, the Knights love it, and always start singing the Songs when she's around, to tick her off. It works every time._

 _And say hello to Akkun! (And he works surprisingly well as a no-nonsense detective) He has joined the cast, with a cameo from Palomedes! Try guessing who the other People are xD_

 _Also, we enter another Story-arc like setting._

 _...there will be another update on Sunday, but I'm afraid that after that, there'll be a two week Hiatus; Next week my class has something called Besinnungstage, and after that we have Exchange students over, so my hands are full._

 _Review Time:_

Isame Kuroda: _Don't worry, her husband and children love their momma dearly, even if the oldest has entered a rather rebellious phase of life xD_

 _And yes, both Shirou and Rin help out._

 _As for Gilgamesh... eh, dunno ;D Thank you!_

CG-3m1y4: _If she appears again, yes :) And I went with the first one that came to mind, admittedly xD_

 _Noo, they won't. I didn't like that at all, so no worries :D Ah, the Weasleys, one of my favorite families in Harry Potter._

xCanaan: _Haha xD I admit, the Image made me chuckle as well; the legendary Knight of treachery out buying milk xD Shirou will Feature, but there are 12+ characters, and I try to give every one of them a day in the limelight, so you'll have to be Patient :3_

Delca _: I'm good now, thankfully ;)_

 _I didn't know who Boudica was until I read up on her, either xD_

Aureolegends _: That Review xD Shirou's skills will come to fruition, don't worry, but like I mentioned in an answer earlier, I (try to) manage 12+ characters, so give it time xD The same could be said about Mordred, as well_

 _Your request shall be fullfilled in due time, my friend :)_

Fireminer _: ...their legends are parallel? Huh, you learn new Things every day xD Maybe he'll be added too :3_

Vhosek _: Hehe, I try at least xD_

 _See you next time and_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	23. Black Coffee, Cream Cake & Pearl Muffins

**Black Coffee**

The first place they visited was, of course, the bar that was owned by the proud woman. Opening the door unceremoniously, Agravain walked inside, right up to Telma, ignoring the surprised shouts of the people around him.

"Private Investigator Cox Anastas, at your service – I'm working together with the Yard, and I have a few questions."

The woman looked nonplussed and simply continued cleaning the glass, only shooting an eyebrow at him.

She was good.

"I don't know why I should help you, honey, if I already told everything I know to your friends." She finally glared at them, her mouth set in a firm line.

She was protecting someone.

Fishing out his card, Agravain gave it to her. "Listen; I have no clue who you're trying to protect, but I'm not believing any of this nonsense. You know something, I know you know something, so spill."

Agravain heard a scuffle besides him as Henry finished looking around, and noticed the silent glint in his eyes. No doubt he found something suspicious already.

The woman finally put her glass down, and leaned forwards. "Why should I believe that you'll help us more than your friends from the Yard, hun? Until now, all your investigation has resulted in unease between the people who live here, and a stricter police control, which costs many of my children their work. What guarantee do you have that you'll be different?"

"You think I'm working on the police's order, _honey_?" He sneered; something about her rubbed him wrong, "Our interests merely overlap. My agency was asked to help, because citizens of Britain are going missing, _and the police is at their wits' end as to_ why _or_ how. _So I took matters into my own hands, as you can see, because everything's working at a snails pace_."

"Uh, boss? Ana-?" Henry tried to diffuse the situation, but Telma and Agravain paid him no mind. The stout woman was inches away from the former knight's nose, her voice deceivingly even and calm.

"That still leaves the question of why, Detective Cox. Why are you investigating this? What is your reason?"

Agravain answered, as a flash of blonde entered his mind's eye, "Because I will make sure that this country is under control and running efficiently until _She_ walks again – I will make sure that the people are safe. It is the least I can do, if I was chosen to –" halting, he sneered again, and steered the end of his sentence into a different direction, "- if I was chosen to investigate the disappearances."

Standing up, he turned around. "We're leaving, Watson."

The blonde blinked. "Already?", but followed dutifully.

Telma looked after them, a glint in her eyes, as she eyed the paper.

* * *

 **Cream Cake**

Shirou was in the kitchen, looking warily at the utensils before him. What started as a surprise call from Saber ended in a baking-contest between himself and Guinevere.

He had no idea how that worked, but he took it in stride.

The time he and Rin spent at the cafe was long enough that they got their own work shift, with Kay complaining that they should do something, next to their lounging around – never mind that both of them helped out quite often. The cafe was in it's best-selling season, which meant it was a rather one-sided affair that Rin and him would work the shifts in which Galahad and Gaheris were off performing, or Mordred and the Grail-Trio were at school.

Well, he had his pride to defend, so he grinned his best competitive grin at the Queen, and started mixing together the ingredients for his chosen cake.

Starting with mixing together flour, baking soda and salt, Shirou put it aside, focusing on the chocolate – it had to be heated in a boiler, and he had to watch it to make sure it didn't burn – and nodding once it was done.

Next came the main foundation, and he mixed together the ingredients until it became light and fluffy, after which he added the flour and the chocolate. Finishing the base, he put it into the oven and focused on the topping (once again melting chocolate), occasionally glancing over to the enemy's side – she seemed to be making something fruit-heavy, in contrast to his chocolate cake.

Grudgingly admitting that the Queen of Camelot _was_ a good baker, he returned his attention to his own mixture.

Letting the chocolate cool, Shirou made to whip the butter, adding in egg yolk, sugar and cream, after which he added the chocolate. He also made a ganache, and -after everything was cool- decorated the cake.

After the time the contestants had been given was over, both presented a slice to the rest of the knights (and Rin), who weren't allowed into the kitchen.

The eyes of most of the party widened after they tasted his cake, and the King of Knights looked at them.

"Well," she said, after taking a sip from her tea, "I believe Shirou won this round, Gwen."

You could hear glass cracking in the distance.

"Wha-?"

Kay nodded, eating another bite. "I agree, it has a creaminess to it's texture that I'm not used, so it was a surprise."

The glass sounded vaguely strained by now.

Bedivere added his own two cents, "And the base is very lofty."

The glass shattered.

Guinevere's eye begun to twitch, and she glared her best I-am-a-Queen glare at Shirou, who had a very slight smirk on his face. He bowed once, mockingly, and at that point, Guinevere declared war.

"I wonder where Merlin is when he's needed." Mordred smirked slightly. Artoria glanced at her and sighed, ignoring the newly brandished rivalry. "I have not seen him since last week, but it is not a worrying occurrence if he is gone for some time."

"Well, that's true; it happens."

* * *

 **Pear Muffins**

"It finally was time.

After two odd months of preparation and the usual scuffle of daily lives, the former Knights of the Round were gathered around the impressively wide shooting range of the England's Eagles Archery and Crossbow headquarters.

This was a day often talked about, and it will go down in history as a legend."

Rin Tohsaka and Kay snorted.

"Really? Percival, stop that horrid monologue."

Percival was about to continue, but sucked his breath in. "C'mon, really? This is fun!"

Both magus and steward gave him a deadpan glare, and the redhead relented, walking over to a sheepish Galahad.

The two archers were decidedly ignoring everything around them, focusing on the range. It was an intense game, and Tristan was currently leading by a single point –

Shirou released his arrow, and it struck true center, evening out the playing field once again. Since the beginning of the game, no one had missed the mark. Some of the other archers – colleagues of Tristan – had long since stopped watching, while others were thinking about recruiting the Japanese Archer for the next tournament. One of the watchers, however, snorted, stood up and went to the range.

Tristan and Shirou noticed none of it, both feeling some form of kinship with the other archer.

"You have an impressive form, Shirou; I'll admit that." Another arrow hit its mark.

"Thank you. You're not half bad either – I've considered nothing less from the archer of the Roundtable." This arrow struck true, as well.

One King Arthur sighed in exasperation, turning to Rin, who had a twitch in her eye.

"Do you know the irony of it all?" Artoria asked, and the former Master of Archer raised her eyebrow.

The blonde continued. "Tristan had a magically-enchanted bow that used sound as a traveling medium, and as such could never miss it's mark."

The eyebrow of the female magus twitched even more. "Really, why, this sounds quite familiar -"

There was a loud ' _THWACK_ ' in the distance, and both turned around at the unusual sound of wood meeting wood.

The former spectator stood a few feet behind the stunned Archers, his bow pulled taut.

Grinning, he released it, and the arrow flew at the goal Tristan had been using, striking clearly in the middle.

And impaling itself on the former arrow.

Until the stunned audience had recovered, four more followed it's path, each clearly splitting the arrow in half.

The newcomer bowed impishly.

Tristan's hand begun twitching, and Shirou stared blankly at their goals and the new archer.

"That makes me the winner, no?" He grinned Percival-like, jovially walking over to where Artoria and the others stood, bowing formally and planting a kiss on Guinevere's hand, who still blinked stunned.

The outcome was immediate.

"Who invited you, Jay?!"

"That was our competition!"

Shirou and Tristan shouted at the same time, and once again a wave of companionship passed between them.

Artoria snorted. "I agree with Robin-" for who else could the mysterious archer in green be, with such feats, "-considering he is the only archer between the three of you."

If Robin was surprised, he didn't show it, merely raising an eyebrow.

Shirou gaped. "What do you mean?"

Rin snorted. "One's used a bow that is incapable of missing, the other used swords as arrows. Robin Hood is the only one who used plain arrows for his feats worthy of the title of 'archer'."

Robin grinned at Rin, and shot a smug smirk to the stunned redheads.

"But-" Shirou begun, "I shaped them into arrows, so it was completely plausible!"

Tristan agreed, nodding, "And it was not my fault Failnaugh was enchanted – it still had to be drawn like your everyday bow, and I did teach Archery to the new recruits."

Kay gave them a flat look. "One uses _swords_. The other was a _magic_ _harp_."

There was a pause.

"Well," Robin continued, "I'm open to another competition anytime – but first, I'd like to know what I missed out."

And thus, Shirou and Tristan agreed to a ceasefire until the leader of the Merry Men was taken down.

* * *

 _And Robin's Name being a pun on the Jay bird :D_

 _Well, nothing much to say, except the aforementioned Hiatus untill things have calmed down, so..._

 _Is it me, or does Detective!Agravain really work out? I think he's growing on me, a lot._

 _And Robin, our true Archer! (And probably the first Fairytale/mythological hero I've ever heard about, if I think really hard)_

 _Its Review time:_

The Undying Will _: Good for her, huh? xD And the mystery of Monty Python shall forever remain a mystery undisclosed to us and a noodle incident to the rest :3_

Vhosek: _Yah, I try to Balance all of 'em. (and the lot is still growing!) ;)_

Isame Kuroda: _You are welcome! (bowes as well)_

 _Nope, Akkun will meet them once his arc is over ^^_

CG-3m1y4 _: Ah, I try. Though, if I were to do that, it would end in a love dodecahedron, more or less xD And Gawain will be re-educated, don't you worry. And believe me, I died a Little inside from happiness when I saw the News about Grand Order. Now I only hope that they get to Camelot in all its glory 3_

death0887 _: Yup, Jekyll and Hyde! He simply calls Henry 'Watson' as a form of endearment._

HikaruWinter _: I didn't understand the Review first, until I saw which chapter you reviewed. Not saying who our mystery-lady is until she appears proper, tho ;)_

 _Hmm, have a nice week, and_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	24. Strawberry Tiramisu & Mirror Glaze

**Strawberry Tiramisu**

Tristan once loved playing the harp, about as much as he loved archery, really. Plucking the strings seemed to calm him, and he would jovially sing a ballad in broken tones about great Kings and their deeds.

He truly loved his harp - enough that the fey bow was doubling as one, after he won it in a contest against a local nature spirit (they remained on good speaking terms, occasionally visiting each other).

But ever since Isolde, the sound of the instrument was never heard of again, in his hands. He swore to himself to never play again, and kept the promise.

Now, in this second life, whilst he had taken up the way of the bow once more, he had yet to play a harp. None of the other Knights commented on it, each understanding what the reason was.

Still, fate seemed to throw him obstacles, because he found himself walking past a newly opened music store, a beautiful harp in the display.

He stood still, hand reverently reaching for it, only to pause as he brought it back to his side, sad eyes reflecting in the panel.

Tristan left the store.

A few days later, he found himself walking past the store again, his feet unwillingly taking him there.

Once again, he paused in front of the harp, taking in its master craftsmanship. Out if the corner of his eyes, he saw a person glancing at him from the counter, but before the worker could ask him to enter, Tristan wandered off.

"…do you think," he spoke later at work, Gawain eyeing him with curiosity, "that I should take up the harp again?"

The blonde blinked, not expecting that topic from Tristan of all people, before his look became lost.  
"I think that it's really up to you." He grinned. "But we wouldn't mind, certainly. You were great!"

Tristan smiled sadly, and with that, the topic turned to the newest gossip the knight of the sun had on whatever the King did with the Japanese archer.

…later, he would try his very best to not look incredulously at Artoria whenever he saw her, but it was harder than expected.

He passed the store a third time by chance, when he was on his way home from a colleague, having tested out the new arrows and string for the club.  
Tristan frowned at the harp, thinking back to Gawain's words.

In the end, this was a new life; and the decisions of their old one didn't have to last.

Steeling himself, he opened the door and walked inside.

Everything from a guitar to a saxophone could be seen, and the archer noted that the store was bigger than on first glance. Actually taking his time to look around —and because a part of him dreaded going to the harp— he wandered to the different instruments.

All of them were expertly made, as far as his eyes could tell, but he really should come to a decision. Looking at the harp one last time, he went to the counter.

"Excuse me," the man, who was reading through a music magazine looked up, and Tristan continued, "I would like to know the price for the harp."

The person in front of him blinked, his dark blonde hair a mess; (and was that a streak of red in it?)

Still, he smiled pleasantly. "Of course! The one in the display?"

Tristan nodded silently. There was something familiar about the cashier…

Despite the obvious, none of them moved, the cashier's eyes narrowing slightly.

" _Long, red hair,"_ he muttered, _"gold eyes and a_ penchant for archery…" Tristan's own eyes begun to widen, his hand clutching his equipment tightly, "…and asking for a harp…"

The blonde's smile turned into a predatory grin.

"…Tristan?"

" _Y_ —" before he could as much as ask a question, however, the now-identified knight-brother had him in a headlock, ruffling through his hair.

"I don't believe it! I mean, I saw you looking at the harp a few days ago, but I only joked about the idea to the others!" Tristan still blinked rather owlishly, not doing anything else.

"It's me, Ywain!" he finally let go of Tristan, smiling. Tristan was still rather rattled, though.

"…you work in a music store?"

It was the first thing that came to mind.

"…yeah, so what?" Ywain looked nonplussed.

"Sorry, I'm kind of, still surprised." Tristan smiled slightly, somehow not surprised at all that other Knights besides the twelve of them had been resurrected? reincarnated?

 _Wait until the King and Queen heard about it!_

"Are there others?"

Ywain nodded, "Yup. Olwen and Culwych. They're still moving our stuff, tho."

Tristan blinked. Ah, those two.

Ywain smiled at him, happy to see a familiar face. "…so, you want to take up playing again?"

The redhead nodded, both oddly silent — it wasn't every day that you met an old comrade, and the archer had, quite frankly, no idea what to talk about. So much happened in their former lives that finding a safe topic was almost impossible, especially with someone he only had fleeting contact with.

The silence stretched on, the only sound coming from cars passing by the store, until the knight of the lion spoke again, softly.

"…you always were a great player, Tristan, you know?"

A small smile. "Thank you."

"Ah-" Ywain scratched his cheek, "are there other Knights around?"

"Of course." The redhead had to bite back a laugh at the expression on the blonde's face -it reminded him of a puppy- before he continued, "… between us twelve, all are present."

Ywain's eyes widened. "Really!? This is great- wait! The King as well?"

"Yes, the King and Queen as well."

"I can't wait to tell Culwych that his cousin is around-"

Tristan decided, in that moment, to not tell his former comrade that the King was a woman. Let them find out the hard way. "Most of us work in a cafe- _Café of the Round_ , have you heard of it? Come visit us next time."

Ywain grinned. "You bet'cha! As soon as the other two are here, we'll be over in a flash!"

They smiled at each other for a few more seconds, until Tristan awkwardly cleared his troath. "…the harp, Ywain. What's the price?"

"Oh-" a stunned blink, " _OH_ , right!"

* * *

 **Mirror Glaze**

While Artoria was Artoria most of the time, there were instances where she felt more like Arthur than she did Artoria.

It wasn't something she took notice of immediately, but over time. Like, for one instance in her and Gwen's youth, when one had mistaken her for a male student, she didn't comment on it and simply rolled with it, much to the scandal of her other classmates.

It wasn't as if Artoria was upset over it, really.

She was used to be a 'boy', or a 'man', so it wasn't anything new anyhow.

Or when she was younger even, and she and her parents went camping once (a long story), and they met this other family with their daughter, who was enamored with 'Arthur' – once again, she had mistaken her identity, and Artoria didn't have the heart to correct her, not wanting to crush the other girls' adoration after she saved her from a wasp nest.

There were other instances of course, where she deliberately 'switched' into the role of Arthur, because it was easier to be noticed as a young male than a female by others, or because it was easier to use the role of King to receive what she wanted. Or simply because of a habit that had saved her life on more than one occasion. Or maybe because she really didn't see any grand difference.

After meeting Gwen, she noticed that the Arthur part of her went dormant more often than before, but it simply was how things were.

Of course, there were times Artoria didn't feel like either Artoria or Arthur – where she felt more like Saber, who seemed to be both and none at the same time. She was Saber when she couldn't decide if she should be Artoria or Arthur for the given time; a sort of in-between.

She also was Saber the most when either Shirou or Rin were around, but it fluctuated between Artoria-Saber and Arthur-Saber, depending on her mood.

If there was one thing she could be glad, however, then it was that her family never thought it as unnatural – it simply was as much a part of her as Bedivere's gentleness was of his, or Kay's snarks and Galahad's timid nature. It was part of what made her _her_.

Her parents were surprised when their daughter came to them, in all her two-and-a-half-years-old glory, and insisted on being called Arthur. They humored her, and she seemed happy, and that was it.

They didn't think it would become a reoccurring occurrence.

Hershel suspected that Artoria didn't notice it half the time (or in fact, didn't remember the first time, despite her strange serenity that clung to her since the day she was born and didn't cry or wail like other babies, but simply looked at them with too-intelligent eyes), but she had periods when she would suddenly have a shift -he called it 'switch', even if that wasn't entirely correct- in her behavior, outward appearance or mood, and at that point, she was Arthur. She still was Artoria, but it almost was like a layer, or a second skin that draped over her, and which she accepted like one accepted that oxygen was needed for breathing.

When she was younger, he and his wife worried often about it, because it made it even harder for Artoria to find friends. They thought it was a phase, but if so, it never left.

After a long time, discussions with their co-workers and information gathering on the web, they decided that Artoria was Artoria, and it didn't matter. She was their child, and they would support whatever harebrained plan she came up with.

It was the turning point in their relationship as well, Hershel thought. While they were close – like any family ought to be – their daughter always had an off-polite air around her when talking to them. After Marianne started to point out the small signs - whether she wore her hair in a braid, a low ponytail or left it open, for instance – and they responded accordingly, something eased off her shoulders noticeably.

Hershel was positive that she didn't even notice the small frown that would find its way onto her face when they talked to her as Artoria when she had her hair in the ponytail, or Arthur when it was open.

She never noticed it either, when they shifted the pronouns being used, as rare as that was.

(Hershel suspected that she could care less if people called her 'little girl' or 'big boy' – she seemed comfortable with any of the pronouns and addresses, whether she was Artoria or Arthur.)

And when she met Ginevra, both he and Marianne had been incredibly glad that the girl wasn't confused when Artoria would look sour being addressed as Artoria when she ought to be Arthur – in actuality, Gwen responded accordingly every time and didn't seem to have any difficulty whatsoever – she seemed to notice it as much as Artoria did, which meant it was _there_ , but they didn't actively watch it.

When the rest of the 'Roundtable Knights' met, Hershel once again was worried for his daughter (and tried very hard not to think about the strange coincidence that it was), but as it was with Ginevra, that worry was moot.

They seemed to accept it as a fact, and continued with what they were doing.

All of them were incredibly loyal and incredibly close to Artoria, and the first second someone would even as much as _look_ at her the wrong way, they were surrounding her like a human bubble, keeping her safe.

Sometimes, when Hershel really looked -like when after what happened to Benton- they seemed so much more _older_ and _wearier_ that he wondered –

Did they flock to his daughter simply because doing something else would be too painful?

(He had his fair share of that medicine, and knew that especially Benton, after the accident, had to watch himself, lest he be hurt).

No matter what, Hershel thought, they loved his daughter – all of them in their own way – and as such he simply overlooked the nagging feeling in his back whenever it resurfaced and accepted them into their family.

And then, his daughter came home for a visit, and even before Hector called, Hershel knew that she had found someone to love.

And he was, once again, worried sick.

Artoria was not a person who gave away her heart easily, because the truth was that it was fragile. Gwen and the others all held a piece of it, that much was obvious, but she never gave away it's full beauty.

Hershel knew that the world was not full of mercy, and his daughter had been on the receiving end during most of her school years, so he took a weekend free to meet this mysterious person.

It turned out, once _again_ , that his worry was moot.

Shirou was a nice kid, if younger than Artoria, but he had an air of maturity around him that reminded him (once _again)_ of that nagging feeling which he shoved into the back of his mind.

When Hershel spoke to him about his daughter's peculiar habit – because he was sure that, at this point, Shirou and she were going to stay together – he simply smiled.

"Saber is Saber, and only an idiot would look at something as trivial and not see the truth behind it."

Now, if only the other new family member – that Rin girl, would finally stop her sexual tension with Keith, then Hershel would be happy.

* * *

 _And I'm back! These last two weeks were probably amongst the most... colorful I've had until now, but they were worth it :D_

 _(and can you imagine how hard it is to switch between three languages constantly while talking? I'd be dead if we would have written a class test in german the past week xD)_

 _And we start off with a Dessert that is obviously after the last two main Knights joined the Team, but don't worry, we won't skip over that ;)_

 _And I imagine Ywain to be a mix between Owain/Odin and Ingo/Laslow from Fire Emblem_

 _The second one is very headanon-ish, so ignore it if it's not yours. It simply evolved somehow. I found out that I like writing Hershel c: (And he's noticing that something's up, but he's ignoring it, as of yet)_

 _And onto the Reviews:_

Guest _: maybe? I'm not too sure, tho_

death0887: _... it's a joke xD_

Aureolegends: _I am pleased that this pleases you; indeed I am very pleased at your pleased-ness :3_

xCanaan: _Hehey probably xD And the Outcome was unexpected, I hope? :D_

CG-3m1y4: _Well, they don't know that, do they? Akkun shall meet them soon enough, don't you worry!_

 _And the Moon-Cell surprised me somewhat, but in retrospect it was rather obvious, in some confusing way :)_

Delca: _Yep. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, after all xD I'm happy that Robin was as much a surprise as intended, and thanks for the info :D_

sheikhrajela _: uh, no. Because even if Gil shows up, he'd either be Proto!Gil or Young!Gil_

Isame Kuroda: _You're welcome! :)_

 _And Detective!Akkun will be featured next chapter! Dunno bout Arash, maybe._

7thManiac: _Glad to see you here!_

 _Yeah, I'm kinda sorta not sure how to write Gaheris, so Gemstones is in a mini-Hiatus until I got it (especially since I don't know if I want it to be funny or sorta historical) but it will be out! xD_

 _And no, Rin and Shirou aren't a Thing xD They're close friends, but they aren't together. (Why, do you want to see the three of them? Should I also add Gwen and Lance and Bedi, to make it fair? *gets shot in head. Worth it!*)_

 _And Ilya doesn't remember, only Iri does, and Iri desnt know Shirou._

 _And Saber is already cornered with Gwen, Rin and their pupils, Percy, Kay, Merlin and Galahad xD leave the poor Thing alone!_

 _...on another, unrelated note; is anyone else who plays Pokémon tempted to call Decidueye either Tristan or Shirou? I'm very tempted to call my full Alola Team after the Knights, as a theme xD (Also, no Spoilers. We in Europe still have three days to go. Thank you)_

 _And without further ado,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	25. Mousse au Chocolat & Brioche

**Mousse au Chocolat**

There were many things Shirou had learned over the past weeks about the Knights of the Roundtable – mostly small things, but there were bigger ones.

One of the biggest unspoken rules seemed to be that no-one asked Merlin where he lived or who his family was.

As such it came as a stark surprise that a dark skinned woman entered the cafe one sunny afternoon, while he was helping Bedivere clean the glasses.

They glanced at each other, Shirou raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong, miss?" Ever the gentleman, the knight put down his rag and turned his attention to her.

The woman only raised an eyebrow, her mouth set in a thin line. "...you are Marvin's friends?"

"Yes." Bedivere shifted slightly, and Shirou could see the worry in his features, as well as the alertness.

The woman seemed unfazed however. "Perfect! Listen hun, that man has been missing for some time from work already, right?"

True. It was why Shirou was helping out today as well. The magus was gone for the better part of two weeks, stating that there was some kind of 'family matter'.

She continued, "He's been missing from the bar for over a week already, and if he's not here, then I'm afraid something has to have happened to him."

Now, this got a reaction. "He's missing?!"

The woman nodded. "The name's Telma, honey. I'm the proud owner of a small bar in the RL district."

Her gaze hardened again. "I've been looking after the good-for-nothing and his mother since he was a wee lad, and now he's gone."

Bedivere's gaze widened, and he glanced around at the relatively empty cafe and back to the kitchen. Shirou sighed.

"Get in the back, I'll manage it alone."

"Are you sure-?"

The knight's eyes were frantic, though, and Shirou nodded. Bedivere mumbled a short 'Thanks,' before he motioned Telma to follow him into the back.

There were indeed many things Shirou had learned over the past weeks about the Knights of the Roundtable – mostly small things, like who got along better with whom, but there were bigger ones, too, like the fact that no one was allowed to hurt even one of them, because the others would take matters into their own hands, to protect a family-member. And they would do so with vengeance.

The redhead fished out his phone. Looking down at it, he dialed Rin's number, waiting a few beats.

"Tohsaka, hello? Listen, you should come to the cafe..."

* * *

 **Brioche**

Agravain couldn't believe his luck.

Well, actually, he knew that the woman would call him, it was a logical conclusion, but he was mildly surprised that it would be scant a week after he visited her.

She'd said to meet him at a cafe in downtown London, because one (or maybe more) of her 'kids' were missing, and this particular one had frequented that place often enough that he had a job there.

As such, the detective packed his belongings relating to the case together, and called Henry. "Listen, Watson, I'm off to a cafe called-" he shuffled his paper with the address scribbled onto it, "-Cafe of the Round." _Huh, now if that wasn't nostalgic._ "The crazy barwoman called me, we might have a lead on the case. Call Dawid and tag along with him – maybe tell that 'Lord' as well, to tell him we're off; he's still on his case."

Ah, Dawid Bashir. Palomedes. Whatever, really; but he was Agravain's intelligence in the police, so he should be informed.

And his useless co-worker, whom he could care less about right now. Grabbing his jacket, Agravain stepped out of his office.

–o-

The former knight-assassin had to pause before the local and blink back a strange feeling of longing. Now was not the time.

He opened the door and stepped inside, walking focused to the front counter, where a young adult was standing. He expertly ignored the decorations around the shop.

Walking next to the wary looking redhead, Agravain flashed his badge. "Private Investigator Cox Anastas, I am here on behalf of the Yard. I was called by one of my clients, Telma Hyrore."

Golden eyes blinked, before they widened shortly. "She's in the back; talking to the working staff and boss. –"

He was about to say something else, probably, but Agravain pushed past him, muttering curses.

"Stupid woman, making me come all the way here! Really, who does she think she..."

A cluster of over twelve heads turned at his loud entrance, but only one had him stop dead in his tracks.

Well, four, if he were to be true to himself, but only one really mattered.

"... sire?"

Green eyes blinked, surprised, and he had the faintest feeling that she -and the others, really- had something to say, but his client butted in at that moment.

"There you are, 'Inspector'. Honey, this took you way too long."

Telma had her arms crossed, a frown marring her face.

Right. Back to business. "You are the one speaking, woman?" Agravain sneered, "I came as fast as possible, but there are certain things like _safety_ that have to be followed. Now," his gaze traced over his former comrades and back to his client, "you go outside. I have some questioning to do that a hobby-detective like you has no rhyme or reason to ask, after which we can have a nice, _long_ chat."

Strangely enough, the woman obliged, walking outside without a word, a small grin forming.

There was silence as he looked back at the Knights of the Round.

Agravain expected many different reactions – especially from the likes of Tristan or Lancelot (who, along with the Queen was there, to his distaste, but it seemed that the King had forgiven all of them), or his younger siblings – but none of them were present. Instead they seemed to be tense and there was a nostalgic, tragic trance, until the King snorted.

Agravain had to blink at the strange sound.

"It figures that you would end up working for the law, Agravain." Her voice held no animosity, her expression one of serene happiness.

The tension was lifted, mostly; Tristan grabbing some strands of hair and combing through them uneasily. The others had similar shades of (un-)ease, with the exception of Galahad who was smiling way too brightly, and the King and Mordred.

The latter was rushing to him and hugging him, and Agravain froze from the unused sensation, combined with whom was hugging him.

His expression must've been funny, because Gawain shook his head slightly, smiling lopsidedly at him. "Yeah, that was our general reaction too, I guess."

The detective leveled his former older brother with a flat glare, showing his distaste. Prying himself off Mordred, he turned to the King once again.

"At this point I take it that the one who's missing is one of us as well?"

The mood shifted instantly.

"Merlin is gone."

* * *

 _And the excuse of a plot moves along! :D_

 _Don't expect too much along the lines of a great detective plot, though, because it'll be resolved fairly quickly. It's only the device to get Akkun and Palomedes to join the main lot ;)_

 _Other than that, hello Telma!_

 _And poor Akkun, he's confused about a lot of Things, even if he's not admitting it xD_

 _There won't be a regular scedule for the next three (four) weeks, because School thought it funny to throw exams and classtests at us, before the vacation starts. (Ugh, math. Brr~) But I'll try updating as often as possible :')_

 _Other than that, onto the Reviews:_

death0887: _Hehe, yeah xD Mine's Hoods :3_

AznPuffyHair _: I think that, if he'd ever discover it, it'd be accompanied by much tears and laughter 3_

 _Dunno if Shirou will meet her, we'll see._

 _PS: Nope, he won't._

 _PPS: ...maybe? ;)_

Isame Kuroda: _Hehe, nope, it's Ywain, our as-of-yet rather chill Knight. Wonder what he'll say about King Arthur being a woman, though xD_

I'm just a Guest: _Well, Akkun's here, more customers will come and Ywain and the others will find out... don't worry ;3_

Silvercrystal .ct _: ... didn't think about it before, but it certainly was unexpected, I think. Saber rolls with it :)_

Delca _: Well, it was an integral part of her past, so I think it would be rather hard to let go of it. Old Habits die hard, as the saying goes ;) And there would be much tears shed if the parent's ever found out ^^_

Aureolegends _: Haha xD Well, two tsunderes don't mix well ;D (And early Mornings are the bane of my existence. And sleep)_

SkySage24 _: Thank you! :D_

 _No alternate selves will appear, but other than that, maybe some of them ;3_

CG-3m1y4: _The fight crime part had me cracking up with laughter ;) I can imagine it being some kind of superhero spoof xD_

 _Indeed, Shirou's on the same Level of danger as the others. Hershel would be in for a surprise._

 _Hmm... I always associated Aegislash with Saber (and called it Caledvwlch once or twice) and Shirou with Pawniard/Bisharp c:_

 _(And I suddenly got the urge to create an all canid-team, based on the Knights. Ugh, I still have to finish the main game first! xD)_

 _And EXTELLA in English would be nice... then I'd actually understand what they're saying in the playtroughs. I first thought there were two new servants when I read Alter Santa Lily xD She's cute, I'll give you that. And no alternative selves._

TheCharredDragon _: I know the Feeling all to well, believe me xD_

 _...you'll have to be Patient; they're only cameos, after all._

 _I'm happy that you read my other fics as well, and that you liked it ^^ Reading Reviews like These makes my heart flutter with glee, believe me!_

 _...I actually had to look up what parenthesis meant xD Well... it kind of happens simply, I guess. I write for the flow, (if that makes sense?) so my sentences get kinda interesting, sometimes. (I do it in class too. My English teacher praised me, my German teacher said I should try again :''))_

 _To tell you the truth, the only Anime that I finished was the DEEN one and Fate/Zero. UBW was started, but I never managed to finish it, and every time I want to start it again, something else catches my interest xD_

 _And I'm happy that my Interpretation on the not-yet-released Knights are readworthy! ^^_

 _(I do keep a nice, handy, cheat sheet with their modern names. Or I jump back to chapter 2 for them ;3)_

 _And the Fate series did influence my interest in the stories, like Kid Icarus: Uprising did it for Greek Mythology. It's always interesting to learn new things this way xD_

 _Yaay for language abuse! The next Segment where I get to torture- I mean, enlighten you, will be out... probably after Christmas. Stupid School -.-_

 _Answer: I update Sunday-Monday if everything is going according to plan, but the next few weeks will be random. And who do you mean by Faerie Queen? There are a few, as far as I know ^^'_

 _Everyone have a nice First Sunday of Advent!_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	26. Cheesecake, Choco-Cookie & Apple Cake

**Cheesecake**

Palomedes sighed as he walked up to the counter in the cafe, the guests shooting him wary glances. He fingered his necklace inside his pocket, but ignored the unease he had gotten from the establishment, looking at the people currently talking behind the display.

"...Miss Hyrore?"

Henry was being scarce and went upstairs to look and ask around, and really, it wasn't as if he had any control over Agravain's kid anyhow.

The dark skinned woman's eyes widened as recognition flashed through them, and she nodded once.

"Police officer Bashir, was it? You're working together with that brash detective, hun? I'm sorry for you."

Palomedes sighed slightly. "I excuse myself for him, Miss. He's not too fond of women."

Her answer was wry. "I noticed, believe me."

Shaking his head, the officer turned to the red haired kid (and really, were those gold eyes? It was almost as if Tristan was standing before him; if he were Japanese, that is.)

"Where did Ana go?"

There was a second of silence, until the kid pointed at the door to the kitchen.

Palomedes nodded. "Very good, at least he's not causing a ruckus. I'll be going after him, then."

"Uh-"

He ignored the Japanese, only nodding shortly at their contact, before he entered the kitchen.

And froze, as over thirteen heads swiveled around, attached to very familiar faces.

"..." went one former Knight of the Round.

"..." went the other former Knights of the Round and Queen.

"... huh." went King Arthur as he sighed.

Palomedes glanced between them, dumbstruck, until Agravain groaned. "I swear to god, if this starts again while we have a case, then heaven forbid, I will-"

"No swearing." The answer was already automatic, and the former assassin leveled a glare at him, but Palomedes shrugged it off, a slow smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I'll admit that I thought we would meet grandly, in some extravagant scheme or case that could only have been orchestrated by god or fate, but this is..."

Sir Kay pushed up his glasses, nodding, "There, you see, Artoria? I told you it was fate!"

"...," Palomedes ignored him for the second, his focus shifting back to the king, "...quite ordinary...and... uh," he tried very hard to focus on the speech he wanted to say, but the King was rather distracting. At least, his... physique and clothing, "uh..."

Well, it was rather distinctly feminine, what with the skirt and all...

The words died in his throat, and he gulped. Somewhere to his right, Lancelot snorted, and Gawain laughed.

"...I almost forgot," he begun, "how surprising it was for us to find out that you were a girl, 'Arthur'."

"Well, it has been rather long, I guess. Still," her focus shifted, and almost without a thought, Palomedes -and the others- shifted to attention, "we have a missing magus on our hands."

-o-

Outside, Telma sipped contently at her coffee, Shirou sighing next to her.

"What's the matter, hun? There's nothing we can do for Marvin anyhow, at least until the detective and the officer have a new lead."

She glanced at a blonde head at the table under the stairs; the kid (well, teen, really) that accompanied the officer was there, scribbling down in his notebook with an intense look and sipping his tea very british-y. The redhead from the counter cringed.

"I know, it's just, I'm worried about Merlin."

Telma didn't comment on his slip of the tongue, considering they worked under those names, but merely nodded. "Still, I think it'll do the lot in the kitchen some good, talking things through."

Likewise, Shirou didn't comment on her observation. Even if he didn't recognize them, he _did_ see Mordred tackle the detective when the older woman walked outside, so it wasn't too hard to assume that the officer was part of the knights as well.

And then the door opened to a distraught-looking Rin.

* * *

 **Chocolate-Chip-Cookie**

After the knights had more or less talked, and after Agravain had questioned Telma -who was much more willing to talk now than when he'd visited- they were going over the details of the case, adding the newly found information.

Two days later, Agravain and Palomedes were in the cafe, explaining as much as they could to their former comrades.

Henry had been deposited to help his twin with his case, while Telma was told to strictly stay home and gather as much information as possible, while staying safe.

It was almost scary how easy it was to talk to his former brothers-in-arms, Palomedes mused, giving a grateful nod to Guinevere as she handed him an Earl Grey.

It also was quite obvious that they'd been doing this for some time already, because they seemed much more at ease than Ana or he.

The only things that surprised him were the two Japanese kids who were looking at the documents, together with Lady Artoria.

So, he had to ask. "Who're you two, anyhow?"

Dagonet snorted. Shirou looked up from his page. "... Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka, former Magi and students at the Clock Tower."

Palomedes blinked. "Magi, I see..."

Agravain looked at him, flatly. "That's all you have to say about it? 'I see'? Really?"

Palomedes reciprocated the stare. "The King and the others seem to trust them, so yes, 'I see'."

Somewhere in the back, Artoria sighed, muttering _'not again,'_ but neither detective nor cop seemed to hear her.

There was a second of silence, until a phone vibrated. Which might as well have been a fire alarm, with how loud it was. The knights glanced at each other shortly, before Kay sighed and picked up his phone, looking at the text message.

The damned thing was vibrating since the early morning hours, so he ignored it until now, but he was finally getting fed up.

"I swear, if this is some kind of prank..."

He did a double take.

"It's from _Merlin_ -!"

Agravain and Palomedes rushed to the phone, the former snatching it out of the seneschal's hand, who shot him an irritated look. Agravain had to take a moment to actually read the message, because it was written in _Brythonic_ of all dead languages, before he realized that it was unbelievably clever to write in a language the captors would not be able to read or consider helpless button-smashing.

A truly malicious grin formed on his lips.

"Well, Sir Kay, it looks like your phone will be evidence for the case, so I'll confiscate it. Palomedes, you have a phone call to make."

It was the last piece of the puzzle, and Agravain was ready to serve justice.

He was already packing his belongings together, making halt to scuffle through Mordred's hair, before he turned around, eyes locking onto the King's. "From this point, it's the Yard's task, but I'll call you when we find anything."

Never mind that he wasn't part of the police force.

She nodded, and as Kay scribbled down his lock number with silent curses, she added her phone number to it, handing the finished paper to Agravain.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan to explain the language?"

Palomedes shrugged, "Ana will think of something, trust me."

* * *

 **Apple Cake**

The next day, all of the Knights were seated in the waiting room of the Yard, glancing anxiously at each other and the clock.

It was the car crash all over again.

Saying that all of them were present was wrong, though; Mordred and the Grail-Trio had school, Dagonet was working and Gaheris, Gareth and Leodegrance were at the theater, so they would arrive in -Artoria glanced at the offending time device- an hour or two.

All hoped that Merlin and whoever else that got involved in this case was safe and sound by the time, but that was rather wishful.

The female King felt a soft caress on her hand, and glanced down to find Shirou's own clasped over it, his thumb gently circling on her palm. She shot him a grateful glance, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, and he smiled back, gently whispering.

"Hey, it's going to be all right – this is Merlin we're talking about, no?"

"True."

Lancelot smiled softly at them, Guinevere leaning against his side.

Silence once again entered the waiting room.

Rin spoke up from her perch next to Shirou. "...so, I was wondering," the others rose to attention, "why would he text Kay and not Saber?"

"Ah." Bedivere glanced at the seneschal, a smile forming. Gawain seemed equally amused, and Tristan actually managed a small grin. Kay simply snorted.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. Ector sighed at their antics.

Rin looked confused as hell. "...what?"

Artoria quipped in, "There was a feast, once, organized by Gwen-" Rin nodded, this sounded plausible, "-but some buffoon poisoned the apples, and _of course_ , the Queen became the main suspect."

Said Queen continued, having straightened. "You can imagine the uproar this caused, but almost no noble worth their salt actually went the length to investigate who did it. So enter Kay, snarky and boorish as ever, deciding that he'd solve the case, 'lest these idiots accuse themselves'."

Rin blinked, and Shirou raised an eyebrow.

Kay sighed exasperated. "Well, can you blame me? It was getting ridiculous, so I took the next best knight and started investigating."

Gawain quipped in with, "The next best knight being Mordred, of all people," and Ector laughing. "It was a crazy case, apparently, with investigations across all of Britain."

Kay nodded, ending it with, "And we even had to ask the Lady of the Lake for help, in the end."

The earlier air of worry was exchanged with one full of melancholy, as most of the knights remembered the events, _afterwards_ , which led to quite a few problems, lightly put.

Guinevere and Lancelot glanced at each other.

Rin had a twitch in her eyebrow. "I see. Medieval detectives? Why not." Other things were muttered, but they were mostly ignored in favor of the officer entering.

"Um, you are the associates of Mr. Marvin? As well as Detective Cox and Officer Bashir?"

Eleven pairs of eyes swiveled into his direction, and the officer stumbled back, surprised. "You are needed for an interview, and Mr. Marvin wishes to talk to you."

* * *

 _Hello my friends, I have crawled to you from the depths of learning hell to upload at least something before Christmas. xD_

 _(Actually, there's a real Christmas chapter planned, but at the rate this is going, it'll be up sometimes after the New Year. I hope :/_

 _Well, I try.)_

 _On another note, Gemstones is nearing its first anniversary! Can't believe it's already that long ago xD_

 _Well, in case I don't manage to miraculously update this until Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone!_

 _And onto the Reviews:_

CG-3m1y4 _: Yeah, well... School. No other excuse xD_

 _...now that you mention, he and Issei are rather similiar. Huh, a small world. Though, I think Akkun would piss her off simply because :3_

 _Yep, Ywain and the Music store will be featured again. The Story for Babylon (at least, what I've read) is pretty interesting, and Ishtarin is Gold xD_

 _And I am HYPE for the First Order!_

 _(I plan to Marathon GoA, Zero and UBW in the vacation, so I'll be seeing it finally! :D)_

 _Meh, no worries. I know the Feeling xD_

Isame Kuroda _: You are welcome! ;D_

 _Yup, t'was my Intention, actually._

 _And by Family tree, do you mean the 'original' or the one for Cafe? ...the wording's a bit off, though I think you meant the original? As far as I understood, it goes like this: Gawain, Gaheris, Gareth, Agravain and Mordred are Artorias nephews (and 'son'), while Galahad and Lancelot are obviously son and father. I think there was something about Lancelot being the adopted child of the Lady of the Lake, but there are way too many variants to Count._

 _Leodegrance is Guineveres father, and the others are not related (to my Knowledge). If it was the Family tree for the Cafe cast, see the second chapter ;D_

Sky Sage24: _Eh, because it doesn't fit well with the theme. And yes, that means no EMIYA either. :)_

 _dcalebh: Thank you! :D_

 _Number 2415 L.S: Uh, no. Who's that? xD Marianne, as in I couldn't think of a better Name (or, to Sound smarter, from Maid Marian)_

 _Well, see you all next Chapter!_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	27. Christmas Cake

_**Christmas Cake**_

Mordred glanced out of the window, sighing dejectedly as the promised snow didn't come. Her reflection looked back at her, and the colorful lights of their Christmas tree could be seen as well, but she still wished for a blanket of white to cover the streets and homes for Christmas Eve.

Gawain stood in the doorway, having helped their mother bring the food into the living room, where everyone was seated already, waiting for the blonde girl.

He shook his head. "It won't snow faster if you keep glaring outside."

She spared him a glance, but returned her attention to the outside again. "I can still wish, no?"

A wry smirk followed. "Let's hurry, before mother forces me into a frilly dress."

The knight of the sun shook his head as his younger sister walked past him.

"You hid all of them again?"

"You bet!"

* * *

-2-

* * *

Percival counted the presents under the Christmas tree, smiling contently as all were present. It was always a hassle to find the gifts for the family (even more so, to find something for his worrywart of a mother) but every year was worth it.

Smiling another time, he turned around and winced at the sound of shattering glass – his father was in the kitchen, and that never bode too well for the furniture. He simply hoped that it wasn't his mother's new china vase, or else the sire of the house would be in for a lecture.

And as Percival sat down next to his oldest sister, he kept glancing to the window.

"It would be nice if it would be snowing, huh?"

He nodded.

A white Christmas would have been wonderful, but it seems like it won't snow this year, either.

With a soft smile, his mother kindled the fire, the cracking of the flames creating a small melody.

They were all seated and ready to start, but Tristan was still missing. It had taken Percival the better part of the last month to convince the archer to join them, and now he was late – it was so unlikely Tristan that he worried.

He glanced outside again.

* * *

-3-

* * *

Guinevere was smiling at Galahad in a fashion that spelled 'danger' to Lancelot as they watched him clean the silverware for the Christmas Dinner. His Lady Mother and Lord Father were smiling at their almost-daughter-in-law as she decorated the tree with their youngest.

Guinevere laughed. "This is really nice, no, Galahad?"

It was such a secretive whisper that Lancelot knew they planned something.

Finally having finished, he turned around and walked over to them. "What are you whispering behind my back?" His frown turned into a playful smirk as he saw their expressions.

"Uh-" Gwen hurriedly clasped her hand over Galahad's mouth, her smile straining.

"What ever are you talking about, dearest?"

The purple knight simply raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Leandre!?" His father shouted, "help your mammon!"

Lancelot blinked, confusedly glancing at his not-quite-son and Queen, before their expressions turned ashen.

"She's trying to install the electricity for the _crèche de Noël,_ is she not?"

There was one important rule in their household: never, ever, under any circumstances, let Jacqueline near electric devices. If Lancelot didn't know it better, he'd say that she was a complete technophobe, but the truth was that she had a limited attention span in most cases involving electricity.

Galahad had a haunted look in his eyes as he glared frantically at Lancelot. "Hurry!" He hissed, "mammon is going to fry the house down at this rate!"

"Right!"

* * *

-4-

* * *

Shirou had to admit that Saber's parents outdid themselves in turning the (kind of) creepy home into a true Christmas Workshop. Everything that remotely resembled an archaeological fund was somehow turned into the greatest present ever, and the whole house was decorated in greens and blues and reds.

It was rather nice, actually.

He smiled as he looked at the animatronic Santa in the front yard, ignoring the silent twitches from his lover.

He had diligently picked her up at her apartment, waving good-bye to a smiling Guinevere, before they took a rather roundabout way to her parents' home, picking up the last presents.

"Every year," there was a white puff in front of Saber as she spoke, and the irritation was very apparent in her tone, "I tell them to leave that... that _abomination_ in the basement," she pointed at the waving Santa, "but they ... _always_ insist on installing it!"

Shirou was about to say something, when the door opened and Marianne stepped out, smirking at her daughter. "Well, dear, if you manage to finally convince Hershel to leave it, I'll be in your debt."

She glanced at Shirou. "Good evening to you, by the way. And thank you for bringing our stray home."

Saber shot an incredulous look at her mother.

Shirou chuckled.

* * *

-5-

* * *

Tristan was freezing his ass off.

The car was cold, he had wet hair (and were those ice crystals forming...?), it wasn't even snowing and it was late. Not a good combination for Christmas with his sister and the rowdy lot. Still, he sighed, looking at the suspiciously big crate on his backseat and the equally suspicious whimpering from within it.

He was driving extra carefully, making sure that his passengers stayed safe.

And really, it wasn't his fault for his tardiness – Bedivere had needed some advice, and-

"Look at me," he huffed, glancing back again, "here I am, talking to myself."

* * *

-6-

* * *

Agravain had not the slightest idea how he managed to find himself in this situation. Really.

Edward was laughing at his silent misery, while Henry was being overtly cautious about showing any kind of emotion.

The assassin was ready to have another quiet Christmas with his kids, but Palomedes managed to convince him. Convince him to celebrate with them, that is.

Them being the cop's father, mother and who-knows-how-many cousins, nieces and nephews. And more.

Palomedes smiled somewhat apologetically. "I'd already told them that you would be coming, I didn't know the whole family would be around this year. My cousin married last week, and they were all still in England. Sorry."

Agravain grumbled something, but refrained from speaking out loud.

Especially because the matriarch had a ladle in her hand, and she looked as if she knew how to use that.

Edward smirked. "That's entirely your fault."

Agravain glared at him. "How?"

"I don't know, but it is."

Henry gave a sigh of suffering.

Flicking the younger twin on the head (something Agravain learned from the friend of his coworker) the detective leaned over to his fellow knight. "They are letting us go at the designed time?"

Palomedes rolled his eyes and whispered back, not wishing to interrupt the prayer currently spoken. "Yes, and now try to behave like a decent human being for me, will you, Ana?"

The ladle suddenly seemed to glare into their direction.

* * *

-7-

* * *

Bors listened to his father talk on the phone, and looked around.

Barely any decoration, and what they had was in the same dull grey as the walls and furniture. The only Christmas tree was the one displayed on the flat screen TV, a screen saver he modulated about an hour earlier.

His mother was more interested in her nails than in the dinner, and his knife scratched listlessly at the food.

He glanced outside. No snow.

Sighing, Bors sat up and murmured "I'm done," before he went upstairs into his room, trying to kill the time until all of them would meet.

It was a shame, really, but his whole family never celebrated Christmas, even once. They made a big deal out of the New Year and Easter, but they couldn't care less about Christmas.

Sighing again, Bors looked at the innocently-piled presents for the other and let his eyes roam over the room.

He had time to kill.

* * *

-8-

* * *

Bedivere looked warily at the door, a plate with various sweets in his hand and a bag with presents slung over his back.

It really shouldn't be this bad. It wasn't really a comforting thought, though.

His mind went back to what Shirou said, those weeks before, and his resolve steeled.

The redhead was right; he really should try talking with his sister.

He rang the doorbell.

…

A silent gasp. "Benton...?"

* * *

-9-

* * *

The people cheered as the actors bowed, going backstage.

They made record sells on Christmas Eve alone.

There was a silent knock as Gareth turned around, mask in hand, to see her brother and Leodegrance enter.

Both had proud smiles on their faces.

Gareth smiled back.

"Wonderful work, both of you!" Leodegrance clapped Gaheris' back and ruffled Gareth's hair. You could hear his pride.

Gaheris grinned, waving away the hand, before he spun the chair his sister was sitting on around, until she faced herself in the mirror.

"What a shining performance for the premier of our new play!" Gareth smiled at the enthusiasm as Gaheris continued, "Truly, you make a wonderful King Arthur."

Three pairs of blue eyes met in the mirror, grins growing softer.

"Hm," it was a sound from the back of her throat, before Gareth spoke. "Do you think King Arthur will like it-?"

Leodegrance shook his head softly. "I'm sure that she'll appreciate it, girl. After all, it took us ages to get the right to perform such a risky play."

Not to mention that he and Dagonet wrote it painstakingly over the months since meeting with the knights.

* * *

-10-

* * *

Rin smiled at the older man, bowing once again. "I'm really grateful that you'd take me in today."

Ector waved her off merrily. "Don't mention it, lass. Who would I be to let you stay in your room alone on Christmas?"

After a pause, he added, "Don't go killing each other now, right?"

Rin smirked her trademark smirk. "Can't promise that."

* * *

-11-

* * *

Merlin was bouncing around the Christmas tree, holding a turquoise bauble in his hands.

Hunith smiled at his antics, while Telma grinned.

The Magus made another circle 'round the tree, determining the utmost perfect location for the ball, smiling like a little child.

"It's good to see him happy again, right hun?"

Hunith nodded, silently. Some of the other regulars were grinning at their companion's actions, while a few newbies looked confused.

One in particular, a girl way too young to be working as what she does, raised a hand slowly.

"Uhm, Miss Telma?"

The bar woman raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Marvin doing... this?"

'This' referring to Merlin's antics in the last hour.

Telma grinned. "Well, honey; our Marvin always had a knack for theatrics."

A voice in the back murmured something along the lines of 'I can't believe he actually found work outside of our branch', but Merlin either didn't hear it or ignored it.

Finishing with the tree, the only thing missing was the top.

Merlin held the blue angel with the golden hair in hand, smiling a nostalgic smile.

"Would you like to put it on top, Mei?"

The girl, Mei, blinked. "Really?"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. And after that, I'll tell you the story of Britain's Greatest King ever to live!"

* * *

-12-

* * *

Mordred was hugging her mother tightly, smiling brightly; her present lay open next to her.

Really, it was time Margaret recognized her daughter for who she was, not for what she wished her to be.

Gawain smiled at the most un-princess like clothing Mordred could have ever gotten, together with studded boots and a necklace. Well, it was a step in the right direction.

He glanced at his own present – a new phone and, to his embarrassment, a new pair of undergarments – and shook his head slightly.

They were making steps forward, if one by one.

* * *

-13-

* * *

Artoria had to smile in delight at the expression on Shirou's face as he looked at the terrible Christmas sweater he was forced to wear by yours truly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother tearing up likewise. Only Hershel seemed indifferent, but even his look gave way to a hint of amusement.

It was such an offsetting green that it hurt to look at, and had a hilariously bad sewn reindeer on it.

 _~rry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and~_

Oh, did she mention that it could also play a song?

Waiting until the song was done, and not moving too much, Shirou shot her a glare. "This is for what happened with my father, isn't it?"

"Maybe?"

Hershel smiled at their antics, looking at the last present under the tree.

"' _From the Café to Hershel and Marianne Whittington',_ huh _?"_

He wondered what it was.

* * *

-14-

* * *

In the end, Tristan missed Christmas Dinner, but it definitely would be worth it, he mused, as he stood in the hall, waiting for everyone to come before he showed them their presents.

His sister looked confused, but her husband smirked at Tristan, already knowing what the big box in the middle of the corridor was supposed to contain.

Percival grinned at him, but patiently let his youngest sibling open the box –

only to be met with a face full of fur, as three enthusiastic puppies jumped out and onto the mass of squeaking people.

Percival's eyes widened. "You got us puppies-!"

Tristan smiled and closed his eyes as the happy laughter and yipping of his family filled the room.

* * *

-15-

* * *

Their mother had gotten frail, so she went to bed rather early. With a no small amount of guilt Bedivere thought that it was better that way, before he shook it off and looked at his sister.

She glanced blankly at the table, not meeting his gaze. He sighed.

"Lucina, we should talk."

Her eyes looked into his direction, but she was still silent.

"I mean it. These last few years-" they weren't family. Bedivere regretted being so harsh to his sister, but at the time he had other concerns, like his arm. It tingled unpleasantly. "- there weren't really any last few years. So," he took a deep breath, and his sister turned to him fully, "I won't lie anymore. No matter what you ask, I will only speak the truth."

Her eyes widened. Still, Lucina was vary. "You promise?"

Bedivere nodded. "I swear upon the Rulebook of the Siblingry." It was said with a smile, a fond memory resurfacing of their treehouse adventures. Anything sworn on the Rulebook was kept, without compromise.

Lucina's throat felt suddenly dry. "Then... why...? What's going on with all of you – no." There was a much more pressing matter. "...are you still my lil' Bro? The same one with whom I used to climb trees and-"

Bedivere's eyes widened, before his gaze softened. "Of course."

* * *

-16-

* * *

Dagonet had finally finished his work shift, lab coat hanging at its respectful place as he changed.

Really, being a doctor wasn't an easy job.

* * *

-17-

* * *

Guinevere and Galahad were cackling in delight as Lancelot looked at the, the... sweater. No, not sweater, more like full costume; a fake beard and hat, as well as pointy ears completed the Santa Elf sweater-costume-monstrosity.

"I am not going to wear it."

"Spoilsport," Guinevere grinned, wearing her new, beautiful, blue dress and the necklace she got from Galahad. "It is only in good fun. And trust me, you won't be the only one."

In that second, Lancelot felt pity and camaraderie with Shirou, for who else could Guinevere be referring to.

Galahad had to take a breath from all the laughing, and wrapped his new, nicely knit scarf around his neck, accentuating the equally nicely made ribbon.

* * *

-18-

* * *

Merlin was weaving a tale as old as Britain itself, captivating the younger and new audience alike, while the regulars simply smiled. They often wondered where he'd get those harebrained ideas – like, really? King Arthur being a woman in truth, and the Wizard Merlin being a young man – but they gave hope.

Which was something many of them needed.

Mei was still clutching the angel to herself, listening intently to the tale, her worries and stress forgotten for the moment.

When Merlin finished his story, she looked at him in wonder.

"What makes you say that King Arthur will return and help people like us?"

Telma had to grimace; most of them saw their work as a fact (and took more or less pleasure in it) but the girl has had it rough. Her father practically sold her to the streets, and if Telma hadn't found her when she did, she'd be dead.

Merlin's smile softened, and he leaned down and patted her head comfortingly. "Because you have to believe in her, that she will return; and if you do, she will not turn a blind eye to those that need help. All are equal before the High King, after all."

Never before had Telma noticed it, but now, as Mei's eyes widened in delight and a few more chuckled amusedly, it really sounded more like a preaching than a simple tale. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

* * *

-19-

* * *

Palomedes was grinning at Agravain's dumbfounded expression as he was introduced to each and every family member.

Each and every one.

* * *

-20-

* * *

Hershel stared at the book cover numbly. Its title was _'A King and his Knights: Memoirs of Camelot'._ And it was written... by Artoria Whittington. His wife glanced at it as well, being more focused on the cover drawing than the author at this point, because it looked eerie like one of the pictures of Caliburn displayed in the cafe.

His hands were trembling as he slowly opened the first page, skimming over the publisher and the release date.

It was released this year, by a rather small publishing company known as Gorgoneion... by his child.

Hershel knew, he felt, that if he were to open the next page, if he were to read the first sentence... he would cross something he said he wouldn't. A threshold he set for himself. But...

they were offering, no? And he could never turn down an offer from his child.

The first chapter was simply titled 'Arthur'.

 _'I did never know much about my birth parents, for I feel that, despite us not sharing the same blood, Sir Ector is my father, but there were times when I would wonder._

 _What were they for people, giving their newborn babe away simply because of some sort of prophecy? Because the child did not qualify their expectations?_

 _I was but a few days old when I was taken away from my mothers bosom, given to the care of beings wholly unsuited for raising a child._

 _The fae whom I was given to, a watery Elemental with the grace of a thousand women, has raised me to the utmost of her abilities, despite the hardships it brought her. Up until this day, I have to thank the Lady for keeping me alive those first three years of my life, and she has my utmost gratitude and respect for giving me to Sir Ector and his late wife once they were found worthy._

 _As such, I have no positive feelings for my birth parents; especially for my father, King Uther.'_

Abruptly breaking off his reading (and surprising Marianne) Hershel flipped through the next few pages, until he found the next chapter, titled 'Kay'.

There were others titled 'Ector' and 'Merlin' and 'Bedivere'; one was 'Agravain' and some even 'Mordred', and Hershel could almost grasp that absurd notion at the back of his head, but he refrained from doing so.

Instead he glanced at his daughter.

She seemed to sense his inner turmoil, because she smiled softly, indicating to the book as she spoke.

"I had the others fill in their parts. We started working on it two years ago, unsure on how to word it. It was finished today, because I asked Palomedes and Agravain to write something as well."

She was still smiling, but Hershel could only stare in silent shock at his child. Marianne looked even worse, gripping his shoulder in an iron grip as her gaze became unfocused.

His throat felt incredibly dry, all of a sudden.

He shut the book and stroke over the cover reverently, whispering, "this is..."

A warm hand touched his own, and another grasped that of his wife, gently laying it on top of his, before their daughter put hers on them again.

"A collection of memoirs about life in Camelot, under the rule of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."

Her voice shook, suddenly laden with so many different emotions Hershel wondered how she didn't burst, but she continued, undeterred. "You will see that she has quite many an appearance."

Hershel dared to glance at Shirou, who was smiling a genuine smile of happiness, before he looked back at his daughter.

Her expression became even softer, if possible.

"You will find that it has many... gruesome scenes in it, and not all are always positive, but-" her eyes shimmered, "- I do hope that you will understand."

Artoria let go of their hands, leaned back and took a deep shuddering breath, composing herself.

Hershel still looked, stared, shocked; frozen.

"I – we, all of us appreciate your love for the legends, and I know I am speaking in the name of many that they feel flattered whenever you talk about new findings. It is a great relief, knowing that the people remember us in such positive light; especially for ones like Mordred or Agravain, so..."

She trailed off at the end, unable to formulate an adequate enough answer, but neither Hershel nor Marianne paid it any mind.

The female archaeologist had one hand clasped in front of her mouth, a silent "Artoria..." escaping her lips.

Hershel was still unable to speak, glancing down at the innocent book.

"Then you... all of you as well, are..." Her mother slowly lifted her other hand, stretching it until it barely touched a strand.

"Yes." Gone was the quiver in her voice, in its stead a crisp-clear answer without hesitation. Artoria closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, slightly, a small smile forming.

She opened them again. "I am King Arthur."

"Unbelievable..."

Artoria shook her head slowly, still smiling.

Hershel shook _his_ head in disbelief. It made sense, all of the small hints they got over the years. Hints he willingly ignored for the sake of his family.

"You..." he gulped, "you are speaking the truth, aren't you?"

His small, little girl; the light of their life... was...

"I am still your child." Once again, Artoria seemed to be reading his mind. "It matters not if I am King or not, you will be forever my family – there is no distinction between the two."

And really, as confusing as it sounded, it was so very _Artoria_ that Marianne had to hiccup a laugh through her tears. Hershel smiled a wry smile, shaking his head fondly.

"You will be the death of me, someday."

There was a comforting silence between them, before Shirou quipped in. "You... are taking this better than I imagined you would, admittedly."

Hershel glanced at the Japanese kid and wondered how he or his friend fit into all of this, but ignored that thought for later. "I think... I think that it's still the shock."

Marianne nodded. "Once we sleep over it, then I'll probably worry. But right now...?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but Shirou gave a sage nod, understanding the situation. Artoria smiled softly, glancing at the clock, before she spoke. "...would you be interested in coming to the cafe with us? I am sure the others would not mind."

Sharing a look with his wife, Hershel nodded slowly. "...we can try, I think. Won't be any more surprises, I hope."

Artoria had to laugh. "No, to my knowledge, there should be none. I cannot speak for the others, though."

* * *

-21-

* * *

"...so, what you're saying is that you are a knight of the round table?" Lucina stared at Benton, a horrified realization making its way across her face.

Her brother, dear little brother whom she hadn't recognized since the day he shouted at her in the hospital, had laid his soul bare in all its ugly glory.

War.

Death.

Fighting. Being in charge of a significant part of an army. Leading said army. Being the right-hand to the king. Being a knight. Fighting at the kings side. Killing. Being the first knight. More killing. Seeing the king die. Being struck by such agony that it was hard to continue living. Even more killing.

She was wrong in her assessment all those years ago; they weren't hunters – they were killers, hiding underneath civility and a code of conduct. Trained killers hired for a just cause.

"So you really aren't my brother anymore." How could he be, if he talks about such terrible, horrible things with ease.

Bedivere sighed again, a tired sound, before he eyed her again. "I am. I always have been your brother, but Lucina – memories such as what I told you change a person."

He was wishing so hard that she understood what he talked about, because this confrontation hadn't been easy, but he saw that it might not make a difference anymore.

Lucina took a deep, steadying breath. "I – I can't see what you are saying, but then again; I- its hard to understand, but it's such a logical statement that- that –" She massaged her forehead. "Then... your boss is the King, and the workers are the Knights you all fashion yourself after?"

He nodded.

Delicately, as if not to scare her, he spoke again. "There is a small Christmas Party between us, if you'd like, you can come as well. I believe His Majesty's parents are coming too."

Lucina pondered over the words. Here her little brother -this knight who called himself her little brother- was offering her to suddenly be thrust into the depths of this crazy, confusing and unbelievable truth?

Did he think her anger would simply go away with such a small statement? Wait.

"The... archaeologists knew as well? That their daughter is the very subject they research?"

"Ah- no, the King is telling them today-"

She didn't hear it anymore. So the King was telling the secret to her parents? And Benton followed suit with doing the same?

She really had them wrapped around her little finger.

Ignoring the fact that Benton seemed much more at ease calling his boss some form of royal flattery rather than her name, Lucina tried to calm her nerves.

"...I won't be coming with you."

He nodded glumly, and she elaborated. "This- don't think I'm taking any of this easy. Just- give me some time, please?"

He nodded again, and Lucina stood up and forcefully walked to the door, gesturing to it. "Leave. Tell your boss' parents that I'd like to talk to them about this, but leave, Benton _-Sir Bedivere_." She practically hissed out his name, and the knight gave her one last look and stepped outside.

"Lucina, I-"

"Just... give me time alone, to think it over, please."

She closed the door.

* * *

-22-

* * *

Rin was smiling as Kay turned on the lights and placed the presents in the cake display, currently empty.

Ector sighed at them, wondering how he managed to survive the evening.

Well, at least this years Christmas Party would prove to be quite interesting, considering the Whittingtons were accompanying his child.

...their child?

Shaking his head, Ector looked around at the decorated cafe, smiling at the giant candy canes Galahad, Shirou and Guinevere made prior to this. Of course, 100% out of edible material, in three flavors.

Christmas season had to be exploited, after all.

Rin was next to him. "When are the others arriving?"

"Within the hour. If not faster."

As if waiting for Ector to finish his sentence, three figures emerged at the front door, knocking politely. Rin looked puzzled, considering that all of the knights had a spare key, even Palomedes and Agravain, but Ector merely winked at her playfully before opening the door to a freezing Ywain.

"So you decided to come after all?"

The Lion Knight smiled crookedly, nodding at his two companions. "We did, after the last surprise wore off."

He blinked. "I hope there isn't any more gender-relevant reveals. I don't think Culwych would survive them."

The second person shot his friend a look, but scratched his head in embarrassment as Ector eyed him. He really should have looked at his cousin better, in those times past.

His wife rolled her eyes at him and politely (read: not so) showed Ywain to the side, entering with a few presents laden under her arms.

"Men." She muttered, and Rin joined in, nodding her head.

"Women." Kay shot back.

Ector sighed, before looking at the rather big present behind them. He raised an eyebrow, but Ywain only grinned.

* * *

-23-

* * *

Hershel was still running on autopilot until they arrived at the front of the cafe, but was shaken out of it as he glanced at the purple haired man before him.

"..."

Shirou sighed as his own sweater started singing again, and he and ...Lancelot shared a pained look, while Gwen and Artoria were smirking in delight.

Galahad wrapped his scarf tighter and smiled at the two archaeologists, completely ignoring the scene next to him. "It is good to see you."

Marianne nodded at him, dumbfounded.

* * *

-24-

* * *

By the time Tristan and Percival arrived, everyone else was already there and in a merry mood.

Presents were already exchanged, Bors grinning widely as he saw them entering. "You're late!"

Percival snorted. "Well, I had a puppy to name, so excuse me."

Tristan left them alone, making a beeline for Leodegrance who had given him the idea in the first place, intent on thanking the older man for the address of the kennel. The older lord was talking to Ector and Dagonet, sipping at his coffee.

Before the archer could thank him, however, he saw purple in his peripheral vision. Turning around to greet Lancelot, he wasn't expecting to see the purple knight dressed in a Santa Elf costume, looking blankly across the room, an equally blank-looking Shirou next to him in a horrid sweater.

The greeting died on his lips as he blinked in confusion.

"Quite the _dashing_ figure they make, old friend." Palomedes walked over to him, something green stuck in his hair, as he grinned. Tristan eyed his old rival, once again being perplexed at the strange sort of friendship he and Agravain had developed, before he answered.

"We should be thankful it's not us, then."

"True."

They enjoyed each others company for a few minutes, before Tristan continued his quest of thanking Leodegrance, but he was interrupted again.

This time by an apologetic-looking Gawain, who balanced a tray on his hand. Tristan waved him off, and the blonde walked over to Kay with the refreshments.

Leodegrance had already seen him when Artoria called him over, and the red archer blinked; today really seemed to be filled with bad luck for him.

Diligently walking to his King (after muttering a short 'excuse me' to the lord), he had to smile upon seeing the parents as well.

"Looking lovely as ever, Marianne."

Artoria rolled her eyes, but left them alone for the duration it took her to get them some drinks.

Tristan smiled after King, before addressing her parents. "Being introduced to everyone again?"

They nodded. "There's really not much of a difference, in the end," Hershel begun, "but some things are turning out to be rather confusing."

Marianne quipped in, "like ...Mordred suddenly calling us 'Grandmother' and 'Grandfather'. That was... surprising."

Hershel smiled. "It was worth the surprise, seeing Artoria's expression as she excused herself with Millie."

Tristan's eye twitched. "Do not worry yourself over her; she did the same thing to Shirou. I think it's her way of breaking the ice."

* * *

Sometimes later, while Tristan was talking to a glum Bedivere, Ywain and Culwych approached him, smiling secretively.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. He never saw them amongst the familiar faces.

Culwych grinned. "We got you a present."

The other eyebrow met its friend. He never really spoke to Arthur's cousin or his wife, so what present are they talking about?

Olwen choose that moment to tap him on the shoulder.

Tristan turned around and glanced at the present next to the staircase, and his eyes widened.

Reverently, he walked over to it, already guessing what it would be.

Every action stilled as Tristan unwrapped the beautiful harp. Bedivere smiled at his friend, silently wishing him luck, while Artoria simply sighed good-naturedly.

Really, after the initial shock that she was a woman, Ywain, Olwen and her cousin came up with the brilliant idea to gift him the harp. Well, most of them actually joined and it became a group present, but the credit to the idea still belonged to Ywain.

Tristan had tears in his eyes and was smiling brightly, and Artoria was truly happy for him.

"Really, all of you..." He looked at the faces of the nearby knights (even Agravain had something close to a friendly frown), before a thought entered his mind.

He glanced at Ywain and Culwych and whispered, "do you know Monty Python and the Holy Grail...?"

They shot confused glances at each other, but Kay, who heard him, smirked quite evilly.

Seating himself next to the harp, he plucked a few strings to grow used to the instrument.

Then he grinned at the King.

The first few notes caused confusion amongst the knights, until they recognized the melody, at which they glanced at each other, confirming the next course of action.

They started to sing.

 _'We're Knights of the Round Table,_

 _We dance when ere were able...'_

Artoria's eye begun to twitch as the laughter and singing covered even the melody of Shirou's sweater. She outright groaned in misery by the point they reached the refrain.

She. Hated. That. Song!

–

If one were to look outside, they would have noticed the first signs of a White Christmas falling from the sky.

* * *

 _Haha, I actually made it until Christmas! :D I can't believe it, but I did it! Merry Christmas Everyone!_

 _And it's 17 pages long as well! Thats, like... 4 Chapters normally? Eh, Holiday Special it is xD_

 _Obviously, this happens after the conclusion to Merlin and Akkun's arc, but, well... I think a Holiday Chapter should be released on the Holiday, rather than after, so... time-skipping ensues!_

 _Well, not much to say, except they know! Both Marianne/Hershel and Lucina, even if the latter is still taking it rather hard. But at least the siblings finally had that talk from Capter 7, and they're on their way to make up :)_

 _(Also, Chapters after this are back to their regular length. Just saying)_

 _And it's Review Time!_

Silvercrystal _._ ct _: Thanks, and to you as well :3_

CG _-_ 3m1y4 _: Well yea, that's Merlin after all. He is an idiot, but he's our idiot xD Gemstones shall be coming soon as well, don't worry! This Christmas really is filled to teh brim with TM stuff, I can barely Keep up x'D_

 _And your wish was fulfilled! :3_

Delca _: Thank you! Well, yeah, it's a set-up... but not for this chapter, obviously xD I would have liked to have the case closed before today, but, meh. And a nice Holiday to you too ;3_

Isame Kuroda _: Haha, you're welcome!_

 _Palomedes is a saracen Knight and (sometimes) Tristan's rival for Isolde's love, and they're more often than not rivaling Knights._

Number 2415 L.S _: Haha, do that xD Nah, it's good :) and I'm happy that you like it ^^_

Vhosek _: yeah. I find it funny that they always say that this time of the year is for 'Besinnung' - for reflection and Things like that, but the truth is that you are in a hurry to complete all of that stuff the School keeps pushing into the weeks before Christmas, so there's no time at all for 'Besinnung'. Hah..._

 _Fun Fact: the case mentioned is an actual book by the Name_ The Idylls of the Queen _by Phyllis Ann Karr ;)_

 _I'm just a Guest: Thank you, as always :3_

* * *

Henry and Edward were sitting next to their friends, the former reading a book while the latter sharpened his knife.

The old music player had a Christmas playlist playing softly in the background, and the sweets were mostly gone as well.

"When are we going to meet the knights?" Hans asked them. Next to him, Alice and Jack nodded. All three 'children' had sneaked away from their respective holiday celebrations, finding themselves in the Detective's office.

Of course, it helped that Jack and Hans lived in the local orphanage, and that the Sister herself was one of them, and Alice was 'visiting' her friends.

"When all is in due time." Henry answered patiently, smiling softly to himself.

 _'Sir Agravain and Sir Palomedes, huh? What a surprise.'_

* * *

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	28. Honey Icing & Coffee to Go

**Honey Icing**

Merlin was huddled up on Artoria's couch, a warm tea in his hands and still-worried knights at his beck and call.

His little mother was sleeping upstairs, still rattled and stressed out.

Not that he could blame her, really; if he didn't already have white hair, he'd reckon growing strands of white.

Artoria plopped down next to him. "Idiot."

He took a sip of his tea, let his eyes wander to the others, who were huddled together in the kitchen (giving them privacy) and glanced at her.

He smiled wryly. "Why, it's good to see you as well, Artoria."

She shook her head, eyes softening. "You should have told us that something happened, we would have helped, you know it."

"Yes, which is why I didn't ask." He huffed, finding it surprisingly hard to reason with her, when she was in such a mood. "What happens in the District stays in the District," he offered; the silent credo all of them followed.

"Hm," Artoria leaned back, "that may be so, but whatever happens to one of _My_ Knights, or _My_ Queen, or _My_ Wizard or Magi is _My_ responsibility as well. You should have told us your mother was missing." Her voice was soft, but Merlin knew that she meant everything she said.

His look turned distant.

"I will, from now on, I promise."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "...being somber does not suit you, Merlin." He shot her a glare, "You are running and skipping and energy and frolicking and freedom and fun and jests and stupid, magical experiments, but you are not somber or depressed."

His glare softened. "I recall being guardian, teacher, friend and ...caretaker-" _for he could not see herself as this bright woman's father, even if he cared for her in her first years,_ "- as well."

A deep sigh. "Let me be an old man for once, and tomorrow I'll be back to normal."

A small smile. "Of course; take your time. I am less worried about what 'normal' means, without magic. It is a blessing, sometimes, I say."

He actually laughed at that, a small tear running down his cheek. "Why, don't you worry, I'll find a way to incorporate my tricks, without actual magic!"

There was a companionable silence, until Artoria asked, "What is her name? Of your mother?"

The once-greatest-wizard smiled. "Little Mother is called Hunith."

* * *

 **Coffee to Go**

It was a beautiful, bright and sunny Sunday afternoon, in which the birds were singing and all of that. And Shirou was currently in the local mall, running himself (and his companion for the day) ragged, because his father thought it fun to visit.

Let it be said that Jouichirou Yukihira never visited without _style_.

Which meant a grand dinner he and Rin had to attend, because various legendary culinary figures would be following the man like flies.

Bedivere glanced down at their shopping list, sighing.

"Tell me, why did I agree to this lunacy?"

Shirou looked over his shoulder, smiling apologetically. "Because you offered? We're almost done, anyhow. Only one more present, for the Dalai Lama, and we can have the rest of the day off."

Bedivere looked nonplussed. "...how did you even meet the current head?"

"Eh," Shirou sighed, "my old man met him when he wasn't the Dalai Lama yet, on his excursion to Tibet a few years back. They hit off pretty well, and he's been a recurring customer ever since."

Shaking his head, the former Knight muttered, "you are in a completely different league than us, huh?"

"Well..."

* * *

They sat down unceremoniously on the bench in the middle of the plaza, having finished the gift shopping. Drinking his iced tea, Shirou glanced at Bedivere, whose attention was away at a group of girls.

"Thanks again for the help, Bedivere."

The blonde glanced over. "Huh? It was nothing; don't worry about it." He smiled. "I am glad I could be of help."

Shirou smiled. Out of all of the knights, Bedivere was the friendliest (in his opinion), always ready to help.

He seemed rather distracted, as of now, though.

Shirou followed his gaze, eyes landing on the group of girls, particularly the platinum-blonde. He glanced back at the knight, debating whether or not he should ask, given the forlorn look on his face.

Bedivere took the initiative. "She's my sister." His voice was nostalgic, "Her name is Lucina."

"I see." Shirou could see the resemblance.

Bedivere gave a deep sigh, groaning in dissatisfaction. "We had a bad fight a few years back and pretty much stopped contact all together. I still call home and everything, but she's never answering the phone - or mother is, and Lucina is not home." Frustration seeped into his features, "I simply don't know what to do about it. I thought giving her – and me – time to cool off would help, but it apparently didn't."

Greyish eyes locked onto gold ones, and Shirou was surprised at the drastic color change. He glanced at the knight's sister, before he spoke.

"When was the last time you saw each other?"

"Last year at mother's birthday."

Shirou nodded, in thought, and the knight elaborated, "I see glances of her around London, but every time I try to talk she leaves or makes a … _remark_ , and I find myself unable to talk to her."

The former magus hummed, "I guess this fight was somehow related to this whole... _this_?"

Bedivere nodded.

Shirou leaned back, drink forgotten. "I had a sister, in my old life," he begun, "I didn't even know about her. Our whole squabble during the Grail War was because she thought Kiritsugu abandoned her for me, and she tried to kill me."

"The Einzbern Master?"

Glancing at the Knight, who apparently already knew the story, the redhead continued somewhat annoyed, "Yeah, Ilyasviel. It took us a long time until we made up, but it definitely felt better that we did, because she died shortly after. Homunculi like her weren't made for longevity. What I'm trying to say is that you should talk it out, no matter if one is in denial or angry. Sit down and have a heart-to-heart talk, no matter how difficult."

Bedivere's gaze once again turned to Lucina, who was laughing, a frown on his face. "I do not wish to endanger her by telling the truth. I do not reckon that she would believe me, anyhow."

Shirou's gaze followed. "I understand that, but is estranging your family truly worth it?"

Bedivere had no words for that.

* * *

 _Hello dear Readers! I hope you all had a nice Christmas, and that you'll have an equally nice New Year!_

 _I'm sqeezing this Update through my full schedule (vacation, ha!), which means there'll be a Hiatus for some time. Sorry. Too much to do, too little time. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I try to have one (or two) in January._

 _...aaand I missed the anniversary of Gemstones, shame upon me. I'm trying to upload it in the next week, but no promises._

 _Other than that... yay for Merlin shout-out! And yay for Shirou's crazy parents! xD_

 _Onto the Reviews:_

I'm just a Guest: _Haha, glad you liked it :D_

Delca _: Good to know that they were good ;3 I tried really hard setting the mood for them ^^_

 _Happy Holiday to you too, and you and Your Family shall be blessed as well!_

CG-3m1y4: _Haha, nope xD Since a few chapters back I wanted this conclusion with the book and all, I thought it fit :) And yeah, that date was an Inspiration. My favorite to write had to be Lancelot, Hands off. Imagining him cringing away from Gwen and Galahad was too funny to let it be xD_

 _Hah, and here I wish I played FGO. I'm following it, obviously, but playing it would be nice. Merlin is so funny, especially his interactions with Fou._

 _(And holy, that last Singularity. I cried. Soo hard) And the idea is interesting, but... well, I can't promise anything._

AznPuffyHair _: What Lance did is the greatest secret :3 And as for Lucina and Bedi, that was indeed my planned arc... ehich you'll have to wait for after my Hiatus. Meh. And yeah, it won't be easy for them, that's for sure._

 _Hmm... the book is certainly a great way to make even more characters visit, but you have to think that as of now, only Little is known about it (i.e, Saber's Group and her parents), so it might take a while until the General public catches on. (and there was something about the Publisher as well...)_

 _And Magic doesn't exist, period. It might've existed sometime, but it's all gone (Merlin even said so, in an earlier Chapter.)_

 _I'm happy that you liked the extra Holiday Special :D_

 _And wait and see, she'll appear, at least as a cameo ^^_

The Undying Will: _Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you as well! And I'm glad you liked it ;D I read your Special, and I like what I saw there ~_

Isame Kuroda: _Thank you. And yeah, I do too. We are evil People xD_

 _As for the number... a lot. I don't know, the cameos happen and get more and more xD_

evanemelga _: Haha, would be great, right? xD_

Ash the Aura Guardian: _Thank you for your Kind words, I try :) And there may be more mention, bt I'm not too sure as of yet_

 _Happy Holidays and Happy Baking Everyone!_


	29. Honey Walnut Coins

**Honey Walnut Coins**

* * *

Shirou was smiling and looking at Saber as they entered the high-class restaurant.

She was stunning. Her hair was done up in a series of complicated braids and pinned together at the top of her head by a navy blue pin, and she wore an elegant blue cocktail dress that had a shoulder strap in the form of flowers. Even the faintest hint of make-up could be seen, enhancing her natural beauty.

She was beautiful.

Looking at himself, Shirou actually felt kind of underdressed… but then, so did the other women who were shooting jealous glances into their direction.

He had to chuckle at her uncomfortable look once she took notice, before he led her to their seats.

It was right at the window, overlooking the London Bridge and the Thames, which were illuminated softly by the various street lights and the moon, the snow draping over everything like a blanket.

Shirou smiled softly at her as he stood behind the chair, whispering "after you, Milady."

Her eyes glinted in amusement as she watched him sit down. "Milady?"

His smile made way to a grin. "Would you have preferred 'Milord'?" He pretended to ponder, "Or maybe something more neutral, like Your Majesty?"

She raised her eyebrow at his cheeky answer. "I think you are spending _way_ too much time with Bedivere and Tristan, Shirou."

"Nay!" He whispered in mock-horror, "The King has made her anger known; whatever is it that I should do?! What is it that I did wrong?!"

Saber had no outward reaction, but he could see she was laughing silently, because her eyes glinted with humor.

A waiter arrived at that moment, passing them the menu and wishing them a good evening.  
There was a short silence as both looked at the listed beverages and food, the waiter dutifully waiting until they had decided on the former.

Saber looked at the dinner for two special as he came back with their wine, the red liquid being poured into the glass with expert handling.

"Have you decided yet, or should I come back later?"

Shirou glanced at her, but she just hummed, letting him decide. He looked back at his menu. "The _Dinner for Two Special_ , what is it?"

"White Pepper Skate or Seared Turmeric Chicken with a salad of your choosing; though we recommend Caesar Salad, as it is especially fresh. The dessert is Souffle Omelette with Vanilla Apricots for both variations."

Shirou nodded, turning his attention back to Saber. "What do you say? Or do you want something else?"

She smiled at him, "I believe skate sounds interesting; I have never had it before."

The waiter nodded, but Shirou glanced at the menu again, frowning. "It's fresh?"

The waiter blinked. Well, it seemed like the young man knew what he was talking about. "Yes; it was caught this day."

The redhead nodded in satisfaction, and the waiter left them. Saber shot him a glance, a wry smile on her lips. "Shirou, the food critic. Why does it sound so believable?"

He returned her quip. "Right, because you won't be doing the same once we reach the dessert? And just so you know; if the skate isn't fresh, there's a high chance that you'll get sick."

She rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness, but let it slide this time. Instead, she took a sip of the wine, watching Shirou do the same out of the corner of her eyes.  
It was such an uncommon sight that it made her pause.

"…you actually drink wine?"

It was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "Hm? I mean, I do prefer sake over wine, but yeah. Why?"

A blush spread across her cheeks as she blinked, once again forgetting that Shirou was -while still younger than her- not a teen anymore, and so yes, he could drink wine or sake if he wanted to.

Really, it happened far more often than she'd like, often resulting in embarrassment on her side for forgetting simple things like that.

Like, how he could drive a car.  
Or be allowed to drink alcohol.

Shirou watched her face light up, and had to smile at how cute it looked. He could guess what she was thinking about.  
"You know, it's only wine; _it's not like I'm drinking ale or beer or anything like that_ …" his tone became sarcastic, and Saber glanced at him, confused.

"…while barely being fifteen."  
Until he finished, that is. Then her dignity was the only thing keeping her from burying her face in her hands. "'t was a requirement at the time."

It was only a mumble, but Shirou still reached over and patted her hand affectionately.

"There, there; I believe you."

Then something occured to him. "Huh, I never though about it like this, but you must have a pretty high tolerance; probably drinking the other Knights under the table."

Her cheeks flared up again because she was unable to deny it. People like Lancelot and Agravain were able to keep up with her, but Gawain or Palomedes were no match to her when it came to it; she could easily out-drink them.  
Bedivere was even worse.

Turning her head abruptly to the window, so that she could look anywhere but his smile, Artoria looked outside for the first time since they entered.

She was struck by the beauty of the landscape.

"The view is nice, huh?"

Shirou had followed her gaze, and the softness returned to his eyes.

"It is beautiful," she admitted. He took hold of her hand once again, softly pressing his lips against it.

"Not as much as you are."

Her own gaze softened as she scolded him lightly for kissing her hand. "You are… in a surprisingly flattering mood tonight, Shirou."

He took another sip of his wine, waiting with his answer as their food arrived.

"It's not flattery if it is the truth, Saber."

Flattery didn't do her justice, after all.

They ate in a companionable silence afterwards, with not many words exchanged. When the dessert arrived, Shirou had been right, as Saber made an offhanded comment that she was sure Guinevere, Galahad and Bors could do better, which earned a chuckle from him. But other than that, it was only the two of them, and nothing else.

When the clock was nearing its zenith, Shirou paid for the food (and left a gracious tip as well as a note that he'd recommend it to his father, which almost made the chef _faint_ ) and they went back into the cold night air, their breathing coming out as silent puffs.

His destination was the bridge.

Taking a hold of Saber's hand, Shirou led them there, all the while glancing at his watch.

There were a few other people - and a few other couples as well, one of whom had sat a few tables to the left of them in the restaurant - so they walked to a relatively empty space, which offered a nice view of the river.

They still had a few more minutes to go.

"Dare I say that I actually did not expect this evening to be so… _romantic_?" Saber was smirking at him, and he rolled his eyes in good humor.

"I'll admit that I might not be the most romantic person around, but even _I_ have some tricks up my sleeve, thank you very much."

She leaned against him, humming. "As one of the most prominent figures of chivalric romance, I can assure you that you did quite well."

Shirou draped an arm over her shoulder, smiling. "This and that are two entirely different things, Saber."

She glanced up at him. "I assure you, they are not."

Saber leaned in—

the clock struck twelve.  
The resulting fireworks bathed the bridge and its residents in a warm light.

Master and Servant, Sword and Sheath, Magus and King, Shirou and Artoria broke apart, smiling at each other brightly.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

 _Hello there, look who's showing herself again! Yay? ...no? well, that's okay too. Still, have a nice little chapter, because it might be amongst the last ones for a while._  
 _Such is the fate of those who have that terrible fate known as 'Abitur/Finals'... well, long story short, school's getting hectic, and I don't know when I'll have time to update the fic - I've got three (maybe four) more Desserts, so except an update next week, but after that, things will be slow until summer, I guess._

 _Or my next block of free time, which ever comes first._

 _(ANd I feel like I'm repeating myself quite a lot...)_

 _So... yah._  
 _On another note, I think writing the dialouge in this was the most fun I had in a while. Can you believe that it was supposed to head into a complete different direction? Then I started writing the wine Scene, and... yup. It happens xD_

 _Onto the Reviews:_

Isame Kuroda _: Hehe, you're welcome. And poor Merlin indeed xD_

I'm just a Guest: _Souma Yukihira. Shirou's simply a 'nickname' everyone rolls with ;)_  
 _And I see what you did there, with the " ". Nice work with that x3 Once he meets his future daughter in law, Shirou'll be moving to Alaska, I think. (Why can I imagine Souchirou being the Kind of dad that loves 'Dad Jokes' to death? Hmm..._

CG-3m1y4: _The parallel was the main reason why I wrote the snippet. And yep, Shirou's actual name is Souma, but he goes around introducing himself as 'Shirou Emiya' to avoid being crowded by fans of his dad XD_  
 _And the First Order was great! Especially Cu. The only real nitpick that I have with it is the fact that Galahad has short hair. Really, I grew fond of the Color (even if it's not purple. Probably takes after his mom more than after Lancelot? Or Anime genetics) but the length is bugging me somehow xD Where's my Bedivere-hair-length Knight!? I wanted to braid it! And now my Dessert's all wrong! Noooo *cue dramatic Music *_

 _...Ahem. Well, I can't wait for Apo Anime (as in, give me now!) and indeed, 2017 seems to be a lucky year for Fate fans. (and Nintendo. I can hear my wallet screaming)_

 _Well, the truth is that I'm not a great fan of these games, and the only reason why I'd have played it was because of the Story :/ Eh, translations are great too xD_  
 _And I agree. Merlin is a Genius! I hope we get some kind of Event which focuses on the Knights and him, and all of the idiotic mischief he's up to. Would be hilarious xD_

Delca: _Well, some People can't get a break, it seems ;D_  
 _Don't worry, that'll be included as well. As for the Swimming bit; it's not like she's able to walk on water anymore, what with no Magic and all. But I have it filed away for later._

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	30. Apple Spice Cake & Lemon Meringue Pie

**Apple Spice Cake**

Henry glanced at his guardian, who scoffed over the assigned documents.

He had to hide a small smile when he saw how everything, with the single exception of a newly-acquired picture frame, was strewn haphazard across the great oak table.

It might have taken him and his brother the better part of the last months to piece together the puzzle, but the end painted an interesting picture; one they had told the others as soon as possible.

Thinking back to the others had him grimacing. David (and Ana) called them the _'Detective boys'_ , after the helpers of Sherlock Holmes.

Ah, the irony.

Still, they did fulfill their role as 'eyes in the dark' and had gathered a surprisingly large network of not only reincarnated/reborn Epic Spirits, but regular humans as well.

In fact, Mackenzie and Edward were on a hot trail right about now, thanks to Jack's recent discovery.

Thinking about his brother Edward was another strange case - which sane person could say that their more malignant personality was their brother?  
It somehow worked for them though, so Henry left it at that and turned back to their still (kind of) ongoing case.

The case of Ana and David being Knights of the Round.  
There was always something suspicious about Ana, ever since the detective adopted them, but this suspicion rose to new heights when he lost his temper with Miss Hyrore.

Really, from the first second Ana exploded into her face, Henry stopped working on their current case and started paying more and earnest attention to his behavior.

…well, the mystery was practically done by the time Marvin (or was it Merlin) was found, so that point was moot now as well, no thanks to some _familiar_ faces.

Glancing over to… Agravain again, Henry wondered when he'll tell him.

(Especially since, between all of the Epic Spirits he could have thought of, Ana being Agravain was not one. He expected the ruthless detective to be some former Hassan or a widely known serial killer or something like that; not someone who was a knight in life.)

He heaved a sigh.

" _Stop_ it," Ana's voice sounded over the stack of notes he was currently going through. "This is the third time in the last ten minutes; it's distracting."

Henry smiled at the knight-detective. Despite saying so, Agravain had put down the papers and turned his attention to Henry, raising an eyebrow.

Who simply shook his head and twirled the pen in his hand. "It's nothing; only thinking."

Ana was not pleased.  
"Whenever you sigh like that and say _'only thinking'_ I have every right to be worried. So _spill_."

In hindsight, the man really was bad with expressing anything short of annoyance or malice. Or contempt, but Henry and Edward had plenty of experience with that.

Well, if he was asking like this…

"I worry about Jack."

Another eyebrow was raised. "You mean the not-as-annoying kid from your ragtag group of wanna-be detectives?"

Well… if he put it like that…

"Yes; the third family adopted her yesterday, I'm afraid she'll be brought back again."

Every nice-looking family seemed to be put off by her behavior or her strangeness — they always brought her back after a few days or weeks at most. She had luck once again the day after Christmas, because a childless pair had decided to adopt her after seeing how miserable she seemed.

Unlike Hans, who reveled in the freedom the orphanage gave them, Jack wished for a real family.

And to think, that Edward and him would have almost had the same fate.

Ana furrowed his brows and scowled. "…good for nothing people; doing that to Jack…"

Henry smiled. Ana really had a soft spot for the child-assassin.

Deeming their discussion done, he turned back to his pen. He'll probably go looking if Edward or Mackenzie needed any help.

Excusing himself and grabbing his jacket, he barely heard the muttering as he exited the door.

"Tell me if they brought her back again; I'll have a word with those ungrateful…"

The door clicked shut.

* * *

 **Lemon Meringue Pie**

It was the last week of Hershel's winter vacation, and he spent it reading the book his child had gifted him.  
Marianne had already finished it, and urged him on to do the same, a dazed look since yesterday in her eyes.

He was currently at one of Mordred's chapters.

The book closed with an audible clapping noise, and Hershel leaned his forehead against the bindings, sighing slowly.

"It's still unbelievable."

His wife smiled softly. "That it is. Almost like a fairytale, right dear?"

He chuckled without humor, tapping against the cover for the tenth time in about half as many minutes.  
Christmas truly was enlightening, this year.

Marianne smiled at her husband, walking over to him.

Their daughter was a King reborn of old; it really sounded like a fairytale.

"I wonder… how did they feel? Suddenly being surrounded by an environment they knew nothing of?"

"I'm sure that we can ask them, Hershel." Marianne chided softly; sometimes, her husband was overworking himself.

He glanced at her again, hand ghosting across the pages. "How can you be so calm?"

Her gaze was lost as she answered, "…we both know that there was something … _off_ about her and the others. And I'm sure that you had this feeling as well—"

Whatever else she was about to say, was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Glancing at each other and not expecting any visitors, Hershel put down the book and walked over.  
Maybe it was one of their colleagues, a last minute discussion about work?

He opened the door-

"…uh, hello." A young woman with long, blonde hair stood in the arch, looking weary.

Hershel blinked. She sounded familiar and reminded him of someone, but he had no idea of whom.  
"...Who exactly are you, young Miss?"

She glanced to the side, before she sighed, massaging her forehead. "Lucina. We talked over the phone two days ago? About… that matter."

His eyes blinked in recognition. "Of course! Sir Bedivere's sister!"

Her mood soured instantly. "Yes. _Sir Bedivere's_ sister."

0-0-0

A short while later she was in the living room, sitting on the couch with a good ol' cup of tea in her hands.

Her eyes kept ghosting over the book that was still there, and Hershel took notice of it.

"What made you come all the way across the city, if we had a meeting in two days?"

Lucina sighed. "I simply…" she massaged her forehead and exhaled. "I don't know what to think anymore- about my brother or, or his boss -your daughter."

Hershel nodded silently. "You think they're lying?"

She shook her head. "No. And that's what worries me-"

She sighed again. "How can you be sure that …Artoria is still your daughter and not someone else?"

His eyes widened, but Lucina continued. "I don't recognize my own brother anymore, and now he wants me to _believe_ something like that and! …you were at the Christmas party?"

Trying to ignore the desperation in her voice, Hershel nodded. "I was… and really, nothing much has changed in the ways of their behavior. Sure, they want to be called by their-" _was it old? Or original?_ "-names, but other than that, they are still the same people."

Now she was eyeing him with an incredulous look, and Hershel understood her worry. Taking a hold of the book, he tapped his knuckles against it before he showed it to her. "I've… always noticed that there was something… _special_ about my child, so I'm not as surprised, I guess."

He smiled wryly as her eyes widened upon reading the cover.

"Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always knew."

She was still eyeing the book. Hershel smiled warmly at her.

"This is…?"

A book. _They wrote a book_.

"It's a Christmas present from Artoria and the others." Here, his smile turned a little forced. "I'd love to lend it to you, but I'm not yet finished myself. Maybe afterwards?"

Lucina looked taken aback. "You don't even know me…?"

She handed the book back, tea long since forgotten.

"But, given the circumstances, we are in the same boat. I think-" he gulped, "I think there's more than just the Knights of King Arthur around, so who knows how many legends or fairy tales are running around. Who knows, maybe this will become the norm for us, now that we know."

Lucina blinked. She hadn't thought of that before. She could either ignore everything and stay in her little bubble, or…

She sighed. "I thank you, Mr. Whittington."

His grin had become dazzling, and Lucina could do nothing but stare at the suddenness of it all. This man was as much an enigma as his daughter.

Still, her mind was made up, and she had a book to order.

Excusing herself, she went to search for the nearest bookstore, the title and cover burned into her mind.

* * *

 _Aaah, the first one was fun to write xD_  
 _Is it me, or is the cast still growing? Oh well, what can I say? The world of this AU is expanding beyond what I thought :'D_

 _(And I seem to have made it a habit of turning Agravain into some kind of strict fatherly figure. Go figure)_

 _And in the second Dessert, we get a look at Lucina and Hershel/Marianne's feelings about Christmas. I'm happy people seem to like my OC's so much ^^_  
 _Next chapter will focus on Lucina's Adventure at finding the book, as well as some more familiar faces :D_

 _And onto the Reviews:_

Silvercrystal .ct: _Thank you! :D And I guess that's true, haha xD I'll simply have to make the best of what's to come_

AznPuffyHair _: Haha, it kind of happened xD_  
 _And Shirou was obvious I guess, but Rin's is a shout-out to the manga World Embryo; go read it, it's awesome xD_

 _I'm... not too sure about Morgan, though I'm pending towards 'no' as of now._

CG-3m1y4: _Didn't they do that enough already? xD Give the two some privacy!_  
 _...well, I guess that works too :3 And I completely agree with you, on both parts! (Especially because Germany has harsh laws surrounding legal (Crunchyroll) Streaming, and it's making me crazy)_

I'm just a Guest: _Hhah, you're welcome! :D_  
 _I'm glad that you think they're 'Real', because that's what I'm trying to achieve ^^_  
 _And the dad shall appear too! ...some time._  
 _Hm... who knows what Merlin is doing outside of the cafe, my friend? ;3_  
 _And to you as well! ^^_

Delca _: Well, then my work here is done! Haha xD_

 _Ooh, good luck to you too! :D_

Noah Thompson: _Yep! Long live Saber x Shirou!_  
 _Dunno about writing a full Story, maybe after finals? But I'm happy that you like my writing style!_

GhostXavier _: Haha, I have to say that I feel honored that you like it (even if I'm repeating myself from Gemstones) and even more so that you'd favorite me! Thanks a lot!_  
 _Hm, I'm glad my OC's didn't turn into Mary Sues, because that can happen way to easily. I'm also happy that people seem to be interested in them as well, so I'm doing my best to flesh them out! Lucina was the kind of character who was supposed to be featured only once (like Gwen's little sister), but she kind of grew onto me ^^ (And I think I have to side with her on some things; I'd be pretty sceptical if my brother suddenly said he was a age-old Knight - her accepting everything without a second thought would have made for a rather flat charater, I guess.)_

 _A good thing it worked out, otherwise it would have been a lot harder to write. And let's just say that publishing the book will have... consequences ;)_

 _And I'm glad you like the interpretations of the Knights, it is my main driving force to write this, after all :D_  
 _(And Bedi is my favorite, if it wasn't obvious already with how many Desserts he has focusing on him. Closely followed by Percival and Agravain xD)_

 _And thanks again for liking it, it means a lot to me!_

* * *

...and as a last Point, I am going to shamelessly ask you to give this link a go: **a.p gtb. me/1WJGdc** _(simply delete the spaces, Fanfiction doesn't allow links -.-)_  
It's written in German, though the main idea of the site is to vote for your favorite 'Poster' if you have a Facebook account. My Peers and I are having _Abitur (something like Matura/ A-Level exams), and the prize is financial Support for our Abitur, and every vote counts!_

So if some of you would be nice enough to vote; simply scroll down and ignore everything until you've reached the Pictures. Ours is the entry from the _Kolleg St. Sebastian_ (our School). There's _ **ABIGENT 02017** _ written on it, and it's the _parody of the GoldenEye_ _movie poster._

Thank you!

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	31. Grilled Peaches & Tsoureki Muffins

**Grilled Peaches with Dukkah and Blueberries**

Who knew that chasing after a book would be so hard?

Two days later, and Lucina had searched through half of London's libraries and bookstores, to no avail.

The smaller ones had never heard of it, and the bigger ones didn't sell it.

(She didn't want to impose on the Whittington's hospitality, nor did she want to ask any of the… knights for the address of the apparent only bookstore in the whole of London that sold the book.)

So here she was, in the famed Clock Tower book store right across the street from the actual thing.

Her destination was the section labeled under _'Gorgoneion'_ , since it was an at least somewhat well-known publisher; even if most works were about Greek mythology in any kind of form.

A woman was standing there already, looking quizzically at the books and squinting her eyes at them. Lucina a had to blink.

Before her stood someone who could only be described as a model. Wearing a pristine white and blue dress, jacket draped over her arm and earrings glittering in the light of the dim lighting the shop provided.

" _Uh_ -"

Clear blue eyes turned sharply, and the stranger looked at her. She looked back at the shelves. "Oh!"  
Even her voice was melodious, and Lucina felt a shiver travel down her spine.

"Excuse me, I was looking for a novel."

The stranger smiled and took a step to the side, and the blonde stepped next to her, looking at the assortment of books.

A few minutes in, Lucina resigned herself to her fate of having to look at another store. She was about to leave when the stranger looked her over with the same quizzical gaze she had directed at the books.

"Would you be, per chance, looking for the new novel about Arthurian Literature?"

Lucina blinked, growing wary. "…yes…"

The stranger smiled. "Wonderful! I thought I was the only one who seemed to be searching for it!"

" _Uh—_ if I may take up some of your time?"

Both turned around at the sound, standing face-to-face with a manager.  
Lucina raised her eyebrows at her sudden appearance and the formal way she spoke.

"Yes?"

"About the book; is it maybe the newly published _A King and his Knights: Memoirs of Camelot_?"

"Well, it certainly is the one I'm looking for."

Lucina sighed. "Ditto."

The woman nodded excitedly, but to Lucina's growing discomfort, she managed to do so while looking like a noble. Or, she was growing crazy; that also seemed like an option. "We sadly don't have it yet, though it will be in our stores at the end of February."

Lucina deflated. "I see…" While the prospect of actually meeting the …knights as themselves was still not something she was looking forward to, actually reading the book…

Maybe it would have brought an answer.

Her strange companion in this quest for the book tilted her head to the side, blinking rapidly.  
"Do you know which stores sell it already?"

The manager had a dry smile. "You want me to tell you off to the enemy?"  
Then she smiled. "Well, considering that you are the fifteenth person who asked me about the book in less than twelve days, I'd say it's a one-hit-wonder."

Lucina blinked in wonder. Fifteen people already asked for the book? That was… surprising. Certainly, people who liked a specific kind of book, or the publisher themselves would go looking, but that fifteen already asked for it in one of the biggest bookstores of London was a surprise.

The manager sighed. "Well; Gorgoneion actually has their own bookstore, it's some ways off, but you should find it — wait, I shall get pen and paper."

And thus, Lucina finally got her address. And a companion.

0-0-0

They were walking in silence, lights already dimming faintly.  
Lucina couldn't take it anymore.

"…so, I don't think I got your name?"

The woman blinked again, in that rapid, head-tilting fashion of hers, before a small, mischievous smile graced her lips. "That's a surprise, actually.

"My name is Christine Fyre, and you?"

"Lucina Lucan." She answered, before stopping still and looking wide-eyed at the woman next to her.  
No wonder she reminded her of a model!

"You are… that operetta singer? Donna Azura _-!"_

 _"Shh!"_ The rather famous singer silenced Lucina with a small finger, looking around. "I do not wish to be recognized; I am surprised no-one did until now."

Well, Lucina mused, that might have been because as Donna Aqua she had blue-tinted hair, not black.

"You… are interested in Arthurian Literature?"

The woman had a nostalgic smile on her face as she answered. "Yes; I grew up in Cornwall and have always been fascinated with the stories. I met the archaeological team that excavated Avalon a few years ago when they were asking for a permit to search in parts of my backyard." _It was a rather big backyard, obviously,_ "And, well, I was part of those who funded the search for the scabbard."

Lucina blinked. "Oh."  
Suddenly she felt quite uncomfortable. "Well, that's something."

So she probably heard from the Whittington's about the book and- _no, wait_. That made no sense.

"How did you hear about this book?" She looked warily at the songstress, who shrugged. "My… I guess you could call them a friend of some sort, heard it from a friend."

Her eyes gleamed. "And you?"

Lucina blinked. Damn. "…my brother's boss is the one who wrote it, and I… it sounded interesting."

There was a soft hum as Christine nodded, her head tilting sideways. "Your brother's boss, I see."

* * *

 **Tsoureki Muffins**

The doorbell was chiming as the guests entered, and Rider smiled softly to herself.

It was a surprise when she met Saber, all those months back. She had been minding her own business, when one of her branch workers in England sent her a rough draft of a book, that at first glance said nothing much. Still, her publisher was known to help aspiring authors, so she read the attached letter, eyebrow rising at the interesting name. When she read the title of the (still in progress) book, the second eyebrow joined it's twin.

After reading the first chapter, Rider called the branch officer in London, told him to help with the project, and made arrangements.

By the time Saber had finished the book and was ready to publish it, Rider was in London, in the bookstore, waiting.  
Her sisters had stayed back in Greece, but they promised (rather vehemently, once Rider found out that a certain redhaired master joined the fray) to come as soon as possible, since they had to first 'sort out the mess our boss made.'

Rider snorted at the thought.

She was the owner of a company that semi-regularly published books or short memos by wandering Awoken. She thrived off of the fact that friends and family were able to meet through these written memos, and that through them, more and more reincarnated Servants -Heroes- knew about each other.

Why, the first work she published was about Stheno, Eurale and their lives together, before she was branded a monster!

As such, Rider poured her very heart and soul into getting Saber's (admittedly, very well-written and heart wrenching) tale published in as many languages as possible. Granted, it would take some time to translate it, but they had already started on Russian _(a dear friend and branch owner_ ), French _(an acquaintance of hers, but a friend of her youngest sister and likewise owner)_ and of course, Greek _(the oldest sibling, already married and with child)_ translations, despite the book being out for only roughly two weeks.

...

…she was very dedicated to her job, yes. It also helped that she spread word about the book throughout different means such as social media or the web.

Looking up from her musings, she saw the two guests approach her.

Wait. Wasn't that the operetta singer her sister adored so much?

Rider blinked. It was! Maybe she could get an autograph for the crazy housewife.

"Good day, how may I help you?"

The blonde glanced at her companion, before she asked, "Do you maybe have Memoirs of Camelot in stock?"

Rider had to chuckle. "Not for long anymore, it seems."  
Grabbing two exemplars from the display on the counter, she eyed the operetta singer. "I could, however, offer you a discount."

The other woman smiled enigmatically. "Ah, it seems I have been found out."

Rider raised her eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Hm~ only if my friend here gets the same." She pointed at the other woman, who looked surprised.

Rider eyed them, going over the offer in her head. On one hand, the price. But on the other... "Deal. Two books for the price of one."

She grabbed underneath her desk, where a copy of 'Μήδεια πριγκίπισσα και τα μάλλινα πρόβατα' was located, and handed the songstress a pen.

* * *

 _Look, our Mystery Woman from all the way from Chapter 16 is back!_  
 _And Lucina is growing wary of every slightly suspicious person she meets, let's see if that suspicion is sound or not._

 _And in the second Dessert we meet Rider, the Manager of Gorgoneion! :D_  
 _...that was planned from the very beginning, way back from when I first decided that they'd reveal the truth through a book; it seemed fitting that Medusa would be the one to help Saber with the book, I dunno why. I also gave her a new Family, guess who? xD_

 _Anyhow, onto the Reviews:_

GhostXavier _: Yeah... but maybe she has more luck now :3_  
 _Hmm... well, it seems Lucina is falling into the web that are the Servants more and more, if she wants it or not. I actually wonder myself how she'd react if she found out that the cashier was Medusa. As for attracting attention, it seems the book manages to do so with or without Medusa pulling some strings._

 _Oh, I know what you mean ;) It takes me far to long to decide on a title._

AznPuffyHair _: Yep, they are :D_  
 _And yes, Ana is Agravain. His Name is Anastas Cox, and Palomedes started calling him Ana, and then Henry and Edward did too because it grated on Agravain's nerves. By now, he's accepted it xD_

 _"Chuck her at Boudica", huh? I have to admit, I have the most hilarious imagine spot of Agravain doing so xD But it's not that easy; Boudica has a husband and child(ren?) and it's not the easiest thing, adopting someone. We'll simply have to see, won't we?_

 _Oh, if I knew myself, that'd be great xD Lucina simply... happens._

 _...and does this answer your question or not? ;D  
_ _See ya!_

CG-3m1y4: _Hehe, yup XD No Joan Alter though ;)_  
 _That she would, probably. It's hard for her to accept it, but she's making Baby steps forward._  
 _And I am not going to write a full (Auto)biography, but there might be more excerpts if I'm feeling funny._

 _I get an incredible 'Sion' vibe from her, even before seeing the Artist xD But those glasses are cute!_  
 _Eh, no problem. And thanks!_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	32. Cottage Cheese Fluff & Chocolate Eclair

**Cottage Cheese Fluff**

Galahad and Percival were sitting together in the cafeteria, glad that there existed such a thing as a pause. Bors was on the other side, reading through his book silently, minding his own business, and Mordred had yet to arrive.

There was a shared grin, upon discovering the title of said book, but other than that, they ignored him.

A second of silence. "… _sooo_ ," Percival shot Galahad a pointed look while he took the box out of the bag, "did you complete the homework we had assigned in chemistry?"

Galahad returned * _the look_ *. Coupled with a flat stare.

Percival stood no chance.

The redhead sighed good-naturedly, putting the set onto the table and clasping it open in one swift motion.

Chess pieces came to view, all of which were skillfully arranged on the board.

It was a custom made, red against white chess set, completed with an ornate-looking timer.  
A birthday present a year back from Bors and Tristan, it served its purpose well; as evidenced by the worn out look it was sprouting, despite the great care that was put into it.

Percival grinned again, tossing a coin into the air.

"King or Crown?" The coin was a birthday present as well, from Mordred.

"Crown this time." Galahad smiled, already mentally preparing a course of action.

"Well, there ya go; white first."

And thus their weekly chess match begun.

"What's the score again?" Galahad moved a pawn.

Percival glanced at him, but moved his own piece. "You're leading with 3 wins."

Another was moved. "I know; I was simply checking if you still remembered."

The red knight grimaced. "Hush, I'll win next time, you wait and see." The red pawns had closed around a white piece.

"Of course." White moved two vertically.

There was a second of silence.

"You know, I wonder when the _Ki_ \- I mean, Artoria's parents. I wonder when they'll want to talk to us."

An upwards glance. "A good question- Hershel's still here for another week, something about Marianne knowing she wouldn't get him to go to work even if their jobs depended on it."

A frown. "Really? That's a surprise; I thought the mom would want to stay as well."

Galahad shrugged his shoulders. It seems they had reached an agreement of some sort. He'd heard from Lancelot, who had heard from Gwen.

"But it's not like they didn't talk to some of us already; I know Ector, Leodegrance and Dagonet had a chat with the Whittingtons, and I think Tristan and Kay as well."

The red knight was cornered, and with another move, Galahad took it out of the game. Looking the piece over and putting it to his growing stack, he resumed the conversation, ignoring the chagrined Percival.

"I'm wondering when they'll talk to either Artoria or Lancelot or Guinevere. Or Shirou, if I think about it- he kinda is a part of our group; he and Lady Rin."

Percival glared as another of his pieces was taken.  
"I'm guessing soon -"

He blinked.

 _"Oh **come on!"**_

Galahad grinned, holding up the king. "Checkmate, Percy."

Percival groaned. "I swear, the only person able to beat you at chess is the _k_ \- Artoria."

"Well, one of the only ones, at the very least." Bors spoke up, his book long since forgotten. Mordred chimed in, "I swear, I'm late one minute, and you're already playing. Do you actually notice your surroundings?"

Both Knights blinked.

A sweep across the formerly-empty classroom revealed an audience of about twenty people. Most of them were their colleagues, but there were some students from different classes, as well as some teachers there as well.

Galahad's eyes widened in panic. "Did they-"

Bors shook his head. "Don't worry. You didn't say anything dangerous - I would've interrupted you if that were the case, _Gabriel_."

Stressing the name, Galahad nodded at the warning.

Percival was grinning sheepishly. "Whoops?"

* * *

 **Chocolate Eclair**

"I don't believe that you dragged me into this. _Again_."

Agravain was grumbling from a few feet to his back, but Palomedes ignored him in favor of humming a soft tune to himself.

It was the tale of a shepherd and his sheep from his home country.

"We're on leave, and you don't have any cases, so be silent and come along."

Really. The former assassin was terrible at socializing; a good thing that Henry and Edward had his number and were about as eager as Palomedes himself in kicking him out of their home - he really was a workaholic.

No matter if he fought tooth and claw.

A slight smirk crossed the police officer's face at a particular humorous memory dating back a year - Ana had called him in the middle of the night because the twins had locked him out of not only the Detective Office but his apartment as well. He hadn't believed them when they said that they wouldn't let him inside.

Agravain spent that evening over at Palomedes'.

"We're almost there anyhow, so quit complaining."

Another grumble followed, but this one was more half-hearted. Opening the door with a silent chime, they entered the cafe.

There were barely any people inside, no thanks to the newly-fallen snow — apparently half of the country decided to go skiing — so it had a cozy atmosphere.

Still, both former Knights had stopped barely a few steps in. At one of the round tables, the one next to the display (usually reserved for friends and family members) sat a small girl who looked no older than seven.

And she was crying silently, a worried-looking Guinevere hovering above.

Her frazzled expression visibly brightened upon seeing them, and she waved them over.

"Palomedes, Agravain! It's good to see you!"

Her smile strained as the girl broke into another bout of hiccups.

"You seem to have your hands full, Gwen."

Palomedes shot him a look at his nonchalant attitude, but the detective shrugged it off, eyeing the child with a frown.

Guinevere seemed to notice, because she elaborated. "We found her a good forty minutes ago- standing scared in front of the windows. She's been crying ever since, and we're trying to calm her."

She shot the child a glance, "Lance and Gawain are out searching for her mother, Merlin has the day off, Tristan already went to archery and Artoria has taken a leave at our suggestions to have a date prior to all this."

Last was said with an expression of that fond exasperation that accompanied the Queen whenever she mentioned the King in the same sentence as Shirou, complete with an eye roll.

Ah, Palomedes thought; and it was early Friday, which meant the Grail Trio and Mordred were still at school. So Kay and Bedivere were in the back, and it was still pending if Gaheris or Gareth were here or at the theatre.

Guinevere massaged her forehead. "…can you help? She's not reacting at all to anything any of us says or does."

Palomedes glanced at the girl who had stopped sniffling in favor of glancing up at them in silent distrust. He flashed her a smile and knelt down.

"Hello there, little one. Are you lost?"

There was no reaction, so Palomedes fished out his badge and showed it to her, still smiling.  
Children loved when he did that, and they calmed down considerably and started questioning him about his work as a police officer with a gleam in their eyes.

There was none of that, the girl still being silent, but her eyes widened.

"You see? I'm working for the police, so you don't have to be scared of me or the nice Lady over there."

He winked meaningfully at Guinevere who smiled uneasily, her hands in front of her, grasping at the fabric.

Agravain snorted, muttering "Unbelievable," but he was ignored.

Upon looking back at the child, who spotted a look that seemed to be a cross of despair and panic, Palomedes smile fell. He repeated the last part of his sentence, but she shied away, hands hovering uneasily in the air.

Turning his attention back to the Queen, he sighed while standing up. "Sorry. Under normal circumstances, kids would be asking to see my gun or the car by now."

She shook her head. "It's alright—"

Agravain gave a chocked sound.

Both turned their attention to him, and Palomedes noted the surprised expression he wore. Agravain seemed to notice their staring, because his look turned back to his scowl.

"You're both idiots."

Palomedes blinked, a retort ready on his tongue about insulting the Queen, but it died down when the former assassin pushed him to the side in favor of standing in front of the girl.

She still had her hands up, almost as if she was grasping air, and here eyes were wide. Slowly, she glanced at Agravain. Slowly, she moved her right hand.

His own hands moved, forming a strange set of gestures, and the girl stopped-

She flung herself around his midsection, giving him a bear-crushing hug.

Palomedes stared at the scene in shock, Guinevere mimicking him, until his brain caught up with what was happening.

"She's deaf." The Queen spoke what was on his mind, and he nodded.

"Was probably too scared to do anything with us talking to her and her not understanding." Palomedes sighed. "A good thing I dragged Ana along, then."

They watched as the girl explained something, Agravain nodding along. Palomedes walked over to Guinevere. The Queen was staring at the girl, hands finally at ease, while murmuring something. The police officer choose to tactfully ignore what she said, instead offering an explanation to the question not yet asked.

"His _babushka_ turned deaf sometime in his past, so he learned sign language for her."

The kind old woman was also one of the only people from Agravain's family that Palomedes knew of and has met, outside of his stern father.

Guinevere blinked, surprised. Then, a small smile blossomed on her face. "Who knew," it was said with the softest of whispers, "that Sir Agravain of all people had such depths."

Her eyes held a spark as she turned her attention fully to Palomedes, eyeing him. "It seems there is still much to learn, no matter the circumstances."

Palomedes smiled softly, hand brushing against his necklace. They really had to learn much about each other; he might've known Ana for the longest this time round, but even the former assassin was still a mystery to him — the Queen and the King even more so.

These past months were enlightening, but until they reached the same form of understanding as the Knights that opened the cafe a long time might pass. Still, Palomedes looked forward to learning more about these people behind the titles and masks, and their friends and Family.

Until then, he was happy to catch glimpses of the surface.

* * *

 _Do note that I have no idea_ whatsoever _how to play chess, so I winged it._  
 _Sorry for the delay, but we had the first half of our art finals, and I spent every free Minute practicing for it. (And for those who are curious, I scored full Points on it! :DDD)_

 _And I imagine that Agravain has a loving, if strict Family, and that he's especially fond of his grandmother, Elena, who taught him to love the world and humans despite their flaws._

 _Ahem._

 _Our Mystery Lady is still a mystery, as there is still only one Person who got her right, and as always, I shall not answer any comment about her xD As a hint though, she can be considered an OC in the same vein Galahad/Gareth is, in that she's mentioned in Canon materials, but hasn't been officially introduced yet._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

AznPuffyHair: _Well, her Quest was rather short-lived, but she got a new Party Member (?) out of it, and met someone interseting, even if she doesn't know it yet xD_  
 _Ah, that mental Image cracked me up ;3_

 _Hah, Rider is called_ Aikaterine Menexevi _(which roughly translates to (Ai)katherine Violet. Creative, I know, but who said all had to follow the Formular of the same first letter? I was getting desperate xD)_  
 _And yes, Sakura is the younger sister, the 'Crazy Housewife' the older - her Name was mentioned last chapter, btw._

 _Oh, she's totally the info dealer in the world of Epic Spirits, but she knows far from all xD_

 _\- yep, Shirou it is xD And don't worry, native Italian Spirits will feature soon(ish)_

 _...hm, I actually forgot Dagonet called her that, honestly. Let's say it's his inner 'demon witch woman' sensor? ;)_

Delca _: Nope, the Story kinda inflated content-wise though, so her debut got pushed back._  
 _Eh, they're on okay-ish terms now, I think. Rider's helping all of the Epic Spirits after all, so she kind of ...mellowed out somewhat? Well, her sister was a big influence as well. ;3_

CG _-_ 3m1y4 _: They're accuaintances by now, but it might change in the future - the Epic Spirits kinda decided to stick together, given the circumstances. And the CE was lovely, as was the one with Taiga and the two in the Background c:_  
 _hehe, Saber'll find out soon enough how famous 'Souma' is, probably in the same breath as Meeting the dad xD_

 _Isame Kuroda: You're welcome! Yeah, she's in for a ride..._  
 _Don't worry, it happens to me as well xD I always have to go back and re-read the assigned names x3_

A 'Reincarnated' writer _: ...when Valentines happens in the fic, then yes xD_  
 _Well, Events change People. Rider is a good example of that :)_  
 _... she might actually be in the middle of one already, if I think about it hard enough. Poor Luci indeed; especially when she meets some of the more... interesting faces xD_  
 _I'm pretty sure the seal for the deal was already aquired the second Shirou mentioned having a girlfriend around his father ;)_  
 _Rin is ... Rin. Her name's a Shout-Out to a Manga called World Embryo (Rena), but other than that, she's Rin. And Sakura is Rider's younger sister c:_

 _Haha, thank you, and to you as well, even if it's a bit late!_  
 _(And the 'decorating' Gemstones are on their way as well xD)_

Vhosek _: Hehe, she'll get featured in at least another chapter :D_

GhostXavier _: Yep, poor Lucina. I think the universe is trying to stress her out xD_  
 _And about the other Servants... you could say it is 'Fate'..._  
 _Ahem. My favourite cameo until now was Lancer, I'll admit. And I hope this statisfied your hunger until the next meal ;)_

Rc1212 _: thank you very much!_

 _And as always,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	33. Cherry Crisp & Cake Sundae

**Cherry Crisp**

He had finished the book.

Hershel looked once again at the cover, and thought, new information swirling through his mind.

Somehow it was still unbelievable, but it was the truth.

Oh, he and Marianne had already had a talk with Ector (sorting some _very_ awkward parent relations out) and had chewed out Tristan for what he'd said/written - some pleasant small talk was also held with …Leodegrance and Dagonet, and they had a short talk with Kay when they were over at Ector's, but the elephant in the room still had to be addressed.

Namely, Artoria. And Guinevere and Lancelot.

(And the remaining Knights and Merlin, as well as his soon to be son-in-law and Rin, but those still had some time. The other three were kind of first priority.)

The three most prominent figures in Arthurian Literature, one of whom was his child.

Reading it in the book was one thing, but actually talking was another.

Hershel suspected that he wasn't the only one afraid of the talk, because Artoria and those other two had given Marianne and him all of the time in the world to talk to them again.

Said it had to be of his own volition. He knew his kid well enough to notice the underlying message of 'take your time - a day or a week, or even a month or a year. _Or ten_.'  
This one, he had to approach himself.

Marianne was already back to work, though Hershel would relay the message verbatim to her.

(Two of their colleagues had managed to fetch a copy of the book, and questions had arisen, so Marianne took it upon herself to berate them for calling Artoria at two in the morning to congratulate her on the success.)

And this was how he found himself arranging a meeting with his own daughter in their home, ready with tea (she'd bring the biscuits, naturally.)

0:0:0:0:0

He heard the door opening, and a silent "I am home" could be made out between the sounds of shuffling as Artoria took down her jacket, not at all worried.

 _Not at all._

Hershel was struck speechless by her presence, suddenly feeling very much out-of-his-element.

How had he never noticed the strength of her aura, or the commanding air around her?

At that precise moment, when it seemed that Artoria had forgotten to somehow shield her presence or reign the feeling of power in, Hershel found himself truly feeling face-to-face with the legendary King of Knights.

It was scary, to think that she possessed this bearing - that she probably possessed it since such a long time ago that she'd have to repress it for onlookers to feel comfortable.

He wondered if Guinevere had the same presence, or any of the Knights?

The moment was broken by a soft voice.

"Father? Is everything all right?"

Hershel blinked, biting back the sudden urge to kneel and grovel. Instead, he put on a slightly strained (but still sincere) smile.  
"Of course, dear. Excited, is all."

That was the understatement of the year, but whatever.

They sat down in silence, both with a cup of tea, and Artoria waited patiently for him to get his bearings.

It's not like he could help it.

A shuddering breath escaped his lips. "So… King Arthur, huh?"

She smiled softly.  
Hershel gave her a crooked grin as well, before he continued. "I don't really know what to say, I admit."

Talking to people that weren't his daughter was somehow easier; less personal.

Silence.

"Did… did you like the book?"

"Of course!" Hershel blinked at his outburst, before he continued in a more composed voice, "It was truly… incredible. Really. It-" it was heart wrenching at some points, sad at others and made him angry at even more, but mostly it was unbelievable. The memoirs of King Arthur, all laid bare before them.

"…so there actually existed magic? As in, real world magic?"

Artoria smiled, happy to divulge. "Yes; it was the last age of true magic where phantasmal beasts still lingered." she paused. "Though, I believe it was mentioned by Merlin."

Hershel laughed.  
"That he did, but hearing it from you is another thing. But if there was magic, what happened to it?"

Was there still some around?

"It is gone. The decline of magic begun shortly after the magical beings decided to leave for the Reverse Side of the World - by now, nothing remains but the memory and us."

The us referring to all of the reborn/reincarnated Knights, probably.

Hershel nodded. That was one of the points that were of interest to him.  
Onto the next few.

0:0:0:0

"I was wondering about one last thing."

Artoria nodded, guessing that there was more than one last question, but the evening seemed to be taxing enough as it was for her father.  
Altogether, he seemed to be taking it fairly well.

Highlights of the evening included verifying _again_ that she really still was his daughter (and Artoria would have a discussion with Bedivere's sister soon, if only to chastise her about thinking something like this) and her trying to explain their hierarchy around each other, because some things changed from the way they had been back in Camelot (like Mordred and their relationship).

So now she listened intently. "Yes?"

Hershel furrowed his brows. "All the way back, those months ago, when we were on leave from work. When we told you that we had no idea where Avalon would be; why did you help us?"

Artoria mulled the question over, choosing an answer carefully. "I think," she begun, "it was because -unlike others- you did not seek fame or fortune."

She smiled brightly, and Hershel stared at her.

"You truly love our stories and sought out Avalon for the simple reason of proving they were true; it made the others feel flattered, knowing the stories and tales were revered."

Her father blinked, realization dawning on his face. "…I see, that… that's just like you, actually."

Both had a short laugh at that, before he continued: "That still doesn't explain why you helped us at that time. Why never before?"

She pondered over the question, but her answer was nonetheless something she had thought about many a times. "Is it not a greater experience finding those things by yourself, rather than having them pointed out? The way to your goal is oftentimes just as important as the goal itself, after all. We merely offered… guidance for Avalon, so to speak."

There was a second of silence, and Artoria blushed as she murmured the end. Hershel blinked confused, not having understood what she said.

"Could you repeat it, please?"

Her blush deepened. "And what child does not like seeing their parents succeed? Especially given how happy you were, having found Avalon."

He had to smile earnestly at her sheepish expression. King Arthur or not, Artoria was still his child, the same old Artoria.

Another matter suddenly came back to his mind.

"Artoria…?"

"Hm?"

He scratched his head in thought. "I understand all of that, of course, I guess. But… how does Shirou fit into all of this?"

He was rewarded with an expression of dread.

* * *

 **Cake Sundae**

Artoria glanced over at Shirou, a small grin on her face. He was lying on her bed, a pillow held over his head, and the only sound that could be made out was an agonized groan.

"Rough day?"

He peeked up through the pillow, shooting her a glance.

The next thing she knew, she was smacked with the fluffy object in the face. Artoria caught it with ease, looking dumbfounded at the pillow for a second, before shooting a sly look at the frowning redhead. "I take it as a yes then."

Shirou shot her a glare, looking rather nonplussed at the blonde. _"Ha, ha,"_ he turned over, snatching the duvet out from under him and deftly covered his head.

Artoria hugged the pillow, her grin still present. Silently, she walked over to him, sitting down on the edge of her bed, waiting as Shirou once again peeked out from under his covers. A second of silence passed, before he shuffled further inside, letting her have more room. With another exchange of glances, he turned around, facing her again. She knew that he wasn't serious anymore about his sulking by this point, but she was curious about how long he'd continue.

Shirou was hell bent on continuing. Propping his head up with his arm, he spoke.

"After some small talk with your father he asked me about how we met-" she started combing her fingers through his hair, "- and I thought you already talked about it, what with the whole way the day had already gone, and how Hershel seemed to know already, so I mentioned the Grail War in some offhand matter!"

Artoria was laughing silently, but her hand never stilled. "That must have been fun, then."

"Yes, verily." Shirou's look was deadpan. Rolling his eyes, he continued, "so, I had to launch into an explanation of what exactly the Grail War is, and by the time I reached the whole _'fighting to the death over a corrupted chalice'_ part, he was staring at me as if I was crazy."

She winced. She might have forgotten to mention anything past 'time travel' and 'magical circumstances'. Shirou found out the hard way.

"What… did he have to say about it?"

Shirou responded by brushing his hand against her face tenderly, smiling. "He said that it at least explains how Tohsaka and I know you."

His index finger rested on her nose, and she looked at it cross-eyed. "He also said that not even a breath should be muttered about this matter to your mother, and that if we do, we, and I quote, _'will face dire consequences, past heroes and parallel world magi be damned.'"_

She winced. "…he said that?"

"Mhm, so," Shirou gently lifted his head and leaned upwards, lips brushing against each other, "all in all, it was enlightening, and we seem to still be on good terms."

Artoria shuddered, "I see."

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay,_ again _. Life happened._  
 _...a whole month, huh? I don't think it'll get better until I'm done with my finals, though._

 _Well; Artoria and Hershel finally had a heart-to-heart talk! And Shirou got the short end of it, but we all know he has terrible luck, so it was to be expected. The other archaeologists are this 'embarassing uncle' type, who always are **so** proud of you but make a mess._  
 _Or, as in Artoria's case, call in the middle of the night to congratulate you on your book and ask for an Autograph. The joy she must've felt xD_

 _The wonderful 017Bluefield made a_ TV Tropes page _for this, go check it out! I really feel honored; TV Tropes is like, a small(big) achievement for me xD_

 _And onto the Reviews:_

A 'Reincarnated' writer: _Yep, they were xD_  
 _And it came as a surprise to me as well ;)_

 _Thanks for the Review, as always!_

GhostXavier _: Haha, I try :3 Agravain is slowly evolving into one of my favourites, despite my initial toughts_

CG-3m1y4: _To be fair, not having Morgan as a parent anymore did wonders to all of the siblings ;)_

 _Hm, I am actually amongst those who don't like the design, but the character is interesting._

I. Bella'snowrider: _I won't say anything about the Lady, but I'm happy that you like the fic! :D_

017Bluefield:  
 _(1) I know what you mean; it's a shame that it's so hard to find good stories/books about it_  
 _Hehe, I try xD_

 _(2) Everyone needs a dose of Daily Weirdness (TM)_

 _(3) Well, they're finding themselves in a mess, but that's obvious xD_  
 _And I have no idea. I think long hair is fine as long as you wear a hair-net-thingy :) and as mentioned above, thank you very much for the Page!_

 _(4) Yup, but every bad side has a sliver of light as well_

 _(5) Indeed, the Story of the Cafe would be over within the first few chapters if that were to happen (or they might've met Agravain and Palomedes much faster, who knows)_

 _(6) Hm... not exactly to a Zero, but it's kept to a tolerable Minimum_  
 _Mhm, like baking, for example. Or dressing up your Knights in costumes. Or annoying your King with a terrible song xD_

 _(7) That it would be, but then again, I don't think Hershel and Marianne would've cared much if People would've found out xD_  
 _Yeah, she's finally getting closure :)_

 _And as always,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	34. Coconut Cream Cups & Red Velvet Cookie

**Coconut Cream Cups**

Galahad scrubbed at the plate, softly humming to himself.

Guinevere passed him by, with a cake in hand to put into the freezer, and stopped. It was late already, and they were cleaning the kitchen - Gawain was over at the oven, a string of colorful curses escaping as he glanced at the charred remains of a fruit cake they forgot.

"What's happened that you're in such a chipper mood?"

"Hm?" Galahad blinked and beamed at her, putting down the sponge. "My cousin called - she's coming over to visit soon!"

He saw the pondering expression on Gwen's face, before a spark of recognition gleamed in her eyes. "…Matthew? The shy girl who hid away when she saw me or Lancelot when I was invited by your parents to tag along to your grandparents' home?"

That was five years ago. Galahad and Lancelot did their best to convince their parents to let her come along as well, even if he wasn't awake by then. She ended up meeting his cousin who - contrary to her normal behavior - stammered and shot shy glanced over to them, mostly hiding behind the adults.

He'd kept contact with her over the years, and still teased her mercilessly over it.

"Yes - there's a bit of a story behind her visit, though."

Guinevere smiled. "Alright, I'm all ears, just let me bring this cake to the freezer.

0:0:0:0

 _"So_! I'm listening."

Galahad smiled. "Well, Matthew managed to get into an exchange program supported and financed by her school. So she went to America and-"

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Galahad, you already told me that when she actually went. _Three years ago_."

He smiled sheepishly. "W-well, anyway, she met someone over there, and he managed to win her heart quite fast. They've been in a long-distance-relationship ever since, and Matthew wanted to visit him again."

A smile crossed the Queen's lips. Young love, how cute. "I'm happy for her, then. What's his name?"

Galahad's answer was immediate, "Ritsuka Fujimaru - he's half Japanese, half American, and studies IT."

"I see." So he probably didn't have the time or money to visit himself. Guinevere had to smile at Galahad — he always saw Matthew as a younger sibling, rather than a cousin, regardless if she was older than him. Guinevere later found out that the girl lived with his grandparents, after her parents died when she was young, and before Lancelot's family moved to Britain, she and Galahad were almost inseparable.

He continued. "So she's coming over, because she got a job near - Matthew's been working to get enough money together ever since finishing school, to visit Ritsuka again. Until shortly ago, she worked in the Louvre - amongst others - but the offer here in London was better."

Guinevere laughed. "Lucky her, able to see the works of da Vinci. Where will Matthew be staying?"

"She'll be spending the weekends over at our home, but her new work got an apartment nearby." Galahad's smile softened. He couldn't wait to introduce everyone to his cousin.

"When will she arrive?" The Queen's question shook him out of his thoughts, and he blinked.

"Two… yes, in two weeks."

"Wonderful, then we'll have enough time for a surprise cake!"

* * *

 **Red Velvet Skillet Cookie**

She was back at the orphanage.

Her family left her, _again_.

Jack sighed dejectedly, plopping down next to Hans. Edward, Henry and Alice were sitting around them in a small circle, having hurried over as soon as they heard that she'd be back.

"I could kill them." Edward glanced over at her in something akin to sympathy, but she couldn't be sure - he was erratic, so his mood could change in the next second.

"Ed, **_no_**." Henry sighed, but even that sounded half-heartedly.

Jack shook her head and clutched the small book Alice had gifted her prior to her newest adoption. "I guess… it's better like this?"

Her voice sounded miserable even to her own ears. At the other's incredulous look, she cleared her throat. "I-I mean, it was out of the city anyway… so I didn't really have any contact with-with you guys, you know? A-and…"

She clutched the book even tighter, a well worn copy of common fairy tales.

Hans snorted. "Obviously — because you look so happy. I agree with Hyde over there, this has to stop."

"Ana is already giving the 'parents' an earful, you'll have to wait." Henry smiled slightly at the small smile that found its way across Jack's face.

"Good for him." Hans grinned. All of them rather liked the detective, if only because he didn't treat them like children.  
And because it was so easy to get under his skin.

Alice sighed. "Really, you-! Jackie, you can sleep over anytime you want, mama won't have anything against it."

"Thanks, Alice." Jack smiled at her friend, their erstwhile conflict forgotten and put past them.

There was a short beat of silence, in which the children listened in on Agravain's lecture and the surprised yelps of the dad and mom — they couldn't understand anything, but by the volume of the voices it probably wasn't a nice discussion.

It was sad; especially because the child assassin only wanted a family that loved her- her first method of acquiring such a thing wasn't exactly the best, but it seemed that the aura of death followed her into this second life. She sighed again, thankful for Alice as she huddled closer to her, and for Henry's supporting hand. They stayed like that for quite some time, until—

"Someone's entering - it sounds like Ana." Edward glanced up, eyes sharp and focused.

The door opened not a second later, an annoyed-looking detective walking in. "Sorry that it took so long," he closed the door behind him audibly, "we had more to talk about than a nice, long chat."

Edward shrugged and Hans smiled quite malicious, but Jack didn't move.

A steady sigh later, she smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Agravain shook his head. "Those people don't know what for fools they are, sending you back again." His look darkened, as he muttered _"ungrateful bastards,"_ but Jack shook her head.

"They-they don't want creepy children."

It was so silent that it could have been nothing, but Agravain heard her and nodded once, sharply. He didn't pity her, probably, and it was refreshing to see someone who had nothing to say about the matter.

There was another second of silence. "Right." The assassin-detective turned back to the door. "Watson, Moriarty, Ripper, we're leaving, get your clothes."

The twins got up at the mention of their ridiculous nicknames, the others standing up to say goodbye, but the whole room froze suddenly.

Henry had a funny look as he asked, "What?"

Agravain glanced back. "Didn't you lot hear me? We're leaving."

"Um, yes, but before that…?" Agravain glanced at Jack, who looked as confused as Henry felt. "We. Are. Leaving. Watson. Moriarty. Ripper."

Jack pointed owlishly at herself after another minute passed in which nobody moved. "Me?"

"Yes! Or are you deaf?"

He glanced into the round again, being met with blank stares. "Look, I'm in a bad mood as it is, it's raining outside, _I know_ , everything's filled out, so will you please get your stuff and we go home?"

Alice was the first to break the silence as she swung herself at Jack, laughing.

"It looks as if you got your wish after all." Hans smiled at her - actually smiled!

Jack felt tears forming and threatening to spill as Henry grinned and Edward ruffled through her hair, Agravain pretending not to notice.

0:0:0:0

Jack woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Blurred shapes started making more sense as she looked around, noting that she was in the detective's office, judging by the papers piling up in the corner of her vision.

She closed her eyes again, contently snuggling into her strange pillow.

She was adopted - hopefully for the last time. It was unbelievable.

"Are you awake?" The voice came from above her, and Jack frowned at the loudness. She wasn't, obviously, because all of this had to be a dream. Still, she opened one eye, sleepily glancing upwards, into Agravain's blank face. His hand seemed to be hovering in the air.

Jack smiled and mumbled something, pretty sure that he hadn't heard her anyhow, and snuggled back into her strange pillow.

Agravain had heard.  
He blinked at the child, noting that she had fallen asleep again. "Great," he mumbled, "what did I get myself into?"

Still, he let Jack sleep in his lap and patted her head awkwardly in what he hoped was an affectionate motion.

* * *

 _And that concludes Agravain's mini-arc. I had this planned from the very beginning of his introduction, because he's one of the knights most affected by the new environment._  
 _Well, now he got himself a Happy Assassin Family! :D_

 _And we (indirectly) meet a certain someone in Galahad's Dessert ;)_

 _And onto the Reviews:_

 _AgnatarelForester: Maybe, maybe not; I'm not too sure about it_

 _Delca: Haha, well, I took what I was offered and I'm glad to be of help xD_  
 _It's nice to know that my OCs seem to be so well-liked, that means they are not Mary-sues._  
 _About the kiss; that is indeed what happened at the very end of the last chapter ;)_

 _Vhosek: Well, he does have E-Rank Luck, so it was a given ;3_  
 _And showing the moment takes away from it's wonder, so to speak, don't you think?_  
 _There'll be more Moments between Shirou and Artoria like that in the future, but other's have priority_

 _GhostXavier: I think 'dear ol' dad' would've resulted in... drastic measures if that were the case, no?_  
 _Truer words were never spoken xD Thank you very much!_

 _A 'Reincarnated' writer: Hehe, that it is xD_  
 _The Gem crafting is... hopefully coming along?_  
 _Aww, thanks :)_

 _Isame Kuroda: Marianne... well, you know how the saying goes? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Imagine that._  
 _Maybe I'll do that one day ;D_

 _chiufan95: It's... complicated. They remember everything up to Grand Order (because that kind of makes this fic a moot Point) so Lancelot remembers what little he could from Fate/Zero, Mordred remembers Apocrypha and so on, but other Servants remember more. That'll actually be a main focus of a future dessert, so please be patient until then :)_

 _And as always,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	35. Peach Shortcake & Cinnamon Roll Pancakes

**Peach Shortcake**

A shrill ring could be heard across the rooms, resonating through the silent apartment.

It was rather cold outside, and while not chilly, it was still unpleasant to stand in the wind, so Tristan wondered who'd be crazy enough to show up at such a late time.

Still, it seemed that someone was crazy enough, apparently.

Grumbling, the red haired archer was about to go to the door to open it (he was currently enjoying a documentary about some rare sea life from Australia), but Bedivere cut him off with an eye roll.

"I'm going, I'm going - you stay there and watch your fish."

Tristan blinked — _wasn't Bedivere in the kitchen a second ago?_ — but obliged, catching the drink the other Knight tossed him with ease and opening it with a pop.

"It's probably one of those door-to-door preachers, anyhow. They've been going their rounds once again."

Bedivere snorted. "Your respect for their belief is showing, old friend."

Tristan merely grinned, saluting with the can.

0:0:0:0

Bedivere was already at the door when the bell rang a second time, muttering _"I'm here,"_ to no one in particular as he opened the door —

He froze, his breath stopping and his eyes widening as he looked at the person standing in front of the door, noting with some detachment that this was not a preacher.

"…Lucina…"

It was a whisper, but his sister still walked silently up to him and leaned her head against his form, standing silently for all but a second, after which she wrapped her arms around him.

Bedivere was still speechless, such a rare sight it was to see his sister cry. Her look had been stricken and guilty, a cloud of emotions swirling together, but she'd clutched a very specific book to her chest, before she hugged him.

He hugged her back reflexively, softly brushing through her hair to calm her as he waited.

0:0:0:0

Tristan was getting worried. It wasn't like Bedivere to take so long (because that idiot also didn't like the preachers walking from door to door, no matter _what_ he tried to say otherwise), so he muted the television and went to check.

He rounded the corner, a quip already on his lips-

It died the second he saw Bedivere and his sister.  
Blinking, the archer glanced between them before smiling softly. Carefully turning around so as not to disturb the scene, he walked into the kitchen, turning his attention from silent hiccups to their empty fridge.

* * *

 **Cinnamon Roll Pancakes**

They were sitting on the couch, Lucina still clutching the book in an iron grip, glancing everywhere but his eyes.

"… _so_ ," her brother's voice was hoarse, "…you read the book?"

She nodded, glancing down at it. "I saw it back at the professors' home."

Sighing, she paged open a specific chapter, elaborating at his confused look. "…I was surprised that you wrote one, and they offered to loan it to me, but I bought my own copy."

"I see…"

There was silence.

Lucina handed over the book, open on the penultimate chapter - Bedivere took it softly, eyes widening slightly as he skimmed over the first few paragraphs. Lucina could've probably guessed at which part his breath stilled, at which part he looked up; she'd memorized that chapter in particular — it was the last chapter written from his point of view, the death of King Arthur.

Bedivere closed the book, not speaking.

"I'm sorry," Lucina stated, "I'm sorry for doubting you, and for not believing you."

Her voice grew quiet. "I'm sorry for having hurt you."

Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if it was too late to make up.

"I-" Bedivere struggled with his words, not knowing what to say. Their relationship had been damaged almost beyond repair, and it wasn't as if the years lost could be replaced, or if they could forgive each other, and themselves, so easily. Still, didn't the King herself say, so long ago, that this was their second chance?

In the end, he smiled a wobbly smile. "I as well. I shouldn't have kept this from you."

Her eyes widened, tears threatening to spill for a second time. Then — softly, tentatively, she looked into his own, full of emotions she couldn't even try to comprehend -

They truly were old, all of them; warriors and knights and kings and queens, brothers and sisters in arms. From times past, long gone, living and breathing and trying to forget and forgive -

 _'There now lay King Arthur, under the hawthorn tree, wounded by the traitor's sword, in his final breath of life. No one stood besides him, for all have either died or fled, enemy and ally alike. I was the only one to witness the King's death, the last remaining of the once proud Table of the Round._

 _And as I watched over him, for maybe the first time, I wondered. He truly looked young, boyish and small, so how did he bear the weight of the crown every day since the Sword of Selection choose him? How was it that none of us ever noticed the pain in his eyes, never once tried to understand him? How could the people have claimed to loathe the King, when they never truly understood him?_

 _How had I never seen, even though I always searched for it? I had done my utmost best to serve him, to see the person behind the mask But- the mask never wavered, and so the King stood tall and proud, but isolated from his own men._

 _I assured him of the continuation of this dream of his, knowing that the words sounded shallow to my own ears as well. A lie meant for comfort._

 _Still it brought a smile to the King's face - truly, not only the first, but the most sincere smile I had ever had the grace to witness - so I believed my own lie as well, for his sake._

 _The Lady of the Lake had openly mourned his inevitable end, when I had brought to her the Sword of Promised Victory, and now I found myself doing the same, as I watched over him in his last moments, dawn rising behind that bloodied hill._

 _King Arthur was truly the best King Britain deserved, and with his death, the country will fall to ruin—_

 _As the King breathed his last breath, I found myself openly crying until there were no more tears to be shed; dawn turning into midday, the only person to witness his passing.'_

Lucina shuddered at the passage - the memory, forcing another smile to keep her distracted.  
"A-anyhow, do you know how hard it was to find a copy?"

Bedivere blinked at the sudden change, but complied nonetheless, glad that they had a safer topic to talk about. "I imagine it would be, what with it being literally unknown."

She nodded. "I went to every bookstore that had a name to it, until I finally found a lead in the Clock Tower, courtesy of one of the employees."

Who was strange, but that was beside the point.

"So, after that Christine and me managed to track down the local Gorgoneion, and got some of the last copies at a discount, because-"

Bedivere interrupted her, looking so perplexed that she actually had to bite back a laugh.

"Christine? Who?"

Lucina grinned, positively enjoying his bafflement. "Christine Fyre, the operetta singer! You know, Donna Azura? Wait, I got a picture-"

Rummaging through her bag, the previous tense mood all but dissolved (much to their relief), she didn't notice as Tristan edged into the living room from his safe-haven, curious as well _(he_ liked _her music- she combined her singing voice expertly with a harp)._

"Aha!" Shooting a smug glance into her brother's direction, she unlocked her phone and showed him her new wallpaper.

Bedivere blinked.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Lucina edged to the side as she finally noticed Tristan, and the archer leaned over as well. "I even got a free ticket for her next live performance four weeks from now and— _wait_. Why are both of you looking at the picture like that?"

Bedivere glanced at her, then at Tristan.  
He looked at the picture again, brows furrowing.

"I swear she looks familiar - what do you say, Tristan?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes; though I'm having a hard time matching the face with anyone we know; even though _I know_ we saw her before. Maybe the King or Merlin can help."

Lucina blinked - then sighed. "Let me guess, she's also belonging to, well, this?"

The strained smile Bedivere sent her looked almost apologetic.

* * *

 _I think it took more time to choose the tree than the Desserts representing the chapter, which is a first :'D_  
 _And Lucina and Bedivere finally made up! It's been what, 24 chapters? But they finally managed to put their past behind them (and Lucina starts to notice that she may have bitten off more than she can chew)._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

chiufan95: _You're welcome ;)_  
 _And, well, the Events did happen for our dear Shielder, but for the others... you'll have to wait and see (hint: From what Gwen said, Lancelot didn't recognize her)_

017Bluefield: _Well, it's the 'official' translation of Mashu's name, so I kind of went with that._  
 _(It also creates a nice parallel to Galahad. He's Gabriel, which can also be a female name, and she's Matthew, which is more of a male name.)_  
 _Jep, lil' Jack is the feared Jack the Ripper :D_  
 _Hm, I dunno xD_

Guest _: I don't know_

Isame Kuroda: _Well, everyone with the notable exception of Saber has a new name, so guessing who's who before I reveal it is half the fun xD_  
 _The OVA was really nice (especially Fou, he was incredibly cute :3) and they're so adorable together 3_  
 _A double date would be rather hard, considering he's in America, and they are in London xD_

 _Hakuno will make a cameo some day, but I don't know which one yet._  
 _Yeah, everyone knows Agravain has a soft spot for abandoned assassins that stalk the night and their split-personality-brother xD_

 _...lastly, I don't know if I'll be able to update next week (or the next month, for that matter), because I have finals/Abitur in two weeks, and I need to learn._  
 _(You know, things like math and art and german and english, and ohmygodI'mgoingtoDIE)  
It was a surprise that I even had time to upload this one, because I feel that my whole day consists of waking up, learning and going to sleep near midnight with barely any time inbetween :/ )_

 _So, that's it for now. And as always,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone_


	36. Rice Pudding & Limoncello Cake

**Rice Pudding**

 _(This dessert starts some time before Merlin dissappeared and ends some time after the New Year)._

It was late evening already as Merlin walked home from work, humming a catchy tune to himself.

Waving at one of Telma's kids, he passed the street.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, but reciprocated the gesture, smiling good-naturedly at him.

There was a hiss to his left, and Merlin blinked.

"Louise…? No, a white cat?"

He glanced at the hissing furball and smiled. "Well hello there, little one!"

0:0:0:0

He was leaving for his shift, bidding good-bye to his little mother, smiling to himself. These last few days were full of sunshine and teasing and gleefully grinning at Artoria every possible seconds to see her reaction of dread.

There was a meow to his side, and Merlin bent down to scratch the visiting cat behind it's ear.

It was a youngling still, barely separated from its mother, but a feitsy little thing nonetheless.

And as Merlin walked away from the cat - no, the kitten, finger cradled in his other hand, he mused that it was moody as well.

0:0:0:0

A hiss alerted Merlin of his visitor, and he rolled his eyes as Telma raised an eyebrow, holding his drink in her hand.

"A little friend of yours, hun?"

Merlin shrugged as the kitten walked up to Louise, the older cat sloshing her tail around in boredom. The kitten was trying to catch it, ignoring Merlin all together.

"More of a nuisance, really."

0:0:0:0

He was skipping out of his door, dressed in skin-tight clothes that revealed more than they covered, and a jacket against the evening chill.

The kitten gave an annoyed huff as Merlin bent down to pet it, and the former Magus sighed in annoyance. "Fine, have it your way."

The white beast of fluff puffed up, and Merlin had the feeling it was even more cranky than normal.

"What? A little work on the side never hurt anyone."

0:0:0:0

The kitten had managed to find its way into his apartment, and was making itself at home on his bed.

Merlin looked miffed. He's had a very long day, thank you very much, so he wanted sleep.

"Could you please-"

It hissed.

"I mean, get off my-"

Another angry yowl.

"That's still my—" the kitten curled up demonstratively on the pillow it occupied, seemingly having fallen asleep. "—bed."

He sighed.

0:0:0:0

When he came home the next day, the house was empty. He looked around everywhere, but neither his little mother nor the annoying kitten could be found.

Merlin shrugged, happy to have the house for himself for once.

0:0:0:0

A week later, the kitten came stumbling up his steps, and Merlin looked at it in alarm, a frazzled look on his face as he saw the condition of the little demon.

It screeched and yowled at him, hissing and meowing and walked back down the steps, turning around and waiting, tail thumping the ground.

0:0:0:0

"You need some kind of distraction."

Gwen was looking at him, Artoria next to her.  
He raised his eyebrows silently. "I have plenty of hobbies-"

" _That_ does not count." Artoria rolled her eyes at him, but they softened. "We are worried, Merlin."

0:0:0:0

He was lying on his bed, the little monster sitting on the windowsill, sleeping.

"A hobby or distraction or something…" He had hobbies, dammit! Though, looking over at his collection of unfinished stuff lying around the small room, he had to admit that it has been some time since he last tinkered around with something.

"What to do…?"

There wasn't really much Merlin could do. He sighed. "A hobby…"

0:0:0:0

"I swear, I'm going to _skin_ you alive, little beast!"

The demonspawn had snatched his cookie!

 _"Mreow!"_ It hissed at him and clawed at his outstretched hand. Merlin retracted it, not willing to have another scar by the thing, but the second he did so, it gobbled the piece up.

"…" Merlin glared at it.

0:0:0:0

Merlin woke up.

It was dark.

And _soft_. On _his eyes_.

Feeling in the dark, he touched something that vaguely felt like fur. "Oh come on…" Her tried lifting up the sleeping kitten (it had all but invaded his home, because it seemed to have taken a liking to his little mother) but it protested, and Merlin vaguely felt it clawing at his face.

Well, it seemed that he'd be sleeping in today.

0:0:0:0

The personification of evil was currently playing with some newspaper or something like that, and Merlin watched it, annoyed. He was trying to come up with some sort of long-term hobby, but it wasn't as easy as he'd thought.

The magazine rustled as another page was ripped out of its spine, the cat having gone through half of it already.

Merlin has had enough. Grabbing the other end of the magazine, he shouted.

"That's _it_! You completely took over my room! My mother! _My bed_! You little—"

At that exact moment, the magazine ripped apart, and Merlin was left with the lower half of an ad for something, the cat hissing at him and shuffling into the corner.

He glanced at the page, dumbfounded. "… well…"

He was about to toss it away when something caught his attention. "An advertisement for an online blog?"

(Here it had to be said that Merlin was mainly fascinated by the bright colors used for the ad, and the stylized human in the corner of the page, smiling at him and grinning.)

He could work with that.

Merlin's face split into a smile. "Look at that! You are useful, after all!"

The cat hissed again.

0:0:0:0

A week later, Merlin was grinning while he held up the little white demonspawn (away from anything remotely sliceable and scratchable) and Artoria stared at him in confusion and a hint of exasperation.

"…what is this?"

"A cat!"

It meowed indignantly.

The King rolled her eyes. "I can see that. What is it doing near a kitchen?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you said, about the whole finding a hobby, and the little monster here gave me the idea!"

He pointed the frazzled cat at her, demonstratively, and Artoria had the sudden feeling that it would be a very, _very_ good idea to get it out of the cafe.

Still, she was glad that it seemed that Merlin had found himself some sort of distraction from what happened, because that had been the plan all along (even if she was surprised that he'd even kept it in mind for over _one_ month; usually he'd have had cycled through at least ten different ones. It was nice when he listened).

"And what, pray tell, is it?"

His look turned ecstatic as he answered, "an online blog!"

* * *

 **Limoncello Cake**

After the initial surprise of Agravain knowing …nothing changed, actually. The next three days passed in everyday silence, for once a lull in cases that required the twins or Jack's connections, so the three were in the detective office, cleaning.

"Heaven knows neither Ana nor Mackenzie do it," Henry grumbled.

"I actually wondered," Jack was dusting, "does Agravain know who we are, or does he simply know that we are like him?"

Ed was throwing out the trash. "I think he knows you— but for us?" He shrugged.

Then, the door opened.  
Agravain blinked and raised an eyebrow, scowl carefully neutral. "…right."

The children looked at him, waiting.

"How fast can you get those friends of yours together?"

All eyes turned to Jack. "Uh, Hans is probably free, and I can call Alice's mother and ask if she can come over?"

Agravain nodded, satisfied. "Good — we are going into the cafe, to sort this all out."

0:0:0:0

One and a half hours later, the two girls had a hot chocolate and the boys had tea. Agravain was sitting next to them, sipping his own coffee, and Palomedes was over at the counter, talking to Tristan.

They were waiting for the last guests to leave — a nice couple that was talking with Artoria about something or the other fashion.

(Jack and Alice were discreetly listening in as the brown haired woman, Lena, admitted that she'd like the address of the shop that sold such nice suits for women, and her girlfriend, Emily agreed.)

Alice sipped at her chocolate. "How did you manage to get everyone here at this hour?"

As far as she understood, some were still in school, while others worked in a theater.

"We didn't." Agravain watched the two women leave with a wave, and narrowed his eyes at them disdainfully. "It's almost impossible for everyone to meet as long as it isn't a holiday. Ector, Dagonet and Leodegrance with Gaheris and Gareth are working, Merlin is off doing whatever he does when not working here and Bors had to go home because he's having a class test tomorrow morning."

He huffed, and Alice nodded in understanding. School was a chore, sometimes. She glanced over to Jack and Hans in envy, because they didn't need to go to school, the orphanage not being able to pay for tertiary education. Though, now that Jack was adopted…

The door was locked with a jingle, the female King Arthur sighing.

Catching Alice's look, she winked playfully, and the girl grinned.

0:0:0:0

Five minutes later, almost everyone was seated next to the 'kids'.

Kids relatively, because Mordred and the Grail Trio also technically counted as kids, which no-one in the room acknowledged.

"Gawain's coming in a minute."

They nodded.

Well, first things first. "How did you find out who we are?" The question was directed at Agravain, from Hans.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a detective for nothing." It wasn't elaborated on, but Edward snickered and Henry smiled slightly.

Percival grinned. "So, I guess you also know who we are?"

Henry smiled and nodded, dipping his head into Mordred's direction. "We read the book and did some investigation. And I kind of… recognized her."

Edward butted in before the former Knight of Treachery could ask. "You mean I did, and you had a feeling."

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Um," Alice spoke, drawing the attention of everyone and interrupting Mordred's question again, "did you find out who we are? Well, I guess you know who Jackie is."

Kay raised his eyebrows. "Good question. Agravain?"

"No wait— this has to do with your ridiculous nickname for our group, right?" Hans was miffed with it.

Palomedes simply grinned, and somewhere in the back, Mordred was grumbling. Agravain shrugged. "I'd guessed my kids as Watson and Moriarty respectively, but later threw it."

Edward burst out laughing. "Wait, you gave us those monikers because of that?!"

Henry rolled his eye at the antics of his twin. "Well, I certainly knew Mr. Holmes and worked together with him for some time, but-"

 _"How in the world do you know me?!"_ Mordred blurted it out and flushed uncharacteristically as Artoria glared at her.

This had the unwanted effect of making Henry blush faintly, to Alice's amusement. He stammered slightly, "I think we were together in some sort of Grail War? I don't really know."

"Oh. Yeah I guess — no wait, it doesn't make sense! I only was in one War and… uh,"

The air chilled.

Very slowly, everyone present in the room turned to the smiling King Arthur.

It wasn't a nice smile.

Mordred gulped.

"What for a Grail War, _Mordred_...?"

"Uh, a fourteen way one?"

Before Artoria could strangle her, however, Gawain came strolling in. "Sorry that it took so long, Your Majesty, the freezer didn't want tow _hatisNurseryRhymedoing here?"_

Alice looked miffed. "It's Alice you big dog!"

Hans grinned. "You mean big, mindless dog."

Gawain glanced into his direction, ticked off. "Servant Caster-!"

"Gawain." The King's voice was deceptively sweet, and Gawain shuddered.

"…yes?"

"Could either you or Mordred please explain to me how you recognize them- as Servants no less, and especially _when_ you were involved in a _Holy Grail War!?_

And why you choose to keep it from me?"

At that second, both siblings felt strangely united in their common goal of survival.

* * *

 _I'm halfway done with my exams and there's a lull, so I thought I'd give me (and you) a present for surviving it xD  
These are more filler-y than normal, especially the first, but they're needed.  
And say hello to Merlin and Cat tales, based off of stories of my friends and their cats. Little bastards, but we love 'em._

 _And Gawain, meet Hans and Alice! I have no idea if they actually ever met in the game, I'm assuming they did, for comedic effects. He's not too fond of Alice, if you haven't noticed._

 _And the Thing that is going on with Henry/Edward will be explained at a later date. Promise_

 _No reveal for the Mystery Woman yet, that's still some chapters away. Well, four, if my math is right, so there's that._

 _On another note, I can't wait for Grand Order to come out in English, because then I can finally understand what the hell is going on without needing to rely on translations xD  
And I eagerly await Fate/Extella for Switch!_

 _And onto the Reviews:_

GhostXavier _: No problem, considering I'm even worse, what with me wanting to review Fragments. For some months now, oops? I'll eventually get around to it, in two weeks once I have enough time xD  
Jep, it was a good in-between for the 'official' translation and the nicer one. And simply wait and see ;) Jack is simply too precious to not give a happy ending , it simply felt right (and I'm having way too much fun writing those lines than should be necessary)_

Delca _: ;)  
Thanks a lot, and I hope yours went well!_

hyperomegasonic26: _... I'm leaving out the part where you guessed Christine's identity, like always, but you practically wrote a demand for how you'd imagine a meeting to go between Artoria and the hypothetical Morgan, and I'm not... too sure how to take it? Because quite honestly, I don't know if it was a suggestion or something more like a demand. And it's a no, by the way._

I. Bella'snowrider _: Ooh, I wish you good luck! :D  
And... I didn't follow the Event (didn't even know there was one, honestly). I'm not much of a fan of these Kinds of phone games, so I didn't even try xD I'll download the English Version solely for the Story (and the Sabers).  
And Servants from other countries are planned as cameos, yes!_

Vhosek _: They did indeed make up finally, and I'm as glad as you are! :D_

 _Isame Kuroda: Yep! And I know what you mean, believe me ;3  
Hmm... I hadn't thought about that, to be honest. Which is kind of stupid, if I already separated Ed and Henry, yeah. Problem solved!_

 _017Bluefield: No, it doesn't, don't worry. They're good again!  
Well... some where rather shocked because the Awaking was so jarring, but most felt a strange dispatched sense - like knowing airplanes exist and knowing that they fly, but the first time you see one and sit in one, it's a little intimidating. Merlin was one of the worse ones, while Percival was all 'huh, that happened'._

 _That's it for now,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	37. Cake Pop & Icebox Cake

**Cake Pop**

"…and I can't wait to see you again, Senpai."

There was laughter on the other end of the phone, as Mashu walked to the address her cousins had given her.

 _*Mashu, you know that it's not 'senpai' anymore!*_

She smiled ruefully. "Well, for me it will be; always Gudao-senpai, Doctor Romani, da Vinci..." _and the others; like a certain red-haird Master, or a boisterous saber_

 _*Yeah, I guess.*_ His voice was equally subdued. They talked for a bit more, before Mashu looked up. She was standing in front of the address, a cafe, and she smiled at the name.

"I have to hang up now; but we'll talk later - I have to meet with Gabriel and Leandre."

There was the slight hesitation as always, when she mentioned the latter. He looked so much like Lancelot it hurt, and Mashu and Gudao talked about the possibility of him being the knight, but reasoned that he would have recognized her were it the case.

 _*Sure, see you later?*_

She nodded, promising Gudao that she'd video-call him later and entered.

Now, Mashu would've ended the call and slid her phone into her handy little bag, but she was currently frozen solid as she saw the people inside the cafe.

Gabriel and Leandre were there, all right, the former practically glowing as he noticed her.  
There was a big cake on one of the circular tables, with a message reading _'Welcome in London, Matthew'_ , looking delicious as ever.

And there were some very prominent people surrounding it, whom were the apparent 'great' co-workers of her cousins.

That wasn't what Mashu noticed - or why she froze, not really.

"M-mordred?!" it was a squeak and Mashu's eyes wandered over familiar faces, names barely being whispered as she went over the ones she knew. "…Ga…wain? Tristan, B-bedivere, Agravain, Artoria? _Merlin_?"

Her older cousin looking like Lancelot was one thing, this was something entirely different. Noticing the surprised looks they sent her, Mashu gulped.

 _*Uh-*_ Gudao's voice was overshadowed by the "do we know you?" the Agravain lookalike echoed, a frown on his face.

Mashu was slightly overwhelmed.  
Only _slightly_.

When the people in front of her neither denied nor acknowledged her statement, her gaze turned to the last person she recognized. _"…Lancelot..?"_

It was a whisper, so full of raw emotion that Lancelot could do nothing else but nod softly.

Mashu felt tears well up as she glanced at each and everyone again, her hands having moved over her breasts and clenching around her phone painfully. No one was moving, all of them waiting for someone else to do so first —

The kind woman who'd introduced herself as Gwen, the last Mashu saw of her being on that family meeting so long ago where she came along as the girlfriend of ... _him_ , took a step forwards, smiling gently.

 _*Mashu… what's happening? Mashu? Hey!*_ Gudao's voice sounded worried, but instead of answering, Mashu lowered her hands to her side, eyes wide as the brunette spoke.

"Hello again, …Mashu?" She repeated the name heard from the phone, "It's good to see you."

She smiled again as Mashu nodded, mutely.

Taking a deep breath, the timid girl smiled. "I- you as well. I mean," she glanced at Mordred and Bedivere and Lancelot, "I missed all of you so much— especially…"

She trailed off at the still blank expressions on the knights' faces - notably Mordred looked politely interested, which was an expression she'd never seen on the boisterous saber.

Artoria stepped forward, and despite Mashu's shock it didn't escape her that they had some sort of order, just like back then. "It seems that we have a peculiar situation at hands." Her voice was soft, "For you know us, but we do not know you-"

 _*Mashu—?*_

Artoria turned around, not noticing Mashu's ashen expression as she asked into the round, "right?"

A general consensus of nods was reached.

Mashu felt as if a chimaera had punched her in the gut. "But! That is impossible! We - all of us went through so much! All of Chaldea did-! You—" she took a shaky step backwards, "you really don't know...?"

Gawain shook his head, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry, we don't."

 _*MASHU! What in the world is going on?!*_

She sighed uneven, eyes once again seeking out Lancelot's. He looked at her, softly, but it was different from Before, where his gaze had held something akin to a father's pride.

Returning her attention once again to the collective of Knights (and Queen, and Wizard, the latter of whom also seemed confused, so the situation seemed to really not be in her favor), Mashu asked.

"Uh, I can safely guess who the others of you are supposed to be, but…" she sighed again, "if you could maybe… introduce yourself, please?"

They did, one after the other, until only three remained: the redhead was Percival, the calm one was Bors and Gabriel was—

"Galahad." He smiled at her, but Mashu froze again.  
Of course he'd be Galahad, who else should? Suddenly Mashu felt small next to the spirit who had sacrificed himself to save her life, and at a loss for words.

How could she even begin to explain, if they didn't remember—

 ** _*MASHU!*_**

She flinched, a startled expression on her face as she noticed that the call was still going, and blinked at the display with the caller Id.

"Is that Fujimaru?" ...Galahad questioned.

"Uh," Mashu blinked. "Right." Shaking herself out of her stupor, she glanced at the Knights of the Roundtable, speaking to Gudao. "…something happened."

 _*I guessed.*_ His voice was deadpan. _*I think it would be a good idea to have that video-chat now.*_

With another glance at the Knights, Mashu agreed.

* * *

 **Icebox Cake**

It had taken them half an hour to set everything up— Artoria had to make a call, as did Agravain, surprisingly, so they waited.

Mashu didn't talk much, she was on edge, but she did praise the cake once she managed to shakily eat a piece.

(Artoria was actually quite worried for the girl, because she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.)

The former Shielder was sitting in front of the laptop provided by Merlin, waiting for Gudao to answer the call, the others in a circle around her.

Rin and Shirou were there already, having gotten to the cafe ten minutes ago, and Mashu had to wince as the former looked incredulously at her after she called her Ishtar — it was a habit long past, just like how she called Shirou 'Emiya-senpai', but he took it in stride.

The door opened to reveal three winded faces as the call connected, and Mashu was only mildly surprised at the second blonde.

"Hans and the others are unable to come," Henry huffed as he sat down next to Agravain and Mordred.

There was a curt nod from King Arthur and Agravain, the latter wordlessly allowing the ten-year-old Mashu identified as Jack on his lap.

…that was new, even by her standards.

 _*Mashu, can you see m— whoa.*_

Gudao stared at the assembly of heroes past behind his girlfriend. There was silence.

 _*…well, hello, I guess?*_

Merlin was the only one that waved, but all of them generally acknowledged the black haired student to some degree.

Artoria was the one that spoke, naturally, and Mashu scurried to the side of the circle to let Gudao see.

"Hello, -Gudao, was it?- a pleasure meeting you." She cut directly to the case. "It seems that you know us, but we have no recollection of ever meeting you or Mashu. Why is that?"

 _*Uh,*_ he blinked, _*right. This might take some time.*_  
And so, the former Master of Chaldea and the former Demi-Servant Shielder begun explaining their tale to people they considered comrades and friends, but who didn't remember them.

When they finished, the room was silent.

"I'd love to say that you're crazy, but then again look where we are— so something like an entity hell-bent on destroying humanity is only the logical follow-up to a fourteen way Grail War,"

Rin shot a look in the direction of Mordred, who scoffed at her but choose not to say anything.

"or some kind of Moon-Cell Grail War with over a hundred participants."

Gawain _Did Not Look_ at Rin.

Artoria sighed. "Rin is right. There have been stranger things happening- ignoring, for now, that we don't remember."

Mashu almost looked relieved at that. She was about to say something, when she noticed that Jekyll- Henry, she reminded herself- looked thoughtful. "Is there something you'd like clarified?"

He looked up, startled. "Oh no, no there's… actually; yeah."

Agravain raised his eyebrows, but the blonde continued, addressing Gudao as well.

"In one of these… Singularities, were we in London?"

Gudao nodded. Henry muttered "I see," before glancing at Mordred, brows furrowing in thought.

Edward shook his head, sighing in exasperation. "If you think even stronger about it, you'll burst your brain — the former Master's said it, we were there."

He glanced nonchalantly at Gudao, continuing, "We were looking over some stuff, and Mordred was there as well - lil Jack too, and the annoying know-it-all."

Everyone stared at Edward, who shrugged, suddenly grinning rather disturbingly. Mashu blinked.

"You- you remember that?"

Henry answered, annoyed at his twin for his blunt nature. "- I got the vague feeling that I knew you, when I saw you as we entered; the same as with Mordred when I first saw her, or Jackie and Hans and Alice, but other than that— nothing. Ed over there," the icy look garnered some chuckles from Gawain and Shirou of all people, "knows… more."

The brother waved him off, and Gudao followed it all, fascinated. The former Servants were even more relaxed than in Chaldea, and it made him happy to see. "Nah, mostly that London stuff, I get flashbacks— that's about everything I remember, other than that it's only glimpses whenever Mr. Jekyll choose to let me take control, nothing much."

There was silent murmur. "I always forget you two used to be one person." Gareth smiled at them, and both smiled back.

Merlin, Rin and Gudao were thinking. _*Maybe it has to do with it specifically, that you were only a different personality? That you remember so much?*_

"My train of thoughts, exactly." Merlin nodded.

"Not like we can test it though." Rin muttered.

Shirou shook his head, good-naturedly. Once a Magus, always a Magus.

 _*Well, whatever caused this memory loss, I think there's another time to discuss the semantics for it, rather than this exact moment.*_

The others nodded.

Artoria was musing, as well. "We shall have to tell the others about this."

*Are there many who aren't with you right now?*

She nodded. "My Father, as well as Guinevere's," both cringed at that, "the aforementioned children, Queen Boudicca, Robin Hood, Dagonet-" she blinked suddenly, and Kay groaned.

"We forgot to call him, he's off-shift today."

Gudao and the others had to chuckle.

"- my cousin and his wife, Setana and Diarmuid, Medusa, Ywain. To name some."

Mashu blinked. "…you got quite the group."

"Nah," Percival answered, "those are the ones we know about — I'm sure Medusa has some connections, considering," there was a round of nods, "and I think Ed, Henry and Jack are part of a network."

"Jup." Ed nodded sagely.

 _*Well,*_ Gudao grinned, _*that's cool — so all of you keep in touch?*_

The answer was 'more or less'. Mashu frowned at that; something was tugging at the back of her mind, but what…?

She let her gaze sweep over the round, beginning from Lancelot and ending at Merlin.

Her frown deepened.

"If we could - there is one more question." Guinevere glanced at Mashu, having noticed the girls' gaze. Gudao 'hmm'ed.  
"You said Mashu was a Demi-Servant? Did you find out with whom she shared her power with?"

He was silent. _*… we did, actually; in the second-to-last Singularity before Goetia.*_

Mashu was silent. She knew that revealing the truth was important, but at the same time - she felt like an intruder, now. With these people who were not-quite the Servants she fought together with. With these Knights who seemed to have healed their wounds and flicked the holes.

Maybe it was better if she didn't say a word—

 _*Heroic Spirit Galahad.*_

" _Senpai-!"_ Mashu stammered, not noticing the soft look Gudao sent her way. Her earlier anxiety was back as she glanced between the Knights. "Uh- I mean, that is—"

She bowed, her mind too scrambled to say anything. The room was silent.

"Aww, can we keep her?!" There was a blur of motion and Mashu found herself in an embrace courtesy of Percival, who grinned at her from her peripheral vision.

(He'd noticed her slight tremor.)

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I concur!"

Kay's eye twitched, and Agravain scowled.

"Even better, let's make her a honorary member! What do you say, Arthur?" Percival had somehow positioned a flushed Mashu in front of Artoria, who sighed fondly.

"Percival, let the poor thing go, you scare her."

His look turned grumpy, but he obliged. She rolled her eyes. Figures.  
Gudao was laughing, but it turned into a smile when he heard Artoria's next words (he ignored the confusing pronouns regarding the female King Arthur. The Knights did the same back in Chaldea too).

"It would be our honor, if what Gudao said about your exploits are true."

 _*They are, believe me.*_

She nodded at him, turning her attention back to Mashu. "I think there's someone you'd much rather speak to, though."

Gently gesturing her towards Lancelot and Galahad, the others took a step back to give them some room.  
Mashu flushed again, nervously smoothing her clothes over.

(And wasn't this reversed, the first time it happened, after Camelot?)

"Uh, so… I was wondering if maybe…" she steeled her resolve. "…could I call you father…?"

You could practically hear Gareth's _'aww,'_ as she had to be silenced by an elbow in the rib by Gaheris.

Lancelot blinked, looked around once (and ignored Gwen's subtle _'I'll hurt you if you hurt her feelings'_ look) and smiled bashfully. "It would be my honor."

Galahad was grinning at her. "Well, it looks like I got a little sister now."

Mashu smiled brightly at them.

"Though," her newly-appointed older brother cringed, "lets… keep silent about this in front of maman and père, or there'll be questions I'm not ready to answer regarding …this."

To the amusement of the others, Lancelot and Mashu -and Guinevere as well- agreed to that sentiment readily. Artoria's parents were one thing, this was another.

Gudao blinked. _*Whoa, don't you ever get confused with these relations?*_

Bors blinked. "Considering we have the Orkney siblings who aren't siblings anymore, with the exception of Gawain - Mordred and Gaheris - Gareth, Mordred who still calls Artoria 'Father' whenever possible, Galahad and Lancelot being siblings, Percival being the nephew of Tristan, Artoria referring to Ector as father, Guinevere doing the same even though Lord Leodegrance is the father of the Orkney twins this time, Agravain having adopted Edward, Henry and Jack… eh." Bors looked winded as he finally finished the short list and had to blink at the sheer confusion of it all, "I think that we'll be fine."

 _*I'd say.*_ Gudao was deadpan. That was one right headache.

Bors wandered over to Percival after that, and Gudao was left to relish the scene before him.

"So," Shirou turned the laptop slightly around, "when will you visit?"

Gudao blinked, and laughed. * _I barely have enough money to eat, how in the world am I supposed to visit? And I have to finish my education first.*_

The redhead shrugged. "True. It's just, somehow everyone seems to gradually gravitate towards London— even if it's only for visits."

Both former Masters shrugged at that, before Shirou dug out his phone. "Mind giving me your number?"

*Sure, sounds good. Actually-* Gudao glanced at the colorful lot in the cafe, almost all of whom were next to Mashu (Mordred had safely chosen to put the cake on another table), talking to her. _*- I don't believe I'm saying this, but some sort of internet forum for every Servant/and or person that is like us, where we could talk and all, might be a good idea. And much safer than simple phone calls or mails and the like. If you don't already have one.*_

Rin, who had listened in, made a face. "That sounds overtly complicated."

Shirou grinned at her as Gudao blinked. _*No, it's a matter of a few days' work for me — I study IT and programming, you know?*_

The Tohsaka grimaced, muttering "technology" under her breath, and Shirou tried his very best to stop the growing smirk as he nudged her. She walked away, passing Merlin, before she was next to Kay and Agravain on the sidelines, silently grumbling and trying her hardest not to retort.

She missed her Gandr shot.

Merlin was laughing as he walked over to the two former mages, a slice of cake in hand. "What did you do to her this time, Shirou?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Tohsaka's still learning about the usefulness of technological advancement." Grinning, he turned back to Gudao, who was present with his own sandwich.

 _*What? You keep eating that heavenly looking cake!*_

Merlin waved the fork around playfully. "What were you talking about?"

"A private group forum or something like that, for all the Awoken."

 _*We'd need a hosting page or similiar, as well.*_

Merlin blinked, fork in his mouth. He swallowed quickly, before asking. "Does it have to be specific or can the hosting page be already existing?"

Gudao thought. _*As long as I'd have access to the codes and everything, why?*_

(Shirou crossed his arms, suddenly not part of the discussion anymore.)

"Because I have this blog I started some time ago, and that sounds like a great use for the site."

(The sudden, almost sour look on Gudao's face didn't escape him, but Shirou thought better than to comment on it.)

 _*…that blog isn't called Magi*Mari or has the name in it or anything similar?*_

The former Wizard of Flowers tilted his head to the side slightly, fork dangling in his mouth as he spoke. "Acthually, yeash, ith hash. Why?"

Gudao chuckled. _*I can work with that.*_

* * *

 _Sorry for the late chapter, but after the finals we started planning for our Abiparty almost immediately, and we were preoccupied with our small movie that we're shooting._  
 _I was literally unable to do anything else but plan and help with the different commitees._

 _On a more fun note, Gudao and Mashu make their appearance! And Mashu is a little overwhelmed by everything. But only a little._

 _We also see the Magi*Mari website be used for something else in the future, namely a forum for other Awoken! (Romani would get a heart attack if he'd see it, surely)_

 _A little insight on the complicated situation Henry/Edward face, which might open up more questions than answers. And look, Gudao is eating a sandwich! Poor fella, having no money xD_

 _Updates will be every two weeks from now on, for the next few weeks._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

I. Bella'snowrider _: That it would be, yeah xD And Proto-Saber doesn't exist in this reality, since I'm not using any doubles at all, but he will be brought up at a later date, I think._  
 _And I'll have fun once it's released :)_

A 'Reincarnated' writer: _Hehe, Magi*Mari strikes indeed! A funny string of coincidences which let Merlin make a forum by the same name, now used as a chat platform for the Awoken! :)_

 _And the siblings do band together whenever Artoria is angry; all of the Knights do, it's a proven fact that the survival is greater in a mass, after all xD_

017Bluefield _: Until now, the blog seems to be safe. Better call Interpol, though. We are not taking any risks! XD_

 _'Holmes and Watson' are Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde, Agravain simply thought they were the detective and his sidekick._  
 _Well, they knew him, at least, so kudos to that, Akkun! c:_

 _King Leo is who? I'm guessing Gawain's former Master, in which case, he hasn't appeared yet._

 _The 'bully incident' is some way off, the 'Prime Minister' comes first ;)_

 _I survived them in one piece, thankfully!_

Kuranzyan Blightwalker: _Yup. My friend showed it to me, and I fell in love with the characters :)_

ffure21 _: Hehe, it's starting to be hard to keep track of them, though xD And the cat seems to be a spirit animal of our former fluffy beast, yes. (Though, Merlin simply isn't an animal person, truth to be told)_  
 _And banding together is the only way to survive Artoria, as the Knights found out ;3 She wants to strangle Mordred because both she and Gawain forgot to mention the fact that they knew about the Holy Grail wars and were in some as well._  
 _Bad move on their behalf._

The Undying Will _: Haha, no worries! (I have to do the same as well, anyhow)_  
 _And thanks a lot!_

Isame Kuroda _: Your welcome as always :)_  
 _And the cat is supposed to be his 'spiritual successor' - or Fou, if you'd like._

 _Eh, he dabbles in anything and everything, so he knows some tech stuff (more than I do, at least)_

 _I don't know about other Masters, they might appear. Or not._

 _Hmm… she chewed them out for it. Throughout. But in the end they're good again, somewhat._

CG _-_ 3M1Y4 _: …maybe, maybe not c:_  
 _Yep, Mordred and Gawain are more or less still alive._  
 _Also, I don't think Lancelot would survive a day of flirting if Gwen saw him, just saying._

 _Well, considering I want to play it for the story, it's kind of a given that I'd play it once it's out in English xD_

GhostXavier _: Hmm, maybe ;)_  
 _Well, I mean Mordred doesn't know she's hiding anything else, Edward knows Henry and Mordred had a thing, and the Detective Boys all unanimously agreed to ship it, basically._  
 _The cat is a 'spiritual successor' to Fou, so maybe it's Fou, maybe not. At least it seems to kind of tolerate Merlin._

Neroj _: Yay, thank you!_  
 _That you enjoy it is great, considering that's what I was trying to achieve with this, but I can see what you mean with flaws._  
 _…I can't really do anything about the Knights though, considering the 'main' Roundtable Knights are already 14ish, and there are still a few more I want to cameo into the story. And it is about the Knights first and foremost, so yeah._  
 _And even I get confused by them, sometimes, because when I started this fic, I never thought it would turn out to be this long-lived, so I didn't plan out things at the beginning, which makes it confusing, I'll admit xD_

 _I try to make the storylines post Christmas linear, but some chapters stand out._

 _…and the whole Tootsuki thing was supposed to only be a shout-out at first so I didn't give it much thought to begin with (and I have no idea how to write good-sounding recipes in English, so no foodgasms either) and while still famous, it's not to the extent of the manga. Shirou and Rin are attending a Institute of higher education, but yeah, Rin's the Erina expy._

 _…and you gave me a great idea with Gwen's family; I'll definitely use it in the future! :D_

 _And as a small spoiler, the proposal is not that far away (and that is totally what Guinevere would be doing)_

 _That's it for now_ _and as always,  
_ _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	38. Raspberry S'mores

**Raspberry S'mores**

It was barely two days after the initial meeting between the Knights and Mashu, and Artoria was heavily protesting everything through the whole ordeal. Gwen was simply laughing at her. "You two go and have some fun, we'll look after everything! You earned yourself a small vacation, believe me!"

"But what about-"

The former Queen of Camelot shook her head softly. "Don't worry about Lance and me."  
Artoria sighed in resignation. "…if you say so."

"I do, dear." She smiled. "And now go and enjoy your Valentines Day!"

The King's blush was a pretty shade of red.

0:0:0:0

The day turned out to be a weekend trip to France, Paris, courtesy of Shirou. They'd go Friday and come back Sunday evening, and Artoria was a hundred percent sure that all of her Knights were involved somehow, because they'd managed to plan the weekend and the whole week after in such a way that she wouldn't need to lift a finger at work.

Her protests died at her lips after that, but she was still glaring at Shirou during much of the car ride, if only because.

"How did you even—?"

He glanced at her, grinning. "The chef that works at the hotel where we're staying is an alumnus from Tootsuki and knows my father from work."

Shirou scratched his cheek at her incredulous stare. "And, well, Percy got me two tickets for everything else."

There was a second of silence. "I always wonder," Artoria said, "how he _manages_ to do those things."

Shirou shrugged helplessly.

She sighed, but relaxed into her seat. "It is not fair though, that we go to Paris-"

 _"-the city of love-"_ Shirou interrupted her, and she blushed.

"-yes, well. And they have to stay and work."

He exhaled softly, putting his hand on hers, squeezing it. "Hey, if that's your greatest concern— I have it on good authority that Kay and Tohsaka actually planned everything accordingly to give those two Valentine's off."

Artoria processed the words, then smiled. "So, basically, I have no excuse to worry over anything?"

"Exactly, so simply enjoy the ride."

She smiled.

0:0:0:0

They were finally on the other side of the Channel Tunnel, waving good-bye to the nice couple they'd met — a good-natured pair from San Francisco, Judy and Nick — and already on the road when she'd finally checked her phone.

It had vibrated somewhere in the middle of their talks, but she'd ignored it.

"Huh, look at this."

Shirou glanced over. Artoria elaborated, "Mordred wishes us a nice weekend, and she wants a souvenir. _Preferably_ something edible."

Both chuckled at that. "Of course she wants something edible. Why did you ever doubt that she was anyone's but your's?"

"Shirou!" Artoria mock-glared at him, before she saw his expression. "Would you like me to drive the rest of the way?"

He glanced at her, before his eyes went firmly back on the road. _"Uh-"_

"You already organized all of this, and it would pose no problem." She intercepted his response, already knowing what he'd say. After a moment of silence, in which he wondered if it was smart to argue with her, he nodded gratefully.

"Alright, that would be great."

0:0:0:0

Two hours later, they were in front of the hotel, waiting at the reception.  
That was when something occured to Artoria.

"Shirou?"

His attention turned from taking in the architecture to her. "Hm?"

"Do you know any French?"

"Nope." He grinned. She blinked, surprised by his answer. "I know you do, so there's no worries, and-" they entered the hotel, walking to the front desk, where a very distinctly _Japanese_ man was apparently waiting for them, "- most of the staff is Japanese."

He turned his attention to the man. "Koujirou Shinomiya, winner of the PLUSPOL."

Artoria's eyes widened, and she could feel a twitch developing. The man nodded at them. "Good to see you Souma. How is your father?"

Shirou shrugged while the world-renown chef handed him their room keys, and Artoria felt her eye twitch slightly more.

"Same old, same old. I think he's in Greece now. Anyways- this is Artoria Whittington."

The chef smiled at her, charmingly, and Artoria wondered if it was possible to disarm someone with a smile, because this man seemed entirely able to.

Not that it had any effect on her, obviously.

"A pleasure- I hope you will find Paris to your liking, _mon ami."_

She smiled at him, all professional. "Likewise, and I believe I shall do so."

The man looked at her for a second look her, before turning back to Shirou, grinning. He spoke up again, this time in Japanese. Clapping Shirou on the shoulder while doing so.

 _*Well, Souma, that's a real beauty you have there. I hope you'll appreciate the extra effort I went, with your room.*_

Artoria stood next to them, eyebrow raised. Shirou smiled wryly.  
 _*K—*_

 _*I understand you perfectly, Mr. Shinomiya.*_

The chef blinked, startled, but she smirked at him, enjoying his dumbfounded expression.

0:0:0:0

The extra effort turned out to be a heart-shaped bed with rose petals and a rare champagne bottle with heart-shaped chocolate next to it, and both had to stare at it for a good minute before they managed to enter the suite.

"I appreciate everything that you have done up until now and will do from now on, but this is a bit…"

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, it's a bit much."

0:0:0:0

Artoria lay on the fluffy bed. Shirou was looking out of the window, taking in the sight of Paris in the early evening, thoughts far away and centering around his special surprise.

Rider had texted her earlier (and Artoria had not the slightest clue how the former Gorgon had found out that they were in France), saying that another Heroic Spirit worked in the Gorgoneion branch in Paris.

"Will we go and visit her- Rider says she is working right now- and go somewhere to eat afterwards, and maybe explore, or do you have the whole weekend planned out?"

Shirou glanced at her, smiling. "Nah, there wasn't anything planned for today or Sunday, only sight-seeing."

The answer raised more questions than answers, but they decided to may as well visit another Awoken while they were there.

0:0:0:0

They'd met the Heroic Spirit, Jeanne d'Arc, and had a chat — she and Saber had hit it right off and talked about a lot of things (it turned out the Incidents About Which Mordred And Gawain Did Not Talk included the former Ruler in a Grail War in Romania with her 'son'. She had some choice words for the Knight of Treachery, which Artoria was all too happy to deliver, and she was promptly invited to the cafe).

In the end they left three hours later and an invitation to the online forum Gudao and Merlin were working on delivered, _and_ had made a new friend.

"You really did look alike; who'd have guessed?"

Saber grumbled about _Casters and tentacles and Irish Lancers and boisterous Riders_ until dinner.

0:0:0:0

On February the 14th, Valentine's Day, Shirou and Saber visited the Louvre.

Even though it was early in the day, the museum was chock-full of eager couples, and going from room to room was a slow affair.

It didn't really matter to them, though, because they had fun nonetheless. Saber was praising the breakfast they'd had, and Shirou had a smile on his face as he recalled her surprised look as he'd gifted her with a rose — she still had it in her hand, mindful of the thorns, and occasionally lifted it up to her face to take in the sweet scent of the flower, always blushing when she did so.

(He hoped, as he tightened his shoulder-strap, that she'd like the other part of her present just as much, if not better.)

They were standing in front of the exhibition featuring Rembrandt, when someone called them.

"Saber-! I mean," Shirou inwardly cursed his luck, because he actually had a schedule planned, no matter what he had said the evening prior, " _Artoria_! Over here!"

Both glanced at the woman calling them and followed her; within minutes, they entered something that looked like a staff room.

The woman grinned at them. "I knew I recognized you! It's so good to see you around— and is that you, Emiya? I barely recognized you! How have both of you been?"

Shirou's eye twitched, but he refrained from commenting, otherwise. Saber had no such inhibition.

"…who are you and how do you know us?"

There was an odd sense of déja vu in the room as the woman blinked. "Leonardo da Vinci? We worked together in Chaldea? You don't… remember?"

Saber ignored the first part. "No, none of my fellow Knights remembers Chaldea, but we have met Mashu not even a week prior, as well as Gudao."

Da Vinci looked surprised. "You don't? Nothing?"

Shirou shook his head. "Sorry- and by the way, I'm not _that_ Archer."

The renaissance woman smirked as she heard that; same old, same old Emiya still, no matter what any given incarnation of him said. "Still, it's good to see you. And you've met Mashu and Gudao? How are they?"

"Quite well," Saber answered, "Mashu is working to save up enough money to visit him, if I understood correctly - I believe she worked here until a month ago."

It was strange how they immediately started talking like old friends, even if neither Shirou nor Saber actually knew the woman.

Da Vinci laughed. "Really? That's when I got my job, because a slot had opened. Coincidences, coincidences." She eyed them shrewdly. "Well, I seem to be interrupting you on your date-"

Saber tried to cover behind the rose, to no avail.

"-so I'd better let you go. —! But I could offer you a tour, if you'd be interested, for free."

Shirou sighed in resignation as Saber's eyes lit up in interest.

0:0:0:0

"…so you are trying to create a forum for all of us Awoken?"

Saber nodded. "Yes, Gudao and Merlin are doing their best."

Da Vinci nodded. "So it's Magi*Mari again, I see. I'm sure Romani would love it."

"Who?" This time it was Shirou asking. The Italian waved him off. "My husband, he was the doctor back in Chaldea."

0:0:0:0

They were outside, standing in the shade the museum provided, one last question having crossed Saber's mind. "So, a woman, huh?"

Da Vinci smiled wickedly. "No, I was a man, originally — I had been summoned a woman in Chaldea."

"I see, that explains some things."

And opened another can of worms, because everyone so far had their assigned gender from their previous lives, no exceptions.

The wicked smile turned mischievous. "Well, you know, modern medicine and all that."

0:0:0:0

Shirou's plan got even more out of hand as they stopped in front of a salon because the woman who manned it thought Saber was Jeanne. The woman, who introduced herself as Marie Antoinette, was working with some French Epic Spirits in the aptly-named 'Salon de Marie.'

Both parties exchanged addresses, Saber telling them of the planned forum, and parted ways.

Due to wasting almost two hours talking however, it started raining shortly afterwards, and they had to flee somewhere under to avoid being soaked.

Which resulted in an impromptu visit to the famed catacombs.

Saber was listening, her attention completely undivided, to their tour guide, nodding along some of the facts and voicing questions at others. The other people who were in their group looked at Shirou with sympathy.

"…you seem as if you've had something more romantic in mind, eh?" The bear of a man smiled apologetically as the tour guides' eyes lit up, and she started to nod at one of the blonde King's questions, evidently enjoying them.

"Well, you know… maybe a stroll around the Champs-Élysées or something like that."

The other people from the biker gang nodded in understanding and sympathy.

0:0:0:0

When the tour had finally finished, Shirou all but dragged Saber off before she could ask any more questions. The rain had cleared, thankfully, so there should be no more excursions to damp tombs or the like.

He sighed as he noticed that they'd spent a good time down there, so there really was no way they could go along the famed avenue.

Straight to the Eiffel Tower, then.

Saber glanced up in fascination and shot him a warm smile - it hadn't escaped her senses that he probably planned something, and so was less than thrilled to make a detour.  
Instead of offering words however, she slid her hand into his, and squeezed it reassuringly.

Shirou smiled at her.

0:0:0:0

After what amounted to be a stupidly long wait (in which they befriended a couple that was waiting in front of them, from somewhere in Norway), they had finally arrived at the top of the tower.

"The view is breathtaking."

Shirou nodded, secretly counting his lucky stars that nothing else had proven to be a distraction.  
"This day was… something else."

She glanced at him, and he grinned wryly. "I mean, what did I think, everything would go off without a hitch? I have to be mad, no way would I have had such luck."

Saber chuckled, thinking back to the Grail War and Archers luck stat, before she glanced around once again. "Well, I think it could have gone worse. We met a few new friends-"

Shirou nodded.

"-and potential customers."

He laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sobering up, he turned to face her, taking of the backpack from his shoulder. "So. Close your eyes."

She blinked, twirling the rose around. "Wait, there is still more-?"

He nodded, smiling.  
Saber blinked again. "Shirou! This whole trip already, and the museum, and everything else- you do not have _to—"_

"But I _want_ to. Don't worry, it's nothing expensive," he rolled his eyes as he saw her sigh in relief, "but you have to close your eyes to find out what it is."

Saber grumbled but did so, and Shirou handed her something soft. Kissing her sweetly, he took a step back. "You can open them."

Saber glanced down immediately, noting the plush animal in her hands and was about to retort, before she saw what kind of animal it was.

If anyone asked, she did not squee upon seeing the very same plush lion Shirou had given her on their date during the War.  
She did not.

"Shirou, this is-" Artoria looked over to where he was standing—

Only Shirou wasn't standing anymore.  
Rather, he was kneeling, a soft smile on his lips.

Artoria blinked. She lowered the plush animal and the rose, staring at Shirou in shock.

He was still smiling at her as he begun to speak. "—"

Artoria promptly flung herself into his arms before he even uttered the first syllable, muttering "Yes! Yes, _yes, yes,_ always _yes!"_

Shirou laughed into her hair, patting it with his free hand.  
"You looked rather surprised there, for a second."

She clung to his back, and after a long second of silence, mumbled into his chest, "…I am used to being the one who proposes," gripping him tighter and blushing furiously.

Shirou kissed the top of her head. "I know, I know," separating just enough to slide the small ring onto her finger, kissing it softly.

0:0:0:0

The lion, aptly named Sir Kimba the White as long as nobody asked her, never left her bedside afterwards, just as the ring never left her finger.

* * *

 _Have you died from the fluff yet? Because I did, while writing this xD I think my main modus operandi for romantic stuff for these two is either all or nothing..._

 _Stil, I hope you guys liked it (especially the ones who have been waiting for it) and that you'll stay tuned for the **(eventual, long ways off)** wedding._

 _As in,_ currently its not even planned _, but it will be featured._

 _I also passed my finals, thankfully, for those who are interested :D_

 _...and I've been thinking, would you be interested in a Tumblr blog for the fic? Mostly to post updates on when I'm going to be missing for a longer strech of time/ answer questions/ questions directed at the characters maybe? Sort of like an unofficial ask blog? I've never done something like that before, but it might be fun._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

Delca: _I'm back!_  
 _I'd never be done writing, trust me, until this is either finished or I have no other alternative, but I'd give notice if that was the case ;)_

 _The 'person who used to be one' are Edward Hyde and Henry Jekyll. And I didn't open the box, because the events of FGO are in a closed off and resolved timeline - AznPuffyHair figured it out:_

"I have a theory about the memories. The reincarnated heroic spirits have all their past memories, though (mostly) of the variety that is most compatible with their known legends (you don't see Alter Arturia running around here now right? And i have yet to see one that contradicts that). If they were ever summoned for a Grail War, they would remember that one as well. With the exception of Arturia, all of them should only remember ONE Grail War, with the Grand Order being a giant series of Grail War that is really just ONE. Hyde however is merely another facade of Jekyll, thus he isn't subjected to the "rules" as much as the original dominant persona. As such he has some impression, but only of the London Singularity since anything else from then on is of the Grand Order, and the London Singularity is by itself a Grail War of some sort. The reason why Mashu recalls the entire GO is probably because she is slotted from the start to participate in that? Same with Gudao. It's just a theory."

 _Mashu and Gudao -and da Vinci, and others, hint, hint...- remember because they were 'fixed points' (to go back to Doctor Who), so they were essential to the correction of the timeline. Kind of like Rory the Centurion, actually._

A 'Reincarnated' writer: _Yeah, the adventures with Chaldea can be considered true ...'Quests' *gets shot in the head for pun*_  
 _And Roman will feature as well, but we at least have his wife, no? ;)_

CG-3M1Y4: _As I pointed it out to Delca, AznPuffyHair nailed the logic behind the memories - but Galahad doesn't remember because he had essentially given up his essence of 'self' for Mashu to live, which (to me) means that she gets 'glimpses' of his feelings, but he's ultimately "dead"._

 _And some of the Moon Cell will make cameos later :D_

017Bluefield: _Yeah, poor Mashu..._  
 _Nooo, it would never be a suspiciously specific denial... what gave you that idea? :p_

 _... huh, Holmes and Moriarty. My bad, I meant Watson. I think I was pretty tired, to not have seen something so obvious xD_  
 _And yes, Leodegrance is Edward; it never struck me as important, so I never mentioned it._

 _Thank you :D_

Isame Kuroda: _I have it on good authority that the Author herself is having a headache with the relations, so no problem there ;)_  
 _Dia didn't really show up, but he's Cu's brother, and they visit sometimes, regardless if I write it or not._  
 _And no counterparts/alternates of the Servants will show up, otherwise it'd get confusing._

Vhosek: _Ah, yes, they would. And I hope that you liked this chapter just as much, if not more, than the last._

0:0:0:0:0:0 Extra 0:0:0:0:0:0 _( inspired by Neroj's review, because I had to)_

Gwen was leaning against Lancelot's shoulder, sighing softly to herself. They were snuggled up on the bed, a nice dinner and an even nicer night behind them, as she glanced at his half-asleep form, tracing his jawline with a slender finger, before she turned his head slightly.

"So."

Lancelot blinked, "…so?"

(He hoped that she didn't have anything to say against their evening, because he did his damned best to let it happen, despite their stress earlier at work.)

She leveled him a look -she had become rather good at those- and it took Lancelot a second to connect the dots. "…I am happy for Artoria and Shirou…?"

Gwen sighed softly. "Yes, it was time already."  
Then her look became pointed again. "You know, being married is rather nice…"

Lancelot nodded slowly, his look turning distant for a second, before a frown settled.

It disappeared just as fast, though, but he hesitated too long, because Gwen simply huffed and let her head fall onto the pillow.

"Good night, then."

Lancelot blinked, dread sweeping in. After Gwen had fallen asleep, he muttered one last, silent, _"Oh."_


	39. Earthquake Cake & Fudgesickle Hacks

**Earthquake Cake**

Their newest recurring customer was the Prime Minister, much to everyone's surprise.

Gawain watched her with wary eyes.

She was quite nice, almost always ordering the same thing, and got along well with the staff - out of all of them Artoria especially, and that surprised almost no-one, seemed to get along with her the best.

(Gawain thought that the Prime Minister herself was rather surprised with the unusual friendship, but she resigned herself to her fate rather fast, and whenever she came, once or twice a month, they would talk about politics or other current events.)

Glancing at his King, he saw the former King of Britain cleaning the tables, whistling softly to herself, content with their latest talk.

Gawain shook his head, walking over and taking the tray, glancing at the King as she wiped the surface.

"…but I still don't understand," he muttered, whilst walking past her, "why you never thought about running for the position yourself…"

The former Knight of the Sun walked into the kitchen, not noticing the glance he received.

0:0:0:0

He and Artoria were the last ones to leave, and Gawain hummed softly as he switched off the lights in the kitchen, walking to the hind entrance, where the King was waiting patiently for him.

She watched him exit and turned to the door, keys in hand.

"I did not run for Prime Minister, true," she stopped short of turning the key, a far away look on her face, but Gawain was shocked to silence.

(She heard him?)

Artoria turned the key swiftly and swirled around, pocketing it with a smile as she continued.

"I could have, but I did not. Do you wish to know why?"

Gawain nodded, numbly.

"Because I am content with what we have— let other people run the country for a change."

She shook her head, "If I could, I would have given the right to rule to someone else and lived the rest of my past life contently with little to no flourish."

Gawain cracked a smile at the thought of _her_ of all people sitting around daintily in some keep, with children running around and a husband.

She was King and he of course understood what she meant, "but still."  
Artoria Pendragon belonged to the battlefield, not the hearth.

"No _but_ ," Artoria laughed. "Gawain, I understand your concern, believe me. So do not doubt me when I say that I could not be more happy with my life right now - having you around, safe and healthy. Having the cafe, having my parents, having—"

"—having Shirou here as well, I presume." Gawain quipped, and she blushed and nodded.

"Y-yes. Everything is going great, so why would I want to change it? Becoming Prime Minister might be something that you feel I 'deserve', but I do not need it."

She smiled at him, and Gawain could do nothing but reciprocate the gesture.

"I have everything I need right here."

* * *

 **Fudgesicle Hacks**

Artoria stood in front of the hotel room, shifting slightly.

She glanced at her phone.

Back to the door.

Back to the phone.

With a huff, she knocked, wondering what Shirou's father wanted with her.

It might have been because of their recent engagement (as surprised as she was by the truth of it, still), but Shirou said he didn't mention it yet, so…

The door opened, and Jouichirou Yukihira's bright smile lit up the space.

"Artoria! Glad that you could make it, come inside~"

She stepped inside. Warily.

The alumnus patted the seat next to the bed, passing into the small kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

He stopped. "Alright then."

Jouichirou walked over, scratching his cheek. "Hm, how should I put it…?"

Artoria raised one eyebrow, wondering what he might mean. Wondering why he called her,and why it seemed that Shirou wasn't aware of the meeting.

"I got it!" He snapper his fingers. "You know how I'm barely in one place for too long?"

Artoria nodded. This was a prime example - he was in Greece not even a week before.

"Right. So, some colleagues and me are hosting a grand dinner party—"

She blinked.

"— and we need staff members for it and so I thought, what with your cafe and all—"

"Wait." Artoria blinked again, holding up a hand. "You have a staff, and I recon the other 'colleagues' are alumni as well, so they ought to have too."

Jouichirou nodded and Artoria continued. "And we are exactly that, a cafe. Not some grand diner, so why would you need us?"

The man grinned. "You simply have that special something to you that is needed for this dinner party. It's hard to explain, but it simply _is_ , trust me."

" _Right_ ," she decided to humor him, "and if I agree on behalf of the others' - what kind of a party are we talking about, and what would we need to do?"

"Serving the guests, mostly, and maybe help with the desserts -that's your strong point, no? - and decoration."

Artoria nodded slowly, unsure. "…you still failed to mention what kind of dinner party it is and where it is held. And why I was not supposed to tell Shirou of this meeting."

Shirou's father smiled in such a way that it made her wince as he answered, in a crisp-clear voice.

"You probably heard of it — the Garden Parties held in the royal garden of the Queen."

Artoria stared.

0:0:0:0

"—so, let me get this straight: you ask us if we would wait on England's most important people, probably even the Queen—"

Jouichirou nodded, grinning. "She'll be there, yes."

"—all because you think we have what it takes to do so?" Artoria massaged her temples, but he merely continued his mirth.

She probably never noticed how she came across to others; the authoritative way which seemed to command the room. Jouichirou had met enough people like her, in various positions of wealth, to recognize someone who was used to being respected and listened to.

And some little birds told him about the Prime Minister.

He also suspected that she would very much love to meet the Queen, if her expression said anything: calculating, sharp eyes and a slight smirk on an otherwise impeccable face, almost as if she was looking forward to meet an equal.

The widely-known alumnus had an ace up his sleeve, though.

"Well, Saber -I can call you that, right? What with us being almost family,"

He grinned again at her expression. Oh yes, _he knew_.

"I really would like if this goes off without a hitch, and we really need you, and would appreciate if you could help, as I believe that you are more than capable. A good friend of mine -Koujirou Shinomiya- also put in a good word for you."

Artoria paled and Jouichirou's smile stretched across his whole face.  
He looked rather like the cat that caught the canary.

"Of course, I understand that _nothing much happened between you_ _during_ Valentine's, _and if there was something important,_ both you and Shirou _would have told me right away_."

Her eyes contracted slightly, but otherwise no change of demeanor could be made out (Shirou wanted to tell his father in person, not over the phone, but they -she- didn't expect the man to appear on such short notice, and he only contacted her, with emphasis on only _her_ ).

"My son will be helping as well, of course, as well as Rena and some others."

Artoria nodded mutely.

"But we need people that can function as on-the-spot guards as well as waiters, and you are the only ones I know of that have the knowledge needed. Also,"

She cringed slightly, and he knew that with this last tidbit of information, they would help — these wonderfully mysterious people with their demeanor and subconscious behavior resembling royalty and nobles and warriors.

"the archaeological team that excavated Avalon will be there as well, with the artefact in question, presenting it to the Queen with the newest findings and informations that were gathered in the past year since its finding."

Artoria's eye twitched. "…my parents will be there, _truly_?"

Jouichirou nodded.

"Oh, and you can bring up to ten friends between all of you, as long as they behave."

"I… see… yes, _well_." She took a deep breath, "I shall talk to the others, and… not tell Shirou of this meeting, and have an answer for you after the performance of Donna Azura."

* * *

 _Shorter chapter than other times, because I'm on a class trip starting today xD_

 _The 'plot' thickens, and soon we will know who the Mystery Lady is! Find it out in two weeks in the next episode of The (Mis-)adventures of a Modern King Arthur!_  
 _And Shirou's dad knows, enough said._

 _Credit to the first dessert goes to 017Bluefield :)_

 _...the Tumblr idea is still pending/under construction_

 _(Do people still remember that talk about our finals and a movie and everything? Well, the whole class passed, which is rare, and the movie is up on Youtube; simply search for_ Rausch Studios _and it's the one called_ **_ABIGENT 0017 - Mission Completed_**

 _...for those interested in watching it, its completely in German, though)_

 _Onto the Reviews:_

tl34lt12: _Exactly xD_

Delca: _Haha, yes, THE LION PLUSH! All hail the lion plush!_  
 _And don't worry, it won't be over after the wedding, I have some things planned still :D_

 _Eh, no worries if if you don't understand it, as long as it won't bother you._

 _Thanks, and I hope I'm not too late with wishing you good luck!_

 _Aww, thank you!_

SouBU: _Glad that it worked, and thanks for the mention? critique? eh, for the review!_  
 _Here, take mine!_

Vhosek _: Haha, I considered her for the proposing, but that would have meant Shirou simply gave her the plush, which was somehow... anti-climatic, considering the set up._  
 _You're very welcome!_

Isame Kuroda: _Haha xD_  
 _Well, more like Lancelot's overwhelmed with Gwen's 'subtle nudging' and his brain shut down :D_

GhostXavier: _...they were too good to pass up, especially da Vinci and Roman, they deserve happiness!_  
 _Yep, once Magi*Mari is up and running it will become crowded very soon._  
 _And the proposal is my baby :D (...now I have to outdo it with the wedding, when I'll be writing that, hmm...)_

CG-3m1y4: _Never, ever, over my dead body is Artoria/Arturia going to be Altria XD_  
 _...that would've been funny as well, but then again, it's something that is already exisiting. And yes, that was the reason behind the plush ;3_

 _It's very memetic, but at least it's something ;) I have the feeling that the only Servants that I roll are either Medusa or Kiyohime... and no Saber..._

A 'Reincarnated' writer: _Of course he will, he's Roman(t)i(c) after all (sorry, had to) XD_  
 _Well, likewise. I'm not starting to call Artoria Altria, am I? :P_  
 _I don't plan to, don't worry c:_

 _That's it for now and as always,_  
 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	40. Cheesecake Bites & Pineapple Sorbet

**Almond Crunch Greek Yogurt Cheescake Bites**

Lucina found herself in a peculiar situation.

She was at Christine's performance, which she'd been waiting for rather long, so it was rather nice.

But. Artoria _-or King Arthur or whatever-_ was standing next to her with some bloke named Shirou, because Christine turned out to be one of the associates of the King (not that Lucina knew who, mind you).

And her brother was late.

"So." She looked around, trying to find him in the masses, "How did you get a ticket?"

She was making baby steps talking with them.

Artoria shrugged. "We -that is Bedivere, Tristan and I- asked Percival. He aquired some."

Lucina opened her mouth, question at the ready, but Artoria sighed heavily. "No, _I do not know_ how he managed to get four more. I learned to not question some things in life."

"Right." Lucina blinked, and looked at her phone.

Ten more minutes and the performance would start.

"Bent- _ugh_. Bedivere and Tristan are late."

Shirou laughed. "I'm sure they're around."

Artoria nodded, and Lucina rolled her eyes. She had to admit, the Japanese was a nice change from the Knights, even if he and his friend, Rin, were former wizards or something like that.

She wondered, why her? What did she do to deserve this?

"Hey, Shirou-" another glance at the phone, five minutes, "-the others are at the entrance left of the stage, I see Tristan. Anyway, can we …talk?"

She glanced over to Artoria as she said the last part, somewhat weary that the King would react negatively to the request, but the smirk and raised eyebrow spoke volumes. "I will get them, stay put you two — this is a surprisingly good spot."

The eye roll from Shirou was appropriately sarcastic for an answer.

He turned back to Lucina, and she sighed.

"Yes? I guess you have a question?"

She nodded. Ever since she heard about his existence, actually. "Yes, but first I wanted to thank you for talking to my brother—"

He smiled softly.

"—and, how should I put this...?"

How did one ask how the other person became the lover of a gender bent King of the past? Politely at that?

"You want to know about this _preposterous relationship_ between myself and the female King Arthur?"

"…I wouldn't have worded it quite like that, but yeah."

He smiled, looking at the approaching Knights and King, fingers brushing over his other hand, before he answered. "You know, sometimes it feels like a dream, that we are together, and I can barely believe how lucky I am."

Lucina's gaze softened at the admission. Shirou looked back at her. "Saber was my partner in something called the 'Holy Grail War', only that there was nothing holy about it. And -I was an idiot at the beginning, but I guess something simply… resonated between us, because we fell in love despite the odds."

"Wow…" Lucina breathed. Then blinked. "It must have been hard, when you first met the knights."

She spoke from experience, even if it was somewhat _(completely)_ different.

His look turned wry. "You have no idea."

0:0:0:0

During the performance, another thing occurred to Lucina.

"Shirou?"

"Hm?"

They watched Donna Azura sing and dance, a ribbon flowing behind her, and Lucina waited until the harp solo started, before she asked if he'd met her before, and if yes, if he'd know who she was.

"She actually told me and Tohsaka where to find Saber and the Knights," he admitted and lowered his voice at Tristan's glare, "as for who she is— well, I have my assumptions, but ultimately I don't know. Saber has been surprisingly secretive."

0:0:0:0

The people were streaming out of the theatre, and general murmurs of approval could be heard. Lucina, Shirou and the Knights stayed behind, with Artoria wistfully smiling.

"Quite the deja-vu, would you not agree?"

Lucina looked politely confused.

"This was how we met Lord Leodegrance, Gaheris, Gareth and Dagonet," Bedivere clarified as they made their way to the stage, and around it.

 _"Hold it there, missy."_ An older man spoke, voice gruff. "If ya ain't having relations with th' staff, ya ain't having anything to do here."

Lucina promptly showed him her VIP ticket, throughout enjoying his disgruntled look as he begrudgingly obliged to let them in.

"So, considering that I don't want any surprises, would you mind telling me who Christine is?"

Artoria chuckled, suddenly walking next to her, and Bedivere could be heard sighing in relief behind them, Tristan patting his shoulder.

"Well," Artoria made to ponder, as they passed a helpful stagehand who showed them into the right direction, "…you see, she is mostly known by her title rather than her name, which would be—"

They rounded the corner, and almost as if it was coordinated, Christine appeared, and Artoria swept her hand out. "— the Lady of the Lake."

She curtseyed once, an otherworldly grin on her face. "Or Vivianne, if you prefer— though I am quite fond of both Christine and Azura as well; it seems multiple names are the norm for me."

Lucina stared, surprised. Even though she should _really_ know better.

Shirou clicked his tongue, muttering a "thought so," and Bedivere and Tristan nodded amicably.

The Lady of the Lake continued, still smiling. "It is good to see you well and healthy, Artoria." She glanced at Shirou, "or do you prefer Saber?"

Artoria inclined her head, likewise smiling. "Both -or all three- do, as you probably might have guessed."

(She wasn't about to ask how the former Elemental knew; some things are, after all, not meant to be known.)

Lucina glanced between them, noting that this was the most respectful she had ever seen King Arthur. Normally, she'd demand the respect and attention, but this time, the King was the one that was showing respect to a higher power— like in the book, she mused.

"Lucina- I do hope you forgive me for not telling you."

She nodded. They had become rather good friends, but that didn't mean the blonde was all that comfortable with knowing that she'd been rather good friends with the Lady of the Lake - she still needed time to adjust.

She was getting there, in baby steps.

They were interrupted rather rudely.

"I recognize that hair anywhere— Tristan, Bedivere, is that you?"

* * *

 **Pinapple Sorbet**

They turned around, three confused, one grinning and two surprised faces, and Dinadan smiled.

"It is! Do you recognize me? I'm-"

The woman next to Vivianne blinked, before a soft smile lit her features. "Dinadan."

The surprised Dinadan nodded, and Tristan raised an eyebrow before his face lit into a smile.

"Truly! I hadn't thought about meeting anyone else today, with the exception of the Lady."

Dinadan blinked, gaze sweeping over the group — there was a blonde and a redhead that he didn't recognize, right next to the female King Arthur who'd called his name first and-…

Wait, _what?_

He looked everyone over again, just to make sure: Bedivere, Tristan, Vivianne, female King Arthur, unknown, unknown.

"Uh—"

0:0:0:0

Artoria waved at him, a grin tugging at her lips.

Bedivere rolled his eyes, but decided to spare their old brother-in-arms' confusion.

"Yes, the King is a woman. Yes, she has always been."

Dinadan nodded stiffly.

 _"Oh,"_ the Lady of the Lake was hiding her smile behind a hand, "I forgot to mention this, did I not?"

Dinadan glared at her. "Noo, forget to tell me that our sovereign ruler was a waif of a woman, not the great man everyone thought she was, why not?"

"Well, to my defense — I told you to read the book."

"You never actually let. Me. Touch your copy." He rolled his eyes, before falling silent.

He glanced at the others again, and Artoria was downright smirking by the time he noticed that he completely left her out of their discussion.

To her right, Lucina was whispering to Shirou. _"Are they often like this?"_

He shared a glance with Artoria, before she focused back to Dinadan, replying. _"Yes, more often than you'd think."_

By now her former Knight looked as white as a sheet.

"I beg of you for your forgiveness, Your Majesty! I—uh, ah _, I—"_ he noticed that he wasn't currently being punished or otherwise harmed, and really, he'd rather made a fool of himself, considering she was still grinning at him with unconcealed amusement. "…I'm going to shut up now."

Everyone had a laugh at that.

Dinadan recovered, smirking himself, and rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Though-" he looked at Bedivere, at his hand, before he glanced back to the King, "who else is around?"

It was Artoria's time to pale, and Dinadan felt his good mood fade and his smirk become fixed.

"…o- _oh_ , I see…"

She exhaled, but instead of saying meaningless words, she walked over to him, her hand touching his shoulder, first light as a feather and then firm, squeezing it.

"…they are family," the King said, Lucina listening in intently, Dinadan nodding sharply, "as are you."

0:0:0:0

The somber silence passed, even the Lady standing still and not swaying in likes of rippling water, and the pained look on the Knights' faces didn't disappear, but it lessened.

Dinadan turned to look at Lucina and Shirou, shooting a questioning look in Tristan's direction.

He sighed theatrically. "The beautiful flower of a woman—"

Bedivere elbowed him. _Sharply_. "Is still my sister."

"—yes, yes. As I was saying; that is Lucina Lucan, Bedivere's older sister."

Dinadan nodded courteously in her direction. Then he turned to Shirou. "And you? Tristan's cousin?"

He shook his head. "Not related to the Knights at all, merely an associate."

Lucina blinked at the ridiculousness of the statement, and it seemed that King Arthur agreed, because she stepped back over to Shirou, rolling her eyes.

"This 'associate' is-" her eyes flashed, and she was a breath away from Shirou's lips, much to the astonishment of Dinadan (and secretly Lucina too, who didn't expect them to be so… forward).

"-my fiancee, as of two weeks ago."

It was sealed with a rather spectacular kiss that left Lucina blushing furiously (a glance around revealed that her brother was even worse off than her, politely glancing away, while Tristan was smirking and grinning at Dinadan, who was shocked into silence.)

"Huh," Christine, or Azura, or Vivianne blinked, tilting her head. "…I admittedly didn't think that this would happen so soon." She glanced at Lucina. "I thought that they'd be all shy and chaste about the matter, and not seal the deal until ten to twenty years from now."

"Guinevere was especially happy when Shirou announced his plan," Tristan chimed in, "but it has the side-effect of her pressuring Lancelot passive-aggressively into proposing."

Lucina blinked, shook her head, and walked over to Bedivere and Dinadan, standing next to them.

"You lot are _weird_." She shook her head again, as if to dispell the confusion. Dinadan still didn't move, eye twitching occasionally.

Artoria grinned at them, a triumphant thing, while she leaned into Shirou's chest.

"You're terrible, you know that." He smiled fondly.

"Of course."

* * *

 _Ignore the overtly long title for the first Dessert._

 _And our mystery finally lifted: Vivianne, the Lady of the Lake officially debuted! (and Dinadan jumped along the ride)_  
 _I hope you all don't mind the spelling, but it's the first variant of her name that I've ever seen, and it kind of grew on me. (And if Saber can have three different spellings to her name, so can the Lady be Vivianne)_

 _Also, kudos to the four who guessed correctly, you know who you are ;)_

 _And I now have a **Tumblr** for Cafè!_  
cafe-of-the-round . tumblr . com

 _It's still a work-in-progress for some things, but feel free to visit and ask away if you have questions! :D_

 _And without further delay, onto the Reviews:_

Delca _: Thanks, as always ;)_  
 _We are more or less skirting around the edges of Soma's world, sometimes entering, sometimes not, if that makes sense..._  
 _Aww, lucky you! I seem to only be able to roll Medusa and Kiyo no matter what... xD_

017Bluefield _: Hehe, leave it to me to write about Paris when I barely know anything about it xD_  
 _And yes, they're a shout-out to Zootopia._  
 _The 'thing' with Gwen and Lance will be the focus of a later chapter, so don't wory ;)_

Warrior Moon Okiro Zangetsu: _You were one of the few people guessing correctly, so kudos to you :D_

GhostXavier _: It also will be fun to write, I think, once I researched it enough._  
 _And no worries about the critiques thing, I'm incredibly bad at those myself._

Isame Kuroda _: Thanks!_  
 _Nah, he's a good guy, simply overenthusiastic. He's a wandering chef, like in the manga/anime_

gold crown dragon: _Thank you very much!_

Vhosek _: Well, he could simply hold her food hostage xD Jouichirou is many things, but not unobservant, true_

A 'Reincarnated' writer: _...a good question, about wich one, I wonder...?_  
 _Yeah, Roman had to be featured, we all miss him otherwise :(_

 _And as always,_

 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	41. Baron's Cobbler, Strawberries & Berry

**Baron's Blackberry Cobbler**

It was a slow afternoon (so slow, in fact, that half of the Knights didn't have to work and were apparently off to a performance), and Boudicca easily sat down next to the counter, smiling to herself.

Dagonet had told her that someone named Gudao was working on a forum for the Awoken, and she swung by to look how far along it was.

A plattform where all of them could talk was, in her mind, a great idea. It should relieve the stress, once word got out.

"Bea!"

Boudicca turned around with a friendly wave, looking at Percival as he walked over with her order.

"How come you are working?"

He shrugged once he sat down, mouthing _'vet appointment tomorrow'_ and eating a slice of pie. "Well, I'm helping Merlin and Gudao with the design— Merlin wants blue and gold, Gudao white and purple and… you _do_ know what I'm talking about, no?"

She nodded, sipping her tea. "Dagonet's told me about it, it's actually why I'm here."

There was a loud clattering noise from the kitchen, and Percival flinched. Boudicca looked on in wonder.

"…what was that…?"

"…Gwen is kind of… venting her _veery_ slight frustration regarding Lancelot. Or men in general, I think, and Rin is adding her own two cents."

The former Queen nodded slowly, not offering much words in regards to Rin, considering they only met once or twice, but "why? Are Lancelot and Guinevere fighting?"

Percival blinked. "You don't know?" He frowned. "No, I guess not. Shirou proposed to the King on Valentines' and Gwen is shooting Lancelot glances ever since, but I don't think he's emotionally and psychologically ready to propose anytime soon."

Boudicca nodded. "That is understandable, it took my husband a good five years before he did and — _wait_." She blinked. "King Artoria and Shirou are engaged?"

Before Percival could answer however, the door to the kitchen opened and Guinevere walked outside with Rin, Gawain poking his head through the door and Kay smirking beside him.

Both women sat down at the round table with a huff.

Percival glanced at them and wisely kept his distance. "Yep, they're engaged. I don't know when the wedding ceremony will be, though."

The red haired doctor smiled softly, and Rin choose to enter the conversation. "They don't want to make a big deal out of the wedding, though, which is a _damn_ shame."

Guinevere nodded, sighing. "Not even having an appointed time, can you believe it? Back in our times—" she stopped abruptly, and Boudicca sipped her tea.

"Hmm?" She was rather interested in this talk.

Gwen blinked. "I was about to say how my wedding to the same person was held in front of masses of people, but I remember how much Artoria loathes public affairs like those, so."

Percival shook his head. "The King does know that it's an impossibility to have a small wedding with all of the people who'd like to attend it."

"I would not mind coming," Boudicca blushed as all eyes were on her, but she elaborated. "I consider you friends, so I would not mind coming."

"See?" Rin gestured into the round, "that's exactly what I told Emiya-kun. Saber's too much of a well-known person, Epic Spirit or not, to have only a small wedding—"

Percival backtracked at the sudden, almost devilish/mischievous smiles the women displayed as they seemed to have reached a silent agreement of sorts.

"…I'd say we plan the wedding, and invite as many as we can. Who's with me?"

Rin grinned.

Guinevere smiled as well. "Once the forum is up and running, we can discuss it with the O'Connors, I bet they'd love to attend."

Boudicca shook her head at her friend's gamble. "Let's not overdo it, though."

She blinked, turning back to Percival. "I was wondering, how about a Help Center in the forum, if we've circled back to that topic?"

Three pairs of differently shaded blue eyes blinked.

"So that the same thing that happened to me doesn't necessarily have to happen to others as well — I finished my minor education in school psychology, and maybe once more interact, a real psychologist could take over."

Guinevere's face lit up in a smile. "A brilliant idea!"

Percival was already up. "I'm telling them right now!"

He hurried to the kitchen, mumbling, "Maybe that'll finally stop them from bickering like idiots, too…"

* * *

 **Balsamic Strawberries**

Artoria massaged her head as she glanced at the entrance to the hotel.

Jouichirou was already gone, _again_.

With a sigh, she unlocked her phone. * _About the offer_ *

The answer was immediate. * _YES? How did you decide? ;)*_

She glared at the offending emoji, imagining the grin the older man must have held, but tipped the answer that would decide their fate in a few months' time.

 _*After talking about it, Gwen and the others have agreed to it. So we shall help.*_

 _*I knew I could count on you!*_

With a groan, she closed it again and walked away from the building.

A hot tea sounded about good. Or some wine. Maybe even something stronger, like good old ale; that was the only thing helping when she had to deal with the likes of Merlin.

And aspirin of course. A load of aspirin.

* * *

 **Fresh Berry Fool**

Arash grinned as he stepped out of the airplane, stretching away the tension in his back from the long flight.

Let it be said that anything longer than a three hour flight was anything but peachy.

Going through the motions of finding his luggage and going through the gate, the former hero let his mind wander for the reason of his visit: a small, unassuming book in his backpack, which he'd finished on the flight, that was gifted to him by his (admittedly favourite) cousin.

"Cousin Ashkan!" Arash was startled out of his musings by a voice to his right, and he turned around, coming face to face with Dawid, who was holding a… Arash blinked.

The police officer was legit holding a paper cardboard with his name written on it. He chuckled and walked over.

"'Sup, Dawid! How's it going?"

0:0:0:0

Surviving the car ride through London, and the impromptu visit to the police station, both had finally arrived at the officers' home.

Arash promptly let himself fall on a couch. "Holy, your colleagues are something else."

Dawid grinned wryly. "Sorry about that, I had something to take care of first."

Arash waved him off, and both settled into a comfortable silence that the former archer was dreading to break. Still, it was the main reason of his visit, because he'd noticed it last Christmas and made some digging of his own and, well, things were _too perfect_ a fit for them to not be true in some way, shape or form.

Not to mention that some of his own… he should call them friends, but they weren't quite there yet, were heroes past reborn.

And really, giving him a book that was about King Arthur and having friends who worked in a cafe under the guise _of the Knights of the Roundtable_ was also a rather obvious giveaway.

He fished out the book from its hiding place, and waved it around as he spoke. "I finished it- an incredible read, really—"

Dawid nodded, pleased, "— so I have to ask, which one are you?"

There was silence.

0:0:0:0

Palomedes' throat felt dry. "…what do you mean?"

His cousin gave him an unimpressed glance. "Which one of the Knights of the Roundtable are you, Dawid?"

Palomedes still kept silent.

"Look, I figured it out myself; why else would you have given me the book, if not as a hint to your real identity, but no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't figure out who you are supposed to be. I mean, I have my assumptions, but."

"Uh," truth to be told, Palomedes had given the copy to the cousin he liked best, but now it seemed that 'Ashkan' was a reincarnated spirit as well. He could work with that.

"I'm Palomedes, and you are…?"

His cousin blinked, huffed a silent "thought so," before he introduced himself with a grin.

"My True Name is Arash, and I guess it's nice to meet you."

Both grinned as they shook hands, Palomedes shaking his head in silent wonder. Who would have thought, that a family member would be another Awoken?

Well, they had bussiness to attend to.

0:0:0:0

"…I cannot wait to tell the King… a _male_ Arthur..."

Both were chuckling, having spent the entire afternoon getting to know each other again, and so far, Arash was having the time of his life.

They talked about everything; from mundane things like his new job as a deliverer for Hassan's Assassins, which took him across the whole Middle East and Orient and then some, to Palomedes' recent wild goose chase through the heart of London, to King Artoria and her cozy cafe, which was getting stranger visitors every day.

At one point, the former knight raised his eyebrows. "Hassan's Assassins?"

Arash nodded. "The Hassans as a whole are probably all also -Awoken, you called us? And they are one of the fastest and best when it comes to making sure your more-or-less legally attained package goes from A to B. A nice bunch, actually, especially Serenity, but no-one has ever seen how they look individually, because all are always dressed up from head to toe. That's why it's called 'Assassins'."

Palomedes gave a low whistle. "That sounds like top notch efficiency, I'll admit that. Though the police officer in me is crying."

Both shared a laugh at that.

"There are a few others that I encountered - the CEO of Orascom Construction Industries is amongst them."

Orascom operating in around 25 countries and counting and Egypt's largest EPC company. Ozymanidas was skirting the line between ally and friend, but Arash would like to consider him the latter.

"I almost forgot," Palomedes quipped in, "Merlin and Gudao -I'll tell you later- are working on an online forum for us, so forward the message and link to the others, please? It should be finished in a few days."

Arash blinked. A smile stretched across his face, and he nodded. "Gladly, the more, the merrier, no?"

Palomedes laughed.

* * *

 _In the background, crickets chirping._  
 _Ahem. I don't think I've ever put in so much research into the economy of another country than when I searched for an appropriate workplace for Ozy. I'm still not a hundred percent sure I like it, but it'll do for now, because I got confused._

 _The lengths I go sometimes, for research, are starting to get ridiculous._

 _Well, other than that, hello again, Boudicca! It occurred to me that the first dessert features blue-eyed people talking exclusively, huh._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

chiufan95 _: I'm not too sure about that; it depends on whether I finally manage to get my hands on Extella for the Switch or not_

Delca _: Haha, well, some other people guessed correctly as well :)_  
 _I actually planned it out along the lines of: Fyre sounds like Fey, and the Azura part of her stagename is a reference to Fire Emblem Fates, and she's a friend of Lucina, who herself is a shout-out to FE_

 _Recurring characters oftentimes have special names, before I reveal them ;3_

 _but Igraine is also an interesting idea, I'll admit that._

 _Well, she was a Fae, so my assumption goes along the lines of 'Excalibur showed her the impressions of the Holy Grail Wars Artoria participated in', which explains her correctly guessed familiarity._

 _Shirou's still mostly the one to take the lead, but she hates it when he's downplaying his importance like that. Also, she might enjoy blowing the minds of her knights a little too much :)_

gold crown dragon _: A few are planned, but I don't know about all._  
 _And the grand event is still some times off, as seen in this chapter ;)_

Dragon. XZero: _It did, yeah_

 _I_. Bella'snowrider: _The secret of the Awoken is kept pretty tightly, since it would cause a mass-media outburst otherwise. Of course, there have been some... false leads over the years, but those were pretty obvious, in hindsight._

 _Oh, those will happen, worry not :D_

GhostXavier _: Funny about that, because I initially thought 'that's the most obvious conclusion', but apparently not. And yes, passive-aggressive Gwen is turning out to be a favorite of mine, too. It simply has that... something to it._

Guest _: ... when did I give her a French appearance? I don't remember doing so. And yep, Dinadan's entered the fray!_  
 _When she's in the mood, she can certainly take the lead in matters such as romance._  
 _The anime is great, in my opinion, even if I have the feeling that the episodes end too soon. Mordred is gold, especially in the second one, yes xD_  
 _(I actually find it even greater that I recognize the church and the walkway and the street from said episode, having visited the city while writing Land of Golden Apples. That's a surprisingly great feeling)_

Vhosek _: Haha, I'm happy to hear! :D_

Guest _: ... there was nothing intended to be a shout-out to that, but now you made me curious_

Aureolegends _: Aww, that's really nice of you. Not to mention creative!_

 _Well, that's it for today, and as always,_  
 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	42. Chocolate Trifle & Bread Pudding

**Chocolate Trifle**

Mordred sighed as the bell rang, standing up with weary bones.

They'd gotten back the math test from last week, and she'd scored…

Well, let's say that there were better students than her.

Percival shot her an apologetic look as they parted at the gates, needing to go to the vet with the puppies, and Mordred went her way, still in a bad mood.

As such, it could be forgiven that she didn't notice the group of people in front of her until they called her name.

 _"Mordred-?!"_

She focused her attention, coming face-to-face with Henry, and blinked.

"What are you guys doing?"

Henry was accompanied by his twin and Jack, and half a pace behind them stood Hans and Alice, with the former having a notebook in his hands and the latter holding a map.

The group glanced at each other, before Henry was unceremoniously showed forward.

He answered. "Jules said that there was something going on next to the hospital."

Mordred blinked, shifting her bag around. "…so you are investigating?"

Hans nodded.

"Huh, neat." A beat passed. "I'm going to help!"

Alice and Edward nodded before Henry was able to voice any kind of complains, and Hans sniggered. "Do you know how to, though?" Jack looked questioningly, but Mordred puffed up her chest in pride, thinking back.

"I did help Kay to clear a murder mystery concerning Guinevere, you know? I _can_ help!"

(Even if she was dragged mostly along.)

The others blinked, not expecting the answer. Ed grinned, clapping his hands together. "I wonder if that'll involve punching things…"

"What?" Mordred glared at him—

"Nothing, nothing," he waved her off, "then I'd suggest we split! Alice, Hans you ask around in the hospital, Jack and I will talk with Jules again and Henry and Mordred can _question the suspect~"_

Alice seconded it before anyone else, and five pairs of more or less expectant eyes turned to Henry.

He sighed, questioning their motives, but smiled. "All right!"

0:0:0:0

There was silence between the mismatched duo until they reached the old nurse's home, Mordred thinking.

"…so, you knew Sherlock Holmes?"

Henry nodded, going through his notes. "We worked together for some time, before I got sucked into the Moonlit World."

A heavy silence settled.

"…and you know _me_ as well."

He sighed, remembering the short talk not even a month ago. His hand brushed through his hair. "…I have something like an echo regarding you? It feels like we knew each other as children and forgot about it or something like that. It's hard to understand. Or maybe it's because Hyde seems to remember things more clearly? And I'm picking it up?"

The door was opening, so Henry finished in a hurry. "-I don't know, but it's there."

Mordred nodded, in thought, as they followed the nice-looking lady into her apartment. "…so you have a twin-telepathy thing going on? Like Gaheris and Gareth, only stronger?"

He shot her a look.

0:0:0:0

Five hours later all of them were sitting in a park near the hospital, comparing notes and evidence.

Mordred was shuffling through the pages, trying to make some sense out of them and Alice sighed. "…this is stupid! The evidence is right there that the lady poisoned all of the children from her ward, but no-one listens!

"They never listen, do they? The adults?"

Jack shook her head. "They think we are playing, especially if Henry and Edward aren't around."

Hans groaned in frustration. "The police is also a chance game — if Palomedes were around, but he has family visiting over, or even any of his squad mates, or Officer Megure, then they listen to us 'children' as well. If not, well. We have to improvise or we're fucked."

Mordred nodded. "I see- _wait_." She turned to the twins. "You are well-known?"

They shrugged. "Kinda?" Henry allowed.

Ed continued, "Ana gets some quite interesting cases from time to time, and he did work in the police, before he opened the agency with Mackenzie."

"They're regarded as detective prodigies." Hans smirked.

"Could- could we please focus on the case? Please?" Henry mumbled.

"Aww, look! He's turning red!" Alice laughed.

0:0:0:0

"Well," Alice sighed. "I have to go home. So tomorrow?"

Hans closed the notebook, nodding. "Me too."

Mordred looked at the clock, surprised. It was late already, and she'd forgotten to call home…

"Huh, but we didn't get the culprit!"

Henry shook his head. "We have everything we need together in this-" he patted the folder, "-and we can do the rest tomorrow."

Jack nodded. "I'm going to tell Jules that we'll do that. He will be happy that his charge will find justice at last."

"I was wondering about this earlier, but." Mordred piped in, "Who is Jules? A friend?"

Jack blinked, but answered nonetheless. "No- he is a former teen from the orphanage, and one of our contacts."

"Oh, so he has a family now?"

Ed shook his head. "Nope, after he was adopted by a family he ran away — don't ask why, though. He's currently the supervisor of the largest group of street urchins in this part of London, looking after them. And, _you know_."

Mordred nodded. She had seen some of them looking enviously at the school - it seemed that no matter the age, homelessness and poverty and abandoned children were commonplace.

Jack continued. "One of his charges, Otto, got sick and was brought to the hospital. He was poisoned."

"Oh." Mordred's stomach lurched.

"He died." Hans sighed. "I'm going back now, so see ya."

The sun was starting to set, and Mordred clenched her fists. "…so if we tell Agravain, how long will this take?"

Henry shook his head. "Only a day or two, but, the nurse probably knows that we're after her already, so-"

"-she will have destroyed the evidence or run away." Ed finished.

Jack shrugged. "It's not like we can kill her ourselves, you know?"

Mordred nodded. So they wouldn't be able to apprehend the culprit after all, only start an investigation.

She blinked. "Wait. What was that for a hospital? The name?"

Three pairs of eyes raised an eyebrow, and she grinned.

0:0:0:0

Mordred arrived close to midnight, Gawain raising an eyebrow at her happy expression.

"What in the world did you do? Mother is worried sick!"

She smirked and was about to answer cheekily as her mother rushed past Gawain and embraced her.

"Where were you! I was worried sick!"

Mordred blinked. "Uh, I met up with some people and we started talking and hung out, eventually. Sorry, forgot the tine."

"Until this time!?"

Mordred nodded. "Sorry, I'll call next time."

Her mother sighed, taking a step back. "Who were they? Your colleagues again?"

"Ah, no. Some friends—"

The older woman (and Gawain) blinked. As far as they knew, the only friends Mordred had were her co-workers.

"Who are they?"

"A group of-" she blinked, not knowing how to tell her mother that she'd spent the evening with detectives arresting a murderer, "- well, we did some social …stuff."

Yeah, that would work. Gawain raised his eyebrows, but remained silent. Their mother smiled at her. "Well, if you found some friends like that… I was worried these friends would turn out like the biker gang from four or five years ago."

Her eye twitched as Mordred tried to not show her irritation. She had tried finding her former Master, thank you very much, and the bikers were the next closest thing she could think of that Kairi would do, if he were around.

She'd have to remember to thank Dagonet sometimes in the morrow, though, for his and Boudicca's assistance.

* * *

 **Bread Pudding**

Howling and yapping could be heard in the back of the car, Percival sighing as he turned around and flashed a reassuring smile.

The puppies looked unimpressed at him for about a second and resumed their barking.

With _vigor_.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gareth."

The driver flashed him a smile, laughing.

"Nonsense, Percy; they needed to visit the vet, of course I'd help."

He smiled, one hand scratching Cavall's ears.

The oldest puppy of the litter was Cavall, a name he suggested and his elder sisters agreed upon, due to the stories Tristan told them in their youth (and Artoria's delighted expression once he mentioned it to her).

The youngest was Arwen, christened by Ann, and the others agreed to it.

And Bobo.

Yeah, Percival had no say in that.

Gareth had chuckled as she heard the names, and even now she was glancing at the puppies, noting how they seemed to demand more scratches from Percy.

0:0:0:0

They entered the veterinarian's office, the other patients shuffling to the side as a crowd of Great Dane puppies looked around in wonder.

An elderly lady with a parrot smiled at them.

"From the Animal Shelter?"

Percival nodded, sighing as Arwen tried to approach a cat. "A present."

Gareth glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, smiling softly.

"A rowdy lot, aren't they?"

"Hah, yeah." He scratched one of them behind the ears, "Terrible."

0:0:0:0

"Percy Weasly."

The woman at the front of the desk smiled at the puppies as Gareth and him walked past her.

"The doctor will be there in a second."

He nodded, walking into the room.

Gareth whistled in wonder. "I have to say, these are some … _interesting_ instruments around here."

His smile was a little wobbly. "Uh-huh, they're pointy and sharp."

She rolled her eyes.

0:0:0:0

The vet entered a few minutes later, shooting a wolfish smile at Gareth and turning to the puppies.

"Well hello there!"

Cavall yapped and wagged his tail, Arwen looked at him with big eyes and Bobo all but jumped at him.

Percival smiled as the vet leaned down and did allow all of the above, and bent down to scratch them with great gusto.

"They'll have to be examined before we chip them — can you put one on the table?"

"Sure."

With great effort and wriggling, Arwen was lifted up, and she looked scared for a second, before the vet (Percival didn't get his name) calmed her down and inspected her gums and teeth.

He nodded to himself, writing the results down, and continued, Percival and Gareth staying on the side with the remaining puppies.

0:0:0:0

Bobo was next, much more anxious than his little sister, but it seemed the vet had a way with dogs, because the dane calmed down as well.

"… beautiful puppies, they are. Very well cared for — do you have enough room for them to play?"

Percival nodded. "We have a big garden and live near a park, so there is no problem once they grow bigger."

The vet chuckled. "Bigger they will grow. Especially the last one - he's the oldest, right?"

Percival glanced at Cavall. "Yup. After that it's Bobo on the table, and our little Arwen."

Gareth rolled her eyes, but stroked Arwen's fur, who looked all too pleased with herself.

The vet glanced over. "And our big dog? What's he called?" He let Bobo down.

Cavall was put on the table, just as Percy answered.

The dark haired man raised his eyebrow. "Like the dog of King Arthur?"

Percival blinked. "Yeah, and Arwen is a portmanteau of Arthur and Gwen respectively."

Gareth turned sharply, glaring at him. "I _knew_ it!"

The redhead simply grinned at her, ignoring the look and tone completely.

The vet had stopped examining the last dog, a thoughtful look on his face.

He glanced at them, first to Percival and then to Gareth, before he furrowed his brows. "…my name is- _Marrok_."

"We're Percival and Gareth." The introduction was automatic, and all three stood frozen stiff as the names registered.

There was a not-quite-snarl from Marrok that turned into surprise as Gareth groaned, realizing the same. "Did we just really talk for almost half an hour and not recognize each other? _Really?!"_

He smirked a canine smirk, barking a laugh. "It seems so, yes."

Percival laughed as well. "Look at that, the King will be happy to know-"

"Is she here as well?"

Marrok was back at inspecting Cavall, glancing at the redhead.

Both he and Gareth gaped.

"You… you knew that King Arthur was a woman?"

The vet walked over to his spreadsheet, black hair parting as he used a pen to scratch his forehead. "…all three seem ready to go and are healthy…"

Louder, he answered, patting his nose. "I was a werewolf, for all intents and purposes, so I could smell the difference between male and female pheromones."

"But-" Percival blinked, "you never said a word about…?"

Marrok shrugged, lifting the puppy down. "What business of mine is the gender of the King? I don't pry into personal matters."

He glanced at the three pups and at the still-shocked Percival; Gareth was smiling and nodding softly. "And it's not as if I didn't know how it feels having to hide ones nature, so."

The former Knight shrugged. "There. The puppies are healthy and well cared for, so there's no worries about chipping them."

* * *

 _The first dessert has to be among my favorites, hands down. Even its working title was Detective Henry: Case Closed :D_  
 _See Mordred's mom (did she actually have a name...? I don't remember anymore), your daughter can get normal(ish) friends as well to her coworkers!_

 _And yay for a Mordred and Jack focused dessert while Apo is airing!_  
 _No really, I especially loved the episode with Mordred's flashback to Camelot, because. Well. Camelot castle! I finally have a decent castle-looking castle whenever I imagine it._  
 _Also, I like Morgan's hair, surprisingly. And the clothes young!Mordred wore._

 _Apo rant over._

 _The second dessert features a cameo by my own dog, Bobo, who turned ten not that long ago :3_  
 _Also, there's (can I call it artwork?) artwork of the dogs, the cat and Marrok on my Tumblr page, for those interested._

 _and onto the Reviews:_

ARSLOTHES _: Uh, I dunno. I'm not too fond of the ship, to tell the truth..._

Dragon. XZero _: that's a good idea. I'm actually writing a small Awoken-register on my Tumblr page (under info) in the forms of short bios, but it's still a work in progress right now_

gold crown dragon: _Haha, holy, slow down! That's the (almost) completely wrong direction!_

rickip01 _: Yep, Iri and Kerry are around and will appear soon. Sakura was announced in Medusa's chapter, and will appear soon as well :D_  
 _as for the archery one: well, obviously Tristan also learned to shoot with a normal bow, but this way it's funnier_

GhostXavier _: It fit somehow, you know? And yeah, I hope no-one has to read my browser history. Ever._

Wuolong77: _Huh, Deutsch sieht man hier selten._  
 _Hallo!_  
 _Erstmal will ich sagen, dass es mich freut, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Sowas hört man immer wieder gerne. Hm, ich hatte Englisch im Vierstünder da Sport der einzige Leistungskurs war - das meiste habe ich vom lesen/Doctor Who schauen gelernt, bevor ich selber angefangen habe._  
 _Und ich muss zugeben, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen ist, danke! Ich hoffe ich kann den Fehler in der Zukunft vermeiden._

 _Also ja, der Grund warum Jouchirou der Vater geworden ist basiert auf dem Synchronsprecher. Stell dir mal ein eventuelles Treffen zwischen Kerry und ihm vor xD_  
 _Vielen, vielen dank!_

Isame Kuroda: _Mentioning won't hurt anyone, no? :D_  
 _And who knows? We'll figure that out once we meet her!_

Guest _: Haha, on whom would he have gone STELLLAAAH? On poor Palomedes?_

017Bluefield _: Jouchirou knows everything, Saber. EVERYTHING!_  
 _...I guess we can? He would be his *first * dad in this timeline, even if Kerry will always be his dad. At least it's less complicated than Saber and Ector_

 _Huh, I noticed that I missed Cafè's birthday by roughly two weeks... well... oops? Haha_

 _As always,_  
 _Happy Baking everyone!_


	43. Baklava & Hereessa

**Baklava**

"I need your help with something."

Agravain glanced at Shirou and Rin as if he would love to be anywhere else but there. The female once while magus raised her eyebrow.

"Really? For what?"

He rolled his eyes at her expression of smugness and ignored Shirou's exasperated grin, before elaborating. "Normally I'd have my kids or my useless colleague look it over, but he's off with the other bumbling idiot and the kids have a meeting and for _the love of_ —" he cut himself off, almost as if he was expecting Palomedes to suddenly appear, and Rin's look turned even more smug, "—I need help to sort through papers, so I'm hiring you two."

The two Japanese chefs-in-training glanced at each other, before Shirou shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Great." The detective turned around, scowl returning as he glanced at his watch, "Tomorrow at two o' clock. _Sharp_."

0:0:0:0

Running a hand through his hair (he really should cut it soon), Detective Mackenzie looked unimpressed at his current companion — the more violent twin had ditched him in favor of his little group of wanna-be-detectives (not that he cared much. Looking after the eighteen-years-old was a chore).

He sighed. "We have to get back to the office, the papers are lying there."

"Ho? You're not that forgetful, usually, boy."

He grinned weakly - he was running on caffeine since three days ago, when the case had started, and there was no assistant or maid or apprentice to remind him to get the letter of the deceased lady off the work table.

Thankfully, his companion was already grinning again, slapping him hard enough on the shoulder that he stumbled. "Alright, then let's visit that boss of yours!"

"You know that he's not very fond of you?"

Not at all, in fact.

The red haired man shrugged as if to say 'what can you do?' and continued walking towards the office.

"When do you have to leave, anyhow, Is—"

He was cut off by a grin. "You know that it's _Heron_ right now, boy. I'm on official business, after all."

"Yes, yes, 'Heron'. I repeat myself: when is your leave due?"

"Hm," the agent of the European Union Intelligence and Situation Centre pondered the question, "in two weeks? Something like that."

"I see."

0:0:0:0:0

They had arrived back at the office not even ten minutes later, the detective grumbling while he looked for his set of keys.

He knew they were somewhere in there-!

"Aha!" Huffing in triumph, he unlocked the door, his companion grinning at his impatience.

"You are terrible, you know, boy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Rid—"

He was cut off by an surprised voice.

 _"…Waver Velvet?"_ _"Lord El Melloi?"_

Make that two.

"That's still Lord El Melloi _II_." Waver blinked, looking on in confusion as he saw two familiar faces, his automatic answer notwithstanding.

Rin Tohsaka, the bane of his existence, and Shirou Emiya, the idiotic goody-two-shoes, were staring back in equal surprise. Tearing his gaze away (and not caring if his surprise showed, for once), Waver eyed Anastas suspiciously, but the dark haired detective merely raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"…they are friends of yours?"

"…not now, Rider," his voice was flat as he saw the Tohsaka recover her wits, "I'm currently going through a crisis."

"Ha ha ha." Rin's eye twitched.

0:0:0:0:0

Agravain was mildly surprised when his colleague showed up to fetch something. He was marginally more surprised that the Japanese kids recognized him, apparently.

"…you know each other, Shirou?"

Ignoring the staring contest held between the witch and his colleague, the redhead nodded. "He is - well, was I guess - a Lord in the Clocktower."

Agravain nodded. "That magi-society of yours?"

 _"Yep."_ Shirou popped the 'p'.

"I see. And the other idiot?"

There was a round of laughter from said 'idiot' as he took it good-naturedly, but it was the witc- _Rin_ , that answered. "I guess he's Iskander the Great? From the War? The descriptions you gave us fits."

"Ho ho, it seems the missy knows about me!"

He seemed to be a boisterous fellow - he reminded Agravain of Mordred or, to a lesser extent, Percival.

The reincarnated assassin-slash-knight didn't like him one bit.

He frowned as the giant of a man grinned. "Right!" There was maybe a millisecond of a pause, before he continued, "Now that that is out in the open, I'm going to be frank and ask if any of you is interested in joining me and my men? Waver over there kept complaining about you especially-" he glanced at Rin, "- so you have to be something special!"

It was said with great passion, however…

Silence reigned in the room. Agravain couldn't believe his ears. "You really are as daft as I thought you were. The answer is no, obviously. _From all of us._ "

"Eh," the black haired Asian shrugged, unperturbed by the knights' glare. "Not interested."

Shirou merely raised an eyebrow at the hopeful look Iskander shot him, until the big man sighed dejectedly. "I guessed as such."

His wind came back just as fast when he eyed Agravain, though. "And who are you, now that it's revealed that you seem to know about all of this? _(And we could have probably done this much earlier if you and my retainer would have a healthy work-relationship.)_ Still, what is your True Name, and what's with this negative attitude?" Iskander grinned at Agravain, thoroughly enjoying himself. The detective and his children passed completely under his reincarnated-people-radar, so he was rather intrigued.

Waver was shaking his head, muttering obscenities, but he was ignored.

"My name is of no importance. Moreso I already belong to my King, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. Even asking such a thing is a _grave_ insult."

Out of his peripheral vision Agravain saw Shirou grin wryly, murmuring _"that's an interesting way of putting it."_

The former assassin shot him a deadpan look. "You are one to speak? Or need I remind you of your own station?"

That shut him up nicely, fingers rubbing together, blushing like a mess.

The King of Conquerors raised his eyebrows and filed that bit of information away for later. "And who would that King of yours be?"

Agravain straightened and seemed to preen himself in his pride for Artoria as he answered, "The Once and Future King of Britain, His Highness, King Arthur of the house of Pendragon."

Somewhere to his side he heard a sharp intake of breath, and he could hear Rin muttering _"a bit thick, don't you think?",_ but Agravain ignored that, his focus on the so-called 'king' in front of him.

Iskander raised his eyebrows again. "That little girl with her disillusioned dream?—"

The hidden knife was embedded faster in the wall right to the big man than one could think, and only the reflexes of the agent-turned King of Conquerors had saved him from a nasty surprise.

"Who do you think you are—"

"Whoa, Agravain, stop!" "The wall, you idiot!"

The twin cries of surprise from Shirou and Rin stopped him from doing anything more drastic and instead of lashing out, Agravain's look turned icy as he grabbed the keys from the table.

"…"

He slammed the door behind him with such force that it rattled the single frame above it.

…

…

The four occupants all stared at the door (well, three stared at the crack in the wall next to it, where the knife was still embedded, and one was deep in thought), until Waver sighed.

"So," the former lord glanced at his former(ish) students, "you're around as well."

"Yeah," Shirou's gaze kept alternating between the door and Iskander, brows furrowed.

"And Servant Saber is as well?"

This time, Rin answered. "Yes."

Waver groaned in frustration as neither redhead engaged in conversation. "I have a case going which should be _done_ _yesterday_ , so keep it short; who's around as well? Luvia?"

Rin bristled. "No! That good for nothing hyena is not around! —I mean," she calmed down again and glanced at Shirou.

"You know what," the redhead straightened, glaring at Iskander, "that isn't our place to say, Tohsaka."

* * *

 **Hereessa**

It wasn't hard to find the apparent address of the King of Knights, Iskander mused, as the newly-revealed Agravain had it neatly pinned onto the whiteboard he and Waver kept in the agency.

Managing to convince his faithful retainer was another thing all together.

"Come on, Waver! I want to see what that little girl is up to these days!"

"Can't we simply stay away!?"

Of course, there was no fun in that, and thus - two days later - the King of Conquerors and Waver Velvet found themselves in front of a small cafe.

"…At least we won't be interrupting them during work hours." The former lord of the Clocktower massaged his forehead, wishing he'd brought an aspirin or something similar.

(Agravain had, in fact, anticipated that they'd want to visit, and had sent Waver a short notice, telling them to come in the evening or to go to hell. Iskander found it funny and had a good laugh out of it, but Waver was actually quite worried that the encounter would end with someone dead.)

They entered after the last customer left; a brown-haired woman who eyed them strangely but shrugged simply. Who the owners met with wasn't her business, after all.

Iskander blinked. "Well," he looked around, ignoring the looks some of the staff sent him, taking in the interior. "No doubt," he whisper-stated, "this is nostalgic for all of those who are from the time period."

The sound of porcelain coming into contact with glass broke his musings, and he noticed that Waver had a cup of some English tea placed before him. The woman who did so (quite a beauty to behold, Iskander had to admit) gave him a not-quite-soft smile.

"Rin had mentioned that you might need a cup of Darjeeling."

Waver nodded numbly, lips pressed together in a silent frown. "…if you don't mind me asking, Miss, where is she?"

He was cautious, and the King of Conquerors glanced to their right, where Agravain and that Police Officer, Dawid, were sitting; the former glaring into their direction.

"Oh you know," her smile turned sharp all of a sudden, her whole posture that of someone who was used to commanding and being treated with respect, and Iskander saw the other staff members responding in kind, "off with Shirou and Arthur."

He raised an eyebrow. "The little girl is not—"

The room turned ten degrees colder, and Waver inched closer to the agent, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable. Iskander took it in stride, a grin forming.

They found themselves surrounded, as the brown haired woman continued. "While you might not know us, we have heard plenty about you, King of Conquerors."

She leaned in, until their faces were barely an inch apart, and Iskander would have grinned if not for the tense atmosphere.

That woman had gall, he had to give her that.  
"Then enlighten me and Waver over there, please."

She straightened, and Waver realized with a start who the woman was, in regards to the legends. _"Rider—"_ it was a hiss, low enough for only his ears, but the former conqueror ignored him, his focus on the woman.

"I am Guinevere and these are the Knights of the Roundtable," she gestured subtly, and the knights stepped closer, a blonde and a dark haired one standing left and right to the Queen, respectively, "and the white haired man to your right is Merlin."

He gave a playful wink but stayed silent, otherwise.

Queen Guinevere glared at them. "And I have some choice words for you regarding a certain banquet."

"Ho? So she told you about-" Iskander was interrupted again as the Queen replied tersely. "Yes. Yes, she did."

Waver gripped the teacup.

Iskander raised his eyebrows again, noticing a trend there. "I see..." His eyes turned dull for a moment, as he glanced at the assembled knights. Given the reaction of the Queen...  
"So you actually agree — all of you actually agree about her rule; that she was a martyr for this country and everything else? You agree with that foolish wish of salvation?" He blinked, actually surprised as the thought hadn't even crossed his mind, back in the Grail War, that her followers would've agreed to it. Of course he knew by now that comparing their kingship was foolish, as every King had a different way of dealing with their rule. But still.

This was interesting. It seemed that King Arthur hadn't stood as alone as she thought, after all.

The glasses-wearing one looked up, sighing. "I'm going to be straightforward in saying that I don't _agree_ with _how_ Artoria handled some things, especially because they ended in tragedy-" there were some guilty looks, "- but that doesn't mean that we wouldn't follow her again, doesn't mean that the rule of King Arthur wasn't great." After a second of pause, he added, "I'm Kay, by the way."

Iskander nodded, mentally filing away the information. Another knight spoke up, this one introducing himself as Tristan. "In the end, the past wish of the King came to be as a consequence of all of our actions, be they big or small."

Another two knights -twins- spoke up, and the King of Conquerors felt a smile worm his way to his face at how loyal all of them seemed. It reminded him of his own men. "To think that King Arthur was the only one at fault-"

"-is the same as to think that we are innocent in regards to the dealings of the kingdom." She pointed at her brother, "Gaheris. I'm Gareth."

This time, a familiar voice was heard. "The King was the best King Britain could've asked for at that time, there's no doubt about that." Agravain was scowling, and Iskander noted that it looked eerie like the one Waver used, whenever he wasn't exactly pleased with something.

"And really! It's not as if you know Father or were there, so who are you to talk?!"

That knight really didn't need an introduction. Iskander frowned as he looked them over, noting that they still believed in her rule, even if they didn't agree with everything.

Minutes passed by.

The atmosphere was tense.

Waver clutched the cup even tighter.

Then Iskander laughed. It was boisterous and hearty, and it broke the tense mood with its suddenness. "Ho! In the end, all of us were right and all of us were wrong; but to hear you defend your King like that is something else!"

There was a beat of silence, Palomedes especially looking surprised at the turn of events, as Iskander shook hands with Guinevere and flashed a thumbs-up at the knights, before grabbing his retainer (who spluttered indignantly at having been yanked out of his chair and away from his _very excellent_ tea) and going in the direction of the entrance, knowing when he overstayed his welcome.

The agent halted in the doorway, turning around with a solemn look. "I still would like to meet up with her, though. To talk."

The Queen nodded once, sharply.

0:0:0:0

Artoria tried to lift the King of Conquerors' arm, to no avail, from his shoulder-embrace. "Rider-! Let go of me _this instant!"_

He merely grinned at her as he spoke.

"I've met your brother, you know? In that cafe you're working, a few days ago. Oh, and the rest of the family—"

Artoria was still trying; Shirou stood next to her, rooted on the spot, his jacket in hand.

"—quite a lovely wife you have—"

She halted for a second, before her face turned red, her voice reaching a new pitch as she renewed her struggle. _"Rider—!"_

Shirou sighed, keeping safely away from the big man.

"—and I like your kid! She's got a temper to match my own!"

He finally let go, Artoria stepping safely besides Shirou, her face still red as she saw his teasing smirk; this was not the last she heard about that, it seemed.

The King of Conquerors, upon finally taking notice of the redhead, patted the former magus on the back heartily. "Good for you, as well, boy! I hope both of you will invite us!"

"How?!" "—!"

The former Rider laughed again.

* * *

 _Enter even more characters!  
Or rather, say hello to detective Walter Mackenzie, aka. Waver Velvet! Whom was teased way back in the chapters, and who shares a name with the nice couple from Zero. Who may or may not be his paternal grandparents this time..._

 _And Rider is being Rider in the last part, having used his great tactical mind to deduce the connection/marriage between Saber and Shirou... it seems the cast of guests is growing without the King's consent._

 _Other than that, I have to say that the next chapter will be released around the 17th September, 'cause my family is going on vacation._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

Nexus Infinity: _Thank you :)_

Delca _: He's sort of a... werewolf-knight similar to a selkie? That's the best I can describe it.  
Haha, the chapter is still some ways off, considering it is sometime in the summer, but we are currently in March. And Artoria and Shirou aren't the only main characters, so you'll have to wait for a bit more._

017Bluefield: _  
(1)... a few other reviewers guessed it correctly, but I don't have them on hand right now.  
Well, and no-one ever said it would be easy for her. At least she's trying.  
And yeah, the character-count kind of exploded after Christmas, but most of them are simply mentioned to flesh the world out a bit more. I don't think Arash is going to get much more than a passing mention, and I doubt that we'll visit Ozy or the Hassans, outsides of cameos. The main ones are still the thirteen Roundtable Knights, Artoria, Gwen, Merlin and Shirou. (Which is still a lot, but...)_

 _(2) Nah, nothing reaches Monty Python film level. She's at most annoyed that Rin and Gwen seemingly took over her plans. Trying to keep others away and the affair small would have been a futile attempt, and she knows it.  
Hmm... at this point in time? She might rate Kerry higher than Jouichirou, simply because he's not popping into her life at sudden moments. But she's not too sure about it.  
_

 _Palomedes... sometimes forgets to think things through. It's why Agravain is the detective, and not him. And it's why he was such a good foil to Tristan, too, because the archer was the 'calculating' one to his 'wing it' personality._

 _(3) Well... you can't be good at every subject. And Mordred would much rather leave finances and taxing to Kay or Bedivere or Agravain, because she doesn't have a ...good relationship with numbers.  
Well, she's slowly coming around, yep.  
(I did. It's Margaret)  
_

 _Haha, rare to find them here, no?_

GhostXavier: _...you're better off than me, then xD I'm still stuck at Chapter 6 from Redemption of Sin.  
Ah, yes. The chapter was a rather fluffy one. I simply love the dynamic between Mordred and Henry. And dogs; how can you go wrong with dogs?_

 _As always,  
Happy Baking Everyone!_


	44. Potato Cake & Apple Cake

**Potato Cake**

The doorbell rang, Gaheris waiting impatiently.

"I'm coming!" The exclamation was followed by a clattering noise and a muffled swear, and the hallway was silent for a second.

"Not," Kay said as he adjusted his glasses, leaning in the door, "not a _single_ word from you."

Gaheris smirked, but nonetheless held up his mysterious belongings.

0:0:0:0

The drive to the local fish pond was mostly spent in silence, with only the occasional mutter disrupting it.

"I'm still surprised," the twin mumbled, eyes on the road, "that you fish."

Kay shrugged. "It's a hobby of mine, I'll admit. It calms me, seeing the lake and the fish and the greenery, with nature around."

"And with no other people, be they friend or foe, disrupting that calmness." Gaheris agreed.

"Yes, well. That too." He nodded sagely.

0:0:0:0

They had their fishing rods, the fishnet and the bread to lure the animals.

Now they only had to wait.

0:0:0:0

After two hours of fishing, they still had no catch. Nothing. Nada.

Kay grumbled, frustrated beyond reason. "…stupid fish with their itsy bitsy little mouths, eating off the bread of the hook…"

Gaheris shrugged. "We've only been here for two hours - in two more you can complain."

0:0:0:0

In two more he did complain.

"This is getting ridiculous! Either the line moves and the fish is gone by the time I try to hook it, or there never was any fish to begin with!"

"You are way too loud for my tastes, you know?"

Of course, Gaheris has had more than a few catches by that point, so it might be that he is a little bit biased towards the empty bucket next to Kay.

The former seneschal was about to complain some more, when his bite alarm beeped.

Kay frantically flailed after the rod, heaving it up with great gusto.

"I think I got one!"

He hooked the line, still smirking slightly, until the hook could be seen, on _which_ —

Kay's mood soured. It was a small thing, barely as big as his palm, gasping for air and flopping around uselessly.

"Congratulations," Gaheris smirked, "you caught yourself a Magikarp!"

Kay's expression was blank. "I **_hate_ ** fishing."

* * *

 **Apple Cake with Custard Sauce**

"Lancers!"

The Irish officer chocked on his coffee at the call, glaring faintly at his amused brother.

He turned to the source of the voice. "That has to be the worst possible way to be addressed, Saber."

The King shrugged, bringing two slices of cake over. "It was easier than saying 'Lancer and Lancer' or a variation thereof."

She nodded at Diarmuid, a pleasant smile forming. "Still, it is rare to see you two sitting down and enjoying a drink - not here on official business?"

Cu shook his head. "We're on our way back from a two week vacation," his eyes glinted, "with interesting news for you."

Saber stared.

A tilt of her head, followed by a blink. "News? Of what kind?"

"Well, first off," the hound of Culann continued, "kudos to the two knights working with the police; they were a great help."

She nodded, and Diarmuid choose to intervene with a poke in the ribs. "What my brother wishes to say is that, while on our vacation, we met with the Lady Irisviel and her family. They send their greetings."

" _Ah_. But…" Artoria thought back to that fateful meeting they had in the cafe back then. "I was under the impression that she had not awoken."

Then again, the former homunculus was talking in German, so who knows.

"…how in the world did you meet, then?"

The Lancers glanced at each other, before the younger elaborated.

"Well…"

0:0:0:0

"We have got to go to that theme park!"

Cu was looking at a map of the surrounding region, almost giddy at the prospect of the mega-timburcoaster that was advertised.

Diarmuid grinned at him. "I agree."

Their destination was a town some ways off of the capital of the Black Forest, near the border of France. It was a tourist spot mostly in the winter months with ski jumping, but more than that, it was affordable and near enough of a center point for their planned outings that it would be roughly an hour to their different destinations - maybe two.

And, well, it was rather cheap.

Sure enough, within the hour they had arrived, looking at the hotel.

"Well, let's get goin'!" Cu walked swiftly, thoroughly enjoying himself at the prospect of _having a vacation_. Diarmuid shook his head softly, but followed after the other Irish officer, turning to the woman at the reception.

"Excuse my brother, he gets overeager sometimes."

"Oh no, it's quite all right. The O'Connors, yes?" At the nod, she continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you enjoy your stay. If there is any kind of problem, ask for Shirley." She pointed at her name tag, and the former knight nodded.

0:0:0:0

"…when will you get to the point?" Saber looked slightly impatient, and Cu laughed.

"Alright, alright! _Sheesh_ , demanding royalty, are ya?"

0:0:0:0

They had met the patron the next morning, while they were going over their plans for that day.

Well, more like the patron and her daughter found them.

"Mama look - I told you it was Lancer!"

Both former Lancers glanced up, and while the elder tensed, the younger merely smiled. "Ah, Lady Irisviel…?"

The white snow fairy nodded, smiling herself. "Hello, Lancer. And hello as well, other Lancer."

Cu Chulainn's shoulders sagged slightly. He had heard stories of the older Einzbern, even if he had a hard time reconciling the Master of Berserker with such a gentle-looking soul of a mother.

"Huh. Who would've thought? I think Saber's luck is rubbing off on us."

0:0:0:0

"Ha ha. Very funny." Said King leveled a flat stare at the Irish hero.

"What?"

Diarmuid merely shook his head.

0:0:0:0

That evening, all were seated in the restaurant.

"I see…" Irisviel pondered the information given. Still, she broke into a smile afterwards. "Well, but you have to admit that the interior of the cafe is something."

Cu shrugged. He had become a rather frequent guest at the Knights' workplace, if only because of their more recent collaborations. Their talk had turned from the Erlenbruck's - because that's the newest trend, plastering your name on your hotel - to a certain assassin who was sitting with a coffee next to his wife, to the new family members.

"Our family is old," the former Einzbern had said, "and was highly regarded during the past. We are, in fact, directly related to the Hohenzollern, and thus share indirect relations with many noble houses around Europe, especially Romania and Spain."

After that, she had shrugged. "But this hotel is much nicer - my older sisters are the ones looking after the castle."

"Sella, Leysritt and others, respectively." The youngest girl, Chloe, had said.

The Lancers nodded, listening intently.

That was highly interesting.

"…you often meet Awoken?"

"More or less," the current brother of Kiritsugu, and former Master of one certain Berserker, nodded. "Some pass through, some we hear of in passing."

Shirley nodded enthusiastically, and Miyu glanced flatly at her, before speaking. "…and you? Do you know many?"

The former Lancer of the fifth War nodded. "Give or take — most of the local Irish heroes find themselves at the police department's door sooner or later, but other than them, our connections are through the cafe."

"Huh? Saber knows so many different people?"

The former Lancer of the fourth War answered. "She has all of her main Knights surrounding her, and then some. Further connections are in the form of a secret network by the detective's children, and the few associates that are otherwise around."

Then, the green Lancer remembered something. "Oh, and they have finished an online plattform for the Awoken, though we still need the address ourselves."

0:0:0:0

"Ah yes, I can give it to you." Artoria nodded. "Heavens knows it only took so long because Merlin and Gudao were disagreeing on even the fonts used."

The blue Lancer chuckled. "I can imagine."

0:0:0:0

It was the last day, and the brothers had already packed everything into the car, the Lady Einzbern (because screw Erlenbruck or Hohezollern, Einzbern it is) and her three children waving good-bye.

"Lancer?" Irisviel's voice was soft.

"Which one?" Cu grinned, but she simply shook her head.

"Tell Saber that she is free to visit whenever she wants. Oh, and that she should call as soon as possible." A smile. "We have times to catch up on."

"Of course."

0:0:0:0

There was silence at the table, Cu noting the faraway gaze that befell the former Saber-class Servant.

"…visiting Irisviel, Ilyasviel and… Kiritsugu."

She glanced at the police officers expectantly.

Diarmuid slid a piece of paper over, in which a number was written, and a smiley face was drawn in the corner. He shrugged slightly.

"Even Kiritsugu was rather civil… though I am unaware how much of that was due to the Lady or of his own volition."

"Well," Saber muttered, with a slightly strained smile, "he cannot be worse than Jouichirou. _I think_. A-anyhow -" her expression turned frazzled, "- Shirou will be glad to hear."

Cu tilted his head to the side as Diarmuid stared. In what regards could the Tootsuki Alumnus be worse than the former assassin?

(Oh, if only they knew.)

* * *

 _And I'm back from Italy with a fresh mind and a load of facts about Nero! ... the vacation felt more like a giant infodump about Rome, but it was great nonetheless :D_

 _The first dessert is ...not as good as others, because my knowledge of fishing jargon - while great in Hungarian - translates to nothing in English; who would have thought?_  
 _But in the second we finally meet Iri! And her extended family! (Which is also not totally setting up the next plot point, noo) and not featuring a shout-out for the greatest theme park I have ever been to..._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

Delca _: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, after all xD And Iskander uses 'little girl' more like an endearing nickname than anything else... it simply didn't occur to him that people would not like it_  
 _Your every-two-weeks does of fluff is back! :D_

Madgizmo _: Yup, Rider's everyone's bro. Except Agravain, he's aggravated. (Terrible pun, sorry xD )_

AznPuffyHair: _Haha, I take your word for it, I got no experience with stuff like that_  
 _A ...few. Maybe... everyone who we met until now and then some? ...that chapter might become bigger than the Christmas special, god..._  
 _Of course he is xD_

CG-3m1y4 _: Yep, they're at an 'Iskander is all King-buddy buddy and Artoria ignores his existence' level. It will get better._  
 _And nope, that one is still a few chapters off_

LookItsADoggy: _...he's not even around, as far as even I am aware... this fic tends to run off on its own by now though, so who knows?_

gold crown dragon _: I don't know if he'll appear though, as of yet xD_

jaiveer0: _Nope, Lucina is Lucina, she's not reincanated. Morgan is... meh. I don't know. Maybe, maybe not._

Guest _: after skimming it over (ahem, not checked anything Type Moon related since two months, cough) ...well, huh. I missed a few things, it seems. Very nice Return to Avalon pictures, though. Feel free to imagine the outside of the cafe like so ;3_

Lady Renrider:  
 _(1) We're on our way there, yes_  
 _(2) Arr, ye' landlubbers, an' th' the planks with ye'!_  
 _(3) Here we can see how Bedi went from 'one of the knights' to 'Authors favorite character from the whole franchise' by the pain inflicted upon him._  
 _(4) And you are the only one who noticed it, I think. Or at least mentioned it. So kudos to you!_  
 _(5) She's not the reincarnation, but she does understand it, after trials of her own_  
 _(6) Yup, which is why it was a draw - though, Tristan would have won, eventually_  
 _(7) Ah, no. Boudicca is like this very close family friend who might as well be an aunt - she's the godaunt of Percival and his sisters, and a close friend of his mother, who's Tristan's sister._  
 _(8) Nah, nickname xD And not as much as a 'real deal' as 'general nuisance to the head department'. And Shirou IS Souma_  
 _(9) At least to me - he was my first hero, period._  
 _(10) Artoria's parents have had glimpses of the truth, other parents didn't necessarily; Percy's mom would flip, Mordred's might actually go crazy and Galahad and Lancelot's parents might force their children back to France. The Awoken are wary whom they trust amongst the commonfolk_  
 _(11) Great song, isn't it? :D_  
 _(12) Consider the irony of the Reality Marble-wielding former mage acting as therapist for the knights though. Delicious!_  
 _(13) That was another 'unexpected surprise' in the fic - originally it should have ended with Jack being adopted much later by a visiting Jeanne as a little sister_  
 _(14) Destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach... ~_  
 _(15) Would Ozy be happy with anything less?_

kopakanuvafan20: _a liiiiitle bit. Maybe. It exploded into it's own world with Lancer's introduction-chapter and spiraled out of control, cast-wise. Which is why there's a slight detour for the next few chapters focusing on other's (and someone long-awaited, I think), before we go back to Artoria-Shirou-and-Knights shenanigans. But hey, the more, the merrier, no?_

GhostXavier: _Well, this could have gone two ways; either Artoria confronting him while baked up by the Knights/Queen/Merlin or Artoria not even knowing about it while the Knights/Queen/Merlin took care of it. While the first would have been something close to a heartwarming occurrence for Artoria in-universe, the second was much more interesting, considering Artoria said 'the king is alone', despite clearly being surrounded by likeminded people. Also, Gwen might have found a new outlet for her Lancelot-aggressiveness from the last chapters in Iskander. Maybe._  
 _And you have to admit that it's such an Iskander move to pull - out of the blue and so ridiculous it might work._

Vhosek _: He's great to write too, because he makes situations turn an 180° turn by the time he finished adding his two cents; and Waver is probably the only one who sees the ridiculousness of it all, but unable to do anything but think fondly: he's loud and boisterous, but he's my loud and boisterous idiot-king_

 _And that's it for now_  
 _And as always,_  
 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	45. Tulumba & Almond Cookies

**Tulumba**

It has been a long, long flight in the first-class plane, and Medea stretched her cramped legs as they walked out of the airport and over to their sister.

To think that she'd be the oldest of three, all of whom were associated through a Grail War.

Still, the learned chemist shrugged off the weariness that had settled after the flight, looking over at Sakura.

(Technically Melantha Sada-Menexevi and Calantha Menexevi, but thinking of the former Master as Sakura still was the easiest thing to do, after her regained memories and marriage to her dear Souichirou ten years ago. Her daughter and husband were visiting Japan, leaving the three sisters for themselves.)

"Are you all right, dearest?"

 _"Huh?"_ Sakura's hand weaved uneasily through her hair, and Medea had to resist the urge to comb through it fondly. "Y-yes. Worried is all. I haven't seen Senpai _since-_ since."

Silence fell between them, as it so often did when Sakura or Medusa mentioned _Before_ , and Medea of all people knew the pain and anger their past lives still caused them.

Instead she shrugged. "Medusa didn't tell them about us, we don't have to do this."

Of course both the oldest and second oldest sister knew of the attraction their youngest harbored for the red-haired former magus, and thus Medusa had made it abundantly clear that he was off-limits.

Sakura simply sighed. "I simply don't want to get in their way."

"You wont, Sakura. Trust me."

A third voice joined the conversation as Medusa helped them load their bags into her small beetle, elaborating at the confused looks. "…Saber's got Awoken - that's what we call ourselves - walking in and out of the cafe on an almost weekly basis."

She righted her glasses as they squeezed into the car. "I think the knights would be a little surprised, but depending on who is working the day after tomorrow, you will be welcomed like family."

Medea laughed. "That's good to hear — we visit in two days? I hope I finish until then."

The former witch patted her purse, wondering if Saber would appreciate the hand made blue ribbon (which was totally _not_ a peace offering. _Noo_ ; she was Medea of Colchis, she didn't _do_ peace offerings for former Saber class Servants).

(Really.)

0:0:0:0

"Oh right," Medusa suddenly disappeared from the dinner table. "I have something for you, crazy housewife."

Medea grumbled at the name. No matter what she did, it wouldn't leave her!

 _"…so what if I was somewhat moody_ during my pregnancy…" The words died on her lips as she saw what Medusa had brought back, though.

With some medicore level of embarrassment at the children's book that sparked the birth of the resurrected Gorgoneion branch name, she took the copy and opened it.

She stared.

She stared some more.

Sakura leaned over her, worried, and glanced at the page. Her eyes widened. "Is that…?"

 _"A_ signature _from Donna Azura!"_

Medea shrieked in delight, clutching the book closely to her chest, before she flung herself at Medusa.

The former Gorgon startled, before a low chuckle escaped her. "I also have a signed first edition of her new performance and a VIP pass for the whole season."

Medea squealed even higher, not letting go.

Sakura hovered behind them. "I think you broke her, Rider."

Medusa glanced over the top of the head that was currently obscuring her view and might have fainted. "…we stayed in contact after the first meeting - funny that was, she and Luci were looking for Saber's book."

"Oh?" Medea felt more than saw Sakura's poke. "Did you hear, Medea-nee? Donna Azura is friends with sister."

Medea glanced up. "You are going to introduce me!"

Medusa chuckled. "Of course I am - she's awoken, too, and visits with Lucina sometimes."

Former magus and former witch glanced at each other (after Medea let go of the former Gorgon). "…who is she then? And this Lucina?"

The sudden, almost serpentine grin on their sister sent a shiver down Medea's spine, but she stood her ground.

"Lucina is the sister of one of the Knights of the Round, and Christine - why, she is none other than the Lady of the Lake."

Medea felt her eye twitch. She was already wary about meeting Saber, but now this! A former elemental!  
She groaned.

0:0:0:0

The three of them stood in front of the cafe, Medusa whispering softly to Sakura, Medea on the side.

The youngest of the violet sisters was stalling, so the oldest took a deep breath, gathered her nerves (they did try to kill each other once, and she may or my not have captured and imprisoned Saber…) and steeled herself.

She opened the door and the three of them entered the little locale.

Walking steadily to the front counter, taking a look a the the pastries, Medea looked the server squarely in the eye. "Is… Saber in?"

The morosely-looking man eyed her blearily, his gaze wandering over them. His eyes landed on Medusa, who winked at him. His expression cleared, and he blinked. "Please follow me."

They walked to the back and into the kitchen, Medea having caught a glimpse of the familiar blond of Saber at a table under the stairs (as well as the exasperated, almost flat look the second blonde shot their third female companion).

She begun to panic, very slightly.

"I shall fetch the King while you wait." The man left them near what seemed to be the coat rack. The former witch shot Medusa a look, who had a silent and thinking Sakura to her right.

"That was Lancelot. He's been like that since a while. Apparently he's going through a crisis."

Medea nodded and was about to comment as Saber entered, a frown on her face. "Yes?"

All of the color drained from her face at the stare she received.

* * *

 **Almond Cookies**

In the end, Saber was not, as Caster anticipated, angry or mad or hell-bent on revenge (not that Sakura believed she would have been), but merely surprised to see the witch.

The youngest of them had silently stepped back and let her oldest sister take the spotlight, simply giggling at the awkward atmosphere as Caster all but shoved the gift into Saber's hands, and the equally embarrassed former Servant's clumsy acceptance of said gift.

They had talked for a short while later, only being interrupted by a shout from the kitchen ( _"Artoria, where the hell are you?!" "Not_ now _, Kay!")_ and were nearing the end of their brief reconciliation, and Sakura panicked.

She had of course seen Saber and Shirou the second they stepped into the cafe, courtesy of her _non-singular_ focus on the counter, and how they had been comfortably sitting next to each other and talking with a blue haired and a pale blonde woman.

She had also seen how their hands stayed together, and been informed by Rider of the proposal.

Shortly before they entered the kitchens, the pale haired woman was nudged by her companion and had glanced her way, sending Sakura, Caster and Rider the flattest look the former Tohsaka/Matou had ever seen in a person.

(She somehow felt responsible.)

Sakura was still caught up in her own musings, so she didn't notice Saber stepping next to her and only looked up as the former Servant spoke softly.

"It is good to see you, Sakura."

The demure girl blinked, a smile worming its way across her features, despite her feelings. Or maybe because of them; she made Shirou happy, and that was one thing Sakura wished above the others.

"Likewise - it is great to see you again." There was a second of pause, as Sakura considered something, muttering more to herself than to the others. _"How strange; it almost feels as if - as if…"_

 _It felt like everything was back in place, all of a sudden._

She halted, not because she was unable to properly express her sentiment, but because Saber nodded, having heard.

Ah, so she understood.

There was another second of silence, this one slightly less awkward than the one between Caster and Saber, mostly because Sakura had not the slightest idea on how to broach the subject.

"Uh- _um,"_ it was an awkward start. "Congratulations. On the marriage - I mean, the proposal, I mean. _Um."_

(Focus, Sakura!)

She closed her eyes and exhaled once, before trying again. "…I'm very happy for you and Shirou." Not Senpai, because in this life, he wasn't one.

Saber smiled softly, muttering a very silent, "Thank you, Sakura."

Then, the former King of Britain softly took one of her hands in hers, and tugged the youngest sibling towards the door and back into the locale.

Medusa raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Saber waved her off. "I am leading Sakura back to the table where we sat."

Oh, how nice.

No, wait. Violet eyes widened. Wait _wait_ wait, wait. She was not ready to face Shirou yet! "Uh, Saber-san-!"

Slipping into honorifics she technically shouldn't even use, Sakura flailed. Meeting with Saber was one thing, but this was another!

Alas, the door was open already, and her former Senpai had noticed her, his eyes widening.

Thus, Sakura (with Caster and Rider in tow) was re-introduced to one former Emiya Shirou, now Souma Yukihira.

"I am sure you have a lot to talk about, so I shall leave you be for now." Saber stated, as if it was perfectly normal and ordinary for her to do so. After a second, she added: "And I shall contact Rin as well."

"…Rin is here too?" Her eyes glazed, remembering her first sister. Shirou nodded while he politely stood up to let the three current sisters sit down, the other two occupants of the table scuttering closer to each other for more room.

"Yeah, Tohsaka and me got here due to a special program by Tootsuki — we're finishing the academy this year."

 _…of course_ Rin was here. How stupid of Sakura to think otherwise; after all, the Tohsaka heiress had dragged Shirou off to the Clocktower after the Grail War, and while they stayed on relatively good terms after Zouken was taken care of, there never had been a time to truly reconcile and make amends between them. Saying everything was all right and dandy between them would be a lie.

Sakura frankly didn't know how to react.

Shirou seemed to sense it (when did he get so good at reading people?), as he smiled the same soft smile Saber had smiled not five minutes ago. "She misses you dearly. Really. There's not a day Rin doesn't fault herself for how things had turned out previously, and we looked after you as best as we could."

She blinked. "…really?"

Shirou nodded, and he voiced another wisdom. "I'm not expecting you to make up right at once, but I do hope that you'll reconcile nonetheless someday."

"Senpai…" Sakura was surprised at his insight, not noticing her slip, and glanced sharply at Rider who shrugged. "He's surprisingly less of a homicidal idiot than before."

Shirou leveled a flat look at her. Very flat. "Ha ha, how _very_ funny." Then he turned back to Sakura. "…I seem to have become the unofficial go-to person regarding past grudges and how to handle them, together with Tohsaka."

There was an awkward pause as Sakura considered the impossibility of those words relating to Shirou of all people, who might not have been the mentally sanest person around _before_ , and he elaborated.

"…Saber's actually pretty good at it, but since most of the people who have the grudges are the Knights and I'm on relatively good terms with them—"

There was a shout from the third table to their right that vaguely sounded like _'he's family I tell you',_ before Shirou resumed.

"…anyways. I get stuck in the middle of situations like these, courtesy my luck, so take my word for it. It will get better as long as you talk. Maybe go ask Bedivere or Lucina over there."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and sat up, her friend following. "Of course she can. Ask, I mean. Or talk. We'll be sitting over there, away from all of this, if you need us. See you."

"Do ignore her," Donna Azura, alias the Lady of the Lake, said, smiling. Sakura blinked. "She is getting better at accepting, but it seems to be enough past-life-drama for her for now."

Then she winked at Caster, who looked about ready to faint. Sakura cracked a grin at that at last, turning her attention back to her former Senpai, much more relaxed than before. "I see... how about I start, then?" A glint found its way into her eyes. "My name is Calantha, youngest sister of three..."

* * *

 _Say hello to our dear Sakura! She finally makes an appearance with Medea, yay!_  
 _Excuse me if my Sakura-voice is rather weak, but I never wrote her before, and characters like her aren't my strength._

 _Their names mean roughly pure flower for Sakura and dark flower for Medea by the way. Rider is the odd one out, this time._

 _And for Medea referencing a kidnapping of Saber; I'm roughly following the manga timeline of the Fate route, considering I have it ready and translated on my shelf. For those interested. Yay for Italian comic stores :D !_

 _Next chapter features the reunion of the former sisters!_

 _Anyhow, onto the Reviews:_

Nexus Infinity: _Miyu is a bridge that will be crossed once we get there. As for their apparent fluency in English; remember how Lance and Galahad got more fluent after they awoke? The same principle applies here too. Chloe and Ilya are learning English since first grade, and their first visit to the cafe is roughly three years in the past - enough time to become fluent in a language you spoke in your past life. (At least, I'm guessing three years are enough; I've never really had a problem myself, considering I grew up with speaking four languages at four years old. English was a breeze to learn.)_

Kuranzyan Blightwalker: _More or less? It's not as much a crossover as it's simply borrowing the concepts of Tootsuki and the Shokugeki, and some prominent figures._

AznPuffyHair: _True, though it takes considerable willpower to show the fish the way of dragons..._  
 _Haha, when Shirou will visit, embarrassment will ensue, so so much embarrassment. ;)_  
 _As for Miyu; she was sick and had to stay at the hotel with Kiritsugu, which is why he wasn't featured either._  
 _Yeah, Jouichirou is, most definitely._

Dragon-XZero: _I'm working on one right now, actually, so no worries ;)_  
 _A relationship tree... might be complicated. Are we talking about now-relations, or past-relations as well?_

Delca _: It was awesome, thanks for asking!_  
 _A meeting between homunculi! What a showdown; the loli against the tomboy! The sister-in-law against the nephew-son-child! find out in the next episode of Saber's bizarre adventure!_  
 _They never met this life, no. It shall be a feast to write! And yes, Iri is top mother, obviously._  
 _...ah, the complicated relationship tree grows..._

The Gentleman Shipper _: Hello there! Don't apologize for it, I'll gladly answer the questions and more if asked!_  
 _1) Obviously :3_  
 _2) I actually don't think that the word 'impossible' exists in Iskander's dictionary, to tell the truth_  
 _3) Kerry is the second husband to Iri's second wife, and Chloe is their daughter together while Miyu and Ilya are children from their previous relationships. In regards to the others, you'll have to wait and see_  
 _4) erm..._  
 _5) Neither Agravain nor Dago are very fond of Rin, as can be seen_  
 _6) I myself was fond of Mordred's (implied) question of 'Should I call you mother from now on?'_  
 _7) :)_  
 _8) Glad you liked it ;)_  
 _9) It started as a throwaway gag, but I have fully embraced her disdain for the movie (she actually likes the other works by the group)_  
 _10) My greatest achievement to date: not die while writing proposal xD It was surprising how I suddenly turned into my own worst critic at the proposal scene_  
 _11) ...well, it's coming, all right. A while off, but it's coming_  
 _12) Lance is in a very uncomfortable position right now_  
 _Feel free to do so_  
 _ciao!_

Vhosek _: The reunion will be the beginning of a mini-arc set in Germany, which is called 'Vacation' in my files_

GhostXavier: _I feel with you, believe me. You at least manage to read._  
 _Haha, fishing is the bane of most people's existences, but none more so than Kay's._  
 _Saber is actually legit considering who the worse future father-in-law is: Kiritsugu, who constantly ignored her and had otherwise failings as a parent, or Jouichirou, who is mysteriously always where she least expects it with knowledge and is batshit-insane in her opinion. It's a rather hard choice._  
 _Well, I'm resorting to Greek desserts this chapter. The first is basically only churros, made in Greece._

 _As always,  
Happy Baking Everyone!_


	46. Sweet Chestnut Puree & Pancake Cake

**S** **weet Chestnut Puree**

Rin Tohsaka was many things — cunning, smart, brave, a survivor of the Grail War — but she was by no means am idiot.

"Emiya-kun, _let go_ of me!"

"Nu-uh." Shirou shook his head and dragged the protesting former mage to the front door of the address Rider had given him.

"You are going to talk with Sakura."

He rang the doorbell.

Rin still stood frozen stiff, a thousand and one apologies on her lips, but likewise as many scenarios depicting how things could go wrong.

She had reached roughly a million different situations by the time Rider opened the door and Shirou unceremoniously showed her inside, clapping her back.

"You're going to do great, Tohsaka. Rider, I'm leaving her in your care."

With that, Shirou was off, muttering half-hearted curses about his father and crazy dinners.

"Well then, don't just simply stand there, Rin. Sakura is waiting."

Great.

0:0:0:0

In the end, her worries were for naught, as - after a painful second of silence - Sakura had smiled a watery smile and both former sisters had fallen into the arms of the other.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sakura." Rin had said, referring to either their childhood, the Grail Wars or what happened after. Sakura had muttered 'I know's, to all of them. "I'm simply glad that you are here as well."

"I was angry," she'd said, "when you didn't come for me and left me there — so _angry_ at times it consumed me."

"I didn't know at the beginning," Rin had confessed, "Father never breathed a word of it, and by the time of the War, I thought you were better off without me."

A pained look had crossed her features. "Only in the Clocktower did we find out about -the truth."

And set to not only dismantle the Grail but save Sakura as well.

"I was simply glad that it ended, afterwards." Sakura had admitted. "So I put on a front and watched you leave with Senpai. Playing hearth to the weary travellers."

"I'm so sorry," Rin amended again, "I was ashamed to talk to you. And _then-"_

"-then I told you to go after Senpai, because I couldn't." Sakura had smiled slightly. "Because I was too weak to do so."

"And I did." Rin had nodded. "I watched after him for you. For us. And kept him from walking down a path he would have regretted." She squeezed the other's shoulder comfortingly. "And you were never _weak_ , Sakura. You are stronger than you might think of yourself. Especially stronger than - me."

They had lapsed into silence afterwards, sitting on Medusa's neon-pink couch.

"I think," Sakura begun softly, "I think I might have stood a chance, had I told Senpai earlier. Before."

Rin's eyes glimmered. She knew what Sakura was talking about — her love for Shirou had kept the young woman going through even the darkest times, as much she'd had admitted. "Maybe."

It was elusive. "But maybe those two were meant for each other from the beginning."

At least that was the impression Rin got, sometimes.

"But I am happy for them."

Her eyes widened at the silent confession. Sakura continued, undeterred. "Senpai saved Saber-san as well, after all. And she saved her knights in turn."

"That is…" Rin hadn't thought about it in such a way before. "Huh, you're right." Then an odd thought struck her. "Maybe this whole second-chance thing is only going on because Emiya-kun saved Saber and Saber is able to save others?"

"That's…" Sakura looked at her former sister, a surprised expression on her features. "That's… the _single most harebrained thought_ that has ever left your lips, Nee-san."

Her expression had morphed into a deadpan one, and Rin felt her eye twitch. "I know. Blame the Wizard Marshall, I spent too much time with him."

Sakura giggled. "Good to know."

Then she blinked. "Do you know if any of our former friends are around? I know that Kuzuki-sensei is, he's my brother-in-law, but who else? Fujimura-san? Ayako, Kaeda, Issei? …Nii-san? It would be great to see some of them again."

"Souichirou Kuzuki is your brother-in-law?" Rin spluttered. At the other's unimpressed look however, she continued. "Right, others… others… Ayako is my cousin thrice-removed, but she never awoke — other than that, I have no idea. Sorry, Sakura."

"A shame…" naturally-purple eyes glinted with mischief. "Imagine Fujimura-sensei around. Her reaction to Senpai's current circumstances."

Rin had tried very hard to keep her laughter in control as she did so. "And- and when she finds out that- _haah_ , Saber is King Arthur and- oh god!" She doubled over. "The expression! _The expression of horror_ on Shirou's face!"

It was good being able to talk to each other again.

0:0:0:0

On a whim Rin decided to contact Ayako.

She was back in her and Shirou's dorm, the latter once again visiting Saber, when the thought struck.

They hadn't talked since a few years.

Fishing out her phone and grimacing as she looked through the registered numbers - her old one broke and she had Kay help her with the new thing, because the former law student had gotten more and more exasperated with every time Rin asked him anything about the darned thing, until he decided to do it for her - finally finding the right number.

To tell the truth, Rin never called Ayako because it hurt talking to someone who looked like her former classmate, but didn't remember.

The phone dialed, and after three times, someone picked it up _. *Hello?*_

"Ah! Hello Ayako, it's Rin - I mean, Rena, your cous—"

How unfair, that Ayako got to keep her name, while Rin and most others didn't.

That was what a detached part of her mind told her, while the other listened to the rant that sounded from the phone.

 _*I can't believe you! We always play together, I help you approach that guy you had a crush on, help you convince your parents to let you into Tootsuki and how do you thank me!? By breaking up with me and not talking to me for over six years! Oh, you called maybe once or twice a year, but then even that stops! I haven't heard about you in over TWO YEARS, Rin-Rena Tohsaka! So don't you dare come to me with 'Hello'!*_

"Uh." Very eloquent, Rin.

The seething anger recessed, and an annoyed-sounding Ayako was left behind. _*Also, can you please explain to me what the heck is going on? Issei and Taiga say magic, but I don't believe it.*_

"I, that, _huh_?" Rin stared at the phone. "Since when?"

Ayako sighed. _*Since a year and a half. You remember my 'mysterious' online boyfriend whom I kept hush-hush about? So, on the day which I decide to meet up with him again — the second time we meet face-to-face, by the way — he's wearing glasses, saying his contacts broke. I stand there, like an idiot, blurting_ 'you look like Ryuudo _' and he's like,_ 'recognized me, Ayako _' and then everything came rushing in at once.*_

Rin blinked. " _Issei_ is your boyfriend?"

 _*That's not the point! Taiga startled awake maybe two months ago? When they showed this excavation of that scabbard, Avalon, on a rerun on the History Channel! She literally came rushing to us, crying like… well, Taiga.*_

"This is complete bullshit…" Rin murmured, massaging her forehead. "Alright, Ayako, listen; it really has to do with magic, we think, but I'm over half the globe from you, so bear with me. We can, ugh, video-chat later, but I'm going to make a quick call to find out if there might be someone near you to explain. …where are you, exactly?"

 _*Nagasaki. I'm waiting for your call.*_

0:0:0:0

The phone ringed, and Sakura picked it up. "Hello, who is-"

 _*I need to talk to Caster._ Now.* Rin's voice was strained.

"Nee-san? What happened."

 _*Ayako happened. And Issei and Taiga, apparently. Caster,_ now.*

Sakura blinked. Didn't Rin say that Ayako was unaware? Though… knowing Rin, she forgot to keep contact.

Which means she called them today, and Ayako exploded into her face.

Sakura had to grin as she passed the phone to a surprised Medea. "Yes?"

 _*Listen, is your husband currently in Japan? Near Nagasaki, preferably…*_

* * *

 **Pancake Cake with Strawberries**

"Hah."

It was a quiet sigh, the kind made after a long day of work.

The kind made when presented with a calming drink - in this case peppermint tea - and a homey atmosphere.

All of these did not necessarily reflect upon Lucina's current mood, but they were close.

"My, my, what a deep sigh." Clear eyes twinkled in amusement as Vivianne brought her own cup of black tea to her lips, carefully blowing at it before taking a sip.

Lucina shrugged, glancing around. "Well." she shuffled over as their newest addition sat down next to them, a sigh escaping his lips.

The Lady nodded in understanding, before addressing the newcomer. "So, Professor, how do you do?"

Waver Velvet grunted as he cradled his Darjeeling in his hand, his own eyes roaming across the cafe. _"I'm coping."_

It was a curt answer, but Lucina closed her eyes amicably, sipping at her own steaming cup.

They were seated at table 13, as always, under the staircase. When Lucina had asked why they'd have a thirteenth table number, her brother remarked that there had been thirteen core knights, which was enough of an explanation.

Still, the table was almost invisible to other guests, and you could talk freely as long as some things were kept silent, and it had become their table, in a way.

Medusa looked up from her book. "That you are doing, with a dose of sass." She smirked at him, waiting for his glare, before resuming her reading.

He shrugged. "I know Rider, so it's not as sudden, but this place is still stir crazy. I mean, crazier."

Lucina nodded. "You don't say." She glanced at the Lady of the Lake and the youngest Gorgon, before her eyes fluttered over to the table in front of them; Dinadan was talking quietly with Dagonet, shooting glances into Mordred's direction.

Marrok and Ywain - while also talking - were doing damage control, making sure neither their server nor the wary knight got out of line.

Waver's eyes followed hers. "I read up on the locals," he muttered, "I had to. _Survival_ and all that. So, these are more knights with a feud?"

The silent question was obvious: _how come everything is still standing?_

Vivianne shrugged. "I told Din to behave."

"I think the chance that they'll get out of this without property damage is rather low, though." Lucina shot her sorta-friend a look. It was a foolish endeavor to have dragged Dinadan with them when Mordred was on shift today.

The detective glanced sharply at the talking duo. "… how _good_ to know." His look was deadpan.

Lucina ignored their bickering, focusing on the stiff knights before her.

 _"…see you, Sir Mordred."_ Dinadan growled the words, and the sister of Bedivere felt an odd sense of deja Vu happen.

Mordred for her part stayed calm, to the point of seeming cool and indifferent and hey, she really _is_ Artoria's kid, huh? Somehow, in a convulsed mess of relations.

She frowned. This was not good, was it?

"Excuse me." Lucina shot a glance at Medusa as she left the table, noting that the former Gorgon was also glancing warily at the scene unfolding.

She walked past the talking Rin and Sakura, ducked behind the counter, and with a last glance in the direction of the now-standing Dinadan, ducked behind the kitchen door and took a deep breath.

"Artoria?"

Shuffling was heard as the former King poked her head around a corner. "Yes? Is something the matter, Lucina?"

Lucina gave a non-committal sound as she jerked her head to the door. "Dinadan and Mordred met."

Artoria stared.

Lucina stared back.

"I see…" the King murmured, "that does sound foreboding. But," she sighed, "nothing can be done."

Lucina blinked. "'Nothing?' You are telling me that you can't do _anything_?" Her voice raised. "You're their _King, go—"_

"Go out and demand them to stop?" Said King clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I cannot do that - it is their past and their grudge; it had nothing to do with myself - if I were to intervene, it would be as an outside authority forcing them to make up."

There was a second of silence in which Artoria glanced outside, tense, and Lucina understood. "…so you can't help them because it would feel as if you were doing it as King and not as a -friend? And it could worsen the situation…"

Again, an odd sense of deja Vu. Artoria shrugged helplessly. "As long as none of them comes to me for help I am unable to do much, lest the situation turns worse. Though," a small smile wormed its way across her features, "Shirou did talk to Mordred about it — Dinadan I do not know, but here is to hoping that it will be enough insight to prevent my child from acting before she thinks."

"I see… well, I guess I could talk with Din later…"

She expertly ignored the confusing parent-child relation.

As Lucina trailed off, the strangest feeling came over her. Focusing on Artoria again, she noted the flummoxed gaze the former King was shooting her. "What?"

"You talk to us." It was a simple statement, but a smile formed at the end. "You talk to us, and are friends with Medusa, Medea, the Lady of the Lake and Dinadan." The smile turned into a smirk.

It looked vaguely predatory.

 _"Uh-"_ Lucina stammered, because it was the truth, in hindsight (and because she was caught off guard by the rare expression). She never broke her friendship with Vivianne, it only became strained for a short while, and got to know Dinadan pretty well in those times where she visited them on set. Medusa had wormed her way into the group sometime along Valentine's, and Medea simply tagged along to their corner since Sakura mostly talked with Rin or Shirou these last two times.

She was on cordial terms with most of the cafe staff by now, and got along quite well with Tristan especially.

Even the detective started to become a regular, and Lucina could relate to his nerves.

 _"I am so proud of you!"_

She felt vaguely out-of-her-element right now.

0:0:0:0

Meanwhile, Mordred and Dinadan still were glaring at one another.

Ywain started getting worried.

Marrok shook his head. "It is no use right now. They're both behaving like a cornered animal and would lash out if we'd try to intervene."

He shot a canine-like grin at Dagonet. "At least between myself and him, we have no need to rush to the hospital."

"You're a _vet_ , Marrok." Ywain grumbled, eyes never leaving the Mexican standoff.

In the end it was Mordred who broke it, glancing to the kitchen. _"Tsk."_

The sound drew the attention of the others.

 _"…the orders won't deliver themselves."_ It was a silent mutter - silent enough that only Marrok heard - followed by a louder statement. "This should be discussed at another time and place less open, Sir Dinadan."

"I agree, _Sir_ Mordred."

Another second passed in silence. Dagonet broke it. "Where would you do that?"

Mordred's eyes flickered to him, then back to Dinadan. "…at grandfather's dojo - like that not even father can object."

With that, she left. No-one was left disillusioned about what kind of 'discussion' it would be, least of all Dinadan.

One part confused him though.

After the Knight of Treachery had left, he turned to the others. "Dojo? Grandfather? I doubt she means Sir Ector." …at least he sincerely _hoped_ she didn't mean Ector.

Marrok also listened more attentively as Dagonet explained. "The archaeologists — ever since Christmas Mordred's referring to them as grandmother and -father, simply because she knows she wouldn't get away with it with Ector."

Dinadan nodded, surprised. "And this dojo?"

"Also the archaeologists." This time, Ywain answered. "As far as I understood, their house had a large, rather empty room, and the King turned it into a Japanese-style dojo some years ago. It's great to vent frustration and to simply exercise, and housed such noble guests as Queen Boudicca and Robin Hood. Three guesses as to why a Japanese-style one, and the first two don't count." By the end, the lion knight was grinning.

Dinadan blinked. "Sir Shirou?"

 _"Sir Shirou."_ The chorus was delivered deadpan, but Marrok suddenly looked rather lost.

"Who?"

…

…

The knights shared a glance.

 _"Right,"_ Ywain murmured, "I forgot that you didn't meet yet."

Dagonet grinned. "Red-haired, golden-eyed Japanese lad a few years younger than the King. Imagine Tristan with Percival's hairstyle and Bedivere's temperament and you are rather close. Good, nice kid. Works shifts here as well, but there's some Big Project coming up and he and his friend made themselves scarce."

Marrok nodded, still confused, and Dinadan had to choke back laughter as Ywain took over flawlessly.

"Don't call him 'Sir' or 'Lord' to his face, though, despite that technically being true — says he doesn't deserve being addressed as such."

Marrok still looked politely lost, head cocked to the side, but before he could ask, Dinadan interjected with an eye roll. "Awfully humble, really. When we first met he introduced himself as an associate of the King."

 _"Really?"_ Ywain was holding his sides. "Understatement of the _year!"_

"Especially by that time." Dagonet was grinning.

Marrok apparently had had enough. He growled at them. "Okay. Really, while this sounds fun and all, what are you leaving out whilst telling me all this?"

There was silence again, of the climatic kind, all building up to a fantastic reveal that would shake the world. Or the table in the cafe, at least.

After a shared glance, in perfect union, Sir Dinadan, Sir Dagonet and Sir Ywain answered the question: "The King's fiancee."

Marrok's thoughts came to a crashing halt, and his mind shut down.

"Or future wife, according to Merlin and Percival and Gareth." Dagonet added innocently.

"…what?"

Marrok .exe stopped working.

* * *

 _Sorry for the_ month _-long delay, but October turned out to be quite a time - from driving lessons to working to me applying to 'university' to my phone deleting the next chapter and the outline for four more,_ because why not _?  
Buut I should be able to update at least three chapters until mid-December, so there's that.  
_

 _As an apology, have the recipe for the Sweet Chestnut Puree before anything else:_

* * *

 _Gesztenyepüré_

250g mashed chestnuts/ sweet chestnut puree

200ml whipping cream

1 TS sugar

1 pckt cream stiffener

 _It is easier to do if the puree had been in the freezer before. Take it out an hour before you start for optimal consistency._

 _Whip the cream and sugar until stiff and add the stiffener if needed.  
Then, grate a third of the mashed chestnut and fill it into a bowl, and add half of the cream.  
Now repeat with the second third of the puree and the cream, with the last third on top. Put into the fridge for an hour and it's done!_

* * *

 _And now that you have something to eat, back to the actual chapter. Rin and Sakura finally meet, and Rin is being Rin at the end of the first dessert, forgetting all about Ayako until later. And Sakura references Hestia with the 'hearth' thing; I thought it was fitting.  
The second dessert has cameos of the other introduced non-main knights, which might be my favorite conversation ever written. And look, Lucina is starting to get used to the Cafè!  
_

 _And now onto the Reviews:_

Nexus Infinity: _Well, true about that. Eh, I'm used that my family does, so it's nothing overwhelming to me anymore :D  
They'll remain around for some time.  
AndwhatdoyoumeanMedea'sthejoke?_

AznPuffyHair: _About explosions, weeeell...  
They're former witches, but your point does stand - Medea and Rin are a very dangerous combination. Yah, Luci is doing admirably, and you mean a GOLDEN Magikarp, please. Saber is also certainly channeling her inner Merlin these last two chapters. And yes Lancelot is at his wit's end - he's going to get a chapter that explains his reluctance soon, probably around the new years, if my plans won't be destroyed by Real Life again._

gold crown dragon: _Yup_

Delca _: Sakura is a firm line between 'possessive' and 'timid', so I'm glad you like her ;D  
Also, the next chapter will be pure Shirou x Saber fluff, so stay tuned!  
_

Guest _: From that one spin-off manga, yes._

017Bluefield: _The cat refuses every collar, for it is a free cat! And a Waver is quite bitter, but it has a soft core.  
Kay's glasses were established in the chapter after 'Pancakes', I think. I'm not too sure. And he didn't lie, my last fishing experience was simply ...bad, so his was as well. He likes fishing, he simply doesn't have the patience to do so.  
Well, she has a hard time deciding, but for now Kerry has her favor.  
Gil is... undecided. Still. But the idea is funny as hell._

The Ultimate Penguin: _She's gonna meet 'em soon, don't you worry._

Vhosek _: Medea is quite out of her depth, being surrounded by a lot of knight's who could technically hold a grudge against her or what she did to Saber, but she's... coping. And I'm looking forward to it too, believe me._

GhostXavier: _Carnival Phantasm Medea was best Medea! And Sakura really is an angel, as I've figured out_

017Bluefied _: That might be, yes.  
And Kay's being Kay; Artoria brings so many former associates into the cafe that he's had enough. And the 'homicidal idiot' is a reference to Shirou's modus operandi of throwing himself into danger in the Grail War._

Universe Creator: _I have the vague outline of an idea, so I'm all ears for any suggestions! :3_

Khanetho: _  
(1) Probably, yes. She's at least open to listen to him  
(2) Yes, they're brothers  
(3) I'm not too sure _how _to include him, once he does, to tell the truth  
(4) We might, in the future. I'm not sure  
(5) NERO SOON. At least, she's been planned as long as Vlad my dear, which is ... since a year. It won't take another one  
(7) Yes, they trickle in slowly. Caren has a special role, too  
(8) Yes, yes they are pretty much. But I don't mind :)  
(9) Jup  
(10) I'm not sure  
Thank you very much, and I hope so as well :D_

Drakefire _: Thank you!_

 _And that's it for today, and  
Happy Baking Everyone!_


	47. Neapolitan Pops & Marshmallow Treats

**Neapolitan Pops**

"…and this apartment has furthermore, a very nice view over Hyde Park. Well?"

The real-estate agent smiled at the young soon-to-be couple that had become his responsibility after his colleague had called in sick.

They were very pleasant, their demands not overtly complicated — the house or apartment should be preferably next to their workplace, which was not an unreasonable demand at all, and John could understand it. His own apartment home was a ten minutes' walk away from the agency, after all.

Their budget for such an endeavor was also reasonable - more than reasonable, he'd say - and they even were willing to push it up if necessary.

Sometimes he wished that all of his clients could be so pleasant.

They were currently smiling to themselves and Mr. Yukihira was mouthing _'Hyde Park'_ while making quotation marks around the word, and Mrs. Whittington slapped him on the arm.

John smiled as well, their names not entirely lost on him; you were hard-pressed not to have heard of the famous archaeologists by now if you lived around here, and Yukihira likewise was a fairly well-known name amongst even hobby chefs, like his wife.

…and he _was_ a recurring customer in the Café of the Round.

 _Ahem._

"It is quite a beautiful location, yes. And the loft could be used for quite some things, once it is properly refurbished." Mrs. Whittington nodded, and John had to hide a grin as she spoke up. It seemed the wife/girlfriend had the pants on in this relationship.

"However, you mentioned another house that has a more central location?"

Right. Back to business. "Yes, if you would please follow me…"

0:0:0:0

The next house on the list was a small, two bedroom maisonette near Redcliffe Square Gardens, about a fifteen minutes' walk from the cafe.

It was laid out on one-and-a-half floors, with the living room and kitchen occupying most of the ground floor, as well as two bathrooms; a staircase connected the open second floor to the first, where the master bedroom was located, together with a small balcony.

Artoria had quite liked it - actually, she had liked it the most out of the five houses they'd seen that day, if only because of the location being the most convenient at that point.

Also, it had a loft. Accessible from the stairs.

A _big plus_ in her humble opinion.

She was looking over the floor plan while Shirou was in the kitchen with the agent, asking if they could hypothetically extend it, as it was somewhat unorthodox - it wound partially around a wall before becoming more open, which did restrict movement somewhat.

Artoria blinked.

There was something surreal about _going house-hunting with_ Shirou Emiya _in the middle of London_ , she had to admit, and had to blush the longer she thought about it.

After Valentine's, everything seemed to railroad at breakneck speed — what with the elder Yukihira's reveal of being part of the Garden Party and the work related to that that would pop up in the coming months, the increase in customers, the deadline of Tootsuki's last great cook-off for the year ending and thus Artoria deciding that she really shouldn't bother Gwen with squeezing Shirou into their house as well, resulting in them deciding to throw their money together and look for a new home come July…

Yeah, the past few weeks were quite hectic.

The house-hunting was made easier with their surprisingly large budget — Shirou had amassed quite a fortune in accompanying his father in their earlier years, and Artoria had her income from the cafe and the various odd jobs she did before it became a full-time job, as well as whatever numbers came together from her book (which, to her surprise, were still climbing upwards).

And while she felt sorry for leaving Rin homeless as it were — the former mage had rolled her eyes when Artoria tentatively offered to look for something for the three of them, saying she'd manage — well, she was going to _move together_ with Shirou.

…and had to plan a wedding afterwards. Artoria groaned. "…how did all of this happen so fast…?"

And planning she would; no way would she leave it in Gwen and Rin's hands.

She could hear voices nearing.

"There is still one home we have to look at, a ten minutes' walk from here, in Kempsford Gardens."

Well, back to business.

0:0:0:0

John felt quite sorry for Mrs. Whittington — halfway across their destination the sky darkened suddenly, and with a loud thunder, the downpour begun.

The woman admirably weathered it, but as the day had been surprisingly warm, and she had, unlike Mr. Yukihira and himself, not worn a jacket, well…

She got wet. Very, _very_ wet.

She was cold and shivered even under her fiancee's lent jacket, probably cursing the forecast for their lack of …forecasting.

"I am deeply sorry. If I had known it would rain, I would have offered the car."

As it was, he thought some fresh air would have done all of them good, but alas.

"It was not your fault." A small smile spread across her features. "It was merely… unforseen."

John smiled as well. "True. Well, since we are already standing in the entrance, let me tell you about the small greenhouse…"

0:0:0:0

"Thank you for today." Shirou smiled at the real-estate agent as they said their good-bye.

John nodded amicably. "My pleasure - and again sorry for the weather."

"Ah, we'll survive." The former Master waved his concern off. Saber was waiting outside the agency, indulging in the warm afternoon rays after the sudden thunderstorm. "About those forms?"

John patted the map next to him. "You can still think about it, but we marked the maisonette down as potentially sold. Simply call back in a few days and everything will be sorted for July."

"Right, thanks."

How strange it was, to be settling down with the woman he loved. Well, Shirou found that he rather liked it.

He was about to walk out when the agent called his attention again. "Tell your soon-to-be wife that I rather enjoyed her book, yes?"

A grin split his face as Shirou answered. "Of course."

* * *

 **Marshmallow Treats**

"…I'm gone, now, dear. You only have to stay alone for a short while - are you sure that we shouldn't wait?"

A hand waved Guinevere's concern off. "I shall survive, Gwen. Do not worry so much; go and enjoy your day."

She huffed, leaning down for a split second, before sighing dejectedly. "If you say so. But-"

The former Queen narrowed her eyes at her cocooned former husband. "- if I hear even _one peep_ from Shirou about your condition worsening, I swear I will personally _drag_ you to Boudicca."

Artoria winced. _"Yes ma'am."_

"Good."

0:0:0:0

She'd actually managed to get sick, Artoria mused, cradling the steaming mug in her hands. She didn't think she would.

Growing accustomed to Avalon in her past life, which rendered sickness a moot point, and a surprisingly good immune system in this one had made her practically invulnerable to such things as a common cold.

Or so she had thought.

Apparently not.

A deep sigh escaped past her lips as she glanced at the time.

She felt so heavy, and the blanket was such an alluring object…

Artoria was quite sure that she'd gotten a fever.

Setting the mug on the nightstand, the miserable former King huddled deeper into her bed, letting the warmth spread and blanket her.

Before she drifted off to sleep, her gaze focused on the small piece of jewelry that never left her finger, and a soft smile spread across her lips.

0:0:0:0

She was rattled awake by a cool hand - how blissful and cold, her skin felt like fire -

A blurred outline could be made out in the room, _You're burning up_

Artoria closed her eyes with a mumble, snuggling closer to the hand.

0:0:0:0

She was marginally less feverish and somewhat more lucid the next time, but her whole body felt heavy. Eyes half-mast, Artoria glanced around her room, noting the cool cloth on her forehead.

A glance at the clock left her confused.

Had she really slept that long?

Someone entered her bedroom; someone with red hair, _ah,_ Shirou was here?

He frowned at her slightly.

She frowned back.

"You are an idiot."

Artoria frowned even more. "…thank you…?"

Shirou shook his head, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Sleep, Saber. I'm making you some broth right now, so I'll wake you when it's done."

Sleep sounded good; her Shirou was such a smart person, even if he was worryingly selfless most of the time.

 _Sleep._

0:0:0:0

Saber was eating the soup the next time she woke, grumbling incoherently about its taste. Shirou sat beside her, a relieved smile that her fever had - if not broken - gone down to not-worryingly levels.

Really, what was she thinking, giving him such a scare?!

He half panicked when Gwen had called him, at six in the morning, asking if he could watch over her because she was sick. There was something about seeing Saber weak and out-of-sorts that made him uncomfortable and shifty.

Somehow, it was those moments that reminded him that she was human as well, and that -

Shirou felt a head rest on his shoulder, and felt more than heard Saber speak. "I'll neith'r die nor fade away, Shirou. There's no B'rserker."

Her eyes drooped again. _"'S am in no dangerr…"_

He glanced down, smiling softly. So what if he was reminded of Berserker and Ilya's castle whenever she got sick or weak? It had been terrifying.

"Your body know better about what you need right now, it seems. Go back to sleep; I'll be here when you wake up."

Even her speech was getting slurred, and she contracted the words, not thinking about how she spoke. It was strange, but also endearing.

Green eyes blinked up at him. "Promise th' stay?"

"Of course."

"G'd…"

0:0:0:0

Shirou had been in the process of changing the cloth - more accurately, he had ghosted a kiss over her forehead, after tucking some wayward strands behind her ears - when Saber stirred again.

She glanced at him, a small smile spreading across her lips as her eyes closed again, leaning her cheek against his hand. "M' S'niro…"

He chuckled, voice low. "Yes, your Shirou. Forever and ever."

"G'd," she muttered, already halfway back to sleep, "m' scabb'rd. M' _\- m' 'ubnd."_

Saber snuggled closer to his hand. Shirou blinked, not expecting…

A smile split his face. "Yes, always yes."

"Mhm, alwyss. _T'gtr_. W' evryon happy. Evryon. _Mrrdrd, n' Gwn, n' L_ -lot, n' Ky, n' B'di, n' smply evryon."

His smile softened. Always looking out for her Knights, wasn't she?

"N' nw h-ome, w' S'niro…"

There was a soft _'thud'_ as the former magus sat down at the edge of the bed, simply content to listen to Saber's babbling. He was pretty sure that it was something he'd never catch her doing ever again once she was coherent and lucid enough to remember her small fever trip.

So he _savored_ it. "Mhm, a new home - the maisonette, you remember?"

"M'snette, ai. W' lott. _Ai. Ai,_ of c'rse. _Ai."_

Shirou had to ask. "Why was the loft so important to you?"

"Mh. Lott. C'n be frnish'd. W' - _w' frnit'tre._ N' fluh- flffy st'ffs. L'k sml c've of scrty."

He blinked. That… that made no sense. Well, it looked like his patient was finally succumbing to sleep again. He chuckled softly, leaning over.

His lips barely ghosted over hers, before she snuggled even deeper into his hand, a content sigh escaping her lips. _"N' m'rr'g, n' w'ddng, n' 'ppy._ N' 'ubnd."

It seemed Saber was particularly fascinated with that fact, because her brows furrowed in the most adorable way known to mankind, and Shirou—

"'r w'fe?"

—Shirou blanched. Wait, _what?_ "…wife?"

His voice might've gotten an octave higher, but Shirou couldn't help himself; Rin, Percival and Merlin joked about it often enough, but Shirou hadn't heard Saber mention it yet.

Her expression became relaxed again, and her breathing evened out in that sure way which indicated that the person was more asleep than awake, but she managed to mumble some form of answer before she drifted off.

"M' 'ubnd. M' k'ng. Y'r w'fe. _'Bv'sly."_

It was stated like the most simple thing in the world.

"Wait, Saber, why do you-?"

Alas, she was fast asleep already.

"…great."

At least her fever seems to have broken.

With a last silent chuckle, Shirou brushed another strand away, and kissed her forehead again. "You will be the death of me, Saber."

0:0:0:0

When Artoria woke up, hours later, she was disoriented. Sitting herself up - and noting how she felt much, much better than before, the former King glanced around.

Actually, she felt great, even.

Her eyes landed in the corner, where Shirou had fallen asleep, and she smiled softly to herself. He would have a sore back in the morning, but she could at least do something against the slight chill of her room.

After having draped the blanket over him, Artoria silently left the room, looking around. It was well past midnight by now; already early morning, but she didn't feel much like sleeping anymore.

She walked over to the couch, grabbing her phone on the way from the kitchen counter, and begun checking through the messages on the blog.

Hm, it seemed as if Gudao was online…

She scrolled further down, until her eyes landed on another name - Artoria was less inclined to guess why the former homunculus was awake at this time, but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

A quick ask was awarded with the private chat opening, and the cheerful emoji that Irisviel sent.

Artoria smiled to herself.

 _:So, about the meeting…:_

0:0:0:0

Three days later, Shirou found himself alone with Lancelot, having run into the other man while on the way to the cafe.

"Lance?"

The dark haired former knight nodded his head, prompting Shirou to continue.

"…you know how Percy is constantly joking around, with Merlin and Tohsaka, about me being the, ah, wife in this relationship…?"

Lancelot nodded.

"…how many of you think like that. And be honest here."

Shirou watched with slowly creeping horror as Lancelot's expression turned downright impish. "Well… honestly?" He smiled. "The King is the King, and you are you."

He exhaled.

"But since a King cannot take a husband, you are his… wife."

Shirou spluttered. "So all of you think like that?"

Lancelot shrugged. "Pretty much, yes. You will not hear the others breath a word about it, but all essentially agree to Percival's logic. Yes, even Bedivere."

Shirou closed his mouth. _That traitor!_

"Great… I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Lancelot smirked. "Nay."

* * *

 _...the things I researched for this chapter... I have to admit though, central London is quite a beautiful fleck of land. And going online house-hunting to look for floor plans of homes and the like was fun, in the end, despite the initial hassle._  
 _I can't say anything about prices, so take that with a grain of salt (though, since it's a sorta-fusion with Shokugeki no Soma, on the other hand... I'm pretty sure Jouichirou makes an ungodly amount of money, so there's that)_

 _Also, the Café finally has a more-or-less actual location, because I can only get that far with 'this park' or 'that hospital', so I actually looked for someplace that seemed nice and worked with what I'd already written. Ahem._  
 _There'll be a map with 'important' locations soon._

 _...and in the second dessert, we have a sick Saber, whose behavior was more or less based on my own experiences; you have something to do? The sickness is barely noticeable. The first second you're home alone? Bam! Fever and miserable life for the next day. After that day? Go out strolling in the snow~_  
 _Yeah... (though, writing her talk with Shirou was the most fun I've had since Lucina's discovery that Christine was the Lady of the Lake.) I hope you had fun deciphering her words~_

 _Also, the discussion with Marrok last chapter? Blatant foreshadowing to Shirou's 'plight'._

 _And onto the Reviews:_

 _LordofVermillon: You aren't the only one who thinks so ;3_

 _AznPuffyHair: I know, right? * wipes stray tear*_  
 _I don't think Lucina agrees with you, but she really has to step up her game if she wants to keep up with the Daily Life of Knights around her. And being Waver is indeed suffering. The Fuyuki gang has been informed! The people ready to attend (crash) the wedding are rising! I'm going to kill myself with the chapter once it comes! And everyone who knows Taiga is going to try to keep her in the dark as long as possible! (Also, I have the connection in mind, don't worry)_  
 _Challenge accepted!_  
 _But...but... I only just found its location on the map! D:_  
 _Kidding... the thought crossed my mind, yes. Also, everyone who isn't the Knights, Boudicca, Jekyll and the Gang or Sakura's sisters mostly visits from out-of-country._  
 _True, we have a wedding to plan... *sniff* (also, if my math is correct, the wedding will be at the end of the fall months/beginning of winter in-universe. Maybe)._

 _PS: Vlad will be featured in the Apo!Reunion; Nero will... have to be shoehorned in somehow. But she'll appear as well._  
 _PPS: Jeanne works in the Parisian branch of the Gorgoneion as manager, and does community services as part of her church when able._  
 _PPPS: Good god, that would be hilarious. Nightingale already has a 'different job' though._

 _Nexus Infinity: Yes, yes she is._  
 _The meeting will happen, and it will be hilarious!_

 _Delca: It was one of my favorite lines to write. Especially because any sane person would go 'tilt' at their actual relations._  
 _And I hope the fluff was sufficient this chapter?_  
 _And even if I don't have as much time anymore (and might get even less), I love this too much to give it up :)_

 _Guest: Gil is... meh._

 _GhostXavier: The question now is if it is for the better or worse - but she did turn into a well fleshed-out character from her initial one-shot appearance, which I am glad about._  
 _And of course Rin would be the person who forgot that Ayako is around, because._ Accidents. Happen. Around. Her.  
 _Eh, as long as it satiates your appetite for something fast and filling, I'm glad. (Mwahahah)_

 _Rowknan: It simply was something I thought fit her (what with not really caring if she's seen/called a man or a woman, as long as she isn't belittled for her skills and actions, and the whole Mordred-father-son thing. And her actions), so it became part of the narrative without me noticing it. Like Hershel put it: it's simply there._

 _Vhosek: Ahh yes. The Knights collectively decided to screw logic - their King was a woman all along, so her fiance is obviously the Queen by that logic. So, 'wife' by their definition. Makes for pretty confusing exchanges with friends and family. "The boss' wife / You mean husband? / Y-yeah. Husband. Of course."_

 _And that's it for today!_  
 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	48. Marmalade Pie & Truffles

_Short notice: before reading this chapter, reading the side-story is encouraged. It's mostly mindless fluff, anyhow._

* * *

 **Shortcrust Marmalade Pie**

The cafe next to Hereford Square was home to some local oddities and strange things, as well as to the best cheesecake in the city, if one were to ask the locals.

First being owned by a nice half-Italian couple, and later passed on to her daughter, the cafe was since then thriving on tourism that encompassed not only students from the surrounding universities or more-or-less prominent personalities, but many local, normal, day-to-day people.

Many of these people, like John himself, came for the exquisite cuisine that was offered at a reasonable price - truly, ever since the rumors started that the son of the world-renown Jouichirou worked there, albeit under an alias, the guests and income almost doubled - but there was simply something about the cafe that seemed to draw the visitors and guests into another world once entered.

A world full of swords and magic and fantasy - but nonetheless a world which felt alive. It was like setting foot into a tavern in some of those shows or games, with a load of beautiful paraphernalia ranging from rusted swords to painted landscapes across two floors, with chivalric waiters ready to take their command.

That was the first impression tourists from outside got, at least.

The locals and regulars of the cafe could attest to that, but it was not necessarily the full truth - well known were the odd times when the manager would usher everyone out because of someone who entered, and while it had been strange at first for everyone, by now those that knew the routine actively participated in shooing out confused first-timers or tourists. There was no complaining, as everyone knew that trying to do so would result in either the owner or the co-owner coming, and that was _not_ something many could withstand for a prolonged time.

Many thought the cafe was overstaffed at the beginning, but by now the guests seemed to have grown to accommodate the many workers - not surprising, as far as John was concerned, since the locale was growing amongst its competitors, and coming out on top.

Of course, if one were to look better, then almost every other day someone would walk to the counter, whisper conspiratorially to whoever was at the register, and then the strange guest would either be allowed into the kitchens or Mrs. Whittington would come out to greet him.

Whispers floated around after the first few times, that the owner, Mrs. Dolce, was a high ranking person in the mafia, and that all of these strange guests were also part of it. The theory was supported by the fact that there seemed to be some kind of trigger phrase, something with sabers and wizards and cups, but if so, none of the regulars has figured it out.

John simply thought that they had many friends.

It was also his personal opinion that the staff worked as one giant family unit, and that there were some people from outside - a detective and a police officer, for one - who were part of the family.

They carried themselves with pride and chivalry, and every single one of them had as sharp a mind as steel, and the cafe didn't tolerate misbehavior of any sort from any sort of person.

They seemed old, sometimes, and would help customers to the best of their abilities if they were in plight - the story of the deaf girl and her lost mother being one example of many.

Whispers seemed to come and go with every day, but despite all of the theories that popped up, it could be said nonetheless that the cafe held itself up to its name - and the workers to the knights.

The publication of the book by Mrs. Whittington added another layer of mystery to many, as the book sounded too personal to be a mere fiction.

Once again, as far as John was concerned, this was _utter bloody bullshit_. The book was interesting, of course, but people were reading too much into it. He had met Mrs. Whittington personally, after all, and she was a bright and brilliant young woman, and wasn't plagued whatsoever by soul-crushing guilt, like King Arthur in the book.

Though, he had to admit, they really were as terrifying as knights, now that he thought about.

"…closed? For how long?"

 _"I can't believe-"_

"-stupid, foolish-"

 ** _"-why even would they?!"_**

A crowd had gathered around him - better to say, he was part of a crowd that had gathered around the entrance of the cafe, despite the late night time. Officer Bashir and Detective Cox were trying to coax the people behind an imaginary line, the detective's children helping out as well, while four people were sitting ducks in the middle of the road, next to a broken window.

They looked terrified out of their stupid, simple minds.

…though, if John were to admit, seeing Mrs. Whittington brandish one of the rusted swords in her hands as if she knew how to use it (it being sheathed notwithstanding), as well as the waiter who went by the alias of Gawain one as well was kind of terrifying. Even 'Lancelot' holding a simple mop somehow seemed like the deadliest fighter ever.

The crowd around him let out a murmur as the manager addressed everyone. "Due to these idiots here-" the four burglars turned white, "- the cafe will have to close down, until we repaired everything. I estimate four weeks and - now, stop groaning like that! One of those weeks will cover the chaos these idiots did, the others some technical upgrades."

John nodded in understanding, as did many others; mostly the students that had gathered were none too pleased, but a look from the detective silenced even them.

0:0:0:0

Really, it had been an interesting line of events that led him to stand here, he mused, as the burglars all but ran into the police car.

He was nodding at Mrs. Whittington, a silent show of respect, who nodded back with a small smile, sword slacking in her grip so naturally that John wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to use it for real.

His wife had called him somewhere around eleven, stating that her ladyfriend had called her, sounding frantic. She'd already called the police, she'd said, and there was a break-in at the Café, four people.

By the time John had truly registered what she'd implied and promised to take a detour from work to look, the news had spread like wildfire amongst the local regulars, and fifteen minutes later he arrived as one of the first to the scene, expecting destruction, but finding four poor idiots too terrified to walk away.

Well, at least his wife could calm down.

0:0:0:0

Artoria watched the real-estate agent walk away, only relaxing once no more onlookers were around.

"I have to say, that was certainly… something."

Henry glanced at her.

She nodded at him, barely a tilt of her head. "Something."

Being startled awake by a call from their very own Edward Hyde had been somewhat surprising - she was still resting after her cold, so it had taken her a minute to even register what the twin had said.

Still, he'd said that he'd gotten a notification from one of the street urchins that there was something shady happening at the cafe, and Artoria had rushed out of the apartment, Lancelot and Guinevere in tow. She knew that Edward had been visiting Mordred with Henry (and as a side note, Artoria could not believe how _blind_ her child was, really), so Gawain was already on his way.

The burglars didn't know what hit them.

The terrified looks after their impromptu-burglary failed was comical. They had been trying to take down the weaponry (thankfully careful), only to be surprised by Artoria and Lancelot, who arrived first.

She shook her head at the evening, inspecting the sword in her hand. "Unbelievable…"

 _The poor weapons_.

Lancelot leaned on his mop. "I reckon they won't try it ever again, at least."

"True."

* * *

 **Truffles**

The fact that the burglars decided to ransack the cafe right at the beginning of the Easter vacation was something Kay marveled at, shaking his head.

"Such idiots…"

It would be closed for the duration of those two weeks, and two more after, which left everyone who was not named Kay, Agravain or Palomedes - due to finances and work outside - with ten extra days of vacation, after the initial legal paperwork had been finished.

Bors and Percival's families decided to go to New York and Southern Italy, respectively, and Tristan had some kind of archery-meeting-camp-whatever in the second week. Most of the former knights had something or the other to do, thankfully, and if he were to be honest, the attempted burglary gave them a good excuse to finally replace the freezer.

He glanced over to his not-sister.

Artoria looked over at her phone, contemplating. She really _didn't_ want to bother Iri, but…

0:0:0:0

The German former homunculus blinked as her phone went off, with that particular ringtone that was associated with a certain former King.

 _"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte kurz, Frau Weber."_

Turning away from the two guests, she focused on it. "Yes? Saber?"

And as she heard about thieves and windows and closed cafes, Iri blinked. _"Oh my_ \- of course you can come earlier, there's still free rooms available." She scanned through the register. "Mordred's meeting is still in the same week, I can't shuffle it around, considering Shakespeare planned it months in advance, but some arrived earlier than those four days, so she has plenty of catching-up to look forward to."

After a minute, Irisviel smiled. "Yes! I can do that! This'll be like a big family meetup!"

0:0:0:0

"You know, I'm surprised Irisviel let us book in two days earlier than previously planned." Shirou glanced over at Saber, who nodded, all of them patiently waiting until Jeanne loaded in her last luggage into Gawain's combo. "And let us take one more person with us."

The former saint smiled at them. "It is in good luck that I was able to get three more days of vacation as well." A chuckle followed it. "Medusa is a _saint."_

The others joined in.

She sat down next to Mordred, smiling slightly crookedly. "I still have no idea how to drive there."

Gawain grinned as he closed the boot and circled around the car, giving Lancelot a thumbs-up. "You live nearer to the border than we do!"

Galahad, Mordred, Rin, and new-tagalong Sakura also walked to their respective cars - the former siblings with Lancelot and Guinevere, the technically-sorta-not-really siblings to Gawain's.

Mordred closed the door. "So!"

All attention was on her.

"Looking forward much, Mordred?" Artoria smirked at the splutter. It was cute, how hard her child tried to deny wanting to meet her former Grail War lot.

"Remind me again," Galahad butted in, "why is it a good idea to let …Astolfo, was it? To let Astolfo go on his own?"

Jeanne's eyebrow twitched. "Well, Marie wouldn't let him leave work as it's a rush with the beginning of the school holidays and all, Charlemagne and Roland showed up not too long ago, and, well… uh."

A glance was shared with Mordred.

"It's _…Astolfo."_

The combo was silent as the comment registered. "So," Shirou ventured. "He's your version of Percival?"

Another pause.

"I sincerely hope," Mordred begun, "that they never, _ever, **ever**_ meet."

"Agreed."

Artoria nodded sagely, and even Gawain cringed slightly. A second Percy? No thank you.

0:0:0:0

"It is nice of you to come along as well, Sakura."

Gwen smiled at the demure woman, who shrugged. "Well, I stay for a good few months, and meeting Uncle Kariya would be nice."

Rin rolled her eyes before nodding. "And - and I can't believe that I'm saying this - Ilya as well. The imp might have been a cause for more headache then I would have liked, but she was still Emiya-kun's sister."

Lancelot glanced through the rear-vision mirror. "I agree with Lady Sakura. Meeting the Master and actually talking will be quite… nice."

"Hm," Rin glanced outside.

 _I wonder…_

0:0:0:0

Hershel glanced at his wife, smiling as she scribbled down the size and weight of their found object: a moderately sized dagger, probably from the 4th or 5th century, pending.

The fact that they still found pieces of weapons and armor amongst skeletal remains on the surrounding fields where they excavated Avalon had to mean _something._

He dared not think about it too much.

Hershel had planned to let Artoria and the Knights look through the found pieces once she was back, but it might not be possible, since these were needed in the labs, their sponsor's daughter having requested to take a closer look before they find their way into a museum.

He sighed.

The matter of the vacation was another entirely.

It was hard to believe that other people beside the Knights of the Round were 'Awoken', but it was a possibility he anticipated.

Bedivere had all but confirmed that some of Ireland's great heroes were frequent guests, the last time they talked, after all.

Lucina even went as far as to introduce her small circle of friends, two of whom were legends of Greece.

It had been jarring, but, Hershel supposed, time to finally fall into the deep water.

"I simply hope that she will be all right, in Germany."

Marianne smiled softly at the admission. "She is visiting friends, not enemies."

Hershel laughed. "I am allowed to worry, King Arthur or not, Mari."

His wife chuckled good-naturedly.

They were just finishing up for the day as she stopped suddenly; blinking.

"By the way," she started, "there is a request that came in this morning to look at some artefact a couple found - the design is apparently very similar to the ones from this site. You know, _those."_

Those meaning confirmed by Artoria to be from around the time the Battle of Camlann took place, and not centuries before or after.

Hershel blinked. "Really? Huh, who would've thought…" He straightened. "We can look at it, of course; especially with the Garden Party coming up and all that."

His wife smiled sweetly. "The Curator thought so too." That is, the curator of the museum that was sponsoring them. "We are scheduled to meet in ten days in Cardiff."

"Oh, how nice of -" he spluttered. _"Cardiff?!"_

Marianne shrugged.

* * *

 _Hello there!  
This chapter features even more obscure references to the location of the Café, yaay! The first dessert features Outside People's reaction, and the second our very own Hotel Irisviel. And ooh, look - a potential plot thread with Hershel and Marianne going to Cardiff. Who might that mysterious couple be?  
_

 _And meet Gawain's combo. It is very much Gawain's baby, and he dotes on it. Do not get between him and his combo, or you'll regret it._ _  
_

Another also _: Café now officially has it's first side-story written, oh-so-imaginatively called_ Kisses, _because I found a challenge and had time while I waited for my flight... so, there. It's mindless fluff, anyhow.  
_

 _Anyhow, onto the Reviews:_

Delca _: Aww, thank you!  
And that he has, yes. It's actually "I'm husband, I'm king, you're wife", and it's more like - she's finding it hilarious that everyone actually thinks of Shirou as the 'wife', so she plays along. Believe me that Saber is more than happy to be the wife. She likes to scare the poor redhead, though, it seems xD  
_

Nexus Infinity: _At least a broken door. Maybe even more. (Obviously Shirou is the wife - at least, he's fulfilling the 'wifey' roles rather well)_

A 'Reincarnated' Writer: _Hmmmmmm~  
That was what I was trying for, so I'm glad it worked out! _

jamandrod _: ...huh, you're right, they really barely interacted. I'll have to remedy that, for sure. They're actually somewhere between behaving like siblings and Shirou trying to be a role model-like-person, but it's not necessarily working out too well. Mordred rather likes him though, and is more amused than anything by it. She's not there at accepting him as a 'mother-dad' yet, but they're inching towards it._

hyperomegasonic26 _: Ah, no. Saber actually joked half-asleep that he's the Wife to her Husband and King, because the Knights are implying it the whole time.  
Oh god, Shirou'd blow off the whole thing if Kotomine were to be the priest. At once xD Also, Morgan is, like, 60% already part of future chapters, so there. She'll appear somehow.  
Jup, no duplicates._

 _Jeanne Alter isn't going to appear for now, due to the no-Alter rule above.  
Aaaand... I've never really given it thought, so. Uh. I don't know?_ Haha.

017Bluefield _: (1)He had to be manually rebooted xD_  
 _(2) Jup, things are moving fast. And Sakura and Medea lived together in Rider's flat, and Rin and Shirou had 'dormitory'-like buildings near Tootsuki._  
 _Avalon the scabbard._  
 _Mostly how happy she is for this new life with everyone around, and how glad she is that Shirou's there as well. And she's jumped onto the bandwagon of humorously/jokingly referring to him as wife :D_

Vhosek _: Weeell, I try, at least. SoL is so... calming. And Shirou and Saber Misadventures won't end there!_

 _As a side note, I wish you all a Happy First Advent,_  
 _and as always,_  
 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	49. Kaiserschmarrn & Parfait

**Kaiserschmarrn**

Mordred was grinning by the second they entered the street leading up the hill to the little holiday home.

Mordred was fidgeting by the time they saw it.

Mordred was out of the car and halfway across the parking space before Gawain's combo even stopped.

As a result he did. Abruptly.

 _"Mordred-!"_ His voice was strained as he stared after his sister - who, by now, was more-or-less jumping up and down in the middle of the parkway, glaring at him impatiently.

Gawain sighed as Artoria tapped his shoulder reassuringly. "She is merely excited to see him."

Jeanne nodded, glancing at the text she had gotten from Shakespeare.

 _*The Snow Princess said you'd arrive earlier - thought you'd want to know that Vlad, Darnes and Kairi are going to be there already, and Siegfried's arriving a day after you._

 _See you there.*_

0:0:0:0

Mordred couldn't stop tapping her foot impatiently, or working her hands or -something, really.

Her former Master was here!

It had taken her such a long time to look for him, and now he was in the building across her!

"Hurry up, you oaf!" She shouted after Gawain, who grumbled in response.

The nerve of him! She couldn't wait for him to meet his former Master, because she'd do the exact same for him, making her wait!

"Now, Mordred," her father called over, "what did we talk about meeting old comrades?"

"Uh." She stopped fidgeting. "That I give them at least a second before I do something ridiculous?"

Artoria nodded. "Exactly." She put her hand on Mordred's shoulder. "And?"

The blonde scrunched up her eyebrows. _"Aaand…_ hug-tackling is only allowed on the former Master and no one else?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

The hand on her shoulder turned stiff. "…yes, well. Alright." A sigh. "And now off you go."

Mordred was gone faster than Artoria could blink.

She shook her head, walking back to the two parked cars. Jeanne blinked. "Hug-tackling a former Master?"

The petite King chuckled while taking her luggage. "I… might have done the same, you see? So it would have been hypocritical."

Jeanne nodded.

"Well, if I might interject, sire-" Lancelot grinned. "It was more of a flying tackle, I think."

"Wh- _ **LANCELOT!"** _ Artoria spluttered.

0:0:0:0

Kairi was having a strange day.

It had started with Mrs. Einzbern smiling to herself as he had made his way down for breakfast, followed by an **';-)'** -emoji by Shakespeare and a bland look on his fellow Romanians' faces.

He'd gone to the reception to ask Shirley about it.

And then he was squashed in a bear hug by his former Servant, who had burst into the foyer.

Shirley was laughing, and Kairi could make out something that sounded like incoherent rambles of _'damn time already'_ from the pint-sized knight that had him in a death grip.

He blinked slowly as the door opened again, revealing a rag-tag bunch of people with luggage, a copy of his dead weight at the helm of the group.

"Uh-"

The copy shook her head. "Mordred, we said 'a second's notice', not a 'bursting in without warning'."

He could feel his weight shift in place, before a head poked out from its former location - buried in his chest - grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Father."

Kairi blinked again, slowly, as Mordred detached herself from him and took a step back, rubbing the nape of her neck.

King Arthur was about to say something else when - with a cheerful smile and a spring in her step, Mrs. Einzbern opened the restaurant doors and joined the mismatched group of people.

"Saber! It's great to see you again!"

Then the former homunculus did a great imitation of Mordred before, because she took some swift steps until she stood before the small blonde, and swept her off her feet in a tight hug that had Kairi grimacing at how painful it looked.

To the King's credit, she merely looked on blandly as she was fussed over like a child, an empty look in her eyes as everyone else took a step back.

With one redhead taking two.

His former pint-sized Servant had found her way next to him. Kairi directed his own bland look into her direction. She grinned. "Welcome to the family, I guess?"

Mrs. Einzbern squealed suddenly, letting go of the King. "You must be Shirou!"

Kairi blinked for another good measure.

0:0:0:0

Ten minutes and a flurry of activity later, they were sitting at the round table in the center of the restaurant, talking.

Her former Master had finally snapped out of his daze and was grinning at Shirou as he was being man-handled by Irisviel, a look of utter amusement etched on his features.

…well, to be fair; Gawain and Lancelot were doing the same, and Rin was cackling not all too discreetly. Even Jeanne hid a smile.

They were waiting for the others to show up, filling the silence with small-talk.

"And Ilya has been talking so much about you!" Irisviel cooed. "She's going to be so happy that you're here~"

Mordred wisely decided to never let the useless Flower Magus and this overexcited (not-) homunculus meet. It would not bode too well.

It actually was amazing, really; how easily she and Kairi fell back into comfortable banter.

"An' Vlad is some form of old royalty, as well as the owner of a successful merchandising line."

Jeanne looked interested. "Oh? I hadn't heard the royalty part before."

He grinned. "Ask him yourself, I'm sure he'd love to elaborate. Anyways, I'm his hired 'bodyguard'-"

Mordred snorted.

"-and Darnes is the CEO."

She grinned. "Oh, how the tables have turned. The Masters are the Servants now!"

"Pfft, you wish." Kairi grinned back.

A lull formed, everyone content to sit back for a second.

"You know," Rin spoke, "it's actually pretty nice like this - not having to work."

Sakura looked scandalized. "Nee-san!"

Rin continued. "I mean, being waited on, being the customer… I've almost forgotten how it feels."

"You don't say." Galahad nodded.

Irisviel blinked. "That much work right now?"

The air turned stale. Guinevere's unimpressed expression summed up the feeling quite well.

Bland looks and gazes were shared.

"…"

Iri flinched in sympathy.

* * *

 **Kürbiskernöl Parfait**

Roughly an hour after arriving in the hotel, small groups had formed, everyone catching up on what had happened until then; Shirou was being interrogated by Irisviel and Kiritsugu, the three waiting for Ilya to come home from school.

"She's not on vacation, yet?"

Iri shook her head. "Starting the day after tomorrow."

Shirou nodded sagely, somewhere between warily glancing at the woman and wanting to have some alone-time with Kiritsugu after all this time.

Thankfully she seemed to notice, because she smiled a dazzling smile. "I'll go look after Shirley; you two talk some."

And the former Magus Killer and his son were left alone in the kitchen.

0:0:0:0

Just outside, still seated at the table, Lancelot and Sakura were talking to Kariya, and Rin had gone searching for 'some annoying seaweed.'

Kariya had shaken his head at that. "Shinji's gotten better."

The former Tohsaka had done the same, regret seeping in. "Maybe…"

Now, the remaining three were laughing together.

"I do have to say though," Kariya remarked with a fond-ish smile, "it is nice to understand what you're saying."

Lancelot had a pained expression. "I'd say."

"Both of you, stop." Sakura glared at them. "This is supposed to be a time of celebrations - we can anguish in self-pity in the evening, when we're drunk." She blinked, reconsidering, glancing at Lancelot. "Well. When we're not-quite-as-sober, I guess. Your tolerance is pretty high, I take?"

It was Kariya's turn to blink as his former Berserker nodded slightly. "Better than most, at least."

 _"You two…"_

0:0:0:0

Mordred and Kairi were outside, Jeanne and Vlad sitting at a table next to them, while Darnic was leaning against the wall, unimpressed.

"So let me get this straight;" he begun, glancing at Mordred sharply. "All of the main Roundtable Knights work in or around a Café. A. Café."

Mordred and Jeanne nodded.

The Saint piqued in. "I work in a bookstore."

Darnic waved her off. "You are Jeanne d'Arc - that's expected."

Vlad hid his smirk by drinking as the Saint bristled.

Darnic still blinked. "Why?!"

"Ah…" Mordred halted.

"You know, that was something I was wondering as well, kiddo."

"Uh," the former Knight of Treachery stopped. "Funny story, that. See, the Queen's parents bought a small cafe and left it for Guinevere, who took over with Father. All of us simply… followed suit."

Silence reigned. "I can't believe it…" Darnic shook his head.

Vlad grinned, a small, fond smile on his face. "Follow your dreams and all that, Darnic!"

The former head of Yggdmilenia stared. His eye begun to twitch.

Jeanne sensed tension. Jeanne choose to interfere.

"Ah- uh, Vlad. I heard you're royalty?"

"Hm?" The former count blinked. "Ah, yes; my grandfather is the former King of Romania - he was abdicated in 1947." He paused as the words sank in, Mordred whistling. "I'm cousins-or-something with Lady Irisviel, funnily enough; she's part of the Hohenzollern branch of the former Royal Family."

"Huh," Mordred blinked. "That makes you more royal-blooded than Father."

0:0:0:0

Something occurred to Jeanne shortly after.

"Say, Mordred. Why didn't Jack come, though?"

"You mean the little Assassin? She's around as well?" Kairi asked, surprised. "I thought you didn't like her."

Mordred waved him off, choosing to sit next to Jeanne. "Nah, Jack's really nice. Agravain - my older not-brother - adopted her a few months ago, but she still needs to do all of the paperwork and stuffs. She's stuck in Britain until then."

"How unfortunate," Vlad amended, "even though it seemed that this year almost all would be able to make it."

Mordred glanced at him, before noticing something blond from the corner of her eye. Artoria was exiting the hotel, glancing into their direction. Mordred promptly turned around and waved at her father, before resuming the talk. "Right, about that - who's coming?"

The Romanian businessman sighed. "Shakespeare organized everything, Siegfried is from around here - up north somewhere, working together with the Baron Münchhausen, as of late - Astolfo will be here, obviously, as well. Atalanta, Achilles and Chiron also made it, though I heard Karna is unable this year."

Mordred whistled. "And the others?"

Kairi spoke before Vlad could. "Most of the Masters we haven't found or they aren't awake, and the other Servants are likewise MIA. The same goes for many homunculi, though Mrs. Einzbern has an impressive amount of former ones working for her - Sieg's not amongst them, but someone named Rani."

"…Rani…" Mordred blinked. The name sounded familiar somehow. "Eh, whatever."

0:0:0:0

"I see," Kiritsugu nodded. "So you're the son of the famous chef, then."

There was an awkward pause, neither knowing what to say.

Shirou clicked his tongue. "I won't say that I'm all that happy to hear what you did before you found me - for the record - but I can't exactly fault you for it, considering my own work after the Grail War."

Kiritsugu nodded. "Shirou, I-" He shook his head. "No. That is a stupid request."

The redhead raised his brow. "I'm all ears, old man."

"I was wondering… if I still could be your 'old man', regardless of your true father. Despite everything."

To the sort-of-not-really-spy's surprise, Shirou laughed. "Let me tell you something; Saber has a 'son' not twenty metres from us, is here with her fiance and with her 'wife', has a step-brother and adoptive father back in Britain, and is the daughter of the famous Archeologists who found Avalon." He rolled his eyes, the former tension disappearing. "Of course you'll be my old man!"

Kiritsugu blinked. "…while I am glad to know," he noted duly, "that explanation _did not_ make much sense, Shirou."

"Yeah, we get that a lot-"

His son was interrupted, rather rudely, by an open-flung door and a small white fairy barreling into his stomach; Ilya, Miyu and Chloe all had arrived from school, it seemed.

"Onii-chan!" His (this time) adopted daughter glanced up at Shirou with tears in her eyes.

Kiritsugu felt a smile worm its way into his heart at the sight.

 _"Onii-chan, what do you mean by fiance!?"_

The smile slipped off as fast as it appeared. Chloe snickered, while Miyu tried to do damage control, but Kiritsugu latched onto a part of the explanation he had glossed over, before.

"Yes, son." Shirou visibly winced. "What do you mean by 'fiance?'"

0:0:0:0

Rin had been wandering the halls of the hotel, searching for the sorry excuse of a life that Shinji had been, but she felt lost. "Great. A flight of stairs and a confusing door and I'm lost already."

"Are you searching for someone, Rin?"

Rin turned around, eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar voice. "Who… are you?"

The unfamiliar, Indian-looking girl with soft hair smiled slightly. "I am Rani. I fought against and together with a _Not Quite You_ in the Moon Cell Grail War."

Rin blinked. "I'm searching for Shinji."

The stranger(?) nodded. "He is currently cleaning the pool. I'll show you the way there, if you'd follow me."

"Right."

They walked a short while, before something occurred to her. "…you wouldn't know a blonde-haired knight in the saber-class by the name of Gawain, would you?"

"Yes." Rani nodded, while they rounded the corner. "He was the Servant of Leonardo B. Harwey, why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

0:0:0:0

Artoria was looking around the foyer, patiently going from one picture to the next. She had gone with Irisviel to get Ilya and her sisters inside, but the small fairy all but ignored her in her single-minded focus on getting to Shirou.

It was fine, really; this was their moment, not hers.

"You could stop pacing, at least." Gwen smiled at her from her porch next to Shirley, both engrossed in some fashion magazine.

Irisviel nodded. "You're making me nervous with your pacing. It's not as if something will happen."

She furrowed her brows. "I do not know - I have this feeling of having forgotten something important."

Maiya shook her head.

Galahad did the same, from his porch next to the reception desk. "What could be important enough to warrant the pacing, Sire?"

Artoria stopped, turned, and walked the other way. "Still - there is something I forgot to tell you, Iri. _I know."_

"Well, it couldn't have been that important if you can't remember."

"Lady Einzbern is right, you know, dear." Gwen nodded into the albino's direction. "You'll remember it later."

She huffed. "All right, fine. I will stop thinking about it!"

* * *

 _Welcome to Germany!_  
 _Mordred's very happy to finally be the center of attention, it seems. And meet Kairi and Vlad, my lovely gruff people from Romania 3 I love them._  
 _(And on a side note, the familiar ties Vlad mentioned are actually a thing. The Hohernzollern family is stupidly widespread across all of Europe (there's no Erlenbruck branch, though))_

 _And say hello to forgetful Artoria. I wonder what she forgot?_  
 _Also, a Merry Christmas already now, because there won't be a special chapter this year, due to real life reasons. It will update regularly in two weeks, though._

 _Anyhow, onto the Reviews:_

 _gold crown dragon: Yup! Apo reunion is incoming, with shenanigans._

 _Khaneto: I hadn't planned it, with da Vinci stating that she's had to have surgery to do so. The reunion is the current Germany Arc, so there's more to come, and Issei and the others are still in Japan._  
 _As for the special, well, yeah. Sadly there's none._

 _Universe Creator: Ah, thank you! I really confused it quite often, so this'll be handy in the future. I hope I did it right this time._

 _Delca: She is, don't worry!_  
 _And its only an Apo reunion, but a complete Zero one could technically be done... hmm..._

 _seikhrajela: Considering only Gawain, Galahad, Mordred and Lancelot are around, and Artoria warned them about him, there won't be such a severe reaction, but they're not necessarily on good terms per se. but we'll see._

 _Nexus Infinity: Obviously!_  
 _Ah, no. It's the same guy as the chapter before that one, where they went looking for a home. And burglars aren't so smart, most of the time, in my humble opinion - these simply were especially stupid._  
 _Jeanne hitched a ride, 'cause she's terrible at navigating with a car, and the hints are more like... morsels. (The only hint is Cardiff, everything else is foreshadowing, I can tell as much)_

 _Vhosek: Yep, they did! Won't cross the cafe twice. And I'd recon Pery and Astolfo would get along swimmingly... if the canon!Percival is like mine, anyways._

 _GhostXavier: Who doesn't love Agravain and his uncomfortable interaction with Jack?_

 _Outside perspective was fun to write, and the shout-out to Charlemagne is me hoping he'll be as interesting as his artwork/what we know of him already. And shenanigans are a must with such a group, no?_

 _And as always,_  
 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


	50. Windbeutel & Solero Dessert

**Windbeutel Torte**

The next day, after Siegfried arrived and after the local guests had left the restaurant, Iri had gathered their rather impressively large group together.

 _"So!"_ The former homunculus clapped her hands. "Since we're a big group and all, I thought - how about we entertain ourselves!"

She was met with blank stares by her family and staff, as well as Saber. Her brows furrowed. "I actually was thinking about something involving wine and cards and vodka shots and clothes, but as my dear husband pointed out-"

Kiritsugu was given a look by the snow fairy which he ignored expertly, casting a slightly less deadpan look around the gathered, as if awaiting a _'Thank You'_ from the others.

Those who knew Irisviel were immensely thankful.

"- we have too many people for that, so how about a nice shopping trip in the next city, ending with a bowling match in the evening?"

The general consensus was positive, and Iri beamed. "And for tomorrow, everyone get up early, because Shakespeare is going to meet us in the Europapark!"

Kairi blinked. He raised his hand. "Question."

She nodded at him.

"Do we have to pay for the entrance or not?"

"Good question!" She beamed. "The children can go in for free, and we only have to pay a third of the original price, as well as the train tickets."

Guinevere dutifully raised her hand as well. "What kind of park is this?"

"It's-"

"Only the _greatest_ adventure park _ever_! It has rollercoasters, and timburcoasters, water slides and, ghost adventures, and it's opening a water park and _mphfffff-"_

Ilya's mouth met Chloe's hand, while Miyu bowed curtly. "Excuse her."

Irisviel nodded. "Exactly. And it's parted into small districts modeled after different countries, with cute attractions and the like."

"Ah," Artoria nodded. "The park the Lancers' visited."

"Jup! Any more questions? No? Then _shoo-_ if you hurry you can catch the next train! We'll meet this evening!"

0:0:0:0

They did not, in fact, catch it, but the one after, and now found themselves on their way to the city.

Mordred sighed, glancing out of the window at the passing scenery. "This is boring."

Siegfried - after having been introduced to everyone - smiled wryly at her. "You'll find yourself taking the train quite often while here. It _is_ the main method of transportation if you don't want to pile into a car and drive."

"If you'd board some trains in London, you'd still be in London half an hour later." Sighed Galahad, likewise glancing outside.

Siegfried suppressed a grin at their apathy, turning his gaze outside.

0:0:0:0

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you, Kairi Shishigou." Artoria smiled at the man, offering a hand. "After everything that happened yesterday, it is my pleasure to formally introduce myself."

Kairi blinked, shrugged, and shook the offered hand. "Likewise, Miss Arthur." He grinned, silently waiting for a reaction, but only received a smirk in response.

Oh.

 _Oh, the game was on._

Shirou glanced warily between them, before deciding it was not worth it, and he went looking for Shinji and Kariya, both having come as well.

0:0:0:0

Jeanne was looking through a collection of Vlad's newest merchandising, silently whispering. "Is… is this made out of satin?"

The former count laughed. "Nu. It is something similiar, though. We recently expanded to include commissions for certain people amongst our usual repertoire."

Jeanne nodded numbly.

Guinevere's eyes shone. "What kind of people?"

"Those with too much money, or a love for theater. We try to make the time pieces as true as possible, after all. Between the likes of you and me however, my line seems to be gaining more and more popularity in Italy and Hungary - I am quite close to some of the Awoken in the latter country."

"Italy, huh." The former Queen pondered. She had a cousin who loved theater and plays and the 'fine arts', after all. And an uncle who was currently in Egypt.

Lancelot, having caught the tail end of their conversation as he found them in the train, caught on. "Would you be interested in doing commissions for a small cafe?"

Jeanne and Vlad blinked.

The Saint spoke up. "Is this because of-?"

The brunette nodded, shifting a seat over for her lover.

"Because of what, if I might inquire?" The worldly-renown father of vampires asked.

"Have you ever heard of Jouichirou Yukihira? Or the garden dinner parties held in the Buckingham Palace?…"

0:0:0:0

"It is good to see you, Shinji. Even if you've been a … well, you _were_ a jerk, but still." Shirou patted his old classmate's shoulder as he hid from Rin and Sakura, the two of them not-quite-glaring in his direction.

Kariya watched it with a smile, more than a little glad that his nephew was still alive after meeting with them.

0:0:0:0

"So, where'd the big guy go?" Kairi looked around the station.

Mordred shrugged. "He's coming later; stayed behind with… Rani, was it? With Rani to talk."

"I see. Not big on shoppin', is he?"

Artoria snorted.

* * *

They were strolling around the city in groups, meeting every few minutes in another shop by chance. Mordred and Galahad had dragged Siegfried with them to a game store, using the man as an on-the-spot translator, while Kairi had laughed and wandered off somewhere, Darnes glaring after him.

Rin and Sakura had gone to do some _actual_ shopping, Kariya following behind - Shinji stayed with the safer option of Shirou, whose group consisted of everyone else after they met with Vlad, Darnes and Jeanne in front of a toy store display, and Gwen and Lancelot in the current store they were exiting.

Something caught Guinevere's eye. "Look, dresses!"

Artoria nodded, not paying more attention while she talked business with Vlad.

Gwen's brow twitched. "Look. Dresses!"

Artoria nodded again. "How lovely, Gwen."

Shirou and Lancelot paled, glanced at each other, and took a cautious step backwards. Shinji blinked and did the same in confusion.

"Alright, that's **_it."_** Guinevere hooked their arms together, effectively trapping a stunned Artoria, and dragged the smaller blonde to the wedding store. "Look, wedding dresses _you will try on now!_ How lovely!"

The former King of Knights' expression screamed 'help.' Alas, none dared to help her.

Vlad stared after the closing door, surprised. "…what just happened?"

Lancelot and Shirou shuddered.

Jeanne elaborated. "Artoria's not taking enough care of the wedding in Gwen's eyes. Right?"

Shirou nodded, still pale.

0:0:0:0

"How does this look?"

Sakura pondered. She shook her head. "Sorry, Nee-san; that simply isn't your color. Stick to reds and blacks and other, darker schemes."

Kariya simply nodded along while Rin huffed and disappeared behind the changing stall, resuming their previous conversation. "And you are sisters, still?"

Sakura shook her head. "No - my sisters are Medusa and Medea. I was visiting, before I decided to stay and spend some time with Rin again."

He nodded as Rin poked her head out of the stall. "And before you ask, no, Emiya-kun isn't my brother either. We came to London with a program by Tootsuki. Stayed and settled down after we found Saber and the Knights."

Kariya blinked. "There's more of them around? Berser- _I mean,_ Lancelot didn't mention that."

Sakura smiled and nodded as Rin exited the booth in something more fitting. "Now this looks great!" She turned back to Kariya. "Yes, all thirteen of the main knights, as well as a handful of other well-known ones. It's a big, complicated, but happy family."

Rin snorted. "Complicated all right. Anyway! Enough about us. How have you and the seaweed been?"

0:0:0:0

"Was it such a smart idea to spend your money on the games?" Siegfried asked.

Mordred waved him off while Galahad answered. "Percival's birthday is in a week and a half, and Bors pooled in some money as well, so it's not as if we're broke."

Siegfried nodded. "I see."

Mordred grinned. "Also, one's a fighting game, so there's that!"

0:0:0:0

Artoria blinked hopelessly at the males in the room while Gwen, Jeanne and the saleswoman gushed over how she looked in the dress.

 _"Wundervoll!_ It suits you just fine!"

"Uh," she glanced down at herself.

Jeanne nodded. "And it's not too much, unlike the first few we tried-" she shot the former Queen a look.

Gwen blushed. "Ah, well… it is quite lovely, yes." She had liked the one with laces and ribbons better, though.

Lancelot and Shirou still were very silent customers, not daring to speak against anything the women said.

"So," Shinji whispered. "King Arthur is getting married… _in a dress_ … to you?"

"Jup." Shirou didn't dare to nod, for fear of being discovered.

"It does look better on the King than the first ones, though." The former knight ventured.

"Jup." The redhead agreed. Saber at least looked much more comfortable with it than the first two.

"Do… do you already have a date set…?"

"Nope." Golden eyes flicked over to Shinji for a millisecond. "Funny, isn't it?"

Gwen glared into their direction. "If you aren't helping, at least refrain from witty comments."

The former Matou flinched, but Vlad - having silently listened and smirked at their antics - saved their grace by smoothly falling into line. "I think soft blue or red, maybe warm grey accents in the layers of the dress would do a lovely job of bringing out Miss Whittington's eyes. It doesn't even have to be much; a hemline here or stich and ornament there."

Guinevere beamed at him. "Thank you!"

Artoria whimpered very faintly, while Jeanne patted her arm reassuringly.

* * *

They didn't buy a dress (thankfully), but a new friendship was formed between Vlad Tepes and Guinevere of Camelot.

Irisviel blinked at Artoria. "Is everything all right, Saber?"

The blonde waved her off, happy to distract her mind with bowling. "What will be the teams?"

Ilya held up three fingers. "We play an open round first, three groups against each other, and the ones with the best score go against each other in a match."

Chloe continued. "The loser of that match plays against the one that lost in the three-way game, to determine second place."

Miyu finished. "And there will be a prize for first and second places as well."

Kairi blinked. "What prize?"

Miyu smiled. It might have been a grin. "No telling."

"So, how're the teams?" Mordred was grinning. Broadly.

"We draw straws," Iri said, "or we agree on three teams."

0:0:0:0

They did draw straws, and the three teams had been decided:

 ** _Team Iri_**  
 _Irisviel, Miyu, Ilya, Artoria, Lancelot, Siegfried, Sakura_

 ** _Team Kerry_**  
 _Kiritsugu, Mordred, Darnes, Jeanne, Galahad, Rin, Shinji_

 ** _Team Shirou_**  
 _Shirou, Guinevere, Gawain, Chloe, Vlad, Kairi, Kariya_

"I can already see how this will be a funny round," Shirou remarked. Ilya blinked innocently.

"Why, Onii-chan?"

Shirou shot her a look. Ilya grinned at him.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

 _Fun, huh._ Shirou glanced at Saber and Mordred and Gawain, all three grinning competitively at each other. _It'll be a massacre._

0:0:0:0

Despite his notorious bad luck Shirou was sure he inherited from Archer, his team managed to have the highest score, in no thanks to Chloe, Kariya (who had the most strikes out of all of them, surprisingly) and Gwen. In second was Team Iri, and Team Kerry came in third with ten points less.

Thus, their second round started, with Team Kerry sitting at the sidelines and calculating their winning chance for second place.

Galahad sighed, tapping his finger against the table repeatedly. "The King and Lancelot are competitive against each other and Siegfried in their own team, so we could exploit that."

Mordred nodded. "And Kariya has a hell of an arm, so we have to watch him."

Jeanne rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Irisviel also… does _something_ with the bowling ball."

There was a sigh of suffering from Kiritsugu. "Don't ask."

Mordred scoffed. "We have to get better at our teamwork. _Oi,_ Rin!"

"Yes?" Blue eyes blinked.

"Stop frightening the seaweed! And seaweed?"

Shinji flinched.

"Stop being such a girl! Throw that ball _harder_! With more _feeling_! And _schmackes!"_

"Y-yes!"

She turned to the next person on her list. "Darnes, stop moping around and be more social here! Kiri-" Mordred stopped as the former assassin raised his brow. She took a carefully calculated step. "-granddad."

She waited a split second to let him object. Kiritsugu merely smirked at her.

"Granddad, your throw and aim is good, but try to play more into the middle of the field."

Jeanne and Galahad shared a glance. "Mordred can be remarkably good at pep talks, if she really tries, huh?"

"Jup."

0:0:0:0

Shirou tapped Mordred on the shoulder, grinning. "Your turn."

Mordred grinned back. "All right team, we're on!"

0:0:0:0

The end score was Team Shirou first, Team Kerry second and Team Iri third, but everyone has had their share of fun.

They exited the bowling alley chatting and laughing, and the good mood stayed until they embarked the train and found a whole compartment for themselves.

"So, what's the price, anyhow?" Mordred grinned into the direction of Ilya and Irisviel. "You know, for those who won?"

Artoria sighed, muttering, _"I had it coming,"_ shaking her head fondly.

Iri laughed. "You'll see back at the hotel!"

* * *

 **Solero Dessert**

The day after had started with oversleeping and a mad rush to the train station, followed by a complicated ticket-machine-button-mashing, but all had found their way into their rightful wagon, sighing in exasperation.

 _"I do not wish to know,"_ Artoria wheezed, while leaning over a seat, "I do not wish to know how the rest of the day will follow after this morning."

"You're- you're jinxing it, Father." Mordred groaned from the seat.

Guinevere smiled wearily. "She's right, you know?"

0:0:0:0

The had to board a different train.

"Why?" Galahad had asked, once they were sitting safely.

Chloe shrugged while she checked her phone. "There was a bus, once, but that was a few years ago."

0:0:0:0

"Why do we have _to - bus - why?!"_ Mordred was spluttering, throughout impatient.

Ilya shrugged. "It's weary, right? And completely useless _, right?!"_

"The word you're looking for is wearisome, Ilya." Miyu piqued in, smiling at her sister's antics.

"It's a damn trouble, it is!" Mordred huffed.

(Half a row behind them, Artoria shook her head in exasperation, Kairi grinning next to her.)

0:0:0:0

"Oh come on!" Mordred grumbled, staring at the line of people in front of them. Someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Wrong direction, Mordred." Shirou grinned at her, turning her around, until she was face-to-face with a different register, where everyone else already was waiting.

 _"Oh."_

She grinned sheepishly.

0:0:0:0

Finding themselves inside, finally, Irisviel took over as group leader.

"Shakespeare is waiting for us at the Globe Theater around four in the afternoon. Until then we are free to explore the park — its open until eight today."

Ilya nodded. "Maps are recommended, and visiting ice shows and the like is _second only_ to the attractions-"

Kiritsugu shook his head. "Ignore the latter half, but keep the map. This place is a maze."

Vlad cracked a smile.

0:0:0:0

"So. Why are we running across half of the park?" Mordred blinked as she followed the three sisters, Galahad in tow.

"Because-" Ilya grinned maniacally. "Silver Star is _the best introductiory_ -duction-whatever _ride ever!"_

"And because it'll be too full later," Chloe quipped in.

0:0:0:0

Rin blinked, sharing a glance with Sakura. "So."

"So."

The glanced around again.

"You lost your map."

Rin's eye twitched.

"While we wanted to take a look at the small castle."

Rin's eye twitched some more.

"And ended up in Scandinavia, somehow."

0:0:0:0

Artoria stared up gleefully at the ship. "We have to go another round!"

Her companion nodded. "I agree!"

The two males shared a dreadful glance.

"Saber, _I don't think-"_

 _"Iri-"_

Kiritsugu and Shirou shared a glance in pain as the two women dragged them on the Windjammer for the third time.

0:0:0:0

Jeanne grinned as they exited the ride. "It's so cute, how they did everything."

Guinevere nodded. "Yes! So, where to, next?"

They crowded around the map.

"Maybe we should visit France and look at what we missed?"

"Hm. We could swing by Italy as well and eat something small."

There was a pause. Both grinned at each other.

An agreement was reached.

"Maybe we could cut to the Netherlands afterwards?"

"With a shortcut through England?"

"And to Ireland!"

"Let's not forget the express through Russia!"

The paper scrunched up from their laughter. "My, what Globetrotters we are!"

0:0:0:0

He met Vlad at a small cafe.

"Taking a break?" Lancelot grinned. The former count merely raised his cup to his lips. "They have quite the interesting flavours here - though, you started with your Queen and the Saint. Where did they end up?"

The grin turned wry. "I lost Gwen and Jeanne at the Alp ride somewhere. We meet at the intersection at twelve."

"I see."

Lancelot sat down. "And where's your companion?"

"Gambling with Kairi."

0:0:0:0

Siegfried blinked. "How did you manage to get lost?"

Rin grumbled.

"No, really. How?"

Rin grumbled some more.

"I mean- we're way off from Castle Balthasar."

The animatronic fairy tale burst to life next to them.

0:0:0:0

Kairi grinned at Darnes as they exited the gambling hall. It was the the third one, and okay, it's not like it was a true one, but it is the _thought_ that counts, no?

Also, Kairi was totally winning, his hands full of plush animals and board games.

Darnes' eye twitched.

0:0:0:0

"How much time do we have left?!" Mordred shouted over the loop. There was a second of pause, in which three more loops were cleared, before Miyu answered.

"An hour and twenty _mii-"_ they entered a cork drive, _"-es."_

The ride was over.

"We can ride one more attraction. Should hurry." Ilya was slightly green.

Galahad nodded. "Which one?"

Chloe and her shared conspiratory smiles. "To Wodan?"

"To Wodan!"

They ran off before anyone else could even do as much as blink, and he was left behind with Miyu and Mordred.

The blonde blinked.

"What?"

The petite girl shook her head, slowly trailing after her friends-slash-sisters, and the former Knight of Treachery and Grail Knight followed along dutifully, waiting for any kind of answer.

"I'm glad that Ilya is enjoying herself so much." Miyu glanced back, eyes glinting. "Thank you."

They shared a glance, and their expressions softened in silent understanding.

0:0:0:0

Ten minutes before the set date, they met at the small imitation of the Globe Theater, Irisviel talking with an attendee.

Kairi was handing over his prizes and toys to the girls, Galahad and Mordred, grinning at the latter's grouchy stare, while Siegfried was talking to Lancelot and Vlad.

Artoria walked over to her child very discreetly, and tapped Mordred on the shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The son of King Arthur let out an embarrassed whimper and buried her face in the giant plush teddy bear she was given, hugging it.

0:0:0:0

"That was nice of you," Shirou said, after having walked over to Kairi. Tohsaka and Sakura looked strangely winded, so he though better than to approach, and Darnes and Kiritsugu played at being social butterflies. _Not._

The man shrugged, taking off his sunglasses. "Some part of me sees her as my annoying and bratty daughter, I guess."

Shirou smiled, glancing over to the 'children' - Ilya, Miyu and Chloe were discussing something amongst themselves, and Galahad watched them with a rising expression of dread, not-anymore-comfortably leaned against a railing. Mordred tried to impressively hide behind and inside the giant bear, and they could make out her embarrassed groan from their position across the entryway.

Artoria had taken mercy on her and walked over to Guinevere and Jeanne, laughing.

"At the rate you are going, Mordred is going to end up a puddle."

"That's my intention," Kairi admitted, "amongst others."

0:0:0:0

"Shakespeare!" Iri called, the smile evident in her voice.

The playwright and de-facto second manager of the park grinned at his muse. "Irisviel! How glad am I to see that you and the others made it!"

He let his gaze wander over the gathered people, noting the absence of a few and appearance of new faces, grin broadening. The stage was set. The curtain could rise.

"All of you, come along, come along! I want to exchange some words with you before later."

He heard Saber of Red grumble - another great piece of entertainment - and noticed the virtually same blonde half a step behind her, and then his attention snowballed to the woman accompanying the Saint and the brooding man next to her, and the redhead and the black and purple haired women, and Shakespeare felt his hand itch for a pen.

This would be a great meeting, even if he'd yet to find and meet with Semiramis and Amakusa. It already proved to be certainly amusing, he thought, as Kiritsugu passed him with his trademark glare.

Irisviel did always bring him the best entertainment.

* * *

 _Otherwise known as 'The String of Events'._  
 _Hello, all of you! I hope you had a nice Christmas! Mine was, at the very least._

 _This chapter features me using and abusing my knowledge of:_  
 _a) the location in and around the hotel and_  
 _b) my annual pass for the Europapark. The second dessert is best enjoyed when having a mental image of the park, but it's not necessary. Otherwise, Google search is your friend!_

 _(And the visit to the park isn't based at all on my own experiences. Noo. Substitute me with Ilya and it'd be basically the same. I love it to bits)_

 _Also, this is chapter number 50! I never actually thought I'd make it past twenty, to tell the truth, but here I am, thirty chapters later. Who'd have thought?_

 _Anyhow, onto the Reviews:_

ARSLOTHES _: hm... not yet. He'll make a cameo, but not just yet._

AznPuffyHair: _Iri is a thing to be feared - the whole Emiya family is a mixing of their Fate/ personalities and their Kaleid personalities, actually. Gotta love Kaleido!Mom!Iri xD_  
 _And yeah, that's the reason why she forgot. Irisviel is still none the wiser, despite Kerry and the kids knowing. That's Saber's problem right there, not theirs._

 _The whole trip is a single, big, shenanigan, actually. And it's primary an Apo reunion, so of course Kairi is there. And he is scarily good at his job. Darnes is simply annoyed to hell and back._  
 _The work thing - real life situation of too demanding customers day in and day out, so it's a strange feeling to be the one being served for once._

 _This one's a bit longer, though! Compensation!_  
 _Chloe and Miyu are... uh. Well, they remember the events of Kaleid Liner, but they're the only ones. Kinda like Gudao. Ilya is simply a much mellower Fate version. And Iri's still... spirited, when driving. They can only hope, and Rin found out from Rani and Gawain, after they talked for a bit. Shirou'll be ribbing her about it until the end of times. The armor replica from the Ren Fair is back at her and Gwen's apartment, and sometimes offered nostalgic glances._

Warrior Moon Okiro Zangetsu: _Oh, he really should think things through before he speaks sometimes. But he never learns_

Nexus Infinity _: I hope at least, that Cardiff will be interesting. I'm having a stupidly hard time writing it._  
 _Artoria will suffer through it. Totally_

GhostXavier: _It turned into a chain-reaction of events. I'm surprisingly proud of Vlad and Gwen's interactions._  
 _Thanks!_

ffure21 _: Aaaah, Apo is great. I'm watching it in tandem with a friend who recently found Fate/ stuff, and we're enjoying it to bits!_  
 _Both are crazy, at least. Artoria'd be dead from worry. Semiramis and Amakusa are still missing, yes. They aren't awake yet. They might, in the future_

gold crown dragon: _Some of the pairings are valid, other's aren't. I'm still working on them, to tell the truth._

Vhosek _: Your guess is correct, my friend *wink back *_  
 _Mordy's having the time of her life here._

DeathUser _: Hmm~~~_

 _Ah, a Happy New Years! and_  
 _Happy Baking Everyone!_


End file.
